Casamento de conveniência
by Ka-Angel-s
Summary: "Um casamento de conveniência" era esse o acordo que Hinata havia feito com Itachi, só não contava que o amor por ele o fizesse afasta-se. Ele atormentado pelo passado não conseguia aceitar que aquele casamento era mais que apenas no papel. ItachiXHinata 28 cap on
1. Negócios de Família

_**Disclaimer: **__** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**Sinopse: **_**_"Um casamento de conveniência" _ era esse o acordo que Hinata havia feito com Itachi, só não contava que o amor por ele o fizesse afasta-se. Ele atormentado pelo passado não conseguia aceitar que aquele casamento era mais que apenas no papel. **

* * *

**_Casamento de Conveniência _**

**Capitulo 1 ****_Negócios de Família._**

**_\- Fugaku Uchiha -_**

Na capital do país do Fogo á cidade Konoha, vivia uma das mais ricas e poderosas famílias, os Uchihas. Donos da segunda maior empresa do ramo farmacêutico, só perdia para as empresa dos Hyuugas,a outra família poderosa e rica da capital. Com uma rivalidade comum entre os homens de negocio, os Uchihas e os Hyuugas estavam sempre competindo entre eles para serem melhores. Apesar de Fugaku Uchiha, o patriarca da família, ser um bom homem de negocio, ainda não conseguia deixar a empresa igual ao do seu rival. As empresas dos Uchihas eram muitas pelo país, iam de empresas até farmácias. Mas não conseguia chegar aos pés das dos Hyuugas, que não só tinham empresas no país como, em três outros países. Isso deixava Fugaku nervoso por não conseguir fazer com que suas empresas chegassem á esse nível, e não teria tempo para isso.  
Fugaku estava na casa dos 56 anos de idade, já com muitos cabelos brancos misturados com o preto, marca registrada dos Uchihas, o rosto era firme e a expressão do homem era dura assim como seu jeito, apesar de pela aparência mostrar um homem saudável e forte, ele estava doente. E era por isso que ele estava naquela sala de espera do melhor hospital de Konoha.  
A sala era decorada por dois sofás de couro preto, um encostado na parede do lado direito e outro em sua frente encostada na parede da esquerda. No centro uma mesa onde havia revistas e informativos de doenças. A parede era de um tom verde claro e o chão branco com cinza, típico de hospital. Uma TV de plasma estava na parede estava ligada em um canal de noticiário, não tinha áudio, mas pelas legendas mostravam sobre ataques ao país vizinho.  
Fugaku suspirou pensando em seu filho mais velho Itachi. O garoto por assim dizer, apesar de estar quase nas casas dos 31, para ele ainda era um garoto. Era do exército há mais de 14 anos e mesmo assim ainda não aceitava o fato. Para ele o filho era um irresponsável que não ligava a mínima para os negocio da família.  
Na verdade os dois filhos não queriam saber dos negócios da família. Itachi sempre se mostrou aversão por qualquer tentativa de seu pai em mostrar como funcionava a empresa, arrecadando varias brigas, até o garoto anunciar que entraria para a vida militar. Fugaku por mais que não quisesse não podia impedir o filho, ele estava na época de alistamento então deixou. Apesar de odiar a ideia, ele sentia orgulho do filho que cresceu e fez carreira militar.  
Já seu outro filho havia deixado a desejar, havia assim como Itachi tomado outro caminho que ele não escolheu, achava que podia fazer com que pelo menos seu caçula seguisse seus passos. Sasuke então se mostrou também seu desinteresse pela empresa, quando completou a maior idade simplesmente saiu de casa e foi vive em uma republica perto da faculdade onde estudava medicina.

_Desculpa por fazer esperar . _\- falou o homem de jaleco branco aparecendo na sala de espera.

_Tudo bem, Nashi. _\- respondeu o homem sentando e se se levantou para seguir o medico até o consultório. - _então me diga quanto tempo tenho?_

_Sr. Uchiha eu não... _\- foi interrompido pelo Fugaku.

_Não precise ficar com medo, pode contar a verdade, sei que estou doente. _\- respondeu o homem serio - _tenho sentindo meu fim próximo, agora quero saber quanto tempo me resta para arranjar algumas coisas._

_Sr. Uchiha eu não sei como dizer. _\- respondeu o medico tirando umas radiografias do envelope pardo que trazia em sua mão. - _mas temo que isso já não tenha volta._

Fugaku olhou para o medico que colocava as radiografias encostada-se a uma espécie de quadro branco ligado á força, dando para ver melhor as imagens. Tinha tirado raio-x dos pulmões e agora viu a imagem. Uma mancha branca estava quase cobrindo todo seu pulmão. Não precisava ser medico para saber, estava com câncer de pulmão. Olhou para o maço de cigarros em seu bolso, não era para menos, desde que começará a fumar, fumava entre dois há três maços por dia.

_Ainda não é certeza. _\- falou o medico medido as palavras - _Essas radiografias mostram que há algo errado, seu pulmão está com grandes manchas, para saber exatamente se se trata de um câncer, teremos que fazer mais alguns exames._

_E mais horas perdidas para saber o que já sei. _\- respondeu o homem não gostando de pensar que teria que submeter á mais exames.

_Sr. Uchiha se o senhor tivesse vindo antes, poderíamos ter evitado isso _\- repreendeu o medico. - _vou mancar uma tomografia computadorizada, e uma biopsia. _

_Acha que é necessário isso? _\- perguntou não gostando, não que tivesse medo, mas isso significaria ficar afastado da empresa.

_Sim, e caso não compareça terei que ir diretamente falar com a senhora Mikoto-san. _ \- falou o medico, além de medico era amigo da família não podia deixar de ajudar.

_Isso foi muito baixo. _\- respondeu Fugaku com um sorriso.

_Para o seu bem. _\- respondeu o homem sorrindo - _e é melhor parar com os cigarros._

_Ah sim. _\- respondeu se levantando apertando a mão do medico - _pararei._

Fugaku saiu do hospital e olhou para o céu, como se estivesse questionando Deus. Suspirou e retirou um cigarro do bolso e colocando-o na boca. Entrou no carro que estava te esperando para leva-lo de volta para a empresa. A empresa Uchiha ficava no centro da cidade onde era o centro da economia do país. Assim que entrou na empresa já tinha terminado aquele cigarro e pego outro. Ao entrar no andar onde ficava seu escritório seu braço direito e irmão, Teyaki Uchiha o recebeu. E se trancaram no escritório do patriarca.

_Onde foi? Os acionistas estão ligando á toda hora. _\- falou Teyaki preocupado, ele não sabia da situação do irmão.

Teyaki Uchiha era diferente do irmão Fugaku, era alguns anos mais novo. Seus cabelos eram negros e curtos, já de Fugaku eram compridos. Seu rosto era suave e sorria mais que o irmão, não passava tanto tempo na empresa como Fugaku, tinha dois filhos um menino, que como os sobrinhos não tinha interesse algum na empresa, e uma menina, a única que seguiu os passos do negocio, casada com um ótimo rapaz que trabalhava também na empresa.

_Tive uns assuntos particulares, mas era apenas marcar a reunião para amanhã. _\- respondeu o homem indo até o bar que tinha na sala.

_Certo, e recebemos novamente a ligação dos Hyuugas. _\- anunciou o irmão fazendo o outro olhar interessado.

_Os Hyuugas ligaram novamente? _\- perguntou sem acreditar o outro confirmou - _Ora, vejo que eles estão loucos para fazer a fusão._

_Acha que é sobre isso querem? _\- perguntou o outro descrente Fugaku sorriu.

Sabia que Hiashi Hyuuga era um homem de visão, sabia que sozinho era forte, mas se unisse a Uchiha eles seriam poderosos. E o que homens de negocio gostavam mais que dinheiro...era ter poder.

_Sim, não há outro motivo para ligarem novamente. _\- sorriu. - _liguei para Hiashi Hyuuga, temos que resolver isso imediatamente._

* * *

**_\- Hiashi Hyuuga –_**

Um homem de cabelos pretos e olhos perolados, característica da família Hyuuga. Esse era Hiashi Hyuuga o líder da respeitosa e poderosa família dona da maior empresa de medicamentos do país. Ele estava em seu escritório na empresa Hyuuga lendo uns documentos.  
Já passava das cinco da tarde a hora de todos irem embora, deixou os papeis de lado e se levantou indo até a janela para observar o movimento da cidade. Viúvo e pai de duas filhas ainda não sabia como agir, podia até se considerado covarde nesse ponto, mas a verdade era que nunca conseguiu entender com suas filhas, uma já adulta e a outra na adolescência ele não sabia o que fazer.  
Depois que sua mulher morreu ele tratou de cuidar para que nada faltasse para suas filhas, trabalhava dia e noite sem cansar até chegar no topo mais alto do mundo dos negocio. E para que? Perguntava-se ele amargurado. Sua filha Hinata Hyuuga, com 21 preste a completar 22 era uma garota adorável, porém era sem confiança em si, queria que ela fosse mais firme, que fosse forte e não tão submissa. Apesar de muitas vezes trata-la como se fosse um de seus empregados, mas fazia tudo pelo seu bem. Já sua filha menor, Hanabi com apenas 16 anos estava dando mais dor de cabeça, do que quando a empresa tinha começado.  
Queria o que todos os pais de duas filhas, queria que elas casassem e tivesse alguém com quem compartilhar sua vida, com quem pudesse mantê-las em segurança, e desse tudo que elas mereciam. Mas tinha falhado, Hinata era quieta e fechada, vivia se escondendo para não precisar assumir riscos. Formou-se em letras e aceitou um emprego medíocre na escola publica da cidade, sabia que ela merecia mais, só não sabia o que fazer.  
Já Hanabi era o contrario de Hinata, era mais falante, desafiadora não escondia suas ideias, sempre discutindo com ele, parecia até que fosse um filho e não filha. E ainda se envolvia com qualquer um, para um pai era difícil aceitar que suas garotinhas estavam crescidas.  
E para completar tudo isso sua família não era igual á todas as outras, eles eram considerados excêntricos, não apenas pela aparência ou seus olhos, mas por suas culturas e historias. Os Hyuugas eram uma família antiga e cheia de costumes que para o padrão de hoje em dia, estava ultrapassado. Eles tinham regras, como se fosse um culto fechado. No passado foram até considerados bruxos, para Hiashi não se surpreenderia se não fosse verdade.

_Papai... _\- a voz de sua filha mais velha o tirou dos devaneios.

Virou-se e encontrou sua filha mais velha parada na porta. Ela usava um vestido largo da cor azul, seus cabelos azuis escuros, quase pretos estavam soltos. Lembrava tanto sua esposa que chegava a doer em olha-la. Logo após da morte da mulher ele não conseguia olhar para filha, demorou mais de um ano até aceitar o fato que sua mulher tinha partido.

_O que faz aqui Hinata? _\- perguntou ele um pouco rouco voltando à mesa.

_Estava...por aqui e achei que ainda estaria no trabalho, não vai para casa? _\- perguntou a mulher corando, ela sempre ficava sem jeito em sua presença.

_Estou esperando um telefonema importante, logo irei. _\- respondeu de modo que não houvesse mais conversa.

A mulher lançou um ultimo olhar para o homem que manteve a cabeça baixa fingindo ler alguns papeis, para depois sair. Hiashi suspirou, mesmo depois de tanto tempo ainda tinha uma dificuldade de olha-la, mas não era por isso que estava ali até aquele horário. Havia tomado uma decisão aquele dia, depois de ter recebido a confirmação que sua filha, Hanabi estava saindo com um dos seus professores. Ele como pai não podia permitir que um homem daquele sem escrúpulos pudesse macular sua filhinha.

_Alô? _\- atendeu o telefone assim que deu o segundo toque.

_Hiashi Hyuuga? Aqui é Fugaku Uchiha, queria conversar? _\- a voz do outro lado o fez sorrir, poderia acabar com aquele relacionamento impróprio da filha, e ainda podia sair ganhando muito mais.

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha -_**

Era a quinta vez naquela semana que ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça aquela sensação que alguma coisa iria acontecer. Não que Itachi Uchiha acreditasse nisso, mas sentia que alguma coisa estava errada, tudo sossegado de mais, havia ouvido rumores de uma guerra se aproximando mais ainda nada era certo. Ouvia o noticiário falando sobre ataques terroristas no país vizinho, pedido de ajuda foi feito para Konoha, quando seria convocado era isso que ele estava impaciente.

_Quer parar de balançar essa faca Itachi! _\- falou um cara ao lado do rapaz.

_Fica nervoso com isso Kisame? _\- perguntou sorrindo, sabia que o amigo não gostava de armas.

_Sim, ainda mais quando está próximo de mim. _\- respondeu saindo de perto indo se sentar em outro canto.

Na base militar que ficava uns quilômetros da capital estavam os homens considerados como sendo os melhores da força especial de Konoha. Quando não havia missões eles iriam treinar na base, ou apenas fazer exercícios, ou apenas passar o tempo. Itachi o mais novo líder da equipe sempre estava lá, era seu refugio das constantes brigas com seu velho. Ele como o filho mais velho de Fugaku teria que herdar a empresa, coisa que ele não queria. Odiava em pensar passar sua vida toda dentro de uma sala, onde as pessoas de adulavam apenas para conseguir algo. Ficar prenso em uma sala quase 12 horas por dia, chegar primeiro que todos e sair depois de todos, e largar sua família. O que ele mais odiava não era a empresa da família, mas o que ela fazia com as pessoas, e o que ela fez com a própria família. Seu pai praticamente abandonará a família por causa dela. Nunca estava em festas, aniversários dos filhos estava sempre ausente. Itachi foi crescendo sem um pai em sua vida, apenas o via na hora do jantar e quando via. Olhava sua mãe triste e sabia que ela se sentia abandonada, quando seu irmão nasceu ele pensou que seu pai iria mudar. Mais apenas um cartão e vários ursos de pelúcia ele enviou para receber a mulher.  
Itachi nunca perdoaria seu pai por isso, se sentia trocado pela empresa, por isso não tinha vontade alguma de fazer parte daquilo. Por isso que entrou para o exército, assim fazia algo que gostava, algo que era realmente importante. Sabia que para seu pai isso era a morte, mas não ligava e cada vez que o velho insistia eles brigavam, causando sofrimento para sua mãe. Itachi só aguentava ficar de baixo do mesmo teto que seu pai por causa dela, as vezes desejava ter feito o que Sasuke tinha feito, virado as costas e não se importar.

_Porque não acabam logo com esse suspense e nos convoque de uma vez. _\- reclamou um dos outros soldados.

_Pensei que não queria nunca mais lutar Deidara. _ -falou Kisame rindo.

_Cala a boca, se estou aqui é claro que quero lutar. _\- respondeu o loiro nervoso.

Itachi riu com a pequena discussão, todos estavam tensos com os rumores, poderia ser convocado o que era uma coisa ótima, em comparado ter que ficar esperando ali. Como esquadrão das forças especiais, não eram qualquer missão que eles iam, apenas as perigosas e quase impossíveis. A cada missão Itachi achava que acharia sua morte, e varias vezes foi por um triz que isso não acontecerá. Olhou para os companheiros de equipe, Kisame era o mais despreocupado, apesar de não gostar de armas, ele era um ótimo soldado, um dos melhores. Especialistas em espadas, nunca viu o amigo perder uma luta. Deidara era um colega que apenas falava, era o mais irritante da equipe, mas era bom. Seu estilo era explosivo, além de uma ótima mira ele quem sempre armava as emboscadas.  
Havia Kakashi que era outro amigo, ou pelo menos podia contar com ele. O homem era mais velho que Itachi e o ajudou no treinamento, usava uma mascara escondendo o rosto por causa dos ferimentos de guerra. Seu estilo era sempre uma surpresa, na verdade não tinha um estilo especificado apenas era bom, depois dele Itachi era o mais velho da equipe e assim sendo, líder.

_Se for realmente ter a guerra que estão falando, estamos perdidos. _\- falou Dedara.

_E por que diz isso? _\- quis saber Kisame fazendo o outro rir.

_Não vejo muitos soldados por aqui, você vê? _\- perguntou-o serio, era verdade havia tempo que não tinham mais recrutas.

_Acho que vou nessa. _\- falou Itachi se levantando, precisava pegar a estrada e ir para casa.

Muitos diziam que Itachi era parecido com o pai, cabelos negros que sempre estavam puxados para trás com um elástico em um rabo de cavalo que iam até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, o que lembrou que precisava de um corte. Seus olhos eram de um ônix profundo, o olhar era intensivo e severo com passar dos anos. Tinha duas cicatrizes no rosto, um de cada lado perto do nariz. Presente de seu primeiro e ultimo passeio com seu pai.  
Pegou seu carro no estacionamento e jogou a mochila com suas roupas, como era sexta-feira o final de semana iria passar na casa dos seus pais, entrou no automóvel e deu a partida indo para a capital.  
Quando chegou a casa sua mãe o recebeu com um abraço e pediu para ir se trocar, teria visitas para o jantar. E por sua vez sabia que isso significava, muitas pessoas que ele não conhecia, ou tinha a mínima vontade de conhecer estaria presente. Sua mãe era conhecida pelos jantares e festas que dava, sempre era elogiada, afinal era tinha que mostrar classe e ser uma boa anfitriã, mostrar todo o poder dos Uchiha, para assim seu pai ser bem visto pela sociedade, as vezes chegava a pensar porque defendia esse país, quando tinha tanta gente que merecia morrer.  
Depois de um banho demorado ele foi se trocar, sem muito animo colocou sua melhor camiseta social preta, com gravata vermelha, a calça social que tanto odiava estava de acordo com a camisa, tudo preto, sorriu ao se olhar no espelho, sabia que sua mãe odiava quando ele usava tudo preto.

_Por Deus menino, está de luto? _\- reclamou ela quando ele desceu para a sala de estar.

_Não, adoro essa cor. _\- respondeu sorrindo indo se sentar perto da janela. - _quem virá hoje?_

_Apenas uns amigos. _\- respondeu ela sorrindo - _Amigos de seu pai, minhas amigas, suas filhas..._

_Mamãe! _\- exclamou ele já sabendo onde ela iria chegar.

_O que foi? Elas são jovens adoráveis. _\- continuou ela sorrindo, ele se levantou indo pegar uma bebida.

_Já disse que não estou interessado em me casar. _\- respondeu ele fazendo a mulher soltar um gemido de penar.

_Quero tanto conhecer meus netos. _\- falou ela com voz chorosa.

_Peça para Sasuke se apressar então. _\- falou o moreno sorrindo vendo a cara de zangada da mãe.

Nesse momento Fugaku chegou junto com seu irmão Teyaki e sua mulher Masthi, e seus filhos. Yuri Uchiha e a Uruchi. Ao vê-los Itachi agradeceu pela aparição deixaria sua mãe ocupada por um tempo.

_Que bom que veio Masthi, estava aqui falando com esse meu filho insensato de como queria ver meus netos. _\- falou Mikoto quando sua cunhada se aproximou.

_Ih tia devo dizer que Itachi vai ser o ultimo Uchiha a casar. _\- falou a prima Uruchi sorrindo, esta estava grávida de três meses.

_Onde está seu marido queria prima? _\- perguntou Itachi com uma falsa cortesia.

_Trabalhando na empresa. _\- respondeu Fugaku por ela - _pelo menos tem gente que ainda se preocupa com o patrimônio da família Uchiha, pena que não seja um Uchiha._

_Ah não vamos começar novamente não querido? _\- interrompeu Mikoto livrando o filho de mais um sermão.

_Cara como você aguenta? _\- perguntou Yuri se aproximando do primo.

_As vezes me pergunto a mesma coisa. _\- respondeu sorrindo bebendo um gole de sua bebida.

_Meu pai também não para de falar sobre ter que ajudar a empresa da família. _\- revelou o primo, Itachi sorriu, Yuri era outro filho desnaturado como eles costumavam falar.

Yuri era dono de um restaurante e nunca tinha pisado na empresa, apenas Uruchi que ia para empresa e depois que casou com Hojou caíram nas alegrias da família, pois o rapaz gostava de trabalhar na empresa e logo teria o herdeiro que todos queriam.

_Ainda vai chegar mais gente? _\- perguntou Itachi para a mãe que estava conversando sobre o enxoval do bebe.

_Sim, porque não vai conversar com seu pai no escritório? _\- respondeu a mãe praticamente expulsando ele da sala.

Itachi querendo ou não foi até onde os homens estavam. Seu pai estava sentado atrás da mesa de carvalho que decorava o enorme escritório da casa, seu tio estava sentado no sofá de couro perto da janela e seu primo Yuri preparava as bebidas.

_Então o que temos hoje? _\- perguntou Itachi sorrindo vendo a cara de desagrado do pai.

_Sobre o que quer dizer? _\- perguntou o homem de mal humor.

_Deve ter algum motivo para essa reuniãozinha. _\- falou ele indicando todos ali. - _o que está acontecendo?_

_E porque quer saber? Se não tem interesse na empresa. _\- respondeu o homem aceitando a bebida que seu sobrinho lhe oferecia.

_Ora Fugaku pare de ser tão ranzinza. _\- falou o irmão sorrindo - _Acontece que recebemos uma proposta de fusão do nosso concorrente._

_Os Hyuugas? _\- perguntou sem acreditar, por mais que odiasse negócios, sabia que o maior concorrente era a segunda família mais poderosa de Konoha.

_Exato. _\- falou o pai um pouco animado, pelo menos mostrava que o filho ainda tinha chances de aceitar o cargo - _Acho que é nossa chance de expandir nossos negócios pelo mundo._

_Que sorte. _\- comentou Itachi dando um sorriso.

Passou uma hora quando a campainha tocou e anunciou a chegada de mais visitantes, porém ainda não era os que o pai queria. Eram amigos de sua mãe onde havia trazido suas filhas solteiras para ver se Itachi se interessasse por alguma. Do jantar simples entre amigos virou praticamente uma festa, Itachi teve que dar atenção às moças devido as insistência da mãe. Quando os Hyuugas finalmente chegaram Itachi quase saiu correndo de lá.

_Sr. Hiashi Hyuuga, seja bem vindo. _\- cumprimentou o pai cordialmente.

_Obrigado por nos convidar Fugaku, e vamos deixar o Sr. De lado. _\- respondeu o patriarca da família Hyuuga - _Deixa apresentar minhas filhas, essa é Hinata. _\- apontou para a moça que estava em sua direita.

Tinha uns 22 ou 23 anos era um pouco mais alta que o pai, os cabelos estavam soltos como um cascata azulada quase negra, a franja deixava ela com um ar de inocência, seus olhos marca de família, eram perolados. Usava um vestido elegante e discreto, usava pouca maquiagem quase nenhuma, mas não precisava, pois ficava linda assim.

_Essa é minha caçula Hanabi. _\- apontou para a menina menor.

Teria uns 16 ou 17 anos era baixa e tinha as feições mais dura, era mais parecida com o homem, apesar de seus traços femininos ela tinha um olhar astuto e até rude. Os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, mas dava para ver que eram curtos, sem franja, e os olhos iguais da irmã, claro que mais duro ou até mesmo mais maduro que a da mais velha.

_É um prazer em conhecê-las. _\- cumprimentou Fugaku gentil - _Essa é minha mulher Mikoto, e apenas meu filho mais velho está conosco hoje. Itachi._

_Prazer. _\- cumprimentou sem animo.

_Ora vamos entrar, porque as garotas não me acompanham até a sala para deixar os homens falarem de negócios ou futebol. _\- falou Mikoto pegando Hinata e Hanabi deixando os homens irem para outra sala.

Itachi seguiu os velhos e ficou ouvido, eles falarem sobre a empresa, sobre as ações. Notou que seu primo Yuri não estava presente o que deixou com raiva, se ele podia escapar porque Itachi não. Andou devagar até a porta antes que pudesse sair seu pai o chamou para conversa.

_Então quer dizer que é militar? _\- perguntou Hiashi depois que o pai falou sobre sua profissão.

_É me alistei quando completei 18 anos e desde então sirvo ao pais. _\- respondeu o moreno saindo de perto da porta.

_É muito corajoso de sua parte, tenho um sobrinho também no exército. _\- revelou o homem ganhando a atenção do moreno.

_Serio? E em que área ele está? Acho que não me lembro de ver algum Hyuuga por lá. _\- respondeu o moreno.

_Neji Hyuuga, ele é da inteligência, acho que a base dele é aqui na capital. _\- revelou ele fazendo o moreno sorrir.

_Que mundo pequeno. _\- falou Fugaku sorrindo.

_O que acha sobre esses rumores de que a guerra pode chegar a qualquer hora? _\- questionou o Hyuuga fazendo Itachi sorrir, não poderia dizer o que realmente queria sem provocar a ira do pai.

_Acho que são apenas rumores. _\- falou por fim. - _Konoha é pacifica e á muito tempo não entra em conflito com outros pais. _\- continuou o moreno.

_Mas se ajudar Suna mostrará que está contra quem está atacando ele, será inimigo declarado também. - _continuou Hyuuga sobre o assunto.

_Se tiver outro pais envolvido. _\- falou o moreno fazendo o homem sorrir.

_Então acha que são a própria população? _\- perguntou o outro.

_Pode ser, mas não sei de nada, apenas estou supondo. _\- respondeu Itachi.

A conversa continuou até a empregada chama-los para o jantar. A mesa da sala de jantar estava cheia de pratos, havia pelo menos 20 lugares na mesa. Quando Itachi e os outros chegaram às mulheres se juntaram a eles, Itachi viu que sua mãe tinha o colocado entre as duas mulheres solteira, uma era de cabelos loiros curtos, que tinha um dente maior que o outro, e a outra tinha cabelos vermelhos e um brinco no nariz. As garotas Hyuugas ficaram perto do pai e perto de dois outros solteiros da festa.

O jantar ocorreu tudo bem quando foi servido a sobremesa Itachi já não aguentava a garota do seu lado, toda hora tentava o chamar para a conversa que estava travando com Uruchi e Yuri, dois que estavam se divertindo as custas do primo. Quando seu pai e o Sr. Hyuuga deixaram a mesa Itachi quis acompanhar mais, pelo olhar que a mãe dele lhe dirigiu achou melhor ficar onde estava.

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

Hinata não sabia exatamente quanto ainda poderia comer. Estava se sentindo inchada, mas Mikoto Uchiha era tão simpática e atenciosa, que não queria magoa-la recusando nada. Quando uma das mulheres amiga da anfitriã a chamou, Hinata pode escapar para o lado de sua irmã, que estava sentada no sofá com cara de poucos amigos.

_Porque dessa cara? _\- perguntou sorrindo sentando-se ao seu lado.

_Não sei porque papai insiste em me trazer nesses jantares. _\- respondeu ela irritada.

_É normal que ele queira mostrar suas filhas para todos. _\- respondeu ela com um sorriso - _só queria que não precisasse usar essas roupas._

_Ah Hinata você está linda. _\- falou a irmã pegando a mão da outra.

_Obrigada. _\- respondeu corando, achando gentil da parte da irmã por dizer aquilo.

Hinata sabia que não era atraente como muitas das mulheres ali presentes. Olhou em volta e seus olhos caíram sobre o filho do dono da casa, ele estava de pé perto da janela junto com duas daquelas lindas mulheres, uma loira alta de olhos verdes, com um vestido vermelho decotado não parava de sorrir para ele. A outra tinha cabelos vermelhos chamativos, usava um vestido preto sem muito que mostrar, também disputava quem teria a atenção do Uchiha. Hinata sorriu em ver que o homem estava com cara de quem não escutava uma única coisa que elas diziam.

_Porque do sorriso? _\- quis saber Hanabi olhando para onde ela estava olhando - _Ah...interessada no Uchiha?_

_O que? _\- espantou-se corando - _claro que não._

_Hm ele não é de se jogar fora, mas é velho de mais para mim. _\- falou ela sorrindo - _Mas do que posso aguentar._

_Hanabi! _\- repreendeu a irmã corando mais ainda.

Hanabi apesar de ter 17 anos era uma mulher feita, até mesmo mais que Hinata. Quando ela ainda tentava entender como conseguiria chegar até os 20 anos sem se apaixonar, Hanabi já estava exper. Nesse assunto, sabia que a irmã estava namorando um professor, o que por sinal era amigo de Hinata, Kiba era um homem bom, atencioso dava aula de matemática. Havia conhecido Hanabi na escola, e então os dois se envolveram, Hinata tentou fazer a irmã mudar de ideia, afinal ela tinha 17 e Kiba 26 quase completando 27, ele tinha a ajudado com a faculdade.

_Pare com isso Hina. _\- falou a irmã com uma voz triste.

_Parar com o que? _\- as duas se encararam.

_De ficar achando que é errado eu me envolver com Kiba. _\- respondeu ela seria.

_Desculpa Hana, é que sabe o que eu penso. _\- disse desviando o olhar da irmã - _ele é velho para você, ainda é uma menina..._

_Mais eu o amo. _\- confessou ela fazendo Hinata corar.

Invejava sua irmã por ser tão corajosa e tão esperta. Hinata nunca teve qualquer tipo de experiência assim, claro que deu uns beijos quando estava na faculdade, chegou até se apaixonar, o que para ela foi a pior coisa que aconteceu na sua vida.  
Olhou em volta tentando manter-se ali, pois nessas ocasiões ela acostumava, dormi de olhos abertos, como seu pai dizia quando ela ficava com um olhar perdido sem nenhuma coisa em foco, apenas pensando em sua vida, em como estava, e o que faria amanhã, era deprimente, ela sabia mais não tinha nada o que pudesse fazer. Olhou para onde Itachi ainda estava sem sucesso sair de perto daquelas mulheres, ele era realmente muito bonito, as revista de fofoca não mentiam quando falavam que ele tinha um grande sucesso para com as mulheres, claro que não como ela.

* * *

**_\- Fugaku Uchiha –_**

No escritório depois do jantar ofereceu a seu suposto sócio, um charuto cubano. Depois foi preparar uma bebida, apesar das conversas amistosas, e dos sorrisos, sabia que tinha uma grande tensão por trás de tudo. Sabia que o Hyuuga estava analisando ele, analisando as possibilidades, as vantagens, seria um tolo que não o fizesse. Mas sentia-se irritado por essa demora.

_Acho que chegamos ao ponto que tanto espera. _\- falou Hiashi quebrando o silencio.

_Acho que não sou eu apenas interessado. _\- respondeu o Uchiha sorrindo lhe entregando um copo.

_Analisei a sua proposta. _\- respondeu o outro aceitando o copo. - _achei muito boa, meus sócios também gostaram._

_Entendo, mas...sempre existe um "mas". _\- falou Fugaku bebendo um pouco para controlar a raiva.

_Deve me achar louco. _\- falou ele sorrindo vendo a cara do outro - _Como sabe tenho duas filhas, não tenho herdeiros homens._

_Ah...compreendo. _\- falou escondendo o nervosismo, apesar de ter dois filhos homens ainda não tinha um herdeiro, ou pelo menos herdeiro que daria continuidade ao negocio.

_E eu como pai estou angustiado. _\- continuou o homem. - _Sei que estamos em um século mais avançado, mas acontece que preciso logo casa-las. _

_Entendo perfeitamente, mas não vejo a ligação entre... _\- parou de falar quando entendeu onde ele queria chegar, sorriu recebendo outro sorrido em resposta.

_Você tem um filho solteiro. _\- falou Hiashi serio agora - _e eu tenho duas solteiras, então acho que poderia ser uma fusão duplamente bem feita. _

Fugaku sorriu e desejou ir apertar a mão do homem em sua frente, tudo que ele havia pensando, ou sonhado estava acontecendo ainda melhor. Claro que teria muita dor de cabeça em tentar convencer um de seus filhos desnaturado a casar-se pelo bem da empresa, podia até ouvir os protestos.

_Então quer ajuntar nossa família, não apenas nos negócios mais no matrimonio? _\- perguntou o Uchiha.

_Sim, acho que a melhor maneira, sei que é antiquado, mas acredito que hoje em dia isso se resolva. _\- respondeu o outro - _apesar de ter avançado as leis, e tudo mais, mas um trato feito pelos pais irá de se compridos._

_Exato...então sua filha mais velha casa com meu filho mais velho? _\- perguntou Fugaku.

_Gostaria de oferecer a caçula. Hanabi é perfeita para casa-se com seu filho. _\- o outro foi pego de surpresa, a mais nova.

_Hanabi teria uns...18 anos? _\- o pai sorriu.

_Na verdade 17, mas já é uma mulher feita, é mais forte, e devo acrescentar, é meu orgulho., _\- falou ele sorrindo.

_Bem se for de seu agrado, não vejo o porquê da hesitação. _\- falou se levantando.

_Então está feito, seu filho casará com minha filha Hanabi, e logo após faremos a fusão das duas empresas. - _fizeram um brinde entre eles cada um feliz por sua vez.

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

_O QUE? _\- gritou Itachi quando seu pai o chamou depois que todos foram embora, e contou sobre os planos.

_Irá casar-se com a filha do Hyuuga. _\- repetiu o homem sem emoção alguma.

_Só pode estar de brincadeira não? _\- perguntou encarando o pai que apenas o olhou serio. - _é sobre minha vida que está falando!_

_Sua vida é minha vida! Não se esqueça de que graças a mim, veio para esse mundo. _\- soltou o patriarca bravo.

_Oh...nossa como se isso desse direito sobre mim. _\- zombou Itachi deixando o pai mais nervoso.

_Você é meu primogênito, tem que cumprir com suas obrigações para com sua família! _\- berrou o pai.

_Para o inferno minhas obrigações! E minha vida? Minhas vontades, minhas obrigações para com meu país? _\- gritou Itachi em resposta.

_Sua única obrigação é comigo, você fará o que estou mandando. _\- falou o mais velho - _ou..._

_Ou o que? _\- enfrentou Itachi.

_Ou eu deserdo você! _\- berrou o homem.

_Ótimo, não quero seu dinheiro, e muito menos algo de você. _\- dizendo isso saiu da sala, mas Fugaku correu atrás do filho.

_ Se sair por essa porta, eu juro que se arrependerá Itachi. _\- gritou ele no corredor Mikoto apareceu.

_Mais o que está acontecendo aqui? Fugaku? _\- a mulher olhou para o marido e para o filho.

_Esse menino está me desafiando! Se ele não fizer o que estou mandando, não é mais meu filho. _\- respondeu o homem.

_Por mim tudo bem. _\- respondeu o moreno abrindo a porta.

_Eu...juro...q..._\- seu pai não conseguiu terminar a frase.

_Fugaku! _\- gritou a mulher quando o homem tombou no chão.

Itachi correu para junto do pai enquanto sua mãe corria para chamar a ambulância. Sangue saia pela boca do velho, ele não sabia o que fazer, ou o que falar, os olhos do pai estavam cravados nele, senti-se culpado. Quando a ambulância o levou, Itachi junto com a mãe o acompanharam. Daria quatro e meia da manhã quando o medico saiu da sala onde havia levado Fugaku.

_Então? Como ele está? _\- perguntou Mikoto mais calma.

_No momento fora do perigo. _\- falou o medico gentil - _mas não há muito tempo._

_Co...Como? _\- perguntou Itachi não entendendo.

_Seu pai está com suspeita de câncer, pedir para fazer alguns exames para saber ao certo. _\- revelou o medico.

_Como? Mais ele nunca... _\- o medico suspirou.

_Fugaku não contou nada para vocês para não se preocuparem. E conhecem muito bem como é Fugaku, ele nunca se importou-se com a saúde.. _\- comunicou o medico.

_Então ele vai morrer? _\- perguntou Itachi fazendo sua mãe chorar.

_Se não soube exatamente o que ele tem, e qual é o grau da doença, creio eu que sim. _\- revelou deixando Itachi sem fala.

Itachi não conseguia pensar ou falar alguma coisa de consolo para mãe que chorava ao seu lado. Sentiu-se culpado por ter deixando o velho nervoso daquele jeito, mesmo que ainda não fosse a imagem perfeita de pai e filho, ele não queria perder o pai assim, não daquele jeito.  
Depois de ouvir o medico falar sobre as chances do Fugaku viver, e sobre os procedimentos que teriam que tomar, ele levou a mãe de volta para casa, para em seguida sair de lá. Precisa pensar, precisava tirar o peso que estava em seu peito, e único lugar para isso era na academia da base.

No dia seguinte Itachi foi visitar seu pai que já estava em um quarto particular. Quando entrou viu que o velho estava preso na cama por aparelhos que fazia um som irritante e constante. Sentiu o cheio de remédio no ar e tentou não pensar no pior, nunca tinha visto seu pai daquele jeito, sem ação, sem falar tão indefeso. Quando se aproximou da cama viu que ele dormia em um sono tranqüilo, quando ele respirava o aparelho que controlava seu coração dava um bipe, era angustiante.

_Ainda não partir dessa vida. _\- falou Fugaku com a voz fraca pegando Itachi de surpresa.

_Mas quase. _\- respondeu serio - _porque não avisou sobre a doença?_

_Para que? _\- agora o homem já o encarava como sempre - _não quero pena de ninguém._

_Mamãe está sofrendo. _\- cortou o filho irritado - _não pensou nisso não é? Para você tudo certo, esconde que está morrendo, trabalhar sem parar para manter aquela empresa, e danem-se os outros!_

_Que discurso mais comovente. _\- ironizou o homem - _Vindo de alguém que nunca se importou com ninguém além de si próprio._

_O que? Acha que eu só penso em mim? _\- não acreditava o que seu pai estava falando.

_Não é? A vida toda pedi apenas uma coisa! Apenas uma coisa, e você fez o que? _\- respondeu ele com raiva - _quis brincar de ser militar._

_Olha...não vou falar sobre isso. Não é o momento... _\- falou indo em direção a porta.

_Espere Itachi. _\- ele parou mais não se virou. - _eu sei que nunca vai mudar, mas eu estou morrendo, não quero ver tudo que eu lutei na minha vida acabar assim. _\- falou com um tom triste - _sempre tive esperança que um dia, você ou Sasuke iria tomar gosto para cuidar da empresa, mas vejo que me enganei. Só queria que antes de eu morrer, ver a empresa em boas mãos, se não nas do Uchiha em outras mãos._

Itachi saiu dali antes de falar algo ou fazer algo que piorasse a saúde do pai. Andou pelos corredores do hospital até parar em frente ao consultório do medico de seu pai, deu uma batida e esperou o medico o atender. Entrou e suspirou, precisava saber o grau do problema, para tirar as próprias conclusões.

* * *

_**Olá Minna o/  
**__**Demorou mas saiu mais uma fic para vocês ^^  
**__**Devo dizer que ela já ta prontinha, espero que gostem, e que me desculpem pelos erros de português  
**_**_Até o proximo capitulo o/_**


	2. Em busca de uma saida

_**Disclaimer: **__** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**Sinopse: **_**_"Um casamento de conveniência" _ era esse o acordo que Hinata havia feito com Itachi, só não contava que o amor por ele o fizesse afasta-se. Ele atormentado pelo passado não conseguia aceitar que aquele casamento era mais que apenas no papel. **

* * *

**_Casamento de Conveniência _**

**Capitulo 2 - ****_Em busca de uma saída._**

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

A mulher de olhos perolados a herdeira do império Hyuuga, olhava para o pai que chamou as duas filhas para uma pequena reunião. Apesar de não entender muito bem dos negócios da empresa, que era uma empresa de medicamentos, onde já havia conseguido remédios para muitas doenças que achavam que não tinha cura.  
Os Hyuuga não só usavam a tecnologia a seu favor, havia uma tradição, uma herança passada em geração á geração, conhecimentos de ervas e outras coisas, os Hyuugas no passado já tinham sido considerados "bruxos". Mas agora era os melhores nessa aera, e claro muito invejados muitos queriam seus segredos. Depois de aquele jantar esquisito com a família Uchiha, outra que estava no ramo de medicamentos sendo considerada a segunda do mercado, Hinata achou que teria surpresas.

_Hinata e Hanabi chamei vocês duas aqui porque tenho uma noticia. _\- falou o homem olhando para as duas. - _como sabem aquele jantar na casa dos Uchiha foi para firmamos uma fusão. _\- Hinata deu um sorriso discreto - _E a fusão será feita depois que Itachi Uchiha casar-se com Habani._

_O que?! _\- perguntou Hanabi se levantando da cadeira.

_Isso que escutou. Irá casar com Itachi... _\- respondeu o homem frio - _e ponto final._

_Mas isso é absurdo, ele é mais velho do que eu, e porque eu tenho que casar? _\- gritou a garota ganhando um olhar severo do pai.

_Agora liga para idade? _\- aquilo a pegou de surpresa - _achou que não sabia que estava saindo com aquele professozinho Inuzuka? _

_Você...não pode... _\- falou a garota chorando.

_Posso, pois sou seu pai, agora chega dessa conversa, você se casara e ponto final. _\- o homem saiu da sala deixando as duas garotas sozinhas.

Hinata não sabia o que dizer sabia que a irmã amava o homem, apesar de serem idades diferentes o amor não escolhe idade. Levantou-se e foi até a irmã que estava tentando segurar o choro.

_Eu não...posso...eu não vou me casar com outra pessoa. _\- falou ela entre soluço, Hinata tocou no ombro da irmã virando-a para encara-la.

_Vamos achar uma solução. _\- falou a mulher gentil.

_Qual solução? _\- perguntou a irmã descrente.

_Eu farei o possível. _\- prometeu sentindo que a irmã não confiava.

Hinata viu sua irmã sair da sala indo para o quarto, suspirou sabendo que a garota não iria deixar quieto, precisava procurar uma saída para isso urgente. Foi até a biblioteca pegar uns livros, como os Hyuugas eram uma família antiga tinha livros falando sobre eles, sobre seus costumes. Praticamente os Hyuugas eram um clã fechado, sempre com suas regras absurdas, mas sabia que essa ideia de casar Hanabi com o Uchiha não era para cumprir regra nenhuma, era apenas para fazer a filha infeliz. Achou dois livros que falavam sobre a família, os levou para o quarto para procurar alguma brecha.

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Terminou uma serie de exercícios de rotina na base, depois daquele dia que falou com o medico sobre qual era a situação do seu pai, ele descobrirá que era pior do que pensava, o velho poderia morrer em menos de meses. Não falou com sua mãe, não adiantaria e nem a daria mais tristeza. Odiava ver sua mãe naquele estado, chorando sem parar, e seu pai? O velho era osso duro de roer, pois mesmo com a morte perto pensava na maltita empresa. Terminou de fazer os exercícios se sentou um pouco para descansar até uns colegas aparecerem.

_Qual é a garota dessa vez? _\- a voz de Kakashi o tirou dos pensamentos.

_Garota? _\- perguntou sem entender, Kakashi se sentou não muito longe.

_Toda vez que vem treinar é para fugir de alguma garota, pois só aqui elas não têm acesso. _\- respondeu o homem fazendo Itachi rir.

_É...bem lembrado. _\- falou o moreno suspirando - _mas dessa vez não é bem uma garota._

Itachi nunca foi de falar sobre suas conquistas, ou seus problemas. Seu amigo Kisame sabia de suas coisas, pois sempre estava presente, Kakashi era um cara despreocupado, com 31 anos era o típico solteirão. Eram iguais de certo ponto. Os dois entraram no exército para fugir, ele da tirania de seu velho, e Kakashi para fugir algo que Itachi desconhecia, mas sabia que ele tinha algo a fugir. Usava mascara cobrindo a metade do rosto, devido á uma missão que quase morrerá, seu rosto era o preço que pagou por sair vivo da missão.

_Meu pai está me forçando a tomar conta da empresa. _\- sem entender revelou, precisava conversar com alguém.

_Hm porque não fala que não quer e pronto. _\- sugeriu o mascarado fazendo o moreno rir.

_Como se fosse simples, ele está preste a morrer, quer que eu me case com a filha do nosso concorrente para fazer a fusão. _\- revelou-o tudo de uma vez.

_Achava que isso era apenas em filmes. _\- brincou Kakashi.

_Eu também. _\- se levantou e pegou sua mochila - _e o que é pior, vou ter que fazer exatamente o que ele pede._

Kakashi não falou nada, não tinha o que dizer e o moreno foi embora, iria direto para o hospital. Quando parou o carro em frente ao hospital, antes de descer respirou fundo, sabia que um dia iria se arrepender disso, mas podia um dia achar uma saída, quando abriu à porta do carro seu telefone celular tocou.

_Alô? _\- atendeu saindo do carro.

_Alô esse telefone é do Itachi Uchiha? _\- uma voz feminina o fez parar.

_Sim, quem é você? _\- perguntou curioso, afinal eram poucas pessoas que tinha esse numero e mulher era raro.

_Sou Hinata Hyuuga. _\- ele sorriu, o que a Hyuuga iria querer com ele. - _Sei que vai parecer estranho, mas preciso falar com o senhor pessoalmente._

_Desculpa mais estou ocupado, estou indo visitar meu pai, mas poderíamos marcar outro dia. _\- respondeu ele continuando a andar.

_Por favor é urgente, é...é sobre seu casamento com a minha irmã. _\- a revelou fazendo-o ficar curioso - _tem um jeito que podemos fazer com que ele não aconteça._

Itachi só podia estar louco em estar ali naquele restaurante esperando a mulher que poderia ter a solução para o seu problema. Depois da rápida explicação ele achou melhor ver aquele assunto, aceitou em se encontrar com a mulher e marcou naquele restaurante não muito no centro, precisava de um local sossegado. Quando Hinata entrou no restaurante ele se arrependeu, o que aquela mulher poderia fazer para ajuda-lo? Ela caminhou decidia até ele, usava um vestido largo e comprido que fazia parecer magra e doente, usava o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, totalmente sem elegância pensou Itachi escondendo o sorriso.

_Srta Hyuuga. _\- cumprimentou ele se levantando quando ela chegou até a mesa.

_Por favor apenas Hinata. _\- respondeu ela firme apertando a mão do moreno estendida, ela se sentou e ele fez o mesmo. - _obrigado por...por ter vindo._

_Tudo bem. _\- respondeu sorrindo. - _Então aceita algo para beber, ou comer?_

_Ah...apenas..um suco...d..de morango com leite. _\- falou ela tímida, ele sorriu e chamou o garçom pediu o suco para ela e uma bebida forte para ele, talvez fosse precisar.

_Então o que posso ajudar? Ou melhor, o que você pode me ajudar. _\- foi direito ao assunto, ela sorriu e corou um pouco.

_Sei que esse assunto sobre fusão e casamento é uma loucura, e bem como minha irmã, você também deve estar odiando a ideia. _\- falou ela parando de gaguejar, ele sorriu.

_E o que faz você pensar que eu estou odiando a ideia de me casar? _\- perguntou ele se divertindo com a expressão surpresa da garota, e ainda mais quando ela corou.

_Creio que você não me parece feliz. _\- respondeu ela o deixando-o curioso e ao mesmo tempo irritado.

_Acha que pareço infeliz? _\- questionou ele fazendo-a corar novamente, por Deus será que ela sempre corava?

_Desculpa ... _\- foi interrompida pelo moreno.

_Só Itachi, por favor. _\- respondeu ele serio.

_Desculpa Itachi, mas mesmo que você esteja "feliz", coisa que duvido muito. _\- continuou ela firme - _pois se não, não demoraria a dar resposta para seu pai._

_Isso vai ser sobre eu estar feliz ou não? _\- perguntou ele irritado, o garçom trouxe as bebidas.

_Não me interesso pela sua felicidade e sim de minha irmã. _\- falou ela curta e grossa o que deixou Itachi surpreso e sem palavras - _ além dela ainda ser jovem de mais para se casar, ela ama um outra pessoa e agora nesse momento está infeliz que temo que fique doente._

_Certo, e o que acha que posso fazer? _\- perguntou ele controlando a irritação, aquela mulher acha que ele estava feliz com tudo aqui.

_Diga que não se casará com ela. _\- falou simplesmente, Itachi ficou olhando para ela por uns instantes até começar a rir. - _Desculpa, mas qual é a graça?_

_Você. _\- falou ele ainda rindo deixando agora a mulher irritada. - _acha mesmo que posso simplesmente falar "pai eu não vou me casar e ponto final?", e acha que eu não disse isso?_

_Hm entendo. _\- isso não a deixou confusa ou surpresa ela apenas sorriu - _temos que ver todas as formas. Então acho que terei achar uma solução melhor..._

_Espera ai...você me chamou aqui falando que tinha uma solução para o meu problema, e na verdade sua solução era apenas eu dizer não? _\- perguntou tentando controlar a raiva, mas pela cara da mulher e por vê-la corar novamente, era exatamente isso. - _só pode ser uma piada._

_Não, na verdade eu estava apenas tentando tudo que aparece. _\- falou ela agora tirando algo da bolsa dela, um livro velho e grosso - _Acho que conhece a historia de minha família._

_Que são os melhores farmacêuticos? Que seu pai levantou o império quando estava em ruínas, que expandiu para fora... _\- falou ele com indiferença ela sorriu - _todos sabem._

_Fico feliz que conheça que somos os melhores. _\- respondeu ela dando um sorriso, fazendo-o odia-la por isso. - _mas não falo da historia sobre meu pai, e sim da historia da família Hyuuga. - _ele não disse nada então ela continuou - _Pode parecer loucura mais a família Hyuuga tem tradições, e costumes que se caso um dos membros da família quebre ou desrespeite é seriamente punido._

_Hm e punidos por quem? _\- perguntou fingindo estar interessado, afinal o que aquela louca queria com ele.

_Temos anciões que são como conselheiros igual o Hokage, mas nossa família como conhece os poderes das ervas, das plantas, a punição tem vários métodos. _\- disse sorrindo, ele suspirou.

_Olha muito legal essa historia, da sua família, e obrigado por compartilha-la comigo, mas eu preciso ir. _\- falou ele chamando o garçom para fechar a conta, Hinata olhou para ele desesperada.

_Espere eu ainda não cheguei na melhor parte. _\- disse ela enquanto ele pagava a conta e se levantava.

_Oh pode apostar que não, mas eu preciso ir, então até mais Hinata. _\- disse ele indo embora deixando a garota ali parada sozinha.

Itachi saiu do restaurante pisando duro o que tinha aquela mulher? Qual era o problema dela, e qual o problema dele por ter aceitado encontra-la. Coisa mais sinistra sobre aquele papo todo da família, das ervas, por Deus será que seu pai sabia onde estava enfiando ele? Se ela tentou convencer que a família dela era louca, conseguiu.

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

**_"Ele acha que sou louca! E com toda razão"_**

Pensava a mulher Hyuuga enquanto guardava o livro, não entendia o que deu nela, começou a falar sobre as loucuras do clã, sorriu se fosse outra pessoa teria medo e poderia cancelar o casamento, mas sabia que com o Uchiha era impossível, assim que guardou o livro correu porta a fora atrás do moreno. Encontrou-o ando em direção ao carro, ela correu até ele.

_Itachi espere... _\- falou quando se aproximou, ouviu-o praguejar.

_Olha, eu realmente preciso ir, então quer me deixar em paz. _\- falou com frieza que Hinata quase foi embora.

_Sei que tem alguma falha nesse acordo, e eu estou perto de conseguir. _\- falou ela desesperada - _meu pai nunca iria fazer nada que desagrade a família, então por hora aceite o casamento, mas enrole na data..._

_Espera ai, agora quer que eu aceite o casamento? _\- perguntou ele se virando para ela.

_Temos que ganhar tempo, eu sei que vou achar uma solução para isso. _\- pediu ela quase implorando.

_Então eu aceito o casamento, porém não me caso? _\- ele suspirou irritado.

_Aceite mais demore para escolher a data, eu tenho certeza que vou arranjar uma solução. _\- falou ela seria - _ou então eu nunca mais dirijo uma palavra com você._

_Seria bom. _\- comentou-o serio e ela desviou o olhar. - _certo, de toda forma eu iria aceitar, mas quero ver realmente uma solução._

_Eu prometo, e pode ter certeza que nunca deixo de cumprir uma promessa. _\- ela estendeu a mão para ele.

_Certo...agora posso ir? _\- respondeu aceitando a mão dela e ela sorriu.

_Sim, claro. _\- ele entrou no carro e deu a partida indo embora deixando a mulher parada ali no estacionamento.

**_" Mais que merda eu acabei de fazer? Como eu vou encontrar uma saída?"_**

Hinata voltou para a escola onde dava aula trazendo com ela o livro da família, sabia que era loucura mais ela sentia que ali, naquelas paginas velhas e amarelas teria uma resposta. Lendo o livro não notou que um de seus colegas de trabalho se aproximou dando um pequeno susto na Hyuuga.

_Shino! Quer me matar do coração? _-falou a morena enquanto o amigo ria.

_Desculpa, mas não resistir, estava tão concentrada nesse livro velho que precisava te assustar. _\- respondeu ele ainda rindo.

_Muito engraçado, mas o que faz aqui? _\- perguntou ela fechando o livro.

_Apenas para avisar que não teremos aula manhã. E o que é esse livro? Parece àqueles livros das historias de terror. _\- olhou para o livro que ela segurava.

_É um livro da minha família, estou tanto encontrar alguma coisa que possa impedir um casamento. _\- ele a encarou e ela suspirou e começou a contar sobre a fusão e tudo mais - _então é isso._

_Nossa que coisa mais antiquada. _\- comentou a fazendo sorrir - _coitado de Kiba e sua irmã._

_Não me fala, eu estou com medo dela fazer alguma besteira. _\- falou ela guardando suas coisas.

_É sua irmã é um pouco louca. _\- ela o encarou serio - _o que foi? É verdade, lembra que com 15 anos ela fugiu para fazer uma tatuagem? E depois foi para praia sem avisar ninguém e quase morreu?_

_Ok. Já entendi. _\- falou Hinata sorrindo, realmente Hanabi era totalmente maluca.

_Se precisar de alguma coisa, pode contar comigo. _\- se ofereceu gentil.

_Obrigado Shino, agora preciso ir, vou buscar Hanabi na casa do Kiba. _\- se despediu do amigo e foi embora.

Hinata sempre foi a filha com pé no chão, medrosa e tímida ela nunca fizera nada que desagradasse seu pai ou sua família, sempre fazia que pedia, sempre ajudavam todos que precisavam. Mas sabia que seu pai nunca foi seu fã, não como era de Hanabi. Quando a mãe delas morreu o pai simplesmente se fechou, Hinata era mais parecida com a mãe talvez fosse esse motivo que o pai praticamente a ignorava. Mas sabia que ele estava fazendo aquilo para que Hanabi fosse sua herdeira e não Hinata, quem julgava incapaz de tomar conta de uma empresa.

_Oi sou eu Hinata e a Hana? _\- falou a mulher pelo interfone.

_Oi Hinata, entra, a Hana ta La no quarto. _\- era Kiba abrindo a porta. - _Ela está muito mal._

Hinata correu para onde a irmã estava e a encontrou deitada na cama chorando. Era difícil ver Hanabi chorando, apesar de ainda ter apenas 17 anos era forte e às vezes até fria, puxou essa força do pai, Hinata já era mais emotiva. Então quando viu a irmã nesse estado partiu o coração, consolou a irmã como pode e a levou para casa, assim que deixou a irmã no quarto dela foi para o próprio quarto, precisava achar uma solução rapidamente.

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Ele olhava para o papel que seu pai tinha lhe entregado depois daquele dia que havia concordado em casa-se com Hanabi Hyuuga. Depois daquele encontrou maluco com sua futura cunhada, ele foi para o hospital e concordou seu pai no outro dia já estava em casa pronto para o trabalho. Agora estava ali entregando os termos da fusão, os saldos, e tudo mais que fala sobre a empresa, ele teria que a partir de agora tomar conta dela.

_Se precisar de ajuda, seu tio ajudará. _\- falou Fugaku sorrindo.

_Certo. _\- concordou sem animo, teria que se trancar em um escritório e ficar o dia todo lá, tudo que nunca quis.

_E sobre o casamento, quando será a data? _\- perguntou o pai fazendo-o lembrar da Hinata.

_Err...não sei estava pensando daqui...uns três meses. _\- chutou ele fazendo o pai suspirar, pela cara não tinha gostado.

_Para que tanto tempo? Achei que seria rápido, assim teria mais tempo com sua futura esposa. _\- falou sorrindo.

_Terei o resto da minha vida com ela, acho que três meses são suficientes. _\- respondeu ele sorrindo também, alguém bateu na porta.

_É uma carta para o Sr. Itachi. _\- falou a emprega entregando o pequeno telegrama para o patrão.

Itachi guardou o papel e pegou o telegrama, mas antes de abrir já sabia do que se tratava, olhou para o pai que também tinha entendi e abriu.

**_"Sr. Itachi Uchiha...  
Está sendo convocado para comparecer a base mais próxima onde residi para uma missão._**

**_ Jiraiya. _**

_Não me fala que terá que ir? _\- falou o pai quando Itachi se levantava.

_Claro que terei que ir, é uma convocação. _\- disse tentando não parecer animado. - _Terei que ir imediatamente._

_Mas e o casamento? _\- perguntou o homem seguindo o filho que já estava subindo as escadas.

_Terá que ficar para quando eu voltar. _\- respondeu ele sorrindo.

_O que aconteceu? _\- perguntou Mikoto aparecendo.

_Parece que nosso filho foi convocado para uma missão. _\- a mulher soltou um gemido de penar. - _tudo bem, ele voltará para nos._

Itachi não conseguia parar de sorrir, era loucura estar feliz com essa situação, mas na verdade era uma deixa para ele escapar da promessa feita para seu pai, escapar do casamento. Sorriu novamente e ajuntou suas coisas, olhou novamente para a carta de convocação e a guardou, lembrou-se de Hinata e sobre sua promessa, talvez fosse o tempo que a mulher precisava, sabendo que iria se arrepender ligou para ela.

_Alô? _\- a voz feminina parecia estar concentrada em alguma coisa.

_Sou eu Itachi. - _a ouviu soltar um grito de frustração então sorriu - _liguei para avisar que conseguir o tempo que queria._

_Como? _\- perguntou ela.

_Terei que ir para uma missão, não sei quanto tempo ficarei fora, mas é esse tempo que terá que arranjar uma solução aceitável para acabar com esse casamento. _\- falou ele serio.

_Certo. _\- concordou ela.

_Ótimo então conto com você. _\- disse ele indo desligar o telefone.

_Ah boa...sorte lá...e...cuidado. _\- ouviu a mulher falar, mas já tinha apertado o botão antes de falar qualquer coisa.

Ficou ali por uns instantes pensado naquelas palavras, nenhuma outra mulher tinha falado isso para ele, na verdade a única que desejava sorte para ele era sua mãe, não gostava de falar sobre sua carreira ou suas missões para as mulheres que saiam. Saindo daquele momento ele foi embora se despedindo da mãe e do pai.

Itachi chegou à base em menos dez minutos assim que deixou suas coisas no alojamento ele foi se encontrar com Jiraiya e os outros. A sala de reunião da base era perto da academia, quando entrou viu que todos já estavam presentes, até Orochimaru, o cara que era conselheiro do Hokage.

_Ai está ele. _\- disse Jiraiya sorrindo - _acho que podemos começar agora Orochimaru._

_Certo. - _falou o homem de terno e gravata, assim que Itachi se sentou em uma cadeira, uma imagem de um lugar que tinha sido atacado apareceu na parede gerada por um projetor de imagem - _Como sabem, Konoha está mando reforços para Suna, mas antes de mandar nossos soldados precisamos saber quem é nosso inimigo, o que ele ainda não tem ideia. _\- outra imagem apareceu - _Esse é o lugar do primeiro ataque, aconteceu mais ou menos há duas semanas. _\- outra imagem mostrou um quarteirão destruído. - _esse foi o segundo ataque, na mesma semana que aconteceu o outro._

_Quantas pessoas mortas? _\- Asuma perguntou quando viu a imagem que mostrava uns corpos.

_Até agora temos 50 mortos, e 20 pessoas desaparecidas. _\- Jiraiya informou.

_Nossa missão é ir lá e reconhecer o território, fazer analise e ver se conseguimos descobrir quem é esse terrorista. - _apareceu uma imagem de um homem ruivo. - _esse é o filho do Kazekage, ele acompanhará na missão._

_Mas isso não é arriscado? _\- questionou Kisame.

_Sim, mas Kazekage só nos deixou andar livremente por lá levando o filho. _\- respondeu Orochimaru terminando de passar as imagens - _Ele também faz parte do exercito de Suna, tem treinamento militar, então sabe se defender, mas é nosso dever trazê-lo sem nenhum arranhão._

_Certo, alguém tem alguma duvida? _\- perguntou Jiraiya.

_Quanto tempo vai levar essa missão? _\- Itachi perguntou todos os olharam sorrindo, menos Orochimaru. - _o que foi?_

_Sei que está ansioso para voltar para sua queria esposa. _\- comentou Jiraiya sorrindo deixando o moreno irritado, pois todos também estavam se divertindo nas custa. - _Então tentaremos o Maximo fazer em um mês._

_Só? _\- perguntou ele fazendo os outros rirem.

_Então acho que não há mais o que fazer, podem se prepararem para partir imediatamente. _\- falou Jiraiya encerrando a reunião.

Itachi arrumava suas coisas com raiva, agora todos estavam tirando sarro dele por causa do casamento, seu pai tinha conseguido acabar com o único lugar de sossego.

_Fiquei tranquilo, essa missão pode demorar mais do que eles pensam. _\- comentou Kakashi.

_Assim espero. _\- respondeu ele irritado fazendo o outro sorrir.

_Ainda não aceitou que irá se casar não é? _\- perguntou ele sorrido.

_Kakashi se você der mais um sorriso, juro que acabo com tua raça agora. _\- ameaçou ele fazendo o mascarado sorrir novamente - _ainda bem que casarei por que sou obrigado, e não por amor._

_E daí? Vai ficar preso de qualquer forma. _\- comentou rindo.

_Sim, mas hoje em dia existe o divorcio. _\- respondeu sorrindo - _e presta atenção que vou te falar, um dia vai ser você nessa situação, e meu amigo não vai ser porque está sendo obrigado, mas sim porque estará apaixonado, ai serei eu rindo da situação._

_Vamos ver quem vai acabar rindo primeiro não é? _\- falou ele sorrindo fazendo Itachi rir também.

* * *

_**Olá Minna o/  
**_**_Sei é muito repetido mas, amei em escrever essa historia, espero que também gostem..  
Até o proximo cap. o/_**


	3. A missão

_**Disclaimer: **__** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**Sinopse: **_**_"Um casamento de conveniência" _ era esse o acordo que Hinata havia feito com Itachi, só não contava que o amor por ele o fizesse afasta-se. Ele atormentado pelo passado não conseguia aceitar que aquele casamento era mais que apenas no papel. **

* * *

**_Casamento de Conveniência _**

**Capitulo 3 _A missão._**

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

Já estava com dor de cabeça de tanto ler e reler aquelas páginas amareladas, como os ancestrais eram supersticiosos. Nunca tinha estudado tanto sua família como aqueles dias, descobriu que sua tataravó tinha sido obrigada a casar-se com o próprio primo para manter o sangue dos Hyuugas puros. Sentiu um arrepio pelas costas quando tinha lido essa parte, que aquilo fosse apenas o passado. Leram que ajudaram na guerra que quase destruiu Konoha, os Hyuugas cuidavam dos feridos enquanto alguns iam para guerra. Ao lembrar-se da guerra lembrou-se de Itachi, o moreno tinha ligado para ela avisando que iria para uma missão que teria tempo para descobrir algum jeito de acabar com o casamento. Havia sentindo medo quando ele falou que estava de partida, o que era loucura, pois nada ligava á aquele homem, quando contou para Hanabi a reação da garota foi o oposto.

_Graças a Deus que ele foi. _\- falou ela animada - _espero que morra lá! _

_Hanabi! _\- a repreendeu fazendo a menina revirar os olhos.

_Desculpa Hina, mas não quero me casar, e se ele...sabe seria bom. _\- Hinata não disse nada apenas saiu da sala e foi para o quarto.

Apesar de não gostar de essa situação desejar que alguém morra é muito cruel, iria arranjar uma solução sem precisar matar ninguém. Acordou com dor de cabeça naquela madrugada, tinha adormecido em cima daqueles livros, e ainda não tinha encontrado nada, quando se levantou acabou derrubando um livro junto.

_Droga... _\- falou a garota se abaixando para pegar o objeto.

Assim que pegou o livro em sua mão seus olhos caíram sobre uma figura de um homem seminu, os dizerem falava sobre um soldado curado pelo o amor. Hinata então leu a historia, era de uma das suas antepassadas. Uma jovem moça tinha sido oferecida para o casamento, mas não queria então para salvar a vida da irmã, a outra mulher tinha se oferecido em seu lugar. O soldado quando voltou foi obrigado casar-se com ela mais com o tempo o casamento não ia bem, eles não se amavam, mas foi quando o soldado foi para guerra que descobriram o amor, e no campo de batalha onde o soldado caiu gravemente ferido, percebeu que amava sua mulher e que nunca teria chances de dizer isso há ela. Os Hyuugas acreditavam que a alma abandonava nosso corpo quando estaríamos em perigo, se tivesse uma ligação muito grande entre elas, e poderia ir até o encontrou da sua alma gêmea. E foi o que aconteceu, a alma do soldado foi até a sua mulher, como um aviso ela saiu a procura quando o encontrou estava entre a vida e a morte, ela o cuidou, quando ele praticamente morreu, ela confessou seu amor por ele, assim ele voltou a vida.

_Só pode ser piada. _\- falou Hinata ao terminar a leitura.

No dia seguinte Hinata acordou feliz depois de terminar de ler a historia acabou dormindo e sonhando com ela. Sonhou que encontrara o amor de sua vida e que iram se casar, mas teria que enfrente uma terrível guerra, ela lutará no sonho, riu quando lembrando que ela era um soldado, sonhos eram sem pé nem cabeça.

_Porque sorri tanto? _\- perguntou seu pai tirando ela dos pensamentos.

_Desculpa, estava pensando em uma coisa. _\- comentou corando.

_Hm acho bom que esteja pensado nos preparativos do casamento de sua irmã. _\- falou o homem serio.

_Sim papai, estou cuidado de tudo. Mas o noivo ainda não chegou não é? _\- ele lançou um olhar para ela que corou.

_Seu primo chegará hoje. _\- Hinata sentiu um arrepio na espinha. - _quero que o receba bem, estarei ocupado o dia todo._

_S...sim papai. _\- não conseguiu comer o resto do café quando seu pai saiu ela correu para o próprio quarto.

Seria possível que seu pai estivesse planejando algo com ela e seu primo? Não que não gostava de Neji, mais ele era seu primo, cresceram juntos, ele sempre a protegeu, sempre ela corria atrás dele, mas era apenas brincadeira, agora seria possível que seu pai estivesse pensando em ajunta-los?  
Quando a campainha tocou anunciando a chegada de visita Hinata sentiu novamente um arrepio, sorriu e foi atender a porta, e lá estava seu primo. Moreno dois ou três dedos maiores que ela, cabelos compridos, usava um uniforme do exército, ao ver Hinata deu um sorriso leve.

_Hinata-sama. _\- o cumprimentou, ela sorriu e abraçou o primo.

_Neji-onisan! _\- pego de surpresa ele só pode retribuir o abraço.

_Nunca pensei que sentiria saudades de mim. _\- comentou ele sorrindo, ela o soltou corada.

_Desculpa, é que faz tempo que não tenho alguém para conversar. Tirando é claro Hanabi. _\- falou ela entrando em casa seguida pelo primo.

_Então como estão as coisas por aqui? _\- perguntou quanto Hinata o levou para sala de visita e serviu algo para beber.

_Uma loucura. _\- falou ela contando sobre o casamento entre sua irmã e o Uchiha quando terminou o primo estava pensativo.

_Acha que dará certo esse casamento? _\- perguntou ele e ela sorriu.

_Não sei, mas ultimamente tenho pensando, sabe, li o livro que fala sobre nosso antepassados. _\- o primo sorriu - _são tantas historias que você acaba achando essa historia sem muita importância._

_E esse Itachi Uchiha está em uma missão? _\- perguntou ele.

_Sim, acho que em Suna, não sei, na verdade apenas sei que ele é do exército e que a base dele é por aqui. _\- respondeu ela o fazendo pensar.

_ Parece que as coisas estão ficando quentes por lá. _\- comentou Neji - _Estava trabalhando para a inteligência de Konoha, e eles não têm nenhuma pista de quem é esse terrorista._

_Acha que poderá ter guerra? _\- perguntou ela preocupada.

_Sim, mas não em Konoha. _\- falou gentil.

_Espero que não tenha, mas se por acaso tiver, eu gostaria de ajudar. _\- falou ela e ele sorriu.

_Parece que na capital eles estão precisando de voluntários, para ir cuidar dos feridos lá em Suna. _\- contou ele fazendo-a pensar.

_Seria legal. _\- respondeu ela animada.

_O que seria legal? _\- a voz do seu pai a fez parar de sorrir, se levantou e o cumprimentou. - _Neji como está? Que bom que veio._

_Obrigado tio por me receber esse mês aqui. _\- agradeceu o sobrinho educado.

_O prazer é meu, então como está indo a carreira militar? Hinata já te contou que logo terei um genro que também é militar? _\- então os dois começaram a conversar sobre a guerra, e outras coisas até Hinata conseguir escapar para o quarto.

* * *

**_\- Hiashi Hyuuga –_**

_Neji acho que já tem ideia porque está aqui. - _falou Hiashi logo que se viu sozinho com o sobrinho.

_Meu pai falou por cima. _\- disse meio desconfortável, a ideia ainda o deixava sem reação.

_Casar-se com Hinata depois que Hanabi casar com o Uchiha. _\- revelou-o sem enrolar.

_Será a vontade de minha prima se unir a mim? _\- perguntou tenso.

_Vontade? Isso não se aplica não no momento que estamos vivendo. _\- falou ele arrogante - _ Sei que logo estourará uma guerra, e muitas pessoas terá que ir lutar, morrerá, não quero que a família Hyuuga acabe assim. Você é o único sobrinho que tenho, então acho que é justo._

_Sr, eu tenho meu trabalho no exército, como Itachi, posso ser convocado a qualquer hora. _\- falou o sobrinho serio - _corro risco também de ser mando em campo, e nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer._

_Está falando em morrer? _\- foi direto - _isso ninguém sabe quando e como vai acontecer. Isso não tem importância, Hinata é forte e você é esperto._

_Então não há outra saída creio eu. _\- os dois se olharam.

_Não há. _\- disse por fim.

Neji não disse nada apenas bebeu um gole de sua bebida e ficou olhando para o tio, sempre autoritário não se importava com sentimentos dos outros, tudo tinha que ser como ele falava. Sentiu uma vontade de não fazer parte daquela família e odiou por ter sido obrigado a ir até lá, e agora ser obrigado a casa-se com Hinata.

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Itachi estava ao lado de Kisame e Kakashi indo para Suna em um avião das forças armadas de Konoha. Depois de se trocarem e pegarem as coisas necessárias partiu para o aeroporto onde o avião os levaria diretamente para Suna. Jiraiya dava as coordenadas, ele também iria para missão o que mostrou a importância do sucesso da missão. Jiraiya era herói de guerra e um ótimo instrutor, treinou aquela equipe fazendo-a ser a melhor, apenas com 5 pessoas já tinham feitos missões que parecia incapaz de ser realizadas, depois de ganhar medalhas ele passou a treinar outras pessoas, mas sempre que tinha missão importante reunia aquela equipe.

_Acho que estamos chegando. - _falou Jiraiya. - _Iremos até o palácio de Suna para se encontrar com o filho do Kaze, e depois iremos direto para a primeira vila que foi atacada._

_Acha que vai dar certo com aquele "principezinho" _? - perguntou Kakashi se levantando.

_Pode ser que sim, se ele tem treinamento militar sabe que lá não será nenhum passeio turístico. _\- respondeu Itachi sorrindo.

Assim que o avião posou no solo de Suna a tensão aumentou, todos desceram e encontraram dois carros esperando, durante o caminho Itachi olhou pela janela para ver como era a situação do país, estava amanhecendo então a claridade estava pouco, mas dava para notar que a vila onde passava era bem cuidada, ruas limpas e asfaltada, os prédios tinham uma estrutura bonita e cores vibrantes e limpas, parecia que tinham acabado de serem pintados. Passaram por mais três vilas daquele jeito, quando chegaram à capital o sol já tinha aparecido e iluminado tudo. Os portões da cidade eram dourados e com grandes letras também em dourado, o que Itachi descobriu depois que eram feitos de ouro. Passaram pela praça principal ontem tinha uma enorme estatua do Kazekage de ouro, as pessoas passavam por lá e fazia uma referencia em sinal de respeito. Os homens usavam túnicas de cores diferentes, algumas escuras, alguns usavam turbantes da mesma cor, as mulheres usavam véu escondendo o rosto, era muito raro ver alguma mulher que não tinha o véu.

_Assim fica difícil de saber se a mulher é feia ou não. _\- comentou Kakashi vendo uma mulher toda de preto e com o véu cobrindo o rosto.

_Elas só podem mostrar o rosto na presença do marido. _\- falou Rin sorrindo - _Mulheres que mostram o rosto na presença de outros homens são consideradas mulheres da vida._

_Ih Rin, então você é considerada uma mulher da vida. _\- brincou Kisame fazendo todos rirem e deixando a mulher irritada.

_Cala a boca. _\- falou ela - _Mulheres de outro país, são chamadas de " Onna Fujun" que quer dizer "mulher impura", eles não gostam muito de relacionar com estrangeiras, acham que somos independentes demais. _

_Ohh uma lição de historia. _\- brincou Kisame fazendo os outros rirem e ela ficar mais irritada.

Quando chegaram ao palácio notou que era parecido com uma cidade, havia um enorme jardim bem cuidado apesar do país ter pouco lugar de área verde. Uma enorme fonte estava na entrada do palácio, lá tinha uma imagem de um homem com um globo na mão, e na outra uma espada. O carro parou em frente a enorme escadaria que dava entrada para o palácio, saíram do carro e notaram que havia dois homens ali parados. Um usava uma túnica branca com um turbante preto, o outro usava um uniforme militar de Suna.

_Baki-san, Gaara-sama. _\- cumprimentou Jiraiya seguido pelos os outros. - _Aqui está minha equipe._

_Sejam bem vindos. _\- falou o ruivo serio.

_Podemos ir? - _perguntou Jiraiya.

_Claro, _\- respondeu o ruivo também querendo acabar com isso logo.

_Gaara-sama irá acompanha-los nos local onde foram os ataques, espero que Kami-sama esteja com vocês. _\- falou o outro homem e eles partiram.

Durante o caminho Itachi ficou analisando as possíveis razões para os ataques, quando saíram da capital passaram por outras cidade e vilas bonitas e bem cuidadas, mas depois de um ponto a beleza deu espaço para o deserto, então depois começou aparecer cidades caindo aos pedaços, vilas feitas com madeiras, um contraste diferente. Enquanto as vilas anteriores, próximo a capital mostrava grandeza e riqueza, essas mostravam miséria e abandono. Quando chegaram à primeira cidade que foi atacada Itachi não conseguia pensar que se tratava do mesmo país visto quase agora.  
A cidade estava destruída e parecia estar deserta, os destroços ainda estavam por toda parte, tinha cadáveres ainda por lá, o cheiro de podridão invadiu o nariz de Itachi.

_Ninguém tem coragem de enterrar os mortos? - _perguntou ele para Kakashi que estava logo atrás dele.

_Talvez. _\- respondeu.

_Kakashi? _\- chamou Jiraiya fazendo o homem se aproximar onde ele estava junto com o ruivo.

_Senhor. _\- respondeu mostrando respeito.

_Quero que vá fazer a analise ao redor, leve Kisame e Itachi com você. _\- deu a ordem que logo foi cumprida.

Itachi junto com os outros dois colegas foram fazer o que foi ordenado. Separaram-se para analisar melhor o local, Itachi entrou em um prédio pela metade do lado de onde havia sido o ataca. Tratava de um restaurante, pois havia mesas quebradas por debaixo de alguns pedaços do teto que desabou, notou a presença de sangue no local, provavelmente tinha clientes no local na hora do ataque. Saiu e passou a olhar ao redor, nenhuma pista, nenhuma marca, quem tinha feito o ataque era bom, o que era ruim para eles. Passou por uma casa ainda de pé e notou que havia gente lá, então a voz de Rin o fez recuar para perto do grupo.

_Jiraiya-sama, encontramos alguns civis hostis. _\- Rin anunciou pelo radio de transmissão.

_Volta para cá. Todos. _\- ordenou o velho pegando a arma.

Itachi se aproximou quando viu o ruivo falar com um morado todo machucado e maltrapilho, fala a língua local o que não entendeu nada, mas sentiu a tensão no ar, Jiraiya apontava a arma para o homem enquanto falava com o ruivo.

_Acha que é segurou deixa-lo se aproximar tanto assim? _\- perguntou Kakashi mirando o sujeito.

_Fiquem prontos, mas não façam nada, ele é civil. _\- respondeu Jiraiya tentando manter a tensão longe.

Não sabia quanto tempo ficaram ali vendo o ruivo falar com o morado, depois o homem chamou um garoto, que também mostrava machucados. O sol já estava quente naquela hora do dia, Itachi estava soando e não sabia se era por causa do calor ou do nervosismo. Quando o ruivo finalmente voltou para junto deles pela cara dele parecia irritado.

_Eles falaram que estrangeiros fizeram isso. _\- revelou o ruivo.

_Estrangeiro? _\- Gaara olhou para eles.

_Disse que viram homens de armaduras pretas. _\- contou o ruivo chamando os carros - _vamos para a próxima cidade, pode ser que lá encontramos alg._

O caminho até a próxima cidade foi feita em silencio total, cada um em seu próprio pensamento. Itachi sabia que se fossem pessoas de fora poderia geral mais dor de cabeça que já estava. Quando chegaram à próxima vila era a mesma coisa que a outra, e não encontraram nada a não ser mortes, miséria e fome, a população que tinha sobrado passava necessidades básicas, como sede e fome. E com isso revolta, muitas das vilas eles foram recebidos com agressão e graças ao ruivo que conseguiu acalmar os ânimos dos civis. E na ultima cidade foi a pior de todas, parecia que o ataque tinha sido recente.  
Copos ainda eram visíveis no meio da cidade, cães comiam o que sobrava, crianças chorando procurando sua mãe, seu pai. Homens tentando regatar o que tinha sobrado de suas coisas. Jiraiya ordenou para o grupo se separar e procurar alguma coisa que pudesse ajudar.

Itachi andou pela aera atrás da vila, onde havia um morro e depois uma montanha, nada de pegadas, apenas areia e seca. Então andou para outro lado e encontrou algo que chamou atenção. Parecia sinal de fogueira, se agachou e notou que a areia tinha sido jogada por cima para esconder o indicio do acampamento.

_Acho que encontrei alguma coisa. _\- comunicou Itachi pelo radio.

Jiraiya se aproximou com Rin e Gaara, Kisame, Asuma e Kakashi estavam fazendo a varredura no local. Mostrou o que parecia ter sido o local de um pequeno acampamento.

_O que achou? _\- perguntou o chefe.

_Parece que os terroristas acamparam aqui. _\- mostrou o local - _um rastro de fogueira, mas nenhuma digital._

_Porque eles acampariam aqui? _\- questionou Rin.

_Boa, e pelo que parece não faz muito tempo, quando foi o ataque daqui? _\- perguntou o Uchiha.

_Se não me engano foi segunda feira, essa semana. _\- o moreno se levantou e olhou em volta.

_Onde estão Kisame e Asuma? _\- perguntou então Itachi correu para onde tinha visto o amigo ir.

Itachi não viu exatamente o que aconteceu, sabia que algo estava errado, Kisame tinha ido em direção onde parecia ser que os "terroristas" tinha ido, chamou seu nome então houve a explosão. Uma dor como se tivessem arrancando seu braço direito tomou conta dele, então foi jogado longe, não houve tempo para nada a escuridão o abraçou e ele apagou.

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

Hinata acordou com a claridade em seu rosto, depois de ter conversado com sua irmã, que ainda não conseguia aceitar seu destino, já havia falado algo que deixou Hinata preocupada.

_Não posso me casar com outra pessoa. _\- repetiu ela - _ainda mais agora._

_Como assim? Como mais agora? _\- ela encarou a irmã, mas não disse nada, então Neji e seu pai entraram na sala fazendo as duas mudarem de assunto.

Hinata ainda não sabia o motivo de Neji ter aparecido ali, não que não tivesse gostado da visita, mas estava muito suspeito. Seu pai o tinha levado para o escritório e ficado lá por um bom tempo, seria capaz estar tramando contra ela? Levantou-se se espreguiçando, olhou ao redor e seus olhos caíram sobre o livro aberto sobre a cadeira próximo ao computador, ainda não tinha encontrado nenhuma solução, sabia que estava perdendo tempo com aquilo, mas precisava agir rápido, Hanabi estava estranha, seu pai estava estranho. Sentiu uma angustia quando pegou o livro, um vento forte entrou no quarto assustando a mulher que deixou o livro cair pesadamente no chão.

_Mas o que é isso? _\- falou ela se agachando para pegar o livro.

Então seus olhos caíram sobre uma discrição que chamou sua atenção. **_"Direitos para os primogênitos" _**. Começou a ler animada então como se fosse ajuda dos Deuses ela achou a solução.  
O dia parecia estar muito bem, era seu pensamento quando desceu para tomar o café daquele dia, seu pai e seu primo já estavam na mesa, quando ela entrou o pai apenas resmungou algo e continuou a ler o jornal, ela se sentou de frente ao primo que sorriu.

_Hoje vai fazer o que prima? _\- perguntou ele fazendo-a sorrir.

_No momento nada, mas estava pensando em dar uma passada no centro. _\- respondeu animada.

_Posso fazer companhia? Afinal estou aqui e não tenho nada para me manter entretido. _\- falou o moreno fazendo-a sorrir.

_Se não se importar em andar para lá e para cá. _\- os dois sorriram e terminaram de tomar o café.

Hinata foi se trocar colocando uma calça preta larga e uma blusa branca, apesar de ter um pelo corpo, ela odiava usar roupas que marcavam suas curvas e se achava feia de mais para se arrumar. Junto com Neji partiu para o centro da cidade no carro do primo, que insistiu em dirigir, foram para o shopping onde ela comprou uns livros, e material para a próxima aula, e foram andar mais um pouco. Neji contava como era o seu trabalho, as coisas que fazia o que descobria o que queria, Hinata ouvia e falava quando necessário quando deu a hora do almoço eles foram a um restaurante ali mesmo.

_Fazia tempo que não andava tanto assim. _\- comentou Neji quando se sentava pegando uma mesa.

_Eu disse que eu iria andar. _\- respondeu ela rindo, o garçom se aproximou e ela fez o pedido - _o suco daqui é ótimo._

_O mesmo que o dela por favor. _\- falou ele quando o garçom iria anotar o dele - _então quer dizer que da aula para criancinhas?_

_Sim, adoro ensina-las a ler, escrever. _\- respondeu ela com os olhos brilhando. - _as mentes delas são como um livro em branco, onde você pode preencher com conhecimento. Elas aprendem rápido._

_É, tudo é mais fácil que se é criança. _\- falou ele com tristeza, ela o encarou e suspirou.

_O que meu pai queria com você? _\- perguntou ela sem rodeio fazendo-o sorrir.

_Nossa estou admirando com a Hinata que está em minha frente. _\- zombou ele fazendo-a corar - _Ah ai está a Hinata de antes._

_As pessoas mudam. _\- respondeu ela tentando parecer seria - _Crescemos e amadurecemos._

_Hm certo. _\- falou ele suspirando - _acho que seu pai tem planos para você._

_Ah não me surpreendo mais. _\- falou ela tentando manter-se firme, apensar de ter encontrado uma saída para os problemas, ainda estava com medo de estar errada.

_Mas parece que até esperava por isso. _\- falou ele a encarando serio - _Você sabe o que é que ele quer?_

_Deixa ver se eu adivinho. _\- sorriu tentando mostrar que não se importava - _que eu e você se casemos._

_Exato...está de acordo? _\- perguntou ele desconfiado.

_Não me leva á mal Neji. _\- disse escolhendo as palavras, às vezes Neji era tão difícil - _eu gosto de você como irmão, e na verdade eu não quero me casar, não agora, e não assim._

_Ufa. _\- falou ele sorrindo - _achei que teria um problema._

_Como assim? _\- ele sorriu.

_Também gosto de você como uma irmã, e nunca pensei em você como minha futura mulher, na verdade eu até que estou envolvido com uma mulher do meu serviço. _\- o revelou fazendo-a sorrir - _e como é tradição da família, sabe não podia negar._

_É infelizmente nossa família é excêntrica demais. _\- os dois riram então o garçom trouxe a comida.

_Mas e o que vamos fazer enquanto a isso? Seu pai vai fazer Hanabi casar-se com Itachi, e eu e você. _\- falou ele depois que o garçom foi embora.

_Como eu disse nossa família é excêntrica, eu pesquisei nos livros que falam sobre nossa historia, e encontrei algo que pode ajudar todos nos. _\- revelou-a animada.

_ Então me conte o que posso fazer para ajudar. _\- pediu ele honesto, ela sorriu e contou o que tinha descoberto.

Depois de falar sobre seu plano para o primo achou que ele iria andar para trás. Neji a olhava serio quando ela terminou de explicar tudo, seria ele capaz impedir de seguir com ele.

_Acha mesmo que quer fazer isso? _\- perguntou ele preocupado com ela.

_Sim, eu...acho que posso sobreviver. _\- falou ela sorrindo.

_E quem garante que o Uchiha vai concordar com isso? _\- questionou ele fazendo corar, sabia que o Uchiha não iria concordar, mas não havia outro jeito.

_Eu consigo convencer ele. _\- prometeu ela sorrindo.

_Só espero que saiba o que está fazendo. _\- falou ele gentil - _sabe que você quem vai sair mal dessa historia._

_Não exatamente mal. _\- a falou tentando mostrar-se ser forte - _se eu quero minha liberdade é só assim que conseguirei._

_Não é exatamente uma liberdade. _\- zombou ele fazendo-a rir.

_É pensando assim. _\- os dois riram - _assim que tiver tudo certo, poderei ir para onde eu realmente quero._

_Pensei que gostava daqui. _\- ela sorriu meio triste.

_Gosto, mas eu quero aprender outras coisas, ajudar em outros lugares. Aqui é o lugar que nasci, mas não é meu lugar de verdade. _\- falou a morena sonhadora.

_Está certo então, farei o possível para te ajudar. _\- os dois sorriam cúmplices e foram embora.

* * *

_**Olá Minna o/  
**_**_Sei é muito repetido mas, amei em escrever essa historia, espero que também gostem..  
Gente muito obrigado pelos comentários, é realmente muito bom vê que tem gente que lê...  
Podem ficar sossegadas que não pararei de postar a fic ^.~_**

**_Até o proximo cap. o/_**


	4. A solução?

_**Disclaimer: **__** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**Sinopse: **_**_"Um casamento de conveniência" _ era esse o acordo que Hinata havia feito com Itachi, só não contava que o amor por ele o fizesse afasta-se. Ele atormentado pelo passado não conseguia aceitar que aquele casamento era mais que apenas no papel. **

* * *

**_Casamento de Conveniência _**

**Capitulo 4 _A solução? _**

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Itachi acordou como se tivesse sido atropelado por um caminhão. Não havia uma parte do corpo que não estava doendo, mas a dor era maior no seu braço direito, quando finalmente caiu em si, a ultima coisa que lembrava era que estava em uma missão, onde tinha encontrado um acampamento e depois veio a explosão. Levantou-se com tudo fazendo a dor aumentar, notou que estava em um quarto de hospital, havia uma agulha enfiada em seu braço esquerdo, e seu braço direito estava enfaixado, assim como seu joelho esquerdo e sua cabeça. Alguém entrou no quarto e ele reconheceu Kisame e Kakashi, os dois traziam ferimentos no rosto.

_O..o que aconteceu? _\- perguntou enquanto os dois se aproximavam da cama.

_Tivemos em uma emboscada. _\- contou Kisame se sentando em um sofá que tinha ali.

_Emboscada? _\- não entendia, onde eles estavam escondidos?

_Eles estavam na montanha, haviam colocado pedras para se camuflar. _\- respondeu Kakashi como se tivesse lido os pensamentos do moreno. - _assim que a primeira bomba explodiu mais duas explosões seguiu, ai eles começaram a atirar._

_Quase morremos. _\- falou Kisame sorrindo.

_Alguém... _\- perguntou preocupado.

_Não, apenas ferimentos leves, só você que teve os piores. - _contou o mascarado sorrindo.

_Sorte que conseguimos pegar um desgraçado vivo. _\- contou Kisame fazendo Itachi sorrir.

_Pelo menos não foi em vão. _\- os três riram então a porta se abriu e Jiraiya entrou.

_Vamos comer alguma coisa depois voltamos. _\- falou Kisame saindo do quarto junto com Kakashi deixando os outros dois sozinhos.

_Como está Itachi? _\- perguntou o velho preocupado, ele também tinha machucados no rosto e nos braço.

_Dolorido senhor. _\- respondeu sorrindo, mas ficou serio - _sinto muito por..._

_Oh pare com isso, _\- falou Jiraiya fingindo estar bravo. - _não teve culpa, aqueles desgraçados foram espertos._

_Mas conseguimos um para fazer o interrogatório não é? _\- ele confirmou com a cabeça. - _Ótimo assim que sair dessa cama..._

_Irá para casa. _\- revelou o velho fazendo o moreno encara-lo sem entender. - _desculpa Itachi, mas quase morreu lá, e bem, você logo se casará._

_Ah por favor...isso não tem nada haver. _\- reclamou o moreno.

_Sei que quer ajudar, mas por enquanto voltará para casa, se recuperará de seus machucados, casará... Então se precisarmos ainda o chamaremos. _\- revelou o velho.

_Não... _\- o velho suspirou.

_É uma ordem Itachi. _\- falou ele triste Itachi não falou nada, não tinha o que fazer.

_Meu pai telefonou para você não é? _\- perguntou o moreno quando seu chefe estava saindo.

_Ele me pediu para cuidar de você. _\- respondeu ele sem encara-lo. - _mas a decisão de afastar você foi minha._

Itachi não falou nada e o velho foi embora deixando o moreno irritado. Tinha sido dispensado do que mais gostava de fazer apenas por causa do casamento que seu pai tinha arranjado. Era a coisa mais idiota que tinha acontecido em sua vida, quando chegasse a casa iria enfrentar seu pai, e mesmo que o velho caísse morto em sua frente não iria casar com ninguém.

Itachi já estava bom para voltar para casa deixou o hospital na quinta-feira e foi para o palácio onde Kazekage iria prestar agradecimentos para a equipe e de lá partiriam para Konoha. Assim que chegaram ao país foram para o palácio se encontrar com o Hokage.

_Vocês terão outra missão. _\- anunciou Jiraiya depois do encontro com o Hokage, eles estavam indo para onde ficava a faculdade de medicina. - _Vão escoltar os médicos voluntários até Suna, e ficará responsável pela segurança deles._

_Mas o que? Vamos ficar de babá? _\- questionou Kakashi.

_Não baba, mas como guarda-costas. _\- falou o homem sorrindo.

Itachi escondeu um sorriso, apesar de estar voltando para casa obrigado, agradeceu por não estar na pele de Kakashi e os outros. Quando chegaram à faculdade viu que havia varias pessoas, o ônibus que os médicos iriam partir de lá até o aeroporto estava próximo, viu que haviam feito um pódio no topo da escada da entrada da faculdade, aquele homem amigo de Jiraiya estava lá acompanhado por uma mulher, mas não viu sinal do seu comandante. Olhou e viu a cara de bravo de Kakashi, sorriu, iria tirar um pouco de sarro do amigo.

_Deveria se sentir grato. _\- comentou Itachi ao seu lado.

_Grato por ficar de babas para esse bando de crianças? _\- respondeu Kakashi mal humorado.

_Não seja assim, eles sabem o que estão fazendo, não é burros o bastante... _\- ele parou de falar vendo alguém que fazia tempo que não via. - _Sasuke?!_

Itachi se aproximou do menino que parecia ele uns anos antes. O irmão caçula estava estudando medicina mais nunca pensou que seria ali.

_O que aconteceu? _\- perguntou se referindo ao braço do irmão.

_Ah apenas um contra tempo na missão. _\- falou sem dar muita importância. - _e o que faz aqui? Não fala que você vai para Suna?_

_Sim, me voluntariei. _\- falou o irmão sorrindo.

_Papai já sabe? _\- o moreno sorriu.

_Sim, ele só faltou me matar pelo telefone. _\- os dois riram - _é grave a situação dele?_

_Não. _\- mentiu pois sabia que Sasuke iria ficar preocupado e poderia acabar fazendo uma merda, e enquanto Sasuke tivesse em Suna teria que ficar concentrado. - _Sasuke quero que tome cuidado lá, o país está em um caos, os civis estão hostis, ainda mais com estrangeiros._

_Pode deixar, sei me cuidar - _respondeu o irmão serio.

_Eu sei que sabe se cuidar, mas seus amigos talvez não, então qualquer sinal de perigo quero que saia de lá Ok? _\- Itachi sabia que o irmão era orgulhoso para fazer isso, mas precisava deixa-lo ciente da situação.

_Certo, farei o possível. _\- concordou, Itachi abraçou o irmão com cuidado por causa do braço.

_Estou orgulhoso de você. - _comentou rindo.

_Eu de você, irá se casar! Parabéns. _\- o moreno revirou os olhos fazendo o outro rir.

Itachi se despediu do irmão e voltou para o lado de Kakashi que parecia estar mais irritado que antes. Quando os médicos já entraram no ônibus Kakashi se virou para o amigo.

_Avisou seu irmãozinho para não dar um de herói? _\- falou o mascarado sarcástico.

_Pode deixar que Sasuke é um ótimo moleque, quando estávamos em casa eu ensinei umas táticas. _\- informou o Uchiha - _mas anime-se Kakashi, vi que tem umas garotas muito bonitas indo para lá, pode até aproveitar._

_Não seja idiota. _\- respondeu irritado fazendo o moreno rir.

Itachi viu Kakashi junto com seus colegas embarcarem no ônibus e partiram. Ficou ali até todos irem embora e Itachi pegar um carro que o levaria de volta para casa, onde teria uma conversa seria com seu pai.

* * *

**_\- Fugaku Uchiha –_**

_Soube que seu filho foi ferido na missão. _\- falou Hiashi naquele encontro que havia marcado para resolver algumas pendências.

_Sim, mas não é nada grave. _\- respondeu o patriarca da família - _ele está voltando para casa nesse exato momento._

_Entendo, então poderemos marcar a data do casamento. _\- falou o outro homem serio.

_O quanto rápido melhor. _\- deu um sorriso fazendo o outro também sorrir.

Havia sido informado que Itachi havia sofrido um "acidente" na missão, quase teve outro ataque de tosse e por pouco não parou no hospital. Seria possível que Itachi iria fazer essa loucura apenas para não se casar? Depois teve a ligação de seu filho caçula, Sasuke informando para mãe, pois ele não falava com o pai desde que saiu de casa. Que iria para Suna ser voluntario para cuidar dos feridos.

_Outro filho em um país que está em guerra...meu coração de mãe não vai aguentar. _\- falou a mulher depois que comunicou Fugaku.

_Sasuke é uma criança que não sabe o que está fazendo, logo voltará correndo para casa. _\- respondeu sem muita importância.

Agora tinha problemas maiores que pensar em filho desnaturado querendo bancar o herói. Depois teve o telefonema que ele deu para falar diretamente com Jiraiya, o homem responsável pela equipe onde Itachi estava, pediu para que o mandasse para casa, e fez algo que sabia que seu filho quando descobrisse iria sentir ódio, ofereceu dinheiro em troca da dispensa do filho, mas o velho era tão cabeça dura quanto seu filho.

_Desculpa senhor Uchiha, eu tenho um grande respeito pelo senhor, e entendo o que quer, mas Itachi é meu melhor soldado, ele ama fazer o que faz, eu não posso, e não quero tira-lo da equipe. _\- foi a resposta que Jiraiya deu para ele - _Mandarei ele para casa devido aos ferimentos, e por causa do casamento, mas caso precise dele o convocarei sem sombra de duvida._

Fugaku nunca tinha ficado tão irritado como aquele dia, mas não podia fazer nada, não tinha mais o que fazer a não ser torcer para que seu filho se interessasse por cuidar da empresa e aceitar de boa vontade o casamento. Agora Hiashi sabendo que o moreno havia sido ferido veio questionar se seria uma ótima ideia permanecer com o trato.

_Pode ficar sossegado que Itachi não voltará para o exercito tão rápido. _\- deu a sua palavra ao pai da garota.

_Espero, pois não quero que minha filha fique viúva logo após que ser casar. _\- falou sem nenhuma emoção.

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

Ela sabia que ele estava voltando, só não sabia quando, ouvirá seu pai conversando com Neji, que depois contou tudo para ela. Depois daquele dia o pai havia lhe chamado para uma conversa no escritório.

_Hinata sei que ainda é cedo, mas quero que você saiba que assim que sua irmã casar com o Uchiha, você se casará com Neji. _\- revelou o homem seco.

_Sim papai. _\- para surpresa dele ela aceito.

Hinata tinha que falar urgente com Uchiha, agora sua vida dependia do moreno. Quando chegou em casa pegou o telefone e discou o numero que há um tempo tinha usado, demorou uns toques até a voz do moreno atender, sentiu o coração pular e tentou afastar o nervosismo.

_Itachi? Sou eu Hinata. _\- falou ela de uma vez, o ouviu suspirar.

_Oi, o que quer? _\- ela sorriu, ele estava de mau humor como sempre.

_Arranjei uma solução. _\- falou ela animada.

_Mesmo? Porque acho que ainda não é boa para mim? _\- perguntou ele fazendo-a rir.

_Terá que confiar em mim. _\- continuou ela.

_Certo me encontra daqui dez minutos naquele restaurante. _\- combinou ele a fazendo sorrir.

Agora ela teria que enrolar o moreno para assim conseguir o que queria. Correu para o quarto para tirar a roupa suja de tinta que usou na escola, colocou um vestido branco com lilás que ficava longo de mais para ela, e deitou o cabelo preso e foi para o local de encontro.  
Assim que chegou pediu o suco favorito dela e esperou, não demorou muito para ver a imagem do moreno entrando no local. Ele usava ainda o uniforme de Konoha e para a surpresa dela, estava ferido, o braço enfaixado e com faixas na cabeça. Seria grave? Ficou preocupada até ele aproximar.

_Minha nossa você está bem? _\- perguntou ela preocupada, ele deu um sorriso.

_Nada que não possa aguentar. _\- ele se sentou para em seguida ela se sentar junto.

_Quer alguma coisa para comer, beber? _\- perguntou ela atenciosa.

_Um __uísque_ \- falou ele sorrindo.

_Mas não está tomando remédios? _\- perguntou ela seria.

_Virou minha mãe? _\- perguntou ele serio.

_Desculpa, estou apenas preocupada. _\- falou ela seria.

_Então, me fala logo qual é a solução. _\- perguntou ele tentando controlar a irritação.

_Olha se continuar com esse mau humor, eu vou embora. _\- ameaçou ela o fazendo suspirar.

_Desculpa, estou cansado, ferido, e preciso ir para casa. _\- falou ele serio.

_Certo, eu vi que na minha família tem uma regra sobre o primogênito. _\- falou ela sorrindo - _que no caso sou eu, posso reivindicar meu direito como tal._

_E isso me ajudaria em que? _\- ela escolheu as palavras.

_Posso pedir o cancelamento do casamento. Pois assim que Hanabi e você casar, ela teria total posse da fortuna de meu pai. _\- revelou-a sorrindo.

_Serio mesmo? _\- perguntou ele duvidando.

_Sim. _\- mentiu ela sorrindo.

_Porque acho que não está falando a verdade? _\- perguntou ele e ela sorriu - _e o que você quer em troca?_

_Que confie em mim. _\- disse ela serena.

_Que apenas confie em você? _\- ela fez que sim com a cabeça - _ta confio em você, por uma razão ainda desconhecida, e ai?_

_Me de carta branca? _\- perguntou ela sorrindo.

_Sinto que vou acabar me arrependendo disso, mas sim te dou carta branca. _\- respondeu ele suspirando.

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Saiu do restaurante depois da conversa esquisita com aquela maluca da Hyuuga. Novamente ela estava com uma roupa clássica, não entendi o péssimo senso de moda da garota, ela poderia usar roupas de grife, ser até modelo, mas andava de um jeito desleixado, e parecia mais uma mulher que acabará de dar a luz e suas roupas de grávida ficara grande de mais.  
Sentiu a dor no ombro e voltou para casa havia esquecido-se de sua vontade que o levara de volta para casa. Assim que chegou a casa encontrou sua mãe, que o abraçou chorando.

_Graças a Deus que está vivo, querido. _\- falou ela depois de dar vários beijos em seu rosto.

_Sim, mamãe estou vivo. _\- respondeu ele sorrir - _e você como está? E o pai?_

_Está bem, e seu ombro, logo agora que vai casar... _\- falou a mãe tocando de leve no ombro do filho.

_Acho que vou subir um pouco para descansar. _\- falou ele deixando a mãe na sala e indo para o quarto.

Tirou a roupa com cuidado e viu sua imagem no espelho. Seu corpo estava com hematomas por toda parte, o ombro que estava enfaixado estava com cara de que precisava trocar as faixas. Com cuidado tomou banho e se barbeou, depois de trocar os curativos finalmente foi para cama, antes de deitar tomou dois comprimidos para a dor, e deitou para descansar.

Itachi nunca foi de perder sono por nada nem quando estava na guerra, não tinha nenhum dia que não dormia tranquilo. Todos os seus colegas até ficavam surpresos por Itachi conseguia dormi, ele simplesmente dizia que não deixava aquelas coisas te afetarem. Mas agora estava ali, acordando com um forte pesadelo, a dor latejou tão forte que soltou um gemido se sentando na cama. Estava soado e com dor, acendeu a luz e viu que já passava das três da manhã, com dificuldade se levantou e foi até a janela, a vista dava para o jardim onde sua mãe costumava passar horas e horas ali, a lua era cheia e dava um toque mágico, seria possível que tinha ficado mole para isso?

No dia seguinte Itachi encontrou a mãe e o pai na sala de jantar assim que o viu, o pai sustentou o olhar, como se estivesse feliz por ele ter fracassado na missão.

_Como está o ferimento no ombro meu filho? _\- perguntou sua mãe quando ele se juntou á mesa.

_Bem, apenas incomodando um pouco. _\- respondeu sem olhar para o pai.

_Espero que isso não tenha sido uma tentativa para impedir o casamento. _\- falou seu pai fazendo a mulher reclamar.

_Por favor, pare com isso. _ \- falou ela seria.

_Certo, desculpa. _\- respondeu o velho sorrindo - _agora vamos tratar o que importa, quando vai ser a data do casamento?_

_Para que a presa, desse jeito vão pensar que eu engravidei a garota. _\- resmungou o moreno fazendo o pai ficar irritado.

_Porque quanto mais demorar, mais será a demora a fusão. _\- respondeu ele serio.

Itachi disse nada apenas se levantou e saiu da sala deixando os pais discutir. Pegou as chaves do seu carro e partiu para seu próprio apartamento, antes de falar alguma coisa que provocasse seu pai. Assim que chegou a sua casa ele ligou para Hinata.

_Então quando vai fazer alguma coisa? _\- perguntou ele irritado.

_Ah? Ah é o Itachi...eu irei falar com meu pai hoje. _\- falou ela sem dar muita importância, ouviu vozes de crianças no fundo - _não precisa se preocupar._

_Você está em uma escola? _\- perguntou ele do nada.

_Sim, sou professora no pré. _\- respondeu ela alegre, ele suspirou.

_Olha eu preciso que resolva isso já, antes que eu faça uma loucura. _\- falou ele e ela riu.

_E que tipo de loucura seria essa Itachi-san. _\- ela estava zombando dele, só podia.

_Tipo ir até seu pai e me recusar me casar com sua irmã. _\- respondeu irritado.

_Fiquei tranquilo, passarei na empresa depois que sair daqui. _\- falou ela sem importância.

Ele só podia estar louco em confiar naquela maluca. Mas por hora não tinha nada e nenhuma carta na manga. Deitou na cama de seu apartamento que nunca usou, e acabou dormindo.

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

Hinata dirigia para a empresa de seu pai com o coração na mão. Sabia que o pai iria ficar irritado, poderia até bater nela, mas teria que arriscar, pelo menos para dar continuidade ao seu plano. Assim que parou o carro no estacionamento da empresa e ficou ali dentro do carro respirando fundo para tomar coragem. Pegou sua bolsa onde estava o livro da sua família, não sabia se daria certo, mas teria que tentar sorriu e saiu do carro indo em direção a empresa.

_Hinata-sama. _\- cumprimentou a secretaria de seu pai Yumi.

_Yumi-san poderia avisar ao meu pai que estou aqui? _\- pediu a garota fazendo a outra sorrir e ir fazer o que foi pedido.

Demorou um pouco até o pai pedir para ela entrar, assim que entrou no escritório uma onda de nostalgia a invadiu. Lembrou-se de quando era pequena e que sua mãe ainda era vivia trazia ela para visitar o pai, que na época era totalmente diferente de como é hoje. Ela pegava um livro qualquer e se sentava no sofá de couro que tinha na sala, ficava lendo até seu pai chegar e pegar o livro para ler para ela. Sorriu ao se lembrar de mais agora olhando o rosto do pai as lembranças foram embora.

_O que veio fazer aqui Hinata? _\- perguntou ele seco.

_Vim falar com o senhor meu pai. _\- falou ela respirando fundo.

_E sobre o que quer falar? _\- perguntou ele sem dar importância.

_Sobre o casamento de Hanabi e Itachi. _\- havia conseguido prender a atenção do velho.

_E sobre o que quer falar? _\- perguntou ele seco.

Hinata suspirou e andou decidida até a mesa onde o pai estava, tirou o livro da mesa e colocou na mesa em frente a ele. Hiashi olhou o livro e depois para ela, pela cara do pai sabia que ele sabia do que se tratava.

_Nunca pensei que tinha interesse para com nossa historia. _\- falou ele sarcástico.

_Ultimamente tenho aprendido muito com nossa historia. _\- falou ela sorrindo.

_O que está dizendo? _\- perguntou ele serio.

_Sabe descobri sobre uma parte da família Hyuuga que nunca imaginei que saberia. _\- falou ela se sentando no sofá de frente a mesa - _tipo como o primogênito tem direito de reivindicar sua herança._

_Hm nunca pensei que fosse interessada pela empresa. _\- ironizou ele para esconder o medo, ela podia sentir e pela primeira vez se sentiu confiante.

_Na verdade eu não tenho interesse, mas não posso deixar você fazer minha irmã infeliz. Eu reivindico o que é meu por direito. _\- falou ela seria.

_Ficou maluca? Quer acabar com nossa família. _\- disse ele se levantando, ela também se levantou.

_Você que parece que quer acabar com nossa família, casar Hanabi com um homem que ela não ama, e depois me faze casar com meu próprio primo. _\- falou ela nervosa. - _então sou obrigada a isso._

_Hinata acho que você não sabe o que está fazendo. _\- falou ele a encarando.

_Sei exatamente. _\- disse seria - _O primogênito tem o direto, então posso cancelar o casamento para assim eu ter o direito na herança._

_Está disposta então tomar conta da empresa? _\- perguntou ele serio.

_Sim, tomarei conta da empresa. _\- respondeu seria.

_Ótimo. _\- disse ele vencido - _então cancelaremos o casamento de sua irmã, você se casará com Neji, e os dois iram tomar conta da empresa._

_Negativo. _\- falou ela fazendo-o ficar irritado.

_Acho que não aprendeu muito da historia então, o primogênito pode reivindicar a herança, mas tem que honrar seu dever para com a família, o que seria dar continuidade na nossa linhagem, o que significa casar-se e ter filhos _\- lembrou ele a fazendo sorrindo.

_Terá um casamento. _\- continuou ela sorrindo - _com quem eu quiser, eu escolherei meu marido._

_Isso...é absurdo! Acha que pode me desafiar assim? _\- gritou ele.

_Não estou te desafiando meu pai, estou seguindo exatamente a tradição de nossa família, eu sou maior de idade, eu posso escolher meu marido e eu tomarei conta da empresa e de Hanabi - _respondeu ela confiante.

_Muito bem, então faça isso. _\- falou ele tentando se controlar - _e enquanto a fusão? Sabe que só ocorreria a fusão se tivesse casamento._

_Eu acho que sou eu quem decidirá isso agora não é? _\- o pai encarou-a querendo falar algo mais não disse nada.

_Faça o que quiser. Mas não vá jogar o nome dos Hyuuga na lama. _\- falou ele seco.

Hinata saiu do escritório tremendo sabia que tinha desafiado o seu pai, e ele não deixaria barato caso ela fracassasse, agora teria que arranjar a segunda parte do plano, talvez a mais difícil. Teria que falar com Itachi Uchiha.

.

* * *

_**Olá Minna o/  
**_**_Sei é muito repetido mas, amei em escrever essa historia, espero que também gostem..  
Gente muito obrigado pelos comentários, é realmente muito bom vê que tem gente que lê..._**

**_Até o proximo cap. o/_**


	5. O acordo

_**Disclaimer: **__** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**Sinopse: **_**_"Um casamento de conveniência" _ era esse o acordo que Hinata havia feito com Itachi, só não contava que o amor por ele o fizesse afasta-se. Ele atormentado pelo passado não conseguia aceitar que aquele casamento era mais que apenas no papel. **

* * *

**_Casamento de Conveniência _**

**Capitulo 5 _O acordo._**

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Itachi sentia que alguma coisa estava errada. Podia sentir quando Hinata ligou para ele naquele dia marcando um encontro urgente. Lá estava ele naquele restaurante que sempre iam, já estava ficando normal ir ali e se encontrar com a Hyuuga. Naquele dia ela estava demorando mais do que o normal, pensou irritado, qual seria a roupa daquela vez? Tinha que admitir que a jovem herdeira dos Hyuugas, precisava de umas aulas de modas.  
Ali estava ela com mais um daquelas roupas que ela arranjar ele não sabia aonde. Usava um macacão de jeans com uma blusa branca, que estava suja de tinta vermelha, azul e amarela, quando ela se sentou na cadeira em sua frente ele notou que ela tinha tinta no rosto também.

_Desculpa a demora. _\- falou ela colocando a bolsa no chão. - _meus alunos não me deixaram sair antes de terminar a pintura._

_Ah...isso explica... _\- falou ele indicando o rosto.

_Oh Deus...desculpa. _\- falou ela passando a mão com força no rosto para tirar a tinta.

_Calma, já saiu. _\- falou achando graça. - _então o que tem para me dizer? Conseguiu alguma coisa?_

_Err...sim posso pedir algo? Estou faminta. _\- falou ela fazendo-o suspirar.

_Certo. _\- chamaram o garçom e fizeram o pedido.

Hinata pediu um suco de morango com leite e para comer, ele pensou que ela pediria uma coisa leve como todas as mulheres, mas pediu um lanche com bacon e ovo, batatas fritas, e de sobremesa uma torta de chocolate. Itachi ficou admirado pelo pedido, pediu apenas um prato comum e um refrigerante, não iria misturar com bebida alcoólica devido a enorme dor que estava sentindo no braço, já tinha tomado dos comprimidos e estava quase indo ao terceiro.

_Então... _\- perguntou quando ela dava uma mordida no seu lanche. - _você disse que conseguiu alguma coisa._

_Sim. _\- respondeu ela sorrindo - _não precisará casar com Hanabi, não haverá casamento algum._

_Serio? _\- perguntou ele sem acreditar, ela o encarou seria.

_Não acredita mesmo em mim. _\- falou ela rindo.

_É difícil. _\- respondeu ele a deixando sem graça - _como fez isso?_

_Apenas descobrir um jeito que eu assumiria o poder da empresa. _\- contou sem emoção alguma.

_Como? _\- ela revirou os olhos.

_Olha é coisa da minha família, para resumi, eu reivindiquei minha herança, o que faz ser a "líder" da família, por meu pai ser o atual "líder". Então eu tenho o poder de decidir sobre tudo, de casamentos até fusões da empresa. _\- falou ela sorrindo - _então como minha irmã é menor de idade, eu tenho direito sobre ela agora. _

_Sua família é muito...diferente. _\- falou ele ainda sem acreditar.

_Sim. _\- falou ela seria agora - _Agora que eu te ajudei acho que mereço uma ajudinha também._

_Desculpa, mas ainda não acredito uma só palavra do que me diz. _\- falou ele com sinceridade.

_ Eu entendo. _\- falou ela sorrindo - _mas me deixa falar sobre minha proposta, daí terá tempo para escolher._

_Proposta? _\- perguntou achando cada vez a historia mais louca.

_Um acordo para ser mais exata. _\- ela limpou a garganta e sorriu - _Eu conseguir cancelar o seu casamento com minha irmã, assumindo o comando da minha empresa, só que tenho um pequeno problema._

_Hm pequeno? E qual seria? _\- ela sorriu.

_Tenho que me casar para ter realmente esse poder. _\- falou ela sorrindo, ele a encarou e tentou não rir, mais acabou rindo.

_Desculpa...mas...é muito engraçado. _\- falou ele rindo muito - _vamos fingir que eu acredite que você realmente conseguiu cancelar o casamento, e que você tem esse poder, me diga o que eu tenho haver com toda essa historia de você precisar se casar._

_Tudo. _\- disse ela simples - _quero que se case comigo. _

Só podia ser piada ou alguma pegadinha, Itachi começou a rir, e á muito tempo não ria daquele jeito. Sentiu até a dor no ombro sumir. Enquanto ria olhava para a mulher em sua frente que o encarava seria, o que fez rir mais ainda. Não sabia que Hinata Hyuuga podia ser tão engraçada, se ela não fosse biruta eles até poderiam sair, tirando também sua falta de moda.

_Nunca imaginei que os Hyuugas fossem engraçados. _\- comentou-o parando de rir.

_É sempre um prazer surpreende-lo. _\- a comentou irônica - _agora que parou de rir, posso continuar a falar?_

_Estou ouvindo. _\- falou ele colocando a mão em frente a boca para não rir.

_Como falei, preciso me casar para assim ter o poder de tudo, e não vejo outra saída que não seja casar-me com você. _\- falou ela respirando fundo - _Como nossos pais iriam fazer a fusão, então acho que seria bom aproveitar isso._

_Acho que esqueceu de que eu NÃO quero me casar. _\- falou ele firme.

_Também não quero, mas preciso, então aqui vai minha proposta. Casa-se comigo, fazemos a fusão de nossas empresas, deixamos os velhos felizes e estaremos livres depois de um ano. _\- sugeriu-a sorrindo.

_Depois de um ano? _\- perguntou ele curioso.

_Sim, casaremos e ficamos casados durante um ano, para assim deixar todos felizes, depois nos separamos e cada um vai para um lado. _\- falou ela sorrindo.

Itachi suspirou estava ficando cansado daquela conversa, terminou de beber sua bebida e chamou o garçom para encerrar a conta.

_Olha está muito bom conversa com você, mas eu preciso ir. _\- falou ele se levantando.

_Estou falando serio Itachi, eu cancelei o casamento. _\- disse ela encarando-o seria - _Mas preciso de sua ajuda para me salvar. _

_Realmente preciso ir. _\- falou indo embora.

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

Hinata andou apressadamente pelos corredores da empresa Hyuuga, agora que tinha reivindicado o poder, tinha que fingir que estava interessada pelos negócios da família. Assim que entrou na sala onde seu pai estava, recebeu um olhar de desagrado.

_Desculpa o atraso. _\- se desculpou indo até a mesa.

_Espero que não faça disso um ritual. _\- disse ele seco.

Hinata não disse nada estava com a cabeça em outro lugar, quando seu pai falava sobre os gráficos da empresa, das novas receitas dos remédios. Seu pai apesar de estar mostrando indiferença, sabia que ele estava gostando que alguém da família estivesse com interesse na empresa.

_Entendi. _\- falou ela depois de que seu pai terminou o breve resumo.

_É complicado no começo, mas depois você faz tudo sem perceber. _\- falou o homem. - _e enquanto a fusão com os Uchiha?_

_O que tem? _\- perguntou sabendo que tinha que pensar em algo.

_Preciso de uma resposta se vai ter ou não a fusão. _\- quis saber - _afinal teria a fusão com o casamento, agora que você cancelou o casamento, é você quem decide._

_Pode confirmar o cancelamento. _\- disse ela fria.

_Porque disso? _\- quis saber o pai.

_Vamos dizer que estou desapontada com eles. _\- disse parecendo fria.

Hinata sabia que poderia estar colocando lenha na fogueira mais precisava disso, tentou ser boazinha com Itachi mais ele zombou dela, agora ele teria que sofre e ver as coisas saírem mal para ver o que até onde ele seria capaz de ir.  
O dia todo ela ficou ali na empresa ouvindo tudo que tinha que aprender para cuidar dela. Quando chegou a casa estava morta, encontrou sua irmã em seu quarto. Assim que ela entrou no aposento a irmã correu e abraçou-a forte.

_Obrigada! _\- sussurrou a irmã chorando.

_Tudo bem. _\- disse sorrindo Hanabi se afastou a irmã para olha-la melhor.

_O que vai ser agora? _\- perguntou.

_Vai dar tudo certo, não se casará com Itachi e nem com quem não goste. _\- falou ela sorrindo - _e sei que quer se casar com Kiba, afinal meu sobrinho não pode ficar sem pai._

_O que? _\- perguntou ela surpresa. - _c...como sabe?_

_Era de se esperar. _\- respondeu Hinata sorrindo - _mas por enquanto vamos ficar em silencio, ainda não sou oficialmente a dona do poder._

_Será que conseguirá? _\- perguntou ela fazendo Hinata disfarça a própria duvida.

_Claro. Apenas confie em mim. _\- respondeu sorrindo.

Depois de ficar sozinha Hinata deixou seus medos e tremores livres, se sentou no chão do quarto e abraçou os próprios joelhos colocando a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos escondendo o rosto. Tinha que arranjar um jeito agora para dar continuidade ao seu plano, para deixar Hanabi livre de uma vez por todas, pois sabia que se o pai descobrisse que ela estava grávida não apenas a deserdaria como faria a vida de Hanabi um inferno.

No dia seguinte ela acordou com o celular tocando sem parar, sabia que não teria aula, pois era sábado. Então puxou a coberta até a cabeça para se esconder, mas o assim que o celular parou de tocar começou novamente, sem outra saída atendeu furiosa.

_Alô?! _\- atendeu ainda com sono.

_Você é uma maluca de pedra! _\- a voz fria e irritada a fez acordar de vez, era Itachi?

_Itachi? _\- perguntou sem acreditar.

_Não, papai Noel. - _respondeu ele irônico - _escuta você está forçando isso não é?_

_Desculpa, mas do que você está falando? _\- perguntou ela tentando lembrar-se da ultima coisa que fez ontem.

_Meu pai acaba de receber a noticia do cancelamento do casamento. _\- informou ele irritado - _e da fusão também._

_Ah isso. _\- falou ela dando um sorriso. - _é triste, mas é a verdade._

_Escuta você fez de propósito isso. _\- falou ele fazendo-a sorrir mais.

_Desculpa, mais fiz isso de propósito por quê? _\- deu uma de inocente, podia sentir a raiva do moreno.

_Podia muito bem ter feito à fusão e acabaria com essa confusão toda, mas quer se vingativa tudo bem. _\- falou ele serio.

_Olha Itachi, eu tentei fazer o que estava em meu alcance, só que você negou ajuda agora preciso desligar e ir trabalhar. _\- desligou o telefone se sentindo muito bem.

Hinata sorriu e se levantou sentindo-se bem, se ele estava ligando àquela hora da manhã é porque logo precisaria dela. Foi tomar banho e demorou até sair, quando voltou para o quarto viu que no celular tinha três ligações perdidas de Itachi.

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Itachi não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Depois da conversa maluca com a Hyuuga ele voltou para casa e tentou parecer indiferente, não acreditava muito no que ela tinha dito, mas quando se trava de Hinata tudo podia acontecer. Então passou o jantar e nenhum comunicado, achou estranho mais não comentou nada. No dia seguinte acordou com seu pai gritando pela casa. Levantou-se e foi até o corredor e viu que ele falava ao telefone.

_Aqueles malditos Hyuugas! _\- falava ele irritado - _tiveram a capacidade de cancelar o casamento, e com isso a fusão não irá acontecer! _\- gritou ele fazendo o moreno voltar para o quarto.

Então ela tinha realmente conseguido só que agora a fusão que tanto seu pai queria também tinha sido cancelada. Para ele estava tudo bem, mas então aconteceu de seu pai passar mal novamente. Ouviu gritos das empregadas e de sua mãe, saiu correndo do quarto e encontrou o pai caído no chão cuspindo sangue.

_Chame a ambulância. _\- berrou Mikoto.

Itachi estava no hospital ao lado de sua mãe que chorava, ele andava de um lado para o outro sentindo um peso no ombro. Seu pai tinha piorado depois da noticia do cancelamento da fusão, agora ele estava morrendo por causa de uma porcaria de empresa.

_Acho que ele está fora de perigo, mas como da outra vez, isso só acaba piorando seu estado. _\- falou o medico.

_Ele está fora de perigo? _\- perguntou sua mãe, pois ele foi incapaz de fazer a pergunta.

_Sim, no momento, mas mais uma dessas, ele não aguenta. _\- revelou ele fazendo Itachi sair dali.

Quando saiu do hospital ligou para Hinata, a morena estava brincando com ele. O telefone só chamava o que o deixou mais irritado, quando ela atendeu ao telefone estava com a voz de sono.

_Alô?! _\- com a voz de sono.

_Você é uma maluca de pedra! _\- gritou ele irritado,

_Itachi? _\- perguntou a garota deixando ele mais irritado.

_Não, papai Noel. - _respondeu ele irônico - _escuta você está forçando isso não é?_

_Desculpa, mas do que você está falando? _\- perguntou ela fazendo-o perder a paciência.

_Meu pai acaba de receber a noticia do cancelamento do casamento. _\- informou ele irritado - _e da fusão também._

_Ah isso. _\- falou ela como se não se importasse. - _é triste, mas é a verdade._

_Escuta você fez de propósito isso. _\- falou ele segurado para não dizer grosseiras.

_Desculpa, mais fiz isso de propósito por quê? _\- deu uma de inocente,estava começando a odiar aquela mulher.

_Podia muito bem ter feito à fusão e acabaria com essa confusão toda, mas quer se vingativa tudo bem. _\- falou ele tentando controlar a raiva.

_Olha Itachi, eu tentei fazer o que estava em meu alcance, só você negou ajuda agora preciso desligar e ir trabalhar. _\- desligou o telefone deixando mais irritado.

Itachi tentou ligar novamente para a morena, mais só dava caixa postal. Resolveu voltar para junto da mãe que já estava no quarto com o marido, Itachi entrou e o encontrou dormindo. Não podia acreditar que mesmo depois de estar livre, ainda sim ficaria preso nisso. Passou um tempo até a enfermeira aparecer e manda-los irem embora.  
Itachi voltou para casa irritado sem saber o que iria fazer, seria possível que aquele mulher estivesse falando serio? Sem pensar direito pegou novamente as chaves e saiu em direção à empresa dos Hyuugas, teria que sujeitar aquela loucura se quisesse colocar um fim naquela loucura. Assim que parou o carro na empresa notou que era bem cuidado e maior que a do Uchiha, agora entendia porque seu pai queria tanto a fusão.

_Gostaria de falar com a senhorita Hinata Hyuuga. _\- falou ele irritado.

_A senhorita Hyuuga está ocupada... _\- falou a mulher, mais Itachi já tinha avançado para a porta que dava ao escritório. - _senhor não pode entrar..._

_Hinata Hyuuga! _\- falou assim que entrou na sala.

A mulher que estava atrás da enorme mesa da sala gritou de susto derrubando os papeis que estava nas mãos. A cena o faria rir se não estivesse tão nervoso, ela estava com os óculos vermelhos caindo do rosto, os cabelos metade presos metade no rosto, a roupa totalmente larga de mais para ela.

_Desculpa Hinata, mais ele entrou assim... _\- falou a secretaria nervosa.

_t.. bem Yumi _\- falou ela se ajeitando na cadeira, olhando para o moreno que se aproximou da mesa.

_Olha você está brincando com fogo. _\- falou ele se apoiando na mesa encarando-a.

_Desculpa mais posso saber do que... _\- ele bateu na mesa fazendo pular novamente.

_Você quase matou meu pai! _\- gritou ele fazendo-a soltar um grito de surpresa.

_Eu...eu não fiz nada. _\- gaguejou ela fazendo-o perder a paciência.

_Você não fez nada? Sabia muito bem sobre a fusão, por que não deixou acontecer? _\- perguntou ele irritado.

_Está bravo comigo porque eu fiz isso? _\- perguntou ela se levantando irritada - _eu pedi para você me ajudar em uma única coisa, e o que foi que me falou?_

_Então é isso, está se vingando porque não quis me casar com você? _\- berrou ele fazendo o rosto dela pegar fogo.

_Você é um egoísta mesmo. _\- gritou ela em respostas dando a volta na mesa para ficar de frente ao moreno - _te ajudei a cancelar o casamento que não queria, e pedir apenas um favor, um único favor._

_Amarrar-me há você! Isso é favor que se peça? _\- retrucou-o irritado.

_Apenas um casamento de mentira. _\- falou ela nervosa também. - _será que é tão ruim casar comigo?_

_Hinata eu estava pensando..._\- nesse momento um voz os fizeram se virar.

Na porta estava um homem de terno, ele tinha os olhos iguais da morena, seus cabelos compridos castanhos estavam soltos, ele estava com uns papeis nas mãos, o que parecia era que ele tinha escutado uma parte da conversa. Itachi sentiu envergonhado e irritado, Hinata parecia constrangida olhando para o recém-chegado.

_Desculpa, estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? - _perguntou o moreno olhando um para outro.

_Neji-onisan esse é Itachi Uchiha. _\- apresentou a mulher se recompondo.

_Acho que vocês deveria tomar mais cuidado com a briga de casal. _\- falou o homem fazendo Itachi se segurar para não xinga-lo. - _da para ouvir lá fora, e Hiashi-sama pode chegar a qualquer momento._

_Desculpa, acontece que não somos casal. _\- falou Itachi controlando a raiva.

_ Vou deixa-los resolver isso, depois eu volto. _\- o homem lançou um olhar para a mulher, que por um instante Itachi se sentiu incomodado depois sorriu e saiu deixando-os novamente sozinhos.

_Escuta, acho que é melhor você ir embora, como pode ver meu pai pode chegar a qualquer momento. _\- falou ela voltando para o lugar atrás da mesa.

_Escuta, você quase matou meu pai. _\- falou ele mais calmo.

_Eu não fiz nada Itachi, apenas seguir o que qualquer empresário faria. _\- disse ela fria - _você recusou a me ajudar, então não tenho porque ajuda-lo, MAIS do que já ajudei._

_O que pede é absurdo. _\- disse ele suspirando.

_Não é, apenas um trato, dou minha palavra que assim que acabasse o tempo daria o divorcio, ai cada um teria conseguido o que sempre quis. A liberdade. _\- falou ela sorrindo, mas depois fechou o sorriso.

_Um ano? _\- perguntou não acreditando no que dizia.

_Sim, apenas um ano, e apenas no papel. _\- confirmou ela seria.

_Depois não precisaríamos mais continuar com a farsa? _\- perguntou e ela confirmou - _e a fusão?_

_Seria feita logo após o casamento. _\- respondeu ela seria.

_Promete? _\- perguntou ele vendo-a sorrir.

_Nunca deixo de cumprir minhas promessas. _\- falou sorrindo - _podemos até fazer um contrato, se isso te deixar mais a vontade, meu primo será nossa testemunha._

_Ele? Porque? _\- questionou.

_Ele seria minha próxima opção de marido caso negasse. _\- a revelou deixando certo desconforto no moreno - _e ele também será ajudado no nosso trato._

_Nem vou perguntar. _\- respondeu ele desistindo de entender aquela mulher.

_Então podemos anunciar que estamos saindo. _\- falou ela sorrindo - _mas temos que ser convincente, meu pai não aceitará um casamento "de mentira"._

_E como vamos fazer? _\- perguntou ele serio.

_Como você corteja uma garota? _\- perguntou ela sorrindo.

_Só pode estar de brincadeira? _\- ela sorriu, e ele suspirou. - _Ok...te pego as sete._

_Será um prazer. _\- ele saiu de lá sem acreditar no que tinha acontecido, tinha concordado com aquele plano maluco dela, e agora teria que bancar o homem apaixonado, só podia ser brincadeira.

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

Hinata ainda estava tremendo quando o moreno saiu da sala depois de ter aceitado o acordo. Olhou para o computador em sua frente sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Iria casar-se dentro de uns meses, e seria com o homem mais difícil da face da terra, Itachi Uchiha.  
Ela tinha que admitir que ela era lindo, moreno alto, de cabelos compridos, sempre gostou de homens com cabelos compridos dava impressão de rebeldes, roqueiros. Apesar dos olhos serem negros como a noite, e provocar arrepios nela de tanto medo, eles tinham um chame, sempre bem vestido mostrava que tinha um bom gosto para roupas, por causa de sua carreira militar provável que por de baixo daquelas roupas tinha um corpo forte e sarado, só de pensar ela corou e se sentiu quente.

_Está bem prima? _\- a voz de Neji a fez voltar para terra e ficar mais corada.

_Desculpa, estava...pensado. _\- mentiu corando mais ainda, o homem na sala sorriu.

_E o Uchiha? O que ele queria? _\- perguntou o primo fazendo-a lembra-se novamente do moreno.

_Ele queria saber quais os temas do acordo. _\- contou ela tudo, quando terminou o primo sorria.

_Tem certeza Hinata que é uma boa ideia?_\- ela suspirou, sabia que o primo não concordaria cem por cento do plano.

_Sim, eu já tenho tudo programado, será apenas por um ano, depois terei o total poder na família, e meu pai não poderá fazer nada. _\- repetiu para ela mesma o plano.

_Não digo nesse sentido. _\- insistiu o primo.

_Em que sentindo? _\- ele a olhou demoradamente, ela sentiu-se exposta de mais.

_No sentindo do coração. _\- falou ele analisando a reação dela - _se acabar se envolvendo muito com ele?_

_Neji-onisan, pode ficar despreocupado, eu não tenho nenhum interesse naquele homem, e além do mais, tenho outras metas que não inclui se apaixonar. _\- garantiu-a.

_Se diz. _\- desistiu de tentar alertar a prima que assim que ficou sozinha voltou a trabalhar.

Hinata passou a tarde toda na empresa indo para casa quando era cinco horas. Quando chegou a casa encontrou sua irmã que a acompanhou até seu quarto, enquanto Hinata tomava banho Hanabi falava sobre a consulta medica que teve naquele dia.

_Foi confirmado, estou grávida. _\- falou alegre.

_Ficou feliz Hana, mas por enquanto vamos manter segredo. _\- falou ela enquanto tomava banho - _estou bolando um plano que não terá chances de papai voltar com a palavra dele._

_O que está tramando? _\- a irmã sorrindo.

_Vou sair com seu ex-noivo. _\- revelou Hinata saindo do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha.

_Como que é? Porque? _\- perguntou sem acreditar, Hinata riu e contou o plano.

_Então o que acha? _\- perguntou enquanto escolhia uma roupa.

_Acho loucura, será que vai dar certo? -_\- Hinata revirou os olhos.

_Parece Neji-onisan falando. _\- escolheu um vestido preto simples largo para variar.

_Hina, porque sempre usa roupas largas? _\- perguntou vendo a imagem da irmã.

_Não gosto de marcar meu corpo. _\- respondeu então Hanabi pegou um cinto e colocou na cintura fina da irmã deixando um pouco melhor.

_Assim fica melhor. _\- falou sorrindo.

_Está bem. _\- concordou indo se pentear, optou por deixa os cabelos soltos. - _então você faz um favor?_

_Sim, qual seria? _\- ela sorriu e contou o plano. - _está bem._

_Ótimo... _\- o celular da morena tocou e ela viu que era Itachi - _então não se esqueça Ok?_

Hinata saiu do quarto e indo para o encontro com Itachi que estava lá fora esperando. Desceu a escada e encontrou o pai e o primo.

_Vai sair? _\- perguntou o pai.

_Sim, Itachi está me esperando. Até logo. _\- saiu deixando o homem de boca aberta.

_Por acaso ela falou Itachi? _\- perguntou o velho e Neji confirmou - _seria o Itachi Uchiha?_

_Quem sabe? _\- respondeu Neji escondendo o sorriso ao ver o tio mostrar um sorriso.

* * *

_**Olá Minna o/  
**_**_Obrigado pelos comentários, significam muito para mim...  
Espero que gostem ^^_**

**_Até o proximo cap. o/_**


	6. Dando inicio ao plano

_**Disclaimer: **__** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**Sinopse: **_**_"Um casamento de conveniência" _ era esse o acordo que Hinata havia feito com Itachi, só não contava que o amor por ele o fizesse afasta-se. Ele atormentado pelo passado não conseguia aceitar que aquele casamento era mais que apenas no papel. **

* * *

**_Casamento de Conveniência _**

**Capitulo 6 _Dando inicio ao plano._**

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Ainda não podia acreditar que estava ali em frente a mansão dos Hyuugas, esperando a filha mais velha e louca do velho Hiashi para leva-la ao um restaurante chique. Havia concordado com o plano maluco da mulher apenas por um único motivo, seu pai. Depois que ele soube do cancelamento do casamento e da fusão, ele acabou passando mal piorando seu estado de saúde. Agora estava ali esperando a mulher para começar a farsa e que Deus o ajudasse ele, pois poderia até mata-la.

_Droga...mais que demora. _\- reclamou ele depois de ter ligado para ela avisando que estava esperando lá fora.

Enquanto esperava a mulher tentou achar um lugar na cidade onde poderiam ir sem ser vistos. Afinal Hinata Hyuuga não era conhecida pela sua elegância de se vestir, na verdade a mulher era um terror. Quando a porta da frente da mansão se abriu ele esperou ver qual seria o modelito da vez.  
Pela primeira vez desde que conheceu Hinata, ele podia dizer que ela estava vestida razoavelmente. Usava um vestido preto que era largo, mas por causa do cinto dourado em sua cintura, mostrava que a mulher era magra mais tinha curvas. Os cabelos soltos pareciam uma cascata noturna os cabelos negros brilhavam com a lua, e seus olhos perolados fechava o conjunto, de uma beleza quase chamativa. Quando ela parou perto do carro abriu a porta e ela entrou.

_Está atrasada._ \- falou ele quando ela abriu a boca.

_Desculpa, estava conversando com meu pai. _ \- respondeu sorrindo.

_Certo, vamos logo que já estou com fome. _\- respondeu o moreno dando a partida no carro.

Durante o caminho até o restaurante foi em silencio, nenhum dos dois estava a fim de conversar. Itachi levou em um restaurante longe da cidade, onde ninguém os reconheceria, era chique, porém distante. Quando entraram no local foram recebidos por dois garçons que os levaram para uma mesa de canto, lá entregaram os cardápios e ficaram esperando eles fazerem os pedidos.

_Gostou do local? _\- perguntou quando escolheram o que iriam comer.

_Agradável. _\- respondeu-a com um sorriso - _distante da cidade._

_Achei melhor, para nos conhecemos primeiro. _\- mentiu fazendo-a rir.

_Não precisa mentir para mim. _\- falou ela pegando o celular e escrevendo alguma coisa. - _eu sei que não sou uma acompanhante que está acostumado sair..._

_Não é isso. _\- ela sorriu novamente e ele se sentiu mal por isso - _desculpa, mas é que, não entendo como pode andar assim._

_Assim como? _\- perguntou ela curiosa.

_Com roupas largas, não se arruma como uma mulher de sua posição. _\- falou fazendo-a olhar atentamente.

_Importa-se com aparência Itachi-san? _\- perguntou ela brincando com ele.

_A aparência às vezes é tudo. _\- ela riu, e ele gostou do som da risada dela.

_Pode ficar sossegado que não deixarei você envergonhado. _\- disse ela - _costumo usar roupas largas por que é mais fácil de esconder._

_Se esconder do que? _\- não entendia aquela mulher.

_Por acaso já ouviu falar de minha pessoa na Tv? _\- ele puxou na memória e realmente nunca tinha ouvido vê-la na Tv, apenas comentários sobre a filha do Hyuuga. - _porque os paparazzi nunca descobrem quem é aquela mulher desarrumada saindo de uma lanchonete._

_ Então usa isso para não mostrar sua identidade? _\- ela confirmou e ele sorriu - _boa._

_E também não ligo a mínima para a moda, acho que você precisa se vestir como você gosta, e o que te faz se sentir bem, e não apenas por que todos acham bonito. - _ discursou ela quando o garçom trouxe os pedidos.

_Primeira mulher que conheci que admiti isso sendo verdade. _\- revelou-o e ela sorriu.

_Acho que as outras não era mulher de verdade então. _\- os dois riram e começaram a comer.

Por incrível que parecesse ele estava se se divertindo com Hinata, ela falava sobre seu trabalho na escola, em algum aluno que ela gostava, ele falava sobre sua carreira militar. Quando terminaram o jantar pediram a sobremesa, mais uma vez Hinata o surpreendeu pedido a coisa mais calórica do cardápio.

_Não tem medo de engordar? _\- ela riu.

_Por Deus, vejo que realmente se importa com as aparências. _\- falou ela divertida - _terei que comprar roupas novas, e aprender a me comportar em publico._

_Ah para com isso. _\- riram juntos.

Então eles comeram a sobremesa e logo Itachi pediu a conta. Em vez de irem para o carro foram dar um passeio por ali perto, havia um porto ali, e foram até onde acabava o deque. A noite estava agradável, não estava frio, nem quente, apenas a brisa suave vindo do mar. Ela se apoiou na mureta e olhou para o mar, o vento bateu fazendo seu cabelo voar pelo seu rosto.

_Que noite agradável. _\- falou ela com a voz cheia de emoção.

_Sim. _\- respondeu ele, ela se virou para ele e o encarou.

_Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? _\- ele a encarou.

_Sim. _\- respondeu enquanto ela analisava suas feições. - _e você?_

_Eu tenho que fazer. _\- respondeu dando um sorriso - _mas se tem que fazer isso também Itachi, terá que fazer melhor que hoje._

_O que? _\- perguntou ele sem entender.

_Pelo menos na frente dos nossos país, na frente dos amigos, vizinhos, empregados. _\- continuou ela.

_Do que está falando? _\- ela riu.

_Terá que interpretar um papel Itachi, de um marido apaixonado, que se casou porque me ama, e não porque foi forçado a casar. _\- ela riu da própria piada.

_E você acha que conseguira? _\- perguntou ele provocando-a.

_Sim. _\- respondeu dando um sorriso tímido.

_Não estou convencido, qualquer um que passasse aqui e nos veria assim, não iria achar que somos um casal apaixonado. _\- falou ele fazendo-a sorrir.

_Ainda não. _\- ela respondeu abrindo a bolsa tirando uns papeis da bolsa e entregando para o moreno.

_O que é isso? _\- perguntou pegando os papeis, ela se aproximou mais onde ele podia sentir o calor do corpo que emanava dela. - _o...que ta fazendo?_

Ele sentiu a mão dela pegar novamente os papeis e coloca-los no bolso de dentro do terno. O cheiro do perfume dela invadiu seu nariz, lavanda com baunilha o deixou sem reação. Então ela colou seus lábios nos dele pegando-o de surpresa. Dava para notar que a mulher não tinha nenhuma experiência na arte do beijo, pois do mesmo modo que começou o beijo terminou. Ela se afastou levando o calor embora, seu rosto estava corado, e ela sorria.

_Desculpa, acho que bebi um pouco além da conta. _\- falou ela sorrindo - _acho que estou pronta para ir._

Itachi não disse nada apenas acompanhou em silencio até o carro. E durante a volta para casa também foi em silencio. O calor do corpo da mulher ainda sentia, e os lábios dela, apesar de ter sido rápido, foi uma experiência diferente para ele. Sempre que saia com as mulheres era ele quem tinha a iniciativa, era ele que mandava no jogo. Agora estava ali sem reação e tudo por causa da estranha mulher.

_Obrigado pela noite Itachi - _falou ela quando ele estacionou o carro em frente a mansão Hyuuga.

_Por nada. _\- disse, ela se virou para ele.

_Depois quando chegar a sua casa leia os papeis que coloquei em seu bolso. _\- falou corando - _não deixe que ninguém além de você ler._

_Do que se trata? _\- ela sorriu e abriu a porta.

_Do contrato do nosso casamento. _\- respondeu fechando a porta e indo embora.

Itachi ficou observando a mulher sumir de vista e ainda continuou olhar por onde ela tinha ido. Estaria louco em concordar com essa loucura de casamento? Deu a partida e foi embora para a própria casa, não dos pais, precisava ler os papeis, e analisar a situação.

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

Hinata entrou no seu quarto com o coração a mil. Não acreditava que tinha tido a coragem de beijar um homem, ainda mais quando estava obrigando-o a isso. Encostada na porta e tocou de leve nos lábios, apesar de não ter sido um beijo de verdade, ela se sentia feliz. Poderia nunca mais acontecer isso, mas tinha aproveitando a oportunidade. Tomou um banho rápido e foi se deitar, mas seu pensamento estava a mil, poderia fazer com que o casamento de mentira virasse de verdade.

_Não. _\- disse para si mesma tentando afastar aquele pensamento.

Não podia se dar ao luxo de se apaixonar por Itachi, não quando tivesse tanta coisa em jogo. Pois sabia que o moreno nunca iria gostar de uma pessoa como ela, ele mesmo tinha dito que ligava para aparência. Hinata sabia que não tinha charme como muitas mulheres, não sabia usar maquiagem como Yumi, que onde passava todos os homens a admirava, até Hanabi sabia usar sua feminidade enquanto Hinata nunca soube. Nervosa com o rumo de seus pensamentos obrigou-se a pensar que eram apenas negócios, o casamento, o beijo, os olhares, os sorrisos, tudo não passava de negocio.

Hinata acordou no domingo sem muita vontade de se levantar, mas como era impossível ter um minuto de paz a empregada entrou no quarto a chamando.

_Senhorita, seu pai quer que desça. _\- falou ela quando a mulher já tinha se levantando.

Tomou banho e foi ao encontro de seu pai que estava na sala de jantar tomando seu café, Hanabi não estava presente e nem sinal de Neji, teria acontecido alguma coisa para isso?

_Papai. _\- perguntou ela se sentando.

_Não vi que horas chegou ontem. _\- disse o velho ranzinza.

_Cheguei um pouco tarde. _\- respondeu tentando esconder o sorriso que estava em seus lábios.

_Gostaria de saber quem era o rapaz que te levou para sair ontem. _\- perguntou-o a fazendo corar e o encarar.

_Agora quer controlar minha vida particular? _\- perguntou ela seria.

_Acho que tenho direito de saber com quem sai, afinal você será a herdeira da empresa, ao seu lado tem que ter alguém correto, e não um qualquer. _\- discursou ele fazendo-a sorrir.

_Pode ficar sossegado meu pai, que a pessoa que sair é muito correto. Mas não quero que crie expectativas, ainda não decidir com quem vou casar. _\- ele a encarou serio.

_Que seja rápido, afinal só tomará posse total quando houver um casamento. _\- dizendo isso se levantou e saiu da sala deixando-a sozinha.

Depois de tomar seu café ela foi para a sala assistir um pouco de televisão. Estava passando nada que interessasse, então quando deixava a Tv ligada ela pegará um livro e começou a ler.

**_" Os médicos que foram mandados para Suna completam já um mês, pelos dados informados pelo governo, já foram cem mortes evitadas devido a doença que tinha assolado a área atingida. O clima do país ainda é de tensão, novos ataques agora ao norte causam preocupação no país" _**

_Uma ótima coisa para se fazer. _\- falou a morena sorrindo se levantado do sofá.

Na segunda-feira depois de seu trabalho na escola ela foi para a empresa, estava com uma ideia em mente que se seu pai não negasse ela poderia ajudar muitas pessoas. Assim que entrou no escritório viu que seu pai estava em reunião, esperou até ele estar livre, então contou sua ideia em doar medicamentos para os médicos que estavam em Suna.

_Acha que estamos fazendo caridade? _\- perguntou seu pai serio.

_Acho que seria muito bom para nossa imagem, sei que os Uchiha também fazem doações. _\- falou fazendo o pai olhar interessado.

_Hinata só porque Uchiha faz algo, não quer dizer que nos também vamos fazer. _\- respondeu seco - _além do mais, acho que você está esquecendo-se de algo importante._

_Se falar novamente em meu casamento, tenho que dizer que está me pressionado. _\- respondeu ela irritada.

_Você tem um mês Hinata, um mês apenas para casar-se e ter o poder, se isso não acontecer pode dizer adeus as suas ideias, e sua irmã irá casar-se com outra pessoa. _\- anunciou ele fazendo a ela suspirar.

Saindo da empresa ela ligou para Itachi Uchiha quem atendeu depois de três chamadas. Tentou colocar de lado aquela sensação que sentia quando ouviu a voz do Uchiha.

_Precisamos nos encontrar. _\- ele havia começado a falar que tinha compromissos - _agora!_

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Ele andou pelo restaurante indo para a mesa onde a Hyuuga estava, depois do sábado, eles não tinham se falado mais, ele não tinha o que falar, então recebeu a ligação da morena naquele dia, quando estava trabalhando em seus músculos. Só podia ser brincadeira, ela estava com um vestido preto longo, e os cabelos presos todos bagunçados.

_O que você quer? _\- perguntou se sentando á mesa.

_Precisamos ir logo com essa historia do casamento. _\- falou ela sem rodeios, ele não gostou.

_Pensei que queria ir com calma... _\- pelo olhar da morena viu que era serio - _está bem, e como quer que aconteça? Eu vá até sua casa e peça sua mão para seu pai?_

_Seria muito bonito, e romântico. _\- falou ela sorrindo - _mas ele não acreditaria que estamos apaixonados._

_Então o que sugere? _\- perguntou ele fazendo-a sorrir, ela esticou a mão e pegou a mão dele.

_Nada, apenas uns encontros nessa semana. _\- ela começou a brincar com o polegar dela fazendo-o ficar com arrepio.

_Como? _\- ela sorriu e encarou-o com os olhos brilhantes.

_Amanhã ligue para minha casa, farei com que meu pai atenda, então falará que quer falar comigo. _\- disse ela ainda segurando sua mão, o que estava deixando-o nervoso, não por não estar gostando, mas estava sentindo o calor daquele toque e estava começando a gostar.

_Só isso? _\- ela sorriu e soltou a sua mão quebrando aquele momento.

_Sim, o resto já está sendo feito. _\- respondeu sorrindo se levantando - _e mais uma coisa, você leu aqueles papeis que entreguei no sábado?_

_Papeis?..._\- ela sorriu.

_Acho melhor ler rápido, assim que assinar passe para mim, farei que seja passado em um cartório para validar nosso acordo. _\- ela se aproximou ficando com o rosto dela uns centímetros do dele - _até mais querido._

Então os lábios dela o tocaram pegando-o novamente desprevenido, assim que ela se afastou ele não sabia se ia atrás e exigisse saber o que ela estava tramando, porque sentia que havia algo por trás daquilo tudo. Ficou ali olhando vendo que algumas pessoas trocavam sorrisos apontando para ele.  
Saiu do restaurante pisando duro e indo para casa, aquela Hyuuga estava deixando ele maluco, tinha que encontrar aqueles papeis e ler, poderia ter algo maluco neles.  
E não ficou decepcionado quando leu os termos de casamento que a mulher havia escrito no papel, teriam que dividir uma casa, onde ficava na cidade, teriam que fingir para os empregados que era um casal feliz, que provavelmente o seu "sogro" iria colocar algum espião. Teria que cuidar da irmã caçula da Hyuuga até ela completar a maior idade, ou então se casar. Teria que cuidar da empresa junto com ela, e quando finalmente o acordo terminasse eles, cada um, daria uma quantia para a escola da cidade, isso seria como a "pensão" depois do divorcio.

_Ótimo... _ \- falou sem acreditar.

Sem contar que não poderia ter nenhum tipo de relacionamento fora do casamento, o que mesmo se ela não tivesse colocado no papel iria fazer, mas era muito abusada essa mulher.  
No dia seguinte Itachi estava nervoso, nunca em sua vida tinha feito isso, cortejado uma mulher assim, levado para jantar, depois levado de volta para casa, agora teria que ligar para casa dela e falar com o pai. Geralmente ele as encontrava em baladas, pagava umas bebidas e depois iriam para um motel qualquer, depois da diversão as deixava lá mesmo e nunca mais tinha contato com elas. Tinha que admitir Hinata Hyuuga era diferente, ou melhor, ela estava fazendo um jogo irritante.

_Casa dos Hyuuga, Hiashi quem fala? _\- a voz do patriarca dos Hyuuga o fez engolir seco, ela tinha planejado tudo mesmo.

_Sou Itachi, gostaria de falar com Hinata Hyuuga? _\- falou ele controlando o nervosismo.

_Itachi Uchiha? O que quer com minha filha? _\- a pergunto tinha deixando-o sem reação, até ouvi a voz da mulher no fundo - _Papai, deixe de ser turrão, alô Itachi?_

_Você é uma maluca sabia? _\- falou ele aliviado por ouvi a voz dela, que riu.

_Sim eu sei. _\- respondeu ela rindo.

_Então o que fazemos agora? _\- perguntou ele sem acreditar.

_Jantar as sete? _\- respondeu ela fazendo-o suspirar.

_Acho que terei que te buscar novamente não é? _\- ouviu-a rir novamente.

_Sim, eu te espero tchauzinho. _\- ela desligou o telefone fazendo sorrir, essa mulher realmente não existia.

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

_O que o Uchiha queria com você? _\- perguntou seu pai assim que desligou o telefone.

_Convidar-me para sair. _\- respondeu ela sem mostrar o divertimento.

_Vocês dois estão saindo? Desde quando? _\- perguntou-o interessado, afinal se sua filha estava saindo com o Uchiha poderia acontecer a fusão que tanto queria.

_Desde sábado, mas não fique pensando em nada papai. Somos apenas amigos. _\- falou dando um sorriso que deixou o pai feliz.

Hinata subiu para o seu quarto com um sorriso no rosto, sabia que o pai iria começar planejar coisas, era bom. Olhou em volta e suspirou agora precisa sair hoje para mais uma noite doida com o Uchiha, será que aguentaria? Riu ao lembrar da voz nervosa do moreno, ele apesar de parecer frio e distante, ela conseguia deixa-lo nervoso. Abriu o armário e olhou suas roupas, nunca foi de se arrumar, mas precisava tentar, pelo menos naquele dia.

_Hanabi? _\- chamou a irmã batendo na porta do quarto da irmã.

_Entra. _\- a irmã estava deitada na cama, pela cara parecia doente.

_Está bem? _\- perguntou se sentando ao lado dela.

_Apenas enjoada, acho que comi algo que não fez bem. _\- respondeu fazendo-a sorrir.

_Acho que não foi comida querida. _\- respondeu sorrindo - _se quiser podemos ir ao medico._

_Não está tudo bem. _\- falou a irmã suspirando - _e o que queria?_

_Tenho um encontro hoje. _\- revelou-a fazendo a irmã ficar surpresa.

_Serio? Com quem? _\- quis saber, Hinata se levantou.

_Com Itachi Uchiha - _viu a cara da irmã e riu. - _é eu sei, mas preciso de sua ajuda para...bem me arrumar bem._

_Serio? _\- perguntou sem acreditar.

Hinata sabia que sua irmã iria pensar que estava realmente apaixonada pelo Uchiha, não que não confiasse nela, mas precisava manter segredo de todos. Hanabi ajudou Hinata escolher um vestido que ficava bem na morena, era um vermelho longo e com um decote em V nas costas, sorte de seus seios serem grandes e cheios fazia ficar juntos em cima. Hanabi maquiou a irmã de um modo simples, porém que realçava seus olhos.

_Está linda. _\- falou Hanabi sorrindo.

_Obrigado... _\- falou sorrindo e indo para frente do espelho.

Hinata nunca foi de se importar com a imagem, usava as roupas largas por que odiava marcar seu corpo. E nunca foi de gostar de colocar nada no rosto. Mas vendo sua imagem no espelho a deixou sem fala, estava realmente bonita. Quando o seu celular tocou ela tomou um susto, olhou e viu que era Itachi, havia passando tanto tempo assim. Pegou a bolsa e saiu do quarto da irmã descendo a escadas, não encontrou o pai, mais sabia que ele estava observando pela janela. Assim que saiu pela porta um vento frio a fez tremer, olhou para o céu e viu que tinha umas nuvens cobrindo a lua, sinal que iria chover.

* * *

_**Olá Minna o/  
**_**_Obrigado pelos comentários, significam muito para mim...  
Espero que gostem ^^_**

**_Até o proximo cap. o/_**


	7. O pedido

_**Disclaimer: **__** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**Sinopse: **_**_"Um casamento de conveniência" _ era esse o acordo que Hinata havia feito com Itachi, só não contava que o amor por ele o fizesse afasta-se. Ele atormentado pelo passado não conseguia aceitar que aquele casamento era mais que apenas no papel. **

* * *

**_Casamento de Conveniência _**

**Capitulo 7 _O pedido_**

_\- **Itachi Uchiha –**_

Lá estava ele novamente em frente a casa da morena esperando para mais um encontro, sorrir para si mesmo, segundo encontro, sempre era apenas o primeiro e nunca teria outros, agora estava ali esperando ela. Quando chegou lá ligou para o celular para avisar que estava esperando, esperou vê-la com mais um modelo fora de moda. Mas quando a porta da frente se abriu e alguém saiu, ele não acreditou. Ela estava diferente de tudo que tinha visto, usava um vestido vermelho longo que tinha um enorme decote em V atrás, deixava a aquela parte das costas da morena a mostra, a pele sedosa que pegou Itachi com vontade de toca-la, quando ela entrou no carro ele não tinha palavras, usava uma maquiagem suave mais realçava seus olhos, os cabelos soltos brilhavam como a noite, era estava incrivelmente linda.

_Tudo bem? _\- perguntou ela enquanto ele a olhava.

_Er..nada. _\- disse voltando sua atenção para frente - _vamos para onde?_

_Para o restaurante Chicki _\- anunciou ela o fazendo-o encara-la. - _que foi não quer ser visto comigo?_

_Não é isso, é que. _\- ela sorriu

_ Sempre tem paparazzo não é? Mais é bom, assim ajuda no plano. _\- falou ela tirando algo da bolsa, o que parecia um caixinha de veludo. - _tome, no meio do jantar me dará o anel._

_O que? _\- ele perguntou parando o carro, ela revirou os olhos.

_Você leu o contrato não é? _\- perguntou ela encarando-o seria - _então, se está aqui é por que aceitou o acordo._

_Sim mas não pensei que fosse tão rápido. _\- ela sorriu.

_Desculpa, mas preciso que aconteça esse mês, caso não aconteça eu não terei poder sobre nada. _\- revelou ela seria - _como há sempre paparazzo por lá, ele vai nos flagrar juntos o que o deixará com bastante matéria, depois me dará o anel como se fosse um pedido de casamento, gostaria que ajoelhasse e fizesse uma cena romântica..._

_Nem pensar. _\- falou ele serio, ela escondeu a decepção no olhar e sorriu.

_Tudo bem basta ser convincente. _\- ele suspirou e pegou a pequena caixa.

_Está bem. _\- ela sorriu e ele deu seguiu em direção ao restaurante da cidade.

O local era frequentado pelas pessoas mais poderosas e ricas da cidade, já havia ido ali uma ou duas vezes com seus pais. Era um local bonito, onde tinha uma orquestra tocando musica ao vivo, que hoje era uma musica clássica e romântica. Assim que parou em frente ao restaurante o manobrista os recebeu, abrindo a porta para a morena e a ajudando sair, para em segui pegar o carro e ir estacionar. Hinata sorriu e pegou o braço que Itachi oferecia.

_Sorria. _\- falou ela sorrindo quando cumprimentava algumas pessoas.

Pegaram uma das melhores mesas da casa onde ficava perto do palco, assim que sentaram um garçom veio atendê-los, fizeram o pedido e ele foi embora os deixando sozinhos. Itachi olhou ao redor para ver se encontrava alguma pessoa conhecida, e achou amigos de seu pai.

_Então como está o ombro? _ \- perguntou ela simpática.

_Meu ombro? _\- perguntou se lembrando do machucado, não doía tanto como antes. - _está melhor, não doe como antes._

_Que bom. _\- falou ela sorrindo - _vi noticias que os médicos já estão um mês lá em Suna, foi para lá que tinha ido à sua ultima missão não é?_

_Sim. _\- respondeu apenas.

_Sei que queria está lá nesse momento, mas acredite você tem sorte. _\- falou ela fazendo-o suspirar.

_Sorte por ter que casar obrigado? _\- ela riu.

_Ora Itachi-san ninguém aqui está obrigando você a nada. _\- falou ela sorrindo, os drinques havia chegado - _eu apenas dei uma opção para você, ainda tem chance de voltar atrás._

_Só estou fazendo isso por causa de meu pai, sei que isso é importante para ele. _\- respondeu o moreno pegando sua bebida e dando um gole.

_Tudo bem, a velha historia de ajudar o pai. _\- respondeu ela revirando os olhos - _e eu estou fazendo isso para salvar minha irmã. Bem nos dois estamos atrás da mesma coisa, conseguir liberdade de escolha._

_E o que a faz pensar que se casando te dará liberdade de escolha? _\- ele a encarou, ela estava pensativa e por razões desconhecidas ele a achou bonita.

_No meu caso dará, pois não precisarei responder mais á meu pai, e sim ao meu marido. _\- falou ela olhando para a taça de vinho sobre a mesa. - _claro que se não fosse tudo isso, eu casaria com meu primo só que ele é da família, ele sabe como funciona e provavelmente não iria contra meu pai._

_E escolheu eu por quê? _\- quis saber, ele podia jurar que ela corou.

_Porque é um bom homem. _\- disse simplesmente - _eu sempre admirei as pessoas que fazia cosias para outras, sabe como aqueles médicos que foram para Suna, os soldados que estão lá. Eu invejo isso, pois eu nunca teria coragem disso, e nunca poderia deixar as coisas e virar as costas._

_Você pode ajudar as pessoas sem precisar se arriscar como eles..._\- falou ele achando Hinata Hyuuga mais normal.

_Eu falei com papai para doar remédios para eles. _\- falou Hinata sorrindo encarando-o agora - _Mas ele novamente jogou na cara que ainda não tenho poder de fazer nada, não antes do casamento._

_Entendi. _\- ele suspirou e tirou os papeis do bolso do terno - _está aqui, eu assinei os papeis._

_Serio? _\- ela parecia tão surpresa que o fez rir.

_Acreditava que eu não iria aceitar? _\- ela sorriu corando um pouco.

_Devo confessar que sim, achava que iria recusar. _\- disse sincera pegando a taça de vinho e levantando - _então vamos brindar nosso acordo?_

_Mesmo? _\- ele sorriu e levantou o seu copo os dois brindaram e cada um deu um gole na bebida.

A noite estava correndo agradavelmente, depois do brinde eles comeram o jantar que tinha chegado logo após. Conversaram sobre outras coisas banais, Hinata mostrou-se uma excelente mulher de negocio, ela tinha varias ideias para a empresa queria ampliar as novas técnicas, ajudar não apenas em distribuição de remédio para Suna, como dinheiro para ajudar instituições entre outras coisas. Quando terminaram o jantar Itachi sentiu-se animado e feliz, nunca tinha conversando com uma mulher por tanto tempo sem segundas intenção.

_Acha absurdo isso? _\- perguntou ela depois de terminar de falar de sua ideia.

_Não, eu acho sensacional. _\- falou com sinceridade fazendo o rosto da mulher se iluminar.

_Serio? _\- ele sorriu.

_Você tem que ter mais confiança em si mesmo. _\- disse ele sorrindo, ela corou ele achou adorável.

De repente uma musica lenta começou a tocar, alguns casais se levantaram e foram dançar, ele a olhava pelo canto dos olhos. Ela tinha os olhos fixo nos casais, então ele não soube o que o levou fazer isso, quando se viu estava de pé oferecendo a mão para a morena. Seus olhos se encontraram e ela corou, estava começando a gostar disso.  
Ele a acompanhou até a pista de dança e abraçou fazendo corar tocou em sua cintura e apenas para matar sua vontade, roçou na pele nua de suas costas provocando um arrepio na morena. Ele sorriu e começou a se movimentar conforme a musica, a respiração da garota estava acelerada, sabia que ela não tinha ideia de como aquele jogo podia terminar.

_o...o que está fazendo? _\- perguntou-a num fio de voz, quando ele roçou seus lábios no ombro nu dela.

_Apenas fazendo meu papel. _\- sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, ela se arrepiou novamente.

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

Ela não estava com a cabeça no lugar, havia planejado tudo durante o dia todo. Mas aquilo estava saindo do programa. Claro que teriam que fingir mais aquilo estava além de qualquer coisa. Quando ele a convidou para dançar achou até engraçado, mais quando ele a abraçou e tocou em suas costas sentiu um arrepio por todo corpo. Então ele roçou os lábios em seu ombro, deixando ela com os pensamentos totalmente nada inocentes.

_Acho que é melhor voltarmos. _\- falou ela com a voz rouca.

_Certo - _o respondeu rouco acompanhando ela até a mesa.

Hinata sentiu o coração falhar estava chegando a hora que ele a pediria em casamento, claro que era tudo encenação mais sempre sonhou com aquele momento. Em seus sonhos o seu amor não tinha rosto, talvez apenas um homem bonito, de olhos azuis, ela não se importava. Apenas que fizesse daquele momento mágico. Ele se ajoelharia e olharia no fundo de seus olhos, e então pediria da forma mais romântica, e linda do mundo.

_Então acho que todos já estão bem convencidos. _\- falou ele a tirando dos pensamentos.

_Sim. _\- ela disse desviando o olhar - _acho que está na hora._

_ah é. _\- ele tirou a caixinha que ela tinha entregado e a encarou. - _então...o que devo fazer? Falar alto?_

_Apenas..._\- disse ela olhando envolta - _Fale um pouco alto, mas não tanto._

_Certo. _\- ele olhou para a caixinha e suspirou, sabia que ele estava se odiando por isso, mas ela não podia fazer nada, precisava da ajuda dela para se livrar das ordens de seu pai. - _Hinata Hyuuga - _falou ele um pouco alto, algumas pessoas que estavam mais próximas se viraram para eles - _quer se casar comigo?_

Os casais que estavam sentados próximos á eles soltaram exclamações animadas, enquanto o resto do restaurante ficou em silencio, até a orquestra havia parado de tocar, Itachi olhou ao redor, todos estavam prestando atenção neles, sentiu nervoso, a mulher olhava para ele e para a caixinha onde continha um lindo anel mais não falava nada. Por um instante ela pensou em recusar, sabia que era loucura, então os seus olhos se encontraram e ela sentiu uma felicidade nunca sentida, seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas.

_S...sim...eu aceito. _\- respondeu ela emocionada, para ele achou que era encenação tirou o anel e colocou no dedo dela.

Como se fossem tudo parte do plano a orquestra começou a tocar uma musica em homenagem ao casal. Itachi a puxou novamente para a pista de dança e começaram a se movimentar conforme a musica. Hinata deixou seu mente vagar e leva-la para um lugar em seus sonhos, fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no ombro bom de Itachi. O cheiro dele era de roupa limpa e perfume masculino, o calor do corpo dele afastou o frio que sentia quando estava ali na mesa. Quando a musica terminou ela se afastou um pouco dele para olha-lo nos olhos, sentiu sua respiração falhar, então ele se aproximou e a beijou.  
O beijo não era apenas um roçar de lábios como ela fazia, ele a beijou para valer. Os lábios quentes e firmes dele pressionou contra os delas a fez sentir como se voasse, quando ele aprofundou o beijo ela perdeu totalmente os sentidos, a língua dele invadiu seu boca e explorou cada centímetro, sentia um calor subir por todo corpo, queria mais daquela sensação então o som de palmas e gritos de felicidades os chamaram para o presente. Eles se separaram e se olharam, ele tinha no rosto uma expressão de surpresa e arrependimento, ela estava corada.

_A..acho que está na hora de voltar para casa. _\- ele falou quebrando aquele momento.

Itachi pagou a conta enquanto ela estava esperando ele na recepção, algumas pessoas passavam por ela e a felicitava pelo casamento. Quando ele se aproximou evitou olha-lo nos olhos, ainda estava atordoada pelo beijo. Quando o manobrista chegou com o carro ele abriu a porta para ela e a deixou entrar. Durante o caminho até a casa dela foi feito em completo silencio, ela se sentia com frio.

_Então acho que amanhã todos os jornais de fofoca vão comentar. _\- disse ele quebrando o silencio quando estacionou o carro em frente a mansão Hyuuga.

_É... _\- disse com a voz tremula, ele se virou para ela.

_Está tudo bem Hinata? _ \- perguntou ele a vendo tremer, ele a tocou no braço - _minha nossa está fria._

_Apenas o frio da noite... _\- disse ela enquanto ele tirava o terno e entregando para ela.

_Porque não disse antes? Toma coloque isso, assim ficará quente. _\- ela sorriu e vestiu o terno dele, o cheiro dele a fez sentir-se quente.

_o..obrigada por tudo. _\- disse gaguejando.

_E como vai ser agora? _\- perguntou ele fazendo-a sorrir.

_Amanhã os jornais iram falar sobre isso. _\- falou ela mostrando a mão com o anel - _então, meu pai irá pressionar para saber quando será o casamento._

_E os meus também. _\- falou ele com um tom de cansado.

_Haverá festas em comemoração, e marcaremos a data. _\- falou ela.

_Que será nesse mês? _\- ela concordou e suspirou - _ok._

_Boa noite Itachi-san. _\- sussurrou ela saindo do carro deixando-o sozinho.

Entrou em casa sem fazer barulho e foi direito para seu quarto. Fechou a porta e ficou ali encostada sorrindo, havia tido a melhor noite de sua vida, porém era tudo parte do plano.

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Acordou com sua mãe chamando para o café, sabia que era raro quando ela fazia isso só podia significar duas coisas, uma: que ela já sabia sobre o suposto noivado com a Hyuuga, duas: ela iria dar algum tipo de festa, ou jantar. Arrumou-se e desceu para encontra-los na sala de jantar onde o café da manhã era servido, pelo jeito seu pai ainda não tinha levantando.

_O que foi mamãe, qual o motivo de me acordar tão cedo? _\- perguntou ele se sentando de frente para ela.

_São 10 horas da amanhã, não é cedo. _\- brigou ela, depois dando um sorriso - _mas gostaria de perguntar se não tem nada para me dizer._

_Sobre? _\- sabia que ela já tinha escutado a noticia.

_Oh pare de ser tão cansativo Itachi. _\- resmungou ela fazendo-o sorrir - _Ana Bela, uma amiga minha me contou que viu você e uma jovem moça ontem no restaurante Chicki._

_Hm sim fui lá ontem. _\- respondeu deixando sua mãe curiosa.

_Ela disse que você fez um pedido de casamento! _\- falou sem aguentar mais, ele sorriu - _é verdade?_

_Sim mamãe, pedi Hinata Hyuuga em casamento. _\- revelou ele fazendo a mulher sorrir.

_Mas pensei que não iria mais casar com a Hyuuga. _\- Itachi contou a mentira que ele e Hinata havia inventado.

Que depois do cancelamento do casamento eles se encontraram por caso em um restaurante, conversaram uma vez, depois saíram mais um dia, e o que foi crescendo o amor entre eles, o que resultou no casamento. Sua mãe sorria e comemorava o evento, falando que teria que dar um jantar de noivado, que precisava conhecer sua futura nora. Então Fugaku entrou na sala com um jornal na mão, quando viu o filho jogou o jornal em sua frente com cara de irritado.

_Pode me explicar que palhaçada é essa? _\- questionou ele se referindo a manche que tinha ele e Hinata abraçados dançando.

**_"Novo relacionamento de Itachi Uchiha acabará em casamento, com a filha do empresário Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata e Itachi foram visto durante a semana junto, e ontem no restaurante uma cena que ninguém esperava do jovem Uchiha. Ele pediu a mão da moça em casamento, que é lógico aceitou. Depois desse acontecimento todos esperam que as duas famílias que são especialistas em medicamentos fazem a fusão das duas empresas"_**

_É uma linda foto. _\- falou ele sorrindo, seu pai o encarou como se fosse comer vivo.

_Não banco o engraçadinho Itachi, quero saber o que significa isso? _\- perguntou novamente.

_Eu e Hinata acabamos nos apaixonando. _\- mentiu ele fazendo a mãe sorrir e o pai ficar irritado.

_Ah é, pode me dizer por que isso me parece uma grande mentira? _\- questionou ele fazendo Itachi ficar irritado também.

_E porque acha que é mentira? E porque está tão bravo? Não era isso que você queria? Uma fusão? _\- perguntou se levantando.

_Eu queria uma fusão que não aconteceu devido o fato de não ter um casamento, agora está de noivado com a filha daquele desgraçado?! _\- para a surpresa de Itachi o pai não estava gostando da ideia.

_Pera ai, então não quer mais a fusão? _\- o pai suspirou cansado se sentou.

_Não depois da humilhação que aquele Hyuuga me fez passar, cancelar a fusão visto que ELES tem unas regras estúpidas. _\- falou nervoso - _agora onde estamos novamente._

_Então...não está contente com o casamento? _\- perguntou ele querendo se matar.

_Estou contente, porque finalmente tomou juízo, mas agora de todo meu coração, preferiria que fosse com outra mulher. _\- revelou fazendo Itachi segurar para não xingar Hinata Hyuuga.

_Oh o que importa não é, nosso filho casará em breve. _\- falou a mãe animada - _se importaria querido de darmos um jantar para comemorar?_

_c..claro que não... _\- respondeu Itachi e Fugaku juntos.

Em seu quarto Itachi andava de um lado para o outro, tinha concordado com aquele casamento pensando que seu pai iria ficar feliz, mais pelo visto o velho tinha odiado. E agora ele estava nesse casamento sem chance de voltar atrás. Pensou em ligar para Hinata e pedir que reconsiderasse a proposta, mas sabia que a morena não iria voltar atrás e também não podia, teria que ajuda-la dessa vez, mais só por um ano, depois teria o divorcio e finalmente ficaria livre novamente. Só esperava que durante esse tempo que estivesse casado com aquela mulher fosse tudo normal. Se sentou na cama ao lembrar-se da noite anterior, havia feito seu papel direitinho, havia pedido ela em casamento, que por uns instantes achou que ela iria recusar apenas para humilha-lo, mas quando ela disse sim, ele viu um brilho diferente no olhar, havia alegria e tristeza, até chorar ela chorou, seria Hinata tão boa atriz? Enquanto ao beijo, ele realmente não sabia onde estava com cabeça por beija-la daquele jeito.  
Mas quando ele a segurou em seu braço tão quente, tão pequena, parecia perfeita em seu abraço. Aqueles lábios que o chamava, ela havia dado apenas uma previa de seus beijos, mas ontem ele queria provar muito mais. Notou que ela ficou tão surpresa como ele, mas retribuiu o beijo. O cheiro dela de sabonete de lavanda, com o perfume adocicado, tinha que admitir Hinata Hyuuga ontem estava a criatura mais bonita que tinha visto. O toco do seu celular tocou fazendo voltar para o presente, sorriu quando viu o nome da Hyuuga no visor do aparelho.

_Então tudo certo? _\- a voz dela parecia alegre, ele sorriu.

_Meu pai quase me matou agora pouco. _\- ouviu-a rir.

_O meu também, mas ele disse que se é assim, eu posso ficar com a liderança da família. _\- contou ela animada.

_Que bom. _\- ele suspirou - _minha mãe está pensando em marcar um jantar, sabe de noivado._

_É eu sei, ela ligou aqui em casa quase agora. _\- contou ela rindo, ele sorriu - _marquei para o próximo sábado, tudo bem?_

_Por mim. _\- falaram mais algumas coisas e ela desligou animado ele decidiu ir para a base treinar um pouco.

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

Hinata estava assinando uns papeis que seu pai havia dado para ela. Depois da conversa com Itachi sobre o jantar de noivado no sábado ela foi trabalhar. Seu pai tinha recebido a noticia melhor do que ela esperava Hanabi também, ela tinha ido ao medico que confirmou a gravidez.

_Que legal, serei titia. _\- falou ela na hora do almoço quando foi se encontrar com a irmã.

_É, mas o que vamos fazer? Tenho que contar para o papai. _\- falou ela preocupada.

_Espere um pouco, acho que agora tem que passar o meu casamento, mas fale logo para Kiba correr para preparar as coisas. _\- falou ela seria - _você ficará em minha casa com Itachi, então quando tiver tudo bem casará com Kiba._

_Acha mesmo que ele vai querer se casar comigo? _\- Hinata riu, a irmã era sempre confiante.

_Ele não seria louco se não quisesse._ \- as duas riram e voltaram cada uma para seus afazeres.

A semana passou rápido e sem muita coisa, havia encontrado com Itachi apenas uma vez, antes do dia do jantar de noivado, eles precisavam planejar como iria ser. Encontraram-se no restaurante de sempre, e Hinata chegou novamente atrasada.

_Desculpa o atraso, a empresa está tomando toda parte do meu tempo. _\- reclamou ela sorrindo.

_Não me fale, segunda começarei na empresa dos Uchihas. _\- falou ele com uma voz de tédio.

_Não é tão ruim assim, vai acabar gostando. _\- falou ela dando um sorriso, ele suspirou.

_Então amanhã é o grande dia . _\- falou ele sem emoção, ela sorriu e tirou um papel da bolsa entregando para ele - _o que é isso?_

_Algumas coisas sobre mim. _\- respondeu ela sorrindo pela cara dele - _ora precisamos mostrar que gostamos um do outro, mas não nos conhecemos realmente._

_Hm... _\- respondeu lendo o papel - _Sua escritora preferida: Jane Austen?_

_Sim e o livro é orgulho e preconceito. _\- respondeu ela normal.

_Certo, cor preferida: Lilás. _\- continuou ele lendo - _apelido: Hina ou ursinha?_

_Ah ursinha era como meu pai me chamava quando criança. _\- falou ela corando, não sabia muito bem porque tinha colocado aquilo.

_Fez faculdade de letras, e da aula para uma escola sem remuneração? _\- ele a encarava serio.

_É, a escola não tem dinheiro para pagar a maioria dos professores, então eu trabalho lá para ajuda-los. _\- corou pelo olhar que ele lanchava para ela.

_E você falou em ir ajudar em Suna?! _\- ele riu - _já faz muito por aqui._

_Pouco em comparado de muitas coisas que tem que fazer. _\- ela respondeu bebendo um pouco de seu refrigerante.

_Banda preferida: Aerosmith musica preferida: "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" ? _ \- ela sorriu e ele fez um sinal de positivo - _muito boa. _

_Oh pare de ler quando estou presente, fico sem graça. _\- reclamou ela o fazendo rir.

_Não, não é legal. _\- respondeu rindo e continuando a leitura - _Seu maior sonho: ter uma família, e pior pesadelo: perder todos que amam._

Hinata corou e desviou o olhar, tinha começado aquela lista idiota apenas para passar o tempo, mas que poderia ser ulti, mais tinha esquecido-se de riscar uns itens, agora aquele homem estava lendo e ela se sentia esporta de mais.

_Ta certo, agora chega de falar sobre mim. _\- falou ela conseguindo pegar o papel de volta - _preciso saber algo de você._

_Não tenho uma lista feita. _\- respondeu sorrindo.

_Não precisa, apenas me conta, qual sua cor preferida, sua comida predileta. _\- quis saber, mas o moreno ficou em silencio.

_Na verdade nunca pensei nisso. _\- ela o encarou-o surpresa - _não sei qual a comida que eu gosto, gosto de comer e pronto. Cor preferida? Não sei uso todas, sem preferência. Musica? Nunca parei para pensar nisso, e livros raramente leio. _\- respondeu ele ganhando um olhar de admiração da morena.

_Não precisa ter coisas para por em listas, apenas dizer o que sente em relação as tais coisas. _\- respondeu ela sorrindo - _gostei de conhece-lo um pouco mais._

Depois do jantar ela voltou para casa e foi procurar alguma roupa que pudesse usar amanhã, sabia que Mikoto Uchiha era uma mulher elegante, e chique. Queria causar uma boa impressão á sua sogra. Parou no meio do quarto quando pensou nisso, estaria ela louca? Precisava apenas seguir com a encenação e torcer para que todos acreditassem neles.

* * *

_**Olá Minna o/  
**_**_Obrigado pelos comentários, significam muito para mim...  
Espero que gostem ^^_**

**_Até o proximo cap. o/_**


	8. O noivado

_**Disclaimer: **__** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**Sinopse: **_**_"Um casamento de conveniência" _ era esse o acordo que Hinata havia feito com Itachi, só não contava que o amor por ele o fizesse afasta-se. Ele atormentado pelo passado não conseguia aceitar que aquele casamento era mais que apenas no papel. **

* * *

**_Casamento de Conveniência _**

**Capitulo 8 _O noivado_**

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Era sábado a tarde e sua casa já estava parecendo um salão de festa. O que era para ser apenas um jantar entre amigos, virou uma festa. Sua mãe havia dito que não poderia apenas chamar uns amigos, teria que chamar todos, pois não é sempre que seu filho ficava noivo. Seu pai que apesar de ainda não estar muito contente com a união não havia dito mais nada, até estava gostando da ideia de fazer uma festa. Quando viu os músicos chegarem tomou conta de como aquela festa iria ser importante. Tinha começado se arrumar enquanto deixava a Tv ligada para ouvir noticia sobre Suna, já iria fazer dois meses que a equipe especial estava lá fazendo segurança dos médicos, e até agora não tinha tido nenhuma resposta de quem estava atacando o país. Quando seu pai o chamou para descer ele suspirou e deu uma ultima olhada no espelho, usava um smoking preto com gravata de borboleta preta também, os cabelos estavam presos, era hora do show.  
Quando chegou ao andar de baixo encontrou varias pessoas que nunca tinha visto na vida, cumprimentou educadamente, foi onde sua mãe o chamava para apresentar alguns conhecido, olhou ao redor a procura de sua "noiva" , mas nem sinal da morena.

_Será que ela vem? _\- perguntou seu pai vendo o moreno olhar ao redor.

_Sim. _\- falou não muito convencido, seria ela capaz de fazer isso.

Então seu celular tocou e ele atendeu de imediato, sentiu um alivio quando a voz da morena anunciava que estava chegando. Pediu licença para umas pessoas e foi recebê-la na porta de casa. O carro da família Hyuuga parou em frente à entrada da casa e de lá saíram Hanabi, sua ex-noiva e agora futura cunhada. Ela usava um vestido bege cumprido e um pouco largo para ela, sorriu ao lembrar-se de Hinata, e desejou que a morena não tivesse seguido o estilo da irmã. Logo em seguida Hiashi saiu com o terno impecável e olhar frio, então ela saiu do carro.  
Hinata usava um lindo vestido branco onde seus ombros ficavam a mostra, com um decote em V na frente, porém respeitável, e nas costas, como daquela outra vez, estava nua, tentou tirar da cabeça aquela vontade de novamente toca-la ali, qual o problema da morena com as roupas que deixava suas costas nuas.

_Itachi-san. _\- cumprimentou Hanabi educada.

_Hanabi-sama _\- cumprimentou a cunhada educado - _Sejam bem vindos._

_Obrigado por nos receber pessoalmente. _\- falou Hiashi ajudando sua filha a subir os poucos degraus.

_É um prazer. _\- olhou para Hinata que corou e ofereceu o braço que ela aceitou com um sorriso.

Entraram na casa e Itachi os acompanhou até onde seus pais estavam. Fugaku que ainda estava ressentido com tudo aquilo, apenas cumprimentou mecanicamente, Mikoto deu total atenção ao futuro sogro de Itachi e cunhada, os apresentando para alguns amigos. Itachi e Hinata conseguiram ficar sozinhos por um tempo.

_Até agora está indo tudo muito bem. _\- disse Hinata sem olha-lo, um garçom passou por ali e ele pegou duas taças de champanhe. - _sua mãe sabe dar uma festa._

_Sim, isso que seria para ser apenas um jantar. _\- falou fazendo-a rir e entregando uma taça para ela. - _está muito...elegante hoje._

_Ah...obrigada. _\- falou corando aceitando a taça - _você também fica bem de smoking._

_Oh sim, todos ficamos parecendo pinguins. _\- disse fazendo-a rir mais, ele estava gostando de fazê-la rir. - _você fica mais bonita quando sorrir._

Havia dito sem pensar o que provou surpresa na morena e nele próprio. Então como se sua mãe tivesse visto o embaraço do filho chamou todos para se reunirem em frente ao pequeno palco tinha tinham feito. Hinata seguiu Itachi ainda corada para perto dos pais do moreno. Fugaku estava com uma taça na mão.

_Caros amigos e amigas. _\- começou o patriarca dos Uchiha - _família é uma grande honra que estou aqui diante de vocês para celebrar uma das coisas mais lindas que existe. _\- falou ele olhando para a mulher e pegando em sua mão - _O amor, a união de duas pessoas no sagrado casamento. _\- então olhou para Itachi e Hinata - _Meu filho mais velho, Itachi junto com minha esposa e eu, queremos compartilhar nossa felicidade. A união entre Itachi e Hinata. _\- falou levantando a taça - _Vamos brindar o mais novo casal!_

_Á Hinata e Itachi! _\- todos falaram imitando o Uchiha.

_E que Hinata Hyuuga, seja muito bem vinda a nossa família, assim como sua família. _\- falou Mikoto sorrindo.

Então a musica começou a tocar fazendo com Hinata e Itachi fosse dançar. Enquanto eles dançavam todos ficaram olhando, até seus pais entraram na roda e assim seguidos pelos outros casais. Itachi finalmente pode relaxar mais.

_Está tudo perfeito. _\- disse ela com um brilho no olhar.

_Sim, a noite está perfeita. _\- disse olhando-a diferente, queria falar algo, mas nem ele mesmo sabia o que dizer.

_Acho que depois disso, teremos que correr para os preparativos do casamento não é? _\- comentou-a tentando sorrir.

_Está tudo bem Hinata? _\- perguntou ele preocupado, a garota estava preste a chorar.

_Só...estou...feliz. _\- falou ela então se soltou dos braços do moreno e foi em direção a casa.

Itachi foi segui-la mais alguns amigos de seu pai o paravam para conversar, e ele acabou perdendo-a de vista. Quando finalmente conseguiu ir atrás dela, não a encontrou.

_Ela voltou para festa. _\- a voz de Hanabi o assustou.

_Hã? _\- perguntou e ela sorriu.

_Minha irmã, ela já voltou para festa. _\- repetiu ela olhando serio para ele - _eu sei sobre o trato e tudo mais, sei que ela está fazendo isso para me ajuda. Mas Hinata não sabe exatamente onde está se metendo._

_Do que está falando? _\- perguntou ele serio.

_Hinata nunca teve experiência amorosa, ela acredita em tudo e todos, ela pode até parecer dura, mas na verdade quando ela está sozinha desaba. Sei que tudo é mentira, então tente fazer com que ela não se esqueça disso. Pois não quero vê-la sofre daqui um ano quando tudo acabar. _\- falou a morena encarando-o e ele não tinha nada para dizer então ela se foi.

Saiu de volta para o quintal onde todos estavam e encontrou Hinata dançando com seu pai. Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto e um brilho no olhar, seria que aquilo não fosse fingimento? Itachi estava acostumado com mulheres traiçoeiras, e mentirosas, pois isso que ele nunca se envolvia com um mais do que um encontro. Agora estava ali preste a casa-se com uma que na verdade era tudo que ele não queria. Sentiu o ombro latejar e tentou ignorar aquilo, era apenas encenação, mentira que dentro de um ano iria acabar.

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

A festa estava perfeita, as luzes, a musica, a comida estava tudo perfeito. Quando chegou à casa do Uchiha sentiu que não iria conseguir, sentia um medo que por uns instantes achou melhor acabar com tudo. Mas quando ela o viu ali parado esperando-a sentiu suas forças voltarem. Ele estava lindo de smoking, parecia um verdadeiro príncipe, quando ele a tomou nos braços sentiu um corrente elétrica passando pelo seu corpo. Não queria admitir, mas estava gostando de sentir aquela sensação. Quando finalmente conseguiram ficar a sós ele falou aquilo.

_Oh sim, todos ficamos parecendo pinguins. _\- disse fazendo-a rir mais. - _você fica mais bonita quando sorrir._

Um silencio incomodo pairou entre eles que graças a mãe dele foi quebrado. Durante o discurso de seu futuro sogro, ela tentou a todo custo parar de pensar naquilo. Ele a achava bonita quando sorria? Então veio novamente a dança. Seus corpos ficaram próximos novamente, era mais do que podia suportar. No fundo queria que aquilo tudo fosse de verdade, que aquilo não fosse encenação, aquele olhar que ele dava para ela. Então não aguentou precisava se afastar dele, correu para dentro de casa e se trancou no banheiro. Respirando fundo varias vezes tentou afastar as lagrimas, pensou, e queria que ele tivesse ido atrás dela. Mais ninguém bateu na porta, ninguém a chamou, quando ela saiu do banheiro recomposta viu que ele estava na festa conversando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Precisava pensar assim também caso não quisesse sair ferida daquela farsa.

_Foi uma noite agradável. _\- falou Hinata na hora da despedida. - _Obrigada por tudo Mikoto-sama._

_Oh querida apenas me chame de Mikoto _\- falou a mulher a abraçando. - _se precisar de ajuda para os preparativos do casamento, não pense, pode me chamar._

_Minha mulher sempre quis ter uma filha para ajudar em seu casamento. _\- comentou Fugaku sorrindo.

_Pode deixar, que chamarei sim. _\- falou ela sorrindo.

_Boa noite Fugaku _\- falou Hiashi sem jeito.

Hinata seguiu seu pai e sua irmã até o carro acompanhados por Itachi, Fugaku e Mikoto. Enquanto Hanabi e Hiashi entravam no carro Hinata se virou para Itachi. Seu coração vacilou, ele a olhava com um olhar preocupado.

_Está tudo bem mesmo? _\- perguntou ele.

_Sim, eu...vou indo...essa semana nos se fala. _\- falou ela então os dois ficaram parados um olhando para outro.

_Acho que eles esperam um beijo... _\- a voz fria a e baixa a fez tremer.

Ele a puxou para ele e a beijou com ardência. Hinata queria resistir, queria lutar contra aquele desejo que sentia, mas estando naqueles braços, com aqueles lábios nos dela não conseguiu pensar em nada que não fosse retribuir o beijo. Sentiu o corpo do moreno ficar rígido e ele afasta-la de vagar, então com as bochechas vermelhas, ela deu um sorriso e entrou no carro. Podia sentir o olhar de sua irmã sobre ela, e não ousou a encara-la até chegarem a casa. Quando ia entrar em seu quarto a irmã a chamou.

_Hinata tome cuidado. _\- falou ela seria.

_Cuidado com o que minha irmã? _\- perguntou inocente.

_Por não sai magoada dessa historia. _\- não queria escutar aquilo.

_Eu sei, boa noite Hana. _\- entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta.

Não queria acreditar que aquilo era apenas armação, estava sentindo algo que nunca sentiu por ninguém. Queria ficar perto de Itachi, queria vê-lo sorrir, vê-lo toca-la. Queria seus beijos, queria sua atenção. Estava até comprando roupas novas para se vestir melhor e não fazê-lo passar vergonha. Estava aprendendo a se maquiar para mostrar que era uma mulher chique e bem vestida. Podia fazer aquele casamento dar certo, podia fazê-lo se apaixonar por ela, assim como ela havia se apaixonado por ele.  
Sim havia se apaixonado por ele desde o momento que o vira, só que não admitira. Quando seu pai havia dito que sua irmã casaria com ele, sentiu-se triste e com inveja dela. Mais ai ela não queria, e Hinata teve que se encontrar com o moreno para tramar contra seu pai, a cada encontro saia com uma sensação de satisfação. Até surgir a ideia louca de casamento, podia muito bem escolher qualquer um, até Neji poderia servi, mas preferiu-o, tinha que ser ele. Depois do beijo daquele dia, ela se viu totalmente perdida, agora estava ali preste a casar-se com ele, havia feito um trato. Ficaria casada por um ano, depois ela daria o divorcio, então teria um ano para fazê-lo gostar dela.

_Acho que posso fazer isso. _\- falou para si mesma sorrindo - _farei que Itachi Uchiha se apaixone por mim, dentro de um ano._

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Domingo passou sem muita coisa, acordou com o ombro doendo e tomou uns dois comprimidos de uma vez só. Foi até a janela que dava para o quintal e abriu-a. O dia estava agravável para um banho de piscina pena que não podia por causa do ombro. Saiu da janela e ligou a Tv em um canal qualquer enquanto ia tomar banho, quando voltou para o quarto o noticiário chamou sua atenção.

**_"Hoje mais um ataque ocorreu em Suna, agora perto de onde os médicos de Konoha estão. O ataque aconteceu durante o dia em um dos bairros próximo a base improvisável do exercito. Pelo menos deixaram 3 mortos e 5 feridos. As autoridades que estão responsável por aquela área nos informou que não teve nenhum feridos entre os médicos. Há rumores que os ataques são de uma organização terrorista chamada Akatsuki, mas ainda não é confirmado a informação."_**

Itachi olhava atentamente para a noticia, então Asuma havia conseguindo um nome? Precisava saber o que estava acontecendo, não gostava de ficar de fora de algo que envolvesse seu trabalho. Desligou a Tv e saiu do quarto indo a direção ao estacionamento. Entrou no carro e dirigiu em direção a base, sabia que Jiraiya não estava em Suna, ele tinha ficado para receber novos soldados. Assim que parou o carro no estacionamento foi recebido por uns colegas que tinham ficado lá. Encontrou seu chefe no escritório, a sala era cheia de fotos dele com grandes soldados e pessoas importantes, tinha uma foto onde ele estava com o Hokage, outra ele com aquele homem de pele branca e uma mulher.

_Itachi. _\- a voz dele o fez ver que ele estava sentado atrás da mesa fumando um charuto.

_Capitão. _\- fez uma continência.

_Oh pare com isso, sente-se. _\- falou o velho se levantando e indo preparar bebida - _quer algo para beber?_

_Sim obrigado. _\- esperou o velho preparar a bebida e entregar um copo para ele.

_Acho que sei porque veio. _\- falou ele sorrindo.

_Acabei de ver a noticia na Tv. Então é verdade? Descobriram que está por trás dos ataques? _\- perguntou e o velho suspirou.

_Asuma conseguiu um nome, Akatsuki, mas não sabemos muita coisa, por exemplo o que querem, para quem trabalha. _\- revelou ele - _mas sabemos que eles são uma organização grande._

_E o ataque perto dos médicos? Algum ferido? A missão foi cancelada? _\- questionou ele.

_Não podemos cancelar a missão, os médicos estão lá e estão ajudando muito. Claro que é um risco á mais, mas não podemos voltar atrás com nossa palavra. _\- falou ele serio - _sei que seu irmão está lá, e sei de sua preocupação, mas tem que deixar acontecer, ele é um ótimo medico._

_Eu sei, vim aqui para saber o que posso fazer? Não posso ficar de braços cruzados. _ \- falou o moreno serio.

_Ainda está em recuperação. _\- falou ele apontando para o ombro do moreno. - _e pelo que soube, irá se casar mesmo._

_Sim, mas isso é outra historia, meu ombro está sarando, e assim que tiver bom posso voltar a ativa. _\- insistiu ele.

_Eu sei Itachi, se as coisas continuarem assim teremos que chama-lo. _\- falou fazendo o moreno se animar - _mas por enquanto terá que se contentar ficar por aqui._

_Sim, mas gostaria de ficar informado. _**\- **Itachi se levantou junto com Jiraiya.

_Certo. _\- falou sorrindo - _vamos receber novos soldados daqui uns meses, e como vê não temos muitos soldados que sejam qualificados para treinar novos recrutas, e já que está na cidade, gostaria de saber se poderia fazer esse trabalho?_

_Treinar novos soldados? _\- perguntou animado - _será muito bom._

_Ótimo assim que seu ombro melhorar, e os recrutas chegarem ligarei. - _os dois homens apertaram a mão e Itachi foi embora.

A semana passou rápida e sem nenhum acontecimento, Jiraiya como combinado o matinha informado das noticias. Ele por mais que odiasse teve que ir para empresa para pelo menos ficar por dentro dos negócios. Era na quinta-feira quando seu pai o questionou sobre não ter o ouvido falar de sua noiva.

_Itachi está tudo bem entre vocês? _\- pegou o moreno de surpreso.

_Como? _\- Fugaku sorriu.

_Não ouvi você falar de Hinata, e acho que não encontrou-se com ela durante a semana toda. _\- falou ele analisando o filho.

_Estou ocupado essa semana, cuidado da empresa, e analisando as fichas dos novos recrutas do exército. _\- respondeu ele sem importância.

_Sim, mas pelo que sei vocês estão noivos, e ainda não escolheram a data, sua mãe está ansiosa para organiza-lo. _\- insistiu o pai.

_Falarei com Hinata sobre isso. _\- sentiu os olhos do pai analisando-o então ele saiu e deixou-o Itachi sozinho. - _droga... _\- falou pegando o celular e discou o numero de sua futura noiva.

_Alô? _\- a voz da morena o fez sentir uma sensação estranha.

_Olá querida, achei que tinha se esquecido de mim. _\- falou ele com uma voz melosa sorrindo.

_Não pensei que teria saudades de mim...Uchiha. _\- falou ela com uma voz sedutora, o que provocou um arrepio pelo corpo.

_Precisamos nos encontrar, meu pai já estava questionando que não nos encontramos durante a semana toda. _\- falou acabando com aquele joguinho.

_Oh...sim...bem estou na empresa e saio daqui uns vinte minutos. _\- falou ela também voltando a voz normal.

_Te encontro naquele restaurante? _\- sugeriu ele.

_Sim, até mais. _\- ela desligou o telefone.

Itachi ficou ali olhando para o aparelho com um sorriso. Sabia que não podia brincar com a situação, Hinata não parecia daquelas mulheres que se envolvia com um homem apenas por necessidade, e ele não queria se envolver, não mais que já estava envolvido. Levantou-se pegando o terno que estava na cadeira, se lembrou do que Hanabi havia dito.

**_"Hinata nunca teve experiência amorosa, ela acredita em tudo e todos, ela pode até parecer dura, mas na verdade quando ela está sozinha desaba. Sei que tudo é mentira, então tente fazer com que ela não se esqueça disso. Pois não quero vê-la sofre daqui um ano quando tudo acabar. - falou a morena encarando-o e ele não tinha nada para dizer então ela se foi."_**

Saiu da empresa e foi direito para o restaurante que marcará com a morena, teria que mantê-la afastada para própria segurança da morena, pois não estava disposto a se amarrar com ninguém.

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

Olhou para o próprio reflexo no espelho do banheiro daquele restaurante e suspirou. Seu rosto mostrava cansaço devido a semana toda ter que ficar horas e horas lendo documentos, indo a reuniões com sócios da empresa e compradores, estava exausta. E sem contar que sempre tinha que pensar no casamento, apesar de ainda não ter marcado a data, já estava vendo algumas empresas especialista em organizar casamento. Lavou o rosto com a água fria e enxugou com uma toalha, seus cabelos que estavam presos em um coque já estava soltos a metade. Tirou a presilha que os prendia e deixou-os soltos, pegou o batom que sua irmã havia emprestado e passou nos lábios seco, como estava fazendo calor ela raramente passava batom o que deixava seus lábios ressecados. Os olhos que estavam com lápis de olho já não mostravam sinal de maquiagem, não se importa depois daquele jantar iria para casa, tomar um banho para se refrescar e finalmente cair na cama. Usava uma saia cinza até o joelho mas não larga como sempre, era roupa própria de empresaria, a camisa social branca de mangas compridas estava deixando-a com calor, mas não podia fazer nada. Sem muito animação foi ao encontro com seu "noivo".  
A semana toda não tinha falando com Itachi, na verdade queria ter ligado, e até encontrado, mas a empresa estava exigindo de mais dela. Então quando ela recebeu a ligação dele seu coração acelerou e seu cansaço sumiu, ele chamará de querida o que fez ela sentir-se alegre, mas logo ele quebrou aquele momento lembrando que tudo era apenas parte do plano, então se sentiu mais cansada do que nunca. Lá estava ele na mesa de sempre tinha tirado o terno e ficado com a camisa social azul, tinha que admitir com qualquer cor ele ficava lindo.

_Desculpa o atraso. _\- falou ela quando se aproximou, ele que estava de costas para ela chegou tomar um susto.

_Nossa, Hinata está tudo bem? _\- perguntou o moreno vendo o estado dela, ela sorriu.

_Sim, tudo bem, apenas cansada. _\- falou ela pedido seu suco de sempre.

_O que tem feito a semana toda para está assim? _\- quis saber ele.

_Cuidado da empresa, tive que ir em reuniões, jantares, almoço. _\- falou ela sorrindo - _acho que sei porque não que assumir o comando da sua empresa._

_Não é isso, mas é necessário tudo isso? _\- ela sorriu.

_Sim, preciso mostrar que estou a par de tudo, e mostrar quem é a nova voz. _\- falou ela um pouco seca - _e você o que tem feito a semana?_

_Fui na base. _\- revelou ele fazendo-a encara-lo - _eu serei tutor dos novos recrutas._

_Hm e a empresa? _\- quis saber, fazendo-o ficar um pouco irritado.

_O que tem? _\- perguntou ele seco, ela sorriu.

_Desculpa _\- respondeu enquanto o garçom colocava o suco na mesa - _só pensei que iria fazer o que todos estavam esperando._

_Não vou fazer nada para agradar ninguém. _\- respondeu ele frio, ela sorriu.

_Certo, não está mais aqui quem falou. _\- respondeu bebendo seu suco, depois de uns minutos em silencio - _olha estou cansada, então o porque marcou esse encontro?_

_Apenas para dar continuidade ao seu plano idiota. _\- respondeu ele irritado, ela sentiu-se triste.

_Claro. _\- ela olhou em volta e chamou o garçom - _acho que já fizemos a cena de hoje, agora vou para casa._

_Escuta...desculpa, é que estou irritado de está preso aqui, enquanto poderia está lá em missão ajudando meu país. _\- falou ele nervoso, ela suspirou.

_Relaxa Itachi, assim que casarmos e passar os dias de licença, você poderá ir para onde quiser. _\- respondeu ela com uma voz triste - _afinal só precisamos ficar casados no papel, então não será preciso que convivemos juntos._

_ E isso ajudará? _\- ela sorriu, mais foi um sorriso sem graça, sem vida.

_Claro. Ah propósito, acho que é melhor já marcamos a data, assim ficam mais rápido disso acontecer. _\- ele concordou.

_Por mim você quem sabe, eu não sei muito bem como é isso. _\- ela sorriu e se levantou.

_Amanhã escolherei a data e te informo, e sobre a organização contratarei alguém para fazer, não tenho cabeça e acho que não aguento ficar correndo atrás disso. _\- ele se levantou também e acompanhou ela até o estacionamento.

_Quer que eu te leve para casa?_ \- ofereceu fazendo-a quase aceitar, mas lembrou de que ele está de mau humor.

_Não é preciso. Até mais querido. _\- falou ela com uma voz melosa e se aproximou dele dando um selinho e indo embora.

Apesar de querer ficar mais ao lado do moreno, ela estava realmente muito cansada, e pelo jeito Itachi estava longe de ser agradável como das outras vezes. Quando chegou em casa só teve tempo para tomar um banho e cair na cama dormindo na mesmo hora, agradeceu por ser sexta-feira, amanhã iria ficar apenas até meio dia na empresa e teria o resto do dia para descansar.  
Acordou com dor de cabeça, porém ela não podia ficar na cama, se arrumou e foi tomar seu café da manhã seu pai já estava pronto, assim que viu a filha já perguntou como tinha sido a reunião do dia anterior, de como as negociações estava. Respondeu tudo mecanicamente, pois seus pensamentos agora estavam em outro lugar, estavam em Itachi. Ele tinha dito que queria ir a missão, se ele depois dos meses de licença fosse convocado só Deus saberia quando ele voltaria, se voltasse. Então o plano de fazer ele se apaixonar por ela não poderia dar certo. Tinha que arranjar um jeito de fazer com que Itachi ficasse ali na cidade permanentemente.  
Em seu escrito na empresa depois de ter feito todas suas obrigações do dia ela tomou uma decisão, ligou para o numero que havia conseguido graças sua secretaria Yumi, discou o numero e esperou atender, sentiu um aperto no coração sabia que o que estava fazendo era errado, que quando ele descobrisse seria capaz de nunca mais querer vê-la, mas precisa fazer alguma coisa.

_Alô. _\- a voz do homem do outro lado da minha a fez prender a respiração.

_Oi, sou Hinata Hyuuga e gostaria de falar com o capitão Jiraiya. _\- falou com coragem seguindo com seu plano.

* * *

_**Olá Minna o/  
**_**_Obrigado pelos comentários, significam muito para mim...  
Espero que gostem ^^_**

**_Até o proximo cap. o/_**


	9. O casamento

_**Disclaimer: **__** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**Sinopse: **_**_"Um casamento de conveniência" _ era esse o acordo que Hinata havia feito com Itachi, só não contava que o amor por ele o fizesse afasta-se. Ele atormentado pelo passado não conseguia aceitar que aquele casamento era mais que apenas no papel. **

* * *

**_Casamento de Conveniência _**

**Capitulo 9 _O casamento_ **

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

_Claro que irei. _\- falou Itachi na segunda-feira ao receber um telefonema de Jiraiya.

Dirigiu o mais rápido que conseguia até a base, estava animado. Havia acordado com uma sensação boa naquele dia, depois daquele encontro com Hinata na sexta, a mulher não havia ligado para ele, apenas mandou uma mensagem pelo celular informando a data, não que eles esperassem outra festa, mas achou estranho a mulher apenas se comunicar-se pelo celular. E na segunda depois de um dia tedioso na empresa recebeu uma ligação de Jiraiya pedido para comparecer na base, seria convocado para alguma missão? Quando estacionou o carro no estacionamento da base, logo encontrou Jiraiya dando ordens para alguns soldados que estavam ali.

_Itachi que bom que atendeu meu chamado rapidamente. _\- falou o velho sorrindo.

_Achei que era urgente, aconteceu alguma coisa? _\- perguntou olhando em volta, jovens estavam chegando sem parar.

_Como está seu ombro? _\- ignorou a pergunta do moreno.

_Bem, mas o que está acontecendo? _\- Jiraiya parou e olhou para ele.

_Itachi eu recebi uma carta hoje logo cedo, estamos precisando de novos soldados. _\- começou ele - _e como havia dito antes, você cuidaria do treinamento dos novos recrutas._

_Sim, mas pensei que seria dentro de uns meses. _\- o velho sorriu.

_Acontece que precisamos de ajuda em Suna. _\- o velho viu o brilho nos olhos do moreno.

_Então irei imediatamente. _\- falou animado.

_Desculpa Itachi mais não será possível, você ainda está se recuperando. _\- informou o homem - _e não temos ninguém mais aqui que seja qualificado para o treinamento dos novos recrutas._

_Ora então mande Kakashi de volta e eu vou no lugar dele. _\- sugeriu ele fazendo o velho suspirar.

_Queria que fosse tão fácil assim, mas Kakashi está em duas missões ao mesmo tempo, e você. Bem, eu o quero aqui. _\- falou o velho deixando Itachi sem acreditar - _sei que você prefere atuar em campo, mas preciso que dessa vez atua aqui. Na base._

_Mas senhor... _\- insistiu mais o velho olhou-o serio.

_Itachi não me faça ordenar. _\- falou ele serio - _você ficará responsável pela base, será como tenente. _\- o revelou sorrindo - _cuidará do treinamento dos recrutas, me informará quando eles estiverem prontos._

_E ai terei permissão de ir? _\- perguntou.

_Até lá vou analisar. _\- disse fazendo-o ficar irritado, mas não disse nada.

Itachi saiu da base com raiva e decepção de seu capitão. Sabia que ele poderia fazer alguma coisa para reverter isso, mas ele não fez nada. Não entendia o porquê de ele ter que ficar preso naquele lugar enquanto podia fazer coisas melhores em campo. Dirigiu pela cidade para se acalmar quando chegou em casa notou um carro diferente no estacionamento, assim que entrou em casa ouviu a voz de sua mãe animada com mais duas mulheres, para a surpresa dele Hinata e uma outra mulher de cabelos negros estavam ali.

_Hinata?!_ \- perguntou olhando-a surpreso, a mãe sorriu.

_Querido sua noiva veio te ver. _\- falou ela sorrindo, Hinata corou.

_Vim para apresentar a organizadora do nosso casamento para sua mãe, Kurenai esse é meu futuro marido. _\- apresentou a Hyuuga para a moça.

_É um prazer em organizar um casamento tão grandioso. _\- falou a mulher gentil.

_Queridos acho que querem ficar um pouco a sós. Itachi porque não leva Hinata para conhecer a casa, creio que no dia da festa não teve tempo para isso. _\- sugeriu Mikoto fazendo Hinata corar.

_Sim mamãe _\- respondeu sem saída estendeu o braço para a mulher - _querida?_

Hinata aceitou o braço e acompanhou Itachi pela casa, ele mostrou a sala de estar, depois o escritório e então foram ao jardim, onde por causa do anoitecer já estava sendo iluminados. Ele ofereceu uma bebida para a morena que aceitou, enquanto ele foi preparar a observou de longe. Hinata estava com aquela roupa de escritório, saia social até metade do joelho da cor preta, e a blusa social branca quase transparente dando para ver uma blusa regada por baixo, os cabelos estavam presos em um coque que já estava se desfazendo.

_Aqui _\- entregou um copo para ela e se apoiou na mureta. - _então porque veio aqui?_

_Ora, _\- disse ela sorrindo dando um gole em sua bebida - _como disse, vim apresentar a Kurenai para sua mãe, ela disse que queria ficar por dentro dos preparativos do casamento._

_Sei. _\- respondeu ele a olhando pelo canto dos olhos - _pensei que as mulheres gostasse de elas mesmas organizar o próprio casamento._

_Ah sim, mas não tenho tempo. _\- falou rindo - _e sem contar que não é um casamento de verdade, então não tenho porque dar-me o trabalho. _

_Uau. _\- falou ele fazendo-a encara-lo.

_O que foi? _\- perguntou ela interessada.

_O jeito como fala. _\- falou ele bebendo o resto da sua bebida e colocando o copo de lado, se aproximou mais da morena. - _é como se tudo fosse um sacrifício._

_E não é? _\- perguntou ela levantando a cabeça de um modo desafiador.

_Sim... _\- ele respondeu e se aproximou mais da morena, era loucura mais estava com uma louca saudade daqueles lábios - _mas não quer dizer precisamos ver desse modo._

_e...e como devemos ver? _\- gaguejou fazendo-o sorrir, ele tocou o rosto dela com o polegar, era tão macio.

_Podemos deixar prazeroso..._\- então ele foi se aproximando até quase a beijar mas nesse momento Mikoto e Kurenai apareceram.

_Desculpa interromper os pombinhos, mas acho que está na hora de ir Hinata-sama._\- falou Kurenai, fazendo Hinata corar e se afasta dele, que não gostou muito.

_Certo. _\- falou ela com a voz firme - _então vamos?_

_Eu as levo até a porta. _\- sugeriu Itachi com a voz rouca.

_Claro, até mais querida, e espero que o casamento seja muito lindo _\- falou sua mãe abraçando a morena.

Seguiram até o estacionamento enquanto Kurenai entrava no carro Hinata se despedia de Mikoto, quando se virou para Itachi sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo. Ele adorava quando ela corava ao olha-lo, mostrava que ela sentia algo por ele,e aquele pensamento o fez sorrir, então antes que ele se aproximasse a beijasse, ela que tomou a iniciativa, porém foi apenas um roçar de lábios e ela se foi. Itachi ficou ali olhando o carro de a morena sumir de vista e suspirou, fazia tempo que não tinha uma mulher em seus braços e era disso que estava precisando.

_Achei Hinata com um ar de cansada não querido? _\- perguntou sua mãe fazendo-o sair dos pensamentos.

_Está cuidada da empresa, isso que deixa as pessoas cansadas. _\- respondeu sorrindo.

O que tinha sugerido no quintal não era uma má ideia. Eles poderiam muito bem aproveitar o casamento, ela não era uma mulher de se jogar fora, quando se arrumava ela ficava muito linda. Ele sentia desejo por ela, queria sentir mais daqueles lábios, aquela boca. E ela também sentia algo por ele, ele sabia, pois se não ela não iria corar toda vez que ele a tocava, ou beijava. Então uma vozinha lá no fundo o fez lembrar-se do que a irmã da Hyuuga havia dito.

**_"ela não tem experiência amorosa" _** Com esse pensamento o fez congelar, se ela não tinha experiência quer dizer que ela era virgem? Aquilo provocou uma reação incomoda, tinha que aliviar aquela tensão. Sabia que a primeira vez de uma garota era única, era mágica para mulher, e se caso fosse acontecer o que ele queria, poderia não só fazê-la virar mulher mesmo, como fazê-la se apaixonar por ele, e ele não estava pronto para corresponder á isso.

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

Hinata estava em seu quarto depois daquela visita na casa de Itachi. Se sentia estranhamente culpada. Havia feito uma coisa que se um dia Itachi soubesse nunca mais iria querer falar com ela. Mais era a única forma de mantê-lo ali perto, única forma de tentar faze ele se apaixonar por ela.  
Depois daquele telefonema para o supervisor de Itachi marcou um encontro com o capitão Jiraiya. Marcou de se encontrarem na base mesmo, e foi ao encontro com um propósito, claro que quando ficou de frente ao capitão achou que não iria conseguir, então ela viu uma foto de Itachi junto com outros soldados, ele tinha um sorriso feliz, sentiu uma inveja por não ser ela o fazer sorrir.

_Senhorita Hyuuga. _\- falou o militar educado.

_Po..pode me chamar apenas de Hinata. _\- cumprimentou e aceitou a cadeira que ele oferecia.

_Está certo, então Hinata o que a trás aqui? _\- perguntou o velho olhando-a como se a estudasse, teria que ser convincente.

_Acho que sabe que um de seus soldados é meu noivo. _\- falou ela corando.

_Sei, Itachi Uchiha. _\- falou ele dando um sorriso - _um dos melhores soldados._

_Então senhor, sei que ele é um ótimo soldado, um dos melhores e o exercito parece ser a vida dele. _\- falou ela escolhendo as palavras - _mas se ele for convocado...tem uma grande chance de nosso casamento não dar certo,_

_Creio que ele sendo convocado seria o fim do seu casamento, eu garanto. _\- falou ele dando um sorriso.

_Olha meu casamento com Itachi não é lá um casamento de verdade, entende? _\- falou ela vendo a cara do homem, achou melhor contar a verdade. - _vou falar tudo, mas você tem que jurar que não vai contar para ninguém._

_Senhorita pode ter certeza que nada sairá dos meus lábios. _\- falou ele então Hinata contou toda a historia maluca sobre o casamento.

Jiraiya escutou sem falar nada, e ela torcia para que o homem não falasse disso para ninguém, nem mesmo Itachi poderia saber que mais alguém sabia sobre o acordo. E contou sobre sua ideia de não manda-lo para longe, o que faria ele não assumir seu papel no casamento. Não contou o seu plano em tentar fazer com que ele se apaixonasse por ela, mas sabia que o velho era astuto.

_Entendo. _\- respondeu ele depois que ela terminou de falar. - _caso ele vá para a missão em Suna, você pode até perde o comando da empresa._

_Sim, minha família é muito excêntrica, então se não tiver um marido mesmo, é capaz deles cancelarem o casamento. _\- mentiu ela da melhor forma possível.

_Certo, mas como posso mantê-lo aqui? _\- falou o velho - _ele é um soldado de campo, aqui seria um desperdício._

_Eu sei, mas...será que não poderia dar um cargo de escritório? Ou o fazer treinar novos recrutas? _\- sugeriu-a desesperada.

_O pai de Itachi uma fez tentou pagar para eu tira-lo do exercito. _\- respondeu o velho - _disse que não podia fazer isso, porque como você mesma disse, isso aqui é a vida dele. _

_Não tiraria ele, apenas o deixaria aqui, seguro. _\- falou ela olhando para o militar.

_Sabe que quando ele descobrir ficará muito bravo. _\- falou o velho a encarando-a.

_Ele não vai descobrir, e eu te peço apenas um ano. Poderei até fazer doações para ajudar a base. _\- falou ela fazendo-o rir.

_Não queremos dinheiro senhorita, apenas quero que meu melhor soldado não nos deixe. _\- ela sorriu então o militar concordou.

Hinata saiu da base militar com a cabeça a mil, tinha talvez atrapalhado a vida militar de Itachi, tudo para mantê-lo por perto. Sabia que era loucura e quando ele descobrisse a odiaria, mais tinha que tentar.

* * *

**_Dias depois..._**

Kurenai havia ligado para leva-la até a loja de vestido de noiva. Já tinha feito uma semana que a mulher estava organizando o casamento junto com Mikoto que fazia questão em ajudar. Hinata não se envolvia, o que elas decidissem estava bom, tinha coisas maiores para pensar e se preocupar. A empresa estava na reta final de um contrato importante, depois de varias reunião ela conseguiu fazer o acordo. Estava comemorando no escritório do pai quando Kurenai telefonará.

_Parabéns a Hinata. _\- falou um dos sócios da empresa - _graças á ela conseguimos o acordo._

_Obrigado. _\- agradeceu corada, seu pai a olhava sorrindo.

_Nunca pensei que tinha talento para o mundo dos negócios. _\- falou ele sorrindo - _estou orgulhoso por está assumindo o controle da empresa._

_Obrigado papai, farei meu melhor. _\- falou ela até o celular tocar que atendeu rápido - _Alô? Kurenai? Sim, ir agora? Tudo bem eu te encontro lá daqui meia hora, certo._

_Algum problema? _\- perguntou o pai vendo que ela ia pegando a bolsa para sair.

_Preciso ir experimentar meu vestido de noiva. _\- anunciou sorrindo - _afinal o casamento é daqui uma semana neh?_

_Certo, pode deixar que cuido do resto. _\- ela se despediu e saiu correndo para a tortura tarefa de escolher um vestido.

Nunca tinha pensando nisso em sua vida, na verdade apenas sonhava que o vestido seria branco e longo. Mas agora ali naquela loja, junto com Kurenai e a mãe de Itachi estava perdida. Tantos modelos, tantas opções que parecia que nunca iria encontrar um.

_Minha nossa são todos lindos. _\- falou Hinata se olhando no espelho depois de vestir outro modelo.

_Sim, mais fica mais lindo em você. _\- falou Kurenai gentil.

_Ah eu lembro quando fui escolher o meu, fiquei indecisa e quase não comprei nada. _\- falou Mikoto sorrindo - _mas ai pensei no melhor que caiu em mim, e no que achei mais confortável._

_Mais quando todos ficam bons? _\- falou fazendo as mulheres rirem.

Hinata se olhou no espelho vestida com o vestido branco tradicional. Ele era de tomara que cai com detalhes em perolas que começavam em cima ia até a barra do vestido, na cintura ficava certo, e o comprimento era perfeito. Sorriu tentando imaginar como seria o dia, seria que Itachi iria olha-la e perceber que poderia estar fazendo a coisa certa?

_Itachi se apaixonará por você mais do que já é. _\- falou Mikoto como se tivesse ouvido seus pensamentos.

_Ah será? _\- disse sorrindo.

_Ele parece ser meio bronco no começo, frio e distante. Mas é um rapaz adorável. Ele se importa com os outros. _\- contou a mulher fazendo Hinata sorrir.

_Espero que ele goste. _\- comentou sorrindo dando mais uma olhada no espelho. - _espero de coração._

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Aqueles dias passaram tão rápido que Itachi não percebeu que manhã seria o casamento. Havia ido para base todos esses dias para treinar os novos recrutas que para confessar estava gostando, não era como ir para o campo de batalha, mais era melhor do que nada. Depois ia à empresa para pegar algumas coisas como os gráficos, os números. Havia ligado para um amigo que havia feito faculdade de administração e economia, passava os números e as informações para ele, pois seria ele quem Itachi colocaria para tomar conta da empresa. Sua mãe todos os dias na mesa do jantar falava sobre o casamento, das flores que compraram, das lembranças, de como Kurenai iria transformar aquele casamento uma festa do século.

_Espero que isso cabe logo. _\- resmungou Itachi naquele dia, pois já não aguentava mais ouvir de casamento.

_Itachi! _\- repreendeu sua mãe - _queria que se interessasse mais sobre o assunto, afinal é seu casamento._

_Mamãe eu estou cheio de serviços, estou trabalhando na base e na empresa, desculpa se não tenho essa animação como vocês mulheres. _\- falou ele olhando para a mulher.

_Sabe você e Hinata são iguaizinhos. _\- respondeu a mãe seria. - _só pensam no trabalho, trabalho. Acredita que ela não está escolhendo nada? Apenas o vestido que ela escolheu, e ainda uma única vez._

_Como? _\- perguntou ele sem entender, afinal durante esses dias que passaram eles não tinham se falado mais, pensava que Hinata estava ocupada com o casamento.

_É ela está igual ao seu pai, só pensa na empresa. _\- respondeu sorrindo.

_Acho que anda muito longe de sua noiva esses dias Itachi _\- falou Fugaku sorrindo olhando o filho. - _ela tem mostrado um ótimo faro para os negócios._

_Er...claro que eu sei. _\- falou ele bebendo sua bebida - _a propósito vou vê-la daqui a pouco, marcamos de nos ver._

_Sabe que amanhã é o casamento. _\- falou seu pai dando um sorriso.

_Sim, não precisa me lembrar. _\- respondeu saindo da mesa e indo ligar para Hinata.

_Alô? _\- atendeu ela com uma voz de sono.

_Já estava dormindo? _\- perguntou olhando as horas.

_O que tem? O que você quer? _\- perguntou ela de mau humor, ele sorriu.

_É assim que fala com seu futuro marido? Sabia que amanhã é nosso casamento? _\- falou ele de uma forma dramática, ouviu ela respirar fundo.

_Certo, o que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? _\- falou ela fazendo-o sorrir.

_Estava pensando em sei lá, se poderíamos nos encontrar ultima vez, sabe apenas para ensaiar o que falaremos amanhã. _\- sentiu uma forte sensação de medo de ela dizer não.

_Está querendo dizer que sentiu minha falta durante esses dias? _\- brincou ela fazendo-o se segurar para não sorrir.

_Ora não se ache garotinha. Apenas achei que poderia ser isso que faríamos se realmente fosse de verdade esse casamento. _\- disse ele seco.

_Hm...certo. _\- concordou ela dando um longo suspiro - _mais nada de restaurante, não quero me arrumar._

_Certo e o que sugere? _\- perguntou ele se arrependendo.

Meia hora depois ele estava estacionando o carro em frente a casa da morena. As luzes já estavam apagadas e ainda nem era dez hora. Quando viu Hinata aparecer na porta de entrar sorriu. Ela estava de moletom e uma blusa de algodão. Seus cabelos estavam presos em duas tranças, cada uma de um lado.

_Quer café? Ou algo mais forte? _\- perguntou ela o levando até a cozinha.

O local estava um silencio total, vários armários rodeava a cozinha, um enorme balcão estava no centro, onde poderia servir de mesa. Hinata foi até um armário e pegou dois copos colocando no balcão.

_Fique a vontade. _\- falou ela vendo que ele continuava ali parado.

Itachi tirou o blazer que usava e colocou na cadeira que iria sentar. Ficou observando a morena pegar as coisas para preparar uma bebida. Ficou admirando em ver que mesmo de moletom o corpo da garota era bem sedutor. A blusa era branca e mostrava que ela não usava sutiã, com essa descoberta ele se arrependeu de ter ido até lá.

_Então...como foi esses dias? _\- perguntou ela entregando o copo para ele e se sentando ao seu lado.

_Corrido. _\- disse com voz rouca - _tenho estado muito ocupado._

_Hm entendo, com a empresa? _\- perguntou ela enquanto ela bebia leite.

_Está bebendo leite? _\- perguntou sorrindo.

_Sim, o que tem? _\- ele riu.

_Nada, apenas achei que uma mulher de negócio como se tornou hoje em dia, iria beber algo mais maduro. _\- zombou ele fazendo-a rir.

_Mulheres de negocio também bebem leite. _\- disse sorrindo - _e acho que nunca vou parar._

_O que os jornais de fofoca diria sobre isso? _\- brincou ele ainda se divertindo.

_Que me preocupo com meus ossos. _\- falou ela sorrindo e bebendo mais um gole, o que a deixou com bigode de leite, ele então riu - _o que foi agora?_

_Nada...é que...ficou com bigode de leite. _\- falou ele estendendo a mão e tocando no rosto da mulher.

Se arrependeu de fazer isso pois ao toca-la foi como uma corrente elétrica passasse por ele. Os olhos perolados dela brilharam, e ele ficou com dificuldade de respirar. A pela dela era tão quente e macia, podia sentir o coração dela bater forte também. Então sem pensar direito no que estava fazendo acariciou o rosto dela, que fechou os olhos com o contato.

_Amanhã...será o grande dia... _\- falou ele quase em um sussurro, não afastou sua mão do rosto dela.

_É...assustador não? _\- perguntou ela abrindo os olhos, ele sorriu e desejou beija-la naquele instante.

_Ouvi vozes...Opa _\- ele se afastou de Hinata no momento que Neji entrou na cozinha.

_Neji-onisan._\- falou ela corando, ele olhou para o primo da mulher e desejou quebrar a cara dele.

_O que faz aqui? _\- perguntou Itachi sem se controlar, o olhar que Neji lhe deu fez seu sangue ferver.

_Eu sou convidado de Hinata, não que eu devo alguma satisfação há você. _\- respondeu ele encarando-o moreno, Hinata se levantou.

_Err...acho que é melhor você ir embora Itachi, amanhã precisamos está descansados. _\- falou ela corando olhando do moreno para o primo.

_Claro. - _respondeu de má vontade, pegou seu blazer e se levantou.

Hinata o acompanhou até o carro em silencio. Ele mesmo não sabia o que tinha dado nele. Não deveria ter ligado para ela e muito menos ido até lá. Quando chegou ao carro viu que a mulher estava calada e com a cabeça baixa. Suspirou tentando controlar a raiva.

_Desculpa por agora a pouco. _\- falou ele e ela o encarou.

_Tudo bem. _\- falou dando um leve sorriso - _fico feliz que tenha vindo._

_Certo, então até amanhã. _\- falou se aproximando dela, queria muito beija-la mais sabia que se começasse não iria parar, apenas a beijo na testa. - _durma bem._

Sem esperar alguma resposta entrou no carro e deu a partida em direção a cidade. Precisava aliviar aquela tensão e nada melhor que uma noite no bar. Foi no bar onde ele e seus amigos iam quando estavam de folga da base.

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

Não havia conseguido dormi tranquila a noite interira, toda hora acordava com sonhos nada inocentes com Itachi. Quando ele ligou para ela naquele dia achou que era para cancelar tudo, mas ele falou que queria vê-la. Sentiu-se animada e até com esperança dele poder quem sabe já sentir algo por ela. Então àquela hora na cozinha, se não fosse Neji eles teriam se beijado e só Deus sabia aonde pararia. Ele se sentiu irritado pela presença do primo e ela achou divertido, mas na despedida um beijo na testa. Agora estava se revirando na cama sem conseguir dormi direito, toda hora acordava com Itachi a beijando, a fazendo gemer. Quando o sol apareceu no quarto ela se levantou não aguentando mais ficar deitada, tomou um banho e desceu para tomar café.

_Bom dia futura Uchiha. _\- brincou Hanabi que já estava lá.

_Bom dia Hana. _\- cumprimentou sorrindo.

_Então como foi a ultima noite de solteira? _\- perguntou a irmã sorrindo.

_Igual a todas as outras. _\- respondeu corando o que a irmã não percebeu.

_Ótimo, Kurenai ligou disse que está vindo para cá para te levar para o dia da noiva, vai fazer unhas, sobrancelhas, depilação. _\- anunciou a menina fazendo Hinata revirar os olhos.

_É mesmo necessário? _\- perguntou fazendo a irmã rir.

_Eu vou ignorar essa pergunta. _\- disse seria - _agora trate de comer bem, pois pode ser que fique até a festa sem comer._

Ela estava falando serio no assunto de ficar sem comer. Hinata já não sabia quantas horas estava naquele salão de beleza. Haviam feito as unhas do pé dela, pintando estilo francesinha, a mão fez a mesma. Então na hora da depilação Hinata sofreu. Nunca na sua vida tinha feito isso, mas quando entrou naquela sala não podia mais sair, apenas os berros eram ouvidos do lado de fora. Hinata tinha lagrimas nos olhos quando finalmente ficou livre de lá. Então Mikoto, Kurenai e Hanabi a levaram para uma casa de massagem onde recebeu um tratamento que ela amou. A deixou relaxada e sem dores, quando foi a hora do banho com pétalas de flores, Hinata estava faminta. O casamento tinha sido marcado as sete, quando foram fazer o penteado já eram cinco e meia.

_Como está Hinata querida? _\- perguntou Mikoto já arrumada.

_Faminta? _\- falou ela dando um sorriso.

_Oh querida isso logo vai acabar, está ficando linda. _\- falou saindo da sala a deixando aos cuidados dos cabeleireiros.

Quando deu seis e meia Hinata estava pronta e morta de fome. Olhou-se no espelho e não conseguiu acreditar no que via. Estava linda, o vestido tinha ficado perfeito em todos os lugares, o cabelos tinham prendidos em um elegante penteado onde colocaram uma pequena coroa, o véu caia magistralmente á suas costas, não conseguia acreditar que era sua imagem.

_Está linda Hinata. _\- falou Hanabi que também estava arrumada.

_Você também está linda. _\- falou abraçando a irmã.

_Com licença _\- Hiashi entrou na sala. - _acho que está chegando a hora._

_Certo, vou deixa-los sozinhos. _\- falou Hanabi saindo de lá.

_Você está maravilhosa Hinata minha filha. _\- a voz carregada de emoção fizeram Hinata não reconhecer o pai. - _está tão parecida com sua mãe._

_Papai... _\- ele se aproximou e tocou de leve em seu rosto.

_Estou orgulhoso de você. _ \- disse ele dando um sorriso - _e espero que aquele homem te faça muito feliz. Você merece._

_Oh papai... _\- Hinata abraçou o pai.

_Está na hora... _\- falou Kurenai abrindo a porta. - _podemos ir?_

_Claro. _\- falou Hinata limpando o rosto.

_Tome. _\- falou ele entregando um pingente. - _Isso pertenceu a sua avó, que ganhou da mãe dela, e quando sua mãe se casou ganhou. Agora é sua vez de levar._

_Obrigado papai... _\- ela colocou o pequeno presente no colar que usava.

O casamento aconteceria na casa dos Hyuugas no enorme jardim. Havia coberto a piscina com uma plataforma de vidro, na água lanternas iluminava a pista, onde iria acontecer a cerimônia era do lado, fileiras de cadeiras tinham sido colocados para os convidados, um enorme tapete vermelho levava até o altar que ficava em baixo de um arco de flores. Assim que Hinata e Hiashi colocaram o pé no tapete a marcha nupcial começou a tocar.  
Hinata segurava com força no braço do pai, a cada passo que dava seu coração parecia que iria parar, lá em pé na frente de todos estava Itachi. Com seu smoking impecável, os cabelos presos e bem arrumados a deixou sem falava, as pessoas olhavam para ela e davam sorrisos. Quando chegaram no altar Hiashi beijou a filha na testa e entregou para Itachi. As mãos deles se tocaram e Hinata se segurou para não começar a chorar, queria pensar que aquilo tudo fosse de verdade, que não era uma encenação.

_Caros familiares e amigos. _\- começou o juiz de paz - _é com grande prazer que estamos reunidos aqui para unir esse casal. Gostaria de dizer umas palavras, que não importa qual o regime que aconteça um casamento. Uma união sempre será uma união, e mesmo que hoje em dia o casamento esteja sendo visto apenas como negocio. Ainda existe quem se case por amor, e hoje essas duas pessoas na frente de seus amigos, e de sua família decidiram se unir. Itachi Uchiha é com livre e espontânea vontade que está se unindo a Hinata Hyuuga?_

Hinata prendeu a respiração sentindo que seu coração iria sair pela boca. Olhou para o moreno que estava ao seu lado, sua mão estava na dele, podia sentir a tensão vinda dele. E por um instante nos quais Itachi demorou em respondeu, pensou que ele iria responder negativamente.

_Sim. _\- respondeu ele com a voz firme.

_E você Hinata Hyuuga é com livre e espontânea vontade que está se unindo a Itachi Uchiha? _\- perguntou o juiz para ela agora.

_Sim. _\- respondeu corando e sorrindo.

_Então com poder a mim investido eu os declaro marido e mulher. _\- anunciou o juiz. - _Assine aqui por favor?_

Itachi então assinou o papel em seguida Hinata assinou, então passou para o primo de Hinata assinar como testemunha, e o pai de Itachi como testemunha do noivo. Então o fotografo tirou a foto e todos aplaudiram.

_Agora pode beijar a noiva. _\- falou o juiz fazendo Hinata congelar.

Itachi sorriu e se virou para a ela e se aproximou como cuidado. Então a abraçou tão carinhosamente que ela se sentiu flutuar. Então e a beijou diferente de tudo que já tinha experimentado. Era um beijo carinhoso, ardente, sedutor que sentiu o corpo todo corresponder aquele momento. Então as vozes os fizeram voltar para o presente.

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Lá estava ele sentando no bar improvisado que foi montando para servir os convidados. Estava casado agora, aquela palavra pequena que parecia tão grande agora fazia parte de sua vida. Olhou para sua mão direita, para o anel de ouro que usava. Estava feito, tinha se casado com a Hyuuga, e se amarrado durante um ano.

_Mais um senhor? _\- ofereceu o barmen.

_Sim por que não? _\- pegou a bebida e olhou em volta.

Havia considerado a chance de ter dito o que realmente queria dizer quando o juiz fizera a pergunta valendo um milhão.

**_"é por livre e espontânea vontade que está se unindo á Hinata Hyuuga?" _** Por uns instantes considerou em dizer não. Mas olhou para aquela mulher ao seu lado, podia sentir o nervosismo dela, podia sentir a expectativa. Sabia que ela que tinha arrumando tudo isso, mas parecia que ela era a única que tinha caído na própria mentira. Itachi sabia que nenhuma mulher em sã consciência iria casar-se sem sentir alguma coisa para com o noivo. E era isso que o deixou com medo, não podia dar o que ela queria, não queria se envolver. Hinata era uma mulher adorável, linda, gentil, meiga, mais inocente.  
Quando a viu entrar naquela hora sentiu até uma vontade de que tudo fosse de verdade, que estivesse casando mesmo por amor, mais não conseguia, nunca foi de mentir. Então quando o juiz fez a pergunta ele soube que não poderia voltar atrás, mas teria que tomar cuidado agora.

_Ai está o noivo. _\- falou Jiraiya se aproximando - _meus parabéns Itachi, agora é uma nova etapa da sua vida._

_Oh sim, obrigado capitão. _\- respondeu o moreno não tão animado como velho.

_O que foi Itachi? Não está feliz? _\- perguntou ele fazendo Itachi dar um sorriso forçado.

_Não sabe quanto. _\- respondeu ele.

_Itachi acho que não é assim tão ruim se casar. _\- falou ele fazendo o moreno suspirar.

Itachi sabia que poderia por tudo a perder mais precisava falar com alguém se não iria acabar ficando louco. Então contou tudo, sobre o casamento com Hanabi, depois com o acordo que Hinata havia proposto. Contou sobre o que sentia e o que viu em Hinata. Quando terminou de falar se sentia mais leve, pela reação do velho ele não estava surpreso.

_Suspeitei que alguma coisa desse tipo tinha acontecido. _\- falou ele depois de um tempo - _para fazer você se casar, só podia ser algo assim._

_Agora estou preso, e para ajudar ainda ficarei aqui na cidade por causa da base. _\- falou ele suspirando - _se pelo menos fosse convocado, estaria longe daqui, e bem poderia passar um ano mais rápido._

_Eu tentei Itachi, mas não é fácil essas coisas. _\- respondeu o amigo suspirado - _mas será que não tem algo que possa fazer para tirar aproveito disso?_

_Ela gosta de mim, ou pelo menos acha que gosta. _\- falou ele dando um sorriso sem achar graça - _ela nunca teve experiência nenhuma, então acha que pode está apaixonada._

_E isso é ruim? _\- ele encarou o velho.

_Para mim, não. _\- respondeu sincero - _para ela, pois quando tudo isso terminar, quem sofrerá é ela._

_Então não a faça sofre. _\- ele riu.

_Como? _\- perguntou sem entender.

_Só você pode saber. _\- respondeu dando aquele sorriso que dizia muito e ao mesmo tempo nada.

Jiraiya deixou o moreno ali e foi para a mesa. Itachi se virou e olhou a festa, seus olhos se encontraram com de Hinata. Ela conversava com sua mãe e mais uma mulher, suspirou e desviou o olhar. Precisava manter-se longe dela, pois sabia o que ele queria apenas sexo, e ela queria amor o que ele não estava disposto em dar.

* * *

_**Olá Minna o/  
**_**_Obrigado pelos comentários, significam muito para mim...  
Espero que gostem ^^_**

**_Até o proximo cap. o/_**


	10. A lua de mel

_**Disclaimer: **__** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**Sinopse: **_**_"Um casamento de conveniência" _ era esse o acordo que Hinata havia feito com Itachi, só não contava que o amor por ele o fizesse afasta-se. Ele atormentado pelo passado não conseguia aceitar que aquele casamento era mais que apenas no papel. **

* * *

**_Casamento de Conveniência _**

**Capitulo 10 _ A lua de mel._**

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Era quase meia noite e a festa estava no seu ápice, os músicos tocavam uma balada para os casais dançarem. Hinata andava pela festa conversando com os convidados. Olhou para seus pais que estavam sentando em uma mesa perto da onde era a mesa dos noivos, sua mãe sorria sem parar e mesmo com aquela fachada de durão, sabia que seu pai estava feliz. Até o Hyuuga parecia estar sorrindo, quando chegou a hora da valsa viu que o velho Hyuuga fazia questão em dançar com a filha, então era a vez dele, e finalmente teve um tempinho a sós com sua mulher.

_Feliz?_\- perguntou ela sorrindo.

_Sim, está tudo indo conforme o plano. _\- respondeu se odiando, pois viu a o brilho dos olhos da garota desaparecer.

_Sim, a lua de mel será no País da água. _\- falou ela sem olha-lo - _sempre quis conhecer a cidade da Nevoa._

_Acha necessário? _\- perguntou e ela o encarou, seu rosto estava com expressão de raiva.

_Tudo para manter as aparências Itachi Uchiha. _\- falou ela com raiva. - _agora gostaria que parasse de fazer essa cara de velório, e tentar sorrir mais. Afinal você não morreu apenas se casou._

Ele não conseguiu dizer nenhuma palavra e logo a musica terminou e Hinata se afastou. Kurenai chamou as moças solteiras pois seria a hora de jogar o buquê. Quando Hinata jogou o buquê que caiu nas mãos de uma amiga de sua mãe foi anunciado que era hora dos noivos irem para lua de mel.

_Sei que ficará apenas três dias, mais sentirei saudades. _\- falou Hanabi quando se despedia da irmã.

_Fique sossegada, e vá fazendo sua mala. _\- falou a morena sorrindo.

_Bem filho, parabéns pelo casamento, casou-se com uma mulher adorável. _\- falou seu pai o abraçando.

_Obrigado papai. _\- agradeceu então na vez de sua mãe ela chorou. - _mamãe eu volto..._

_Eu sei, mas é que nunca imaginei que você se casaria _\- falou ela sorrindo e pegando a mão de Hinata colocando sobre a dele - _que vocês dois sejam muito felizes, e que tratem logo de fazer meu netinho._

_Mamãe. _\- falou ele sorrindo, vendo a morena ficar corada.

Eles havia trocado de roupas ele finalmente pode tirar aquele smoking e colocar uma calça jeans mais confortável. Hinata estava com um conjunto branco, saia e blazer, seus cabelos já tinham sido soltos o que caia como uma cascata, por um instante ele quis toca-los. Então ela se virou para ele e lhe lançou um olhar duro.

_Pronto? _\- perguntou ela o encarando.

_Claro. _\- disse ele serio, então ela se aproximou o abraçando. - _Uma cena?_

_O que mais seria? _\- perguntou-a seca.

Ele estava começando a ficar irritado com a atitude da morena. Ela queria que ele fizesse sua parte? Ele fez tudo direito, fez as maluquices dela a chamando para sair, quando na verdade não queria, está ali preso naquela cidade porque não poderia ir a missão, agora estava casado com ela. Vai entender as mulheres.

_Beija a noiva! _\- alguém gritou e pela voz ele soube que era Jiraiya.

_Você ouviu. _\- disse ele sorrindo então a puxou para perto dele, a sentiu tentar se soltar o que o deixou irritado e o fez puxar com mais força.

Então a beijou com força e sentiu o corpo dela ficar imóvel. Sem nenhuma reação, sem nenhuma retribuição. Então quando a soltou viu lagrimas nos olhos da morena, e isso foi como se tivesse levando um soco. Então ela entrou no carro quanto ele ficou ali por um tempo acenando, então entrou no carro que logo deu partida e foram para o aeroporto. O caminho foi feito em silencio nem ele e nem ela estava em condição de falar, queria entender porque a mulher tinha ficado daquele jeito, o que ele tinha feito? Tentou puxar na memória o que tinha feito durante o casamento, fez tudo que foi pedido, tirou fotos, sorriu, dançou, comemorou, até arriscou a cantar o que mais ela queria?  
Quando chegaram ao avião particular Hinata foi a primeira sair do carro e subir na aeronave, ele ajudou com as bagagens pois queria dar um tempo para a mulher, quando entrou no avião viu que ela estava em sua cadeira de olhos fechados. Ele se sentou na cadeira ao lado e tentou achar alguma coisa para se distrair.

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

Hinata estava se segurando para não chorar. Uma hora estava tudo perfeito, o casamento, a festa Itachi. E na outra tudo havia desmoronado. Estava circulando pela festa falando com amigos, parentes quando viu Itachi sentado sozinho no bar, resolveu ir falar com ele então aquele amigo pareceu e ficaram conversando, então ela se aproximou um pouco e acabou escutando uma parte da conversa.

_Agora estou preso, e para ajudar ainda ficarei aqui na cidade por causa da base. _\- falou ele suspirando - _se pelo menos fosse convocado, estaria longe daqui, e bem poderia passar um ano mais rápido._

Aquilo tinha dado há ela uma falta de ar que teve ir ao banheiro para disfarçar. Então ela estava certa em pensar que se ele fosse convocado seria uma benção para ele, poderia ficar foram durante um ano e nem se importaria se quando voltasse o divorcio estaria pronto. Sabia que ele não estava feliz com o casamento, mais ouvi-lo falar daquele modo a deixou sem ação, sem jeito. Depois na hora da valsa ele não deixou por um instante ela esquecer que aquilo fazia parte do plano, de um plano que ela começará a odiar.  
Quando estavam se despedindo dos convidados tinha tomado uma decisão, teria que desistir de tentar dar certo, tinha outras coisas em jogo. Estava gostando de tomar conta da empresa, nunca pensou que teria visão de negócios, achou que sua vocação era para servi, ou dar aula, mais durante aqueles meses se surpreendeu. Então não podia deixar o Uchiha estragar tudo, haviam feito um acordo e teria que honrá-lo. E tinha ainda sua irmã que estava grávida de dois meses, logo seu pai descobriria e poderia fazer algo que a deixasse em perigo. Mas quando ele a puxou para junto dele e a forçou a beija-lo, sentiu um vontade louca de retribuir mais como se fosse um alerta em sua cabeça a fez empurra-lo. Viu a confusão nos olhos do moreno, mais não disse nada queria sumir dali, e o quanto mais rápido melhor.

_Senhora. _\- a voz da aeromoça a fez acordar. - _estamos chegando._

Ela abriu os olhos e viu que Itachi estava na cadeira do lado lendo uma revista qualquer. Ela se ajeitou na cadeira e procurou sua bolsa, tirando um pequeno espelho. Seus cabelos estavam todo bagunçado, sua cara estava amassada e marcada, sem contar que a maquiagem tinha borrado. Com um gemido tentou se arrumar.

_Desse jeito vai arrancar a pele. _\- a voz do moreno a fez parar, olhou-o seria mais não respondeu.

_Iremos ficar em um hotel perto da praia. _\- falou ela depois de conseguir se arrumar.

_Hm que bom. _\- respondeu ele a encarando - _algum lugar que queira ir?_

_Sim. _\- respondeu por responder então se levantou.

Do aeroporto seguiram para o hotel que como ela tinha dito ficava em frente a praia. Apesar de estar a noite dava para ver que o local era lindo. A entrada do hotel mostrava toda sua grandiosidade, logo foram levados para a suíte presidencial, onde ao entrar viu que a cama tinha pétalas de rosa vermelha, e o quarto estava a luz de velas perfumadas. Hinata sentiu-se quente ao notar que aquele quarto tinha sido preparado exclusivamente para lua de mel. Havia champanhe no balde de gelo e frutas e chocolates. O quarto tinha uma sacada onde tinha uma hidromassagem que também tinha pétalas de rosas e sais.

_Sejam muito bem vindos. _\- falou o garoto que trouxe as bagagens - _e parabéns pelo casamento._

_O..obrigado. _\- agradeceu a morena corando.

_Uau...eles sabem arrumar um quarto. _\- comentou Itachi quando ficaram sozinhos.

_S..sim. _\- respondeu ela sem acreditar, Kurenai tinha pensado em tudo. - _vou tomar um banho._

_Certo, _\- concordou.

Hinata foi até a mala e abriu para pegar roupas para dormi. Sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo, calcinas quase transparentes estavam na mala, como lingerie sensuais e adereços para a noite. Por Deus havia esquecido que para todos eles eram um casal apaixonado. Escolheu a melhor peça que não mostrava muito de seu corpo. No banheiro tinha velas e uma banheira com pétalas de rosas e sais, achou um desperdício se não as usasse e então aproveitou, e teve que admitir que era muito relaxante, o que a fez dormi pois só foi acordar com Itachi a chamando.

_Está tudo bem ai? _\- perguntou ele indo para o banheiro.

_SIM. Não precisa entrar. _\- gritou ela desesperada, saiu da banheira e se enxugou.

Quando saiu para o quarto viu que Itachi tinha tirado a camiseta e ficado apenas de calça. Sentiu o corpo ficar quente, e o rosto pegar fogo, desviou o olhar do peito musculoso do moreno. A pele era de um dourado causado pelo exercito, algumas cicatrizes ela conseguiu ver, e seu ombro parecia estar melhor.

_Está tudo bem mesmo? _\- perguntou ele a encarando-a.

_Sim, só acabei cochilando na banheira. _\- respondeu ela indo até a cama, ainda estava arrumada.

_Vou tomar um banho também. _ \- falou ele entrando no banheiro a deixando sozinha.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou desanimada, aquela cena estava igualzinha que sempre imaginou sua lua de mel. Claro tirando o fato que o noivo estava ali obrigado. Com tristeza ela tirou as pétalas da cama jogando no chão desfazendo aquela cama do modo que não era para ser feito. Teria que ser desarrumada pelos dois quando se entregavam na primeira noite juntos.

_Tudo bem? _\- a voz de Itachi a fez da um pulo, quanto tempo tinha ficado ali parada?

_Sim...tudo bem, ajuda tirar essas flores da cama. _\- falou ela tentando afastar aquela sensação.

Os dois jogaram as flores no chão e então ela foi apagar aquelas velas, talvez fossem elas que estavam deixando-a daquele jeito. Quando o quarto mergulho na escuridão, apenas com a luz da lua, ela tirou o roupão. Usava uma camisola de seda roxa, a única que achou decente, e foi se deitar na cama, Itachi já tinha pegado seu lado.

_Hinata? _\- a voz dele a assustou.

_O que foi? _\- perguntou tentando controlar o nervosismo.

_O que aconteceu para agir daquele jeito? _\- perguntou ele fazendo fechar os olhos.

_Nada. _\- **_"você que me deixou assim...mostrou para mim, como fui tola em pensar que poderia um dia sentir-se feliz por esse casamento" _**pensou com os olhos fechados.

_Não pareceu nada. _\- disse ele insistindo.

_Você se importa com isso? _\- perguntou mais não obteve resposta - _se importa comigo Itachi? Com que eu sinto? Ou faço?_

_Não, eu não me importo. _\- as palavras dele foram como facas afiadas cortando o coração.

_Então não pergunte. _\- respondeu depois de um tempo, se virou e tentou o Maximo chorar em silencio para que o homem que estava ao seu lado não a ouvisse.

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Itachi acordou com uma forte irritação no nariz, o cheiro de flor e velas perfumadas invadiram seu olfato. Olhou para o teto e se lembrou onde estava, em um hotel no País da Água em lua de mel. Se sentou com cuidado na cama para não acordar a morena que ainda dormia ao seu lado. Olhou para ela e suspirou, seus cabelos caiam pelo travesseiro fazendo parecer uma imagem de um quadro, seus olhos fechados mostravam que estava em um sonho tranquilo, então seus olhos caíram na parte de seu corpo que estava descoberta. A mulher usava uma camisola de seda roxa que era quase transparente o que dava para ver a pequena peça da calcinha. Itachi se levantou rápido e saindo de perto da cama, nunca tinha imaginado que Hinata tinha um corpo assim tão feito.  
Olhou para o quarto e viu as flores jogadas pelo chão, passou por elas e foi até a varanda aonde tinha a hidromassagem, que ainda estava cheia. Olhou a paisagem e ficou admirado pela beleza, o sol nascia lentamente no horizonte, banhando o oceano com seus raios. As gaivotas voavam a procura de comida, algumas pessoas corriam a beira da praia, enquanto uns casais andavam de mãos dadas. Sabia que aquele país era considerado o país dos amantes, seu povo tinha uma cultura antiga, e achava que cada um tinha sua alma gêmea.  
Itachi sorriu ao lembrar-se da cena de ontem, a cara de Hinata quando entraram no quarto e viram aquele cenário. Era realmente um quarto para amantes, a cama com pétalas de rosas, as velas, o champanhe, isso tudo poderia deixar qualquer mulher maluca. Mais ela não estava esperando isso, e tentou se segurar para não rir, viu a mulher corar varias vezes, e quando foi até a mala achou que ela iria desmaiar. Então enquanto ela se banhava ele olhava ao redor, não iria desmontar a cama, sorriu ao imagina-los ali, ele e Hinata. Então se obrigou a mudar o rumo dos pensamentos, viu que já fazia um tempo que a mulher tinha entrado no banheiro, seria melhor ver se estava tudo bem.  
Quando ela saiu sentiu um aroma de jasmim com lavanda viu que ela olhava atentamente para seu corpo e gostou daquele olhar. Então foi tomar banho, talvez fosse aquele ar, aquele clima que estava deixando ele daquele jeito. Quando saiu do banheiro encontrou-a de frente a cama olhando-a sem piscar, estaria ela imaginando os dois ali?

_Tudo bem? _\- ela se assustou e corou novamente.

_Sim...tudo bem, ajuda tirar essas flores da cama _\- pediu ela começando a tirar as flores.

Itachi a ajudou e quando estava todas no chão se deitou, ela apagou as velas fazendo o quarto cair na escuridão. Apenas o luar iluminava o quarto, e como se estivesse provocando, ela tirou o roupão e passou pela luz, ele não viu muito, mas o que viu deixou-o excitado. Droga aquela era a noite de núpcias dele era claro que ficaria assim, mais aquele não era um casamento de verdade, não podia brincar com ela sem magoa-la. Então o silencio no quarto ficou pensado, ele não conseguia entender, uns tempos atrás ela estava sorrindo, e distribuído beijos para ele, agora simplesmente estava o tratando rude.

_Hinata? _\- ele a chamou, precisava saber o que estava acontecendo.

_O que foi? _\- a voz dela mostrava nervosismo.

_O que aconteceu para agir daquele jeito? _\- perguntou ele.

_Nada. _\- a resposta demorou em vim, e quando veio não o convenceu.

_Não pareceu nada. _\- disse ele insistindo.

_Você se importa com isso? _\- perguntou ela e ele não sabia o que falar - _se importa comigo Itachi? Com que eu sinto? Ou faço?_

_Não, eu não me importo. _\- respondeu para acabar com aquele assunto, sabia que ela queria ter alguma esperança, sabia que ela queria, mais ele não podia dar.

_Então não pergunte. _\- respondeu ela com a voz rouca, e se virou.

Ele ficou tentado em confortá-la pois sabia que ela estava chorando, mais não podia fazer nada sem piorar mais a situação. Então a deixou e quando sentiu que ela adormeceu, ele conseguiu em fim pegar no sono também.

_Pediu o café da manhã? _\- a voz dela o fez voltar ao presente, ela havia colocado o roupão.

_Não, acordei agora,mas posso pedir. _\- falou olhando-a e vendo os olhos vermelhos dela. - _Hinata eu sinto..._

_Não sinta. _\- falou ela seca - _não foi nada o que você fez, eu apenas estou um pouco emotiva com tudo isso._

_Até quando vai mentir? _\- perguntou ele se irritando.

_Durante um ano. _\- respondeu dando as costas e indo para o banheiro.

Itachi pediu o serviço de quarto que trouxeram todos os tipos de comidas que tinha no hotel. Ele havia se trocando e colocado uma bermuda azul escuro leve e uma camiseta regada, o café tinha sido servido na varada. Hinata apareceu vestida com um vestido de praia branca, por baixo estava de biquíni, seu rosto estava maquiado onde escondeu as olheiras.

_Gostaria de conhecer as praias por aqui. _-falou ela quando se sentou junto dele.

_Alguma especifica? _\- perguntou tentando manter um dialogo normal.

_Não conheço nada por aqui, mas vi pela internet que há praias lindas. _\- falou pegando um pouco de leite - _um barco leva até o alto mar para poder fazer mergulho._

_Sabe mergulhar? _\- e pela primeira vez desde seu casamento ela sorriu.

_Não, mas pensei que era apenas pular na água e nadar. _\- respondeu rindo, e ele riu também.

_É...acho que eles dão umas aulinhas. _\- terminaram de comer o café da manhã sem brigas ou discussões.

Saíram do quarto e foram até a recepção onde pegaram os pontos turísticos do país, a praia que estavam era considerada a praia da gaivota. Pois havia muito gaivotas por lá, as ondas eram fracas e poucas, a água era clara onde dava para ver a areia, e andando mais um pouco tinha um farol, onde do lado a praia era cheio de pedrinhas em vez de areia. Hinata não entrou em nenhuma, apenas Itachi decidiu entrar um pouco pois depois das dez o calor ficou forte.

_Tem certeza que não vai entrar? _\- perguntou ele voltando depois de um mergulho.

_Acho que ainda não estou com calor suficiente. _\- respondeu ela se encolhendo.

_Veja não está tão fria. _\- falou ele balançando o cabelo deixando cair água dela.

_Ahh...ta gelada! _\- gritou ela rindo, se levantando.

_Que isso, veja. _\- ele a abraçou fazendo-a gritar mais. - _vamos lá..._

_Não...me ponha no chão! Ah meu Deus que gelo! Itachi não! _\- gritou ela quando ele a pegou no colo e a levou para o mar entrando na água com ela.

_Viu, não está fria. _\- falou depois que estavam no mar.

_Você...é muito mau. _\- falou ela tremendo e jogando água nele.

Passaram a fazer guerra de água até se cansarem. Quando deu a hora do almoço foram ao um restaurante próximo a praia. Pegaram uma mesa que dava a vista para o mar. Assim que fizeram os pedidos um silencio caiu entre eles. Itachi sabia que teria que ter cuidado com que iria falar, Hinata estava sensível naqueles dias, e não queria fazer a morena sofrer mais do que já poderia sofrer.

_Depois faremos o que? _\- perguntou ele quebrando o silencio.

_Acho que uma soneca depois do almoço cairia bem. _\- falou rindo.

_Serio? _\- ela riu fazendo-o rir também.

_Por mim tudo bem. _\- respondeu dando um sorriso.

_Não é sempre que posso dormi depois do almoço. _\- falou ela depois de um tempo em silencio.

_Por causa da empresa não é? _\- ela concordou e ele suspirou - _você quer mesmo tomar conta da empresa?_

_Sim, porque você não? _\- ele sorriu e achou melhor contar sua ideia.

_Vou contratar um amigo para cuidar da empresa. _\- viu a cara de surpresa da mulher - _não me leva a mau, mas ficar em um escritório não é para mim._

_Entendo. E o que seu pai falou sobre isso? _\- ele desviou olhar ela sorriu - _entendo, ele ainda não sabe._

_É, estou apenas analisando. _\- ela riu.

_Eu nunca quis tomar conta de nada, na verdade achava que eu um dia iria ter um emprego de verdade. _\- revelou ela - _mas esses últimos dias trabalhando na empresa me fez querer continuar, eu estou começando a gostar._

_Fiquei sabendo que está dando muito lucro para a empresa de seu pai, ele deve estar orgulhoso. _\- falou ele fazendo-a corar.

_Pelo menos ele achou algo útil para mim _\- respondeu ela fazendo querer saber mais. Nessa hora os pedidos chegaram e começaram a comer.

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

Haviam voltado para o hotel para descansar. Por causa da noite anterior ela não tinha conseguido dormir direito, estava com sono e começo de uma dor de cabeça. Tomou um banho para refrescar enquanto Itachi ficou assistindo Tv. Quando saiu do banheiro notou que o moreno também havia caído no sono sentado no sofá. Ficou ali observando ele por uns minutos. Ele tinha sido maravilhoso durante o dia todo, fazendo-a rir e curtir realmente aqueles momentos. Suspirou sabia que ele não estava apaixonado por ela, e talvez isso nunca acontecesse, mas não podiam viver sempre brigando não era culpa dele que ela havia se apaixonado por ele, agora tinha que continuar com aquela farsa, mesmo que fosse difícil ficar ao lado dele e não tê-lo. Achou melhor ido dormi antes que ele acordasse e falasse algo que a magoaria.  
Hinata acordou com Itachi chamando-a para jantar. Se espreguiçou e olhou em volta, viu que havia uma mesa no meio do quarto com varias coisas, e Itachi estava de pé em frente a cama.

_Hora de jantar. _\- falou ele então ela olhou para a janela e viu que já estava escuro.

_Nossa, por quanto tempo dormi? _\- perguntou se levantando.

_São sete e meia. _\- respondeu ele com um sorriso.

_Nossa, deveria ter me acordado. _\- disse fingindo estar brava.

_Eu tentei. _\- disse ele sorrindo indo se sentar perto da mesa - _mais você dormiu igual á uma pedra._

_Serio? _\- ele sorriu.

Eles comeram em silencio por um tempo, Hinata ainda estava com sono. Quando terminaram Itachi chamou o serviço de quarto para tirar as coisas. Ela foi para a varanda olhar a noite. Estava um vento fresco, a lua já estava no céu iluminando o mar, as estrelas brilhavam no céu.

_Está uma noite agradável. _\- falou Itachi se aproximando. - _o que quer fazer?_

_Não sei... _\- disse sem olha-lo - _pensei que iria mergulhar no mar hoje._

_Eu juro que tentei de acordar. _\- falou ele fazendo-a rir.

_Tudo bem, amanhã de manhã faremos isso. _\- disse suspirando - _agora temos que arranjar algo para fazer agora._

_Hm...que tal um filme? _\- o sugeriu a fazendo fazer uma careta - _ou podemos sair por ai..._

_Pode ser um filme, afinal foi minha culpa por ter pedido o dia todo. _\- falou rindo.

Enquanto Hinata escolhia um filme Itachi tomava banho, eram tantas opções que ela ainda estava escolhendo quando ele saiu do banheiro. Ele usava apenas uma bermuda do pijama deixando seu peito nu. Hinata tentou não olhar mais era impossível, os músculos eram tão bem trabalhados, a pele morena a deixava com vontade de tocar, e as cicatrizes queria poder conta-las.

_E ai acho algum filme? _\- a voz dele a fez voltar a atenção para os DVDS.

_São tantos. _\- disse sorrindo.

_É que tal uma comedia? _\- sugeriu-o ficando ao lado dela.

O cheiro de sabonete e perfume dele invadiu seu nariz fazendo-a corar. O corpo dele transmitia calor e energia, precisava se afastar antes que fizesse algo que se arrependeria depois. Levantou-se e deixou ele escolher o filme, sentou no sofá e puxou a almofada para ela e a abraçou. O moreno colocou o DVD no aparelho e foi se sentar ao seu lado, o filme era uma comedia romântica, e nas cenas melosas ela tentou ver qual era reação dele, mais quando o olhou notou que ele estava dormindo.

_Itachi! _\- chamou ela atacando a almofada nele.

_O que? _\- acordou ele assustando fazendo-a rir. - _ficou maluca?_

_Não, mais você estava dormindo no filme. _\- falou ela com cara de brava.

_Ah...eu...o filme é muito parado. _\- falou ele rindo também.

_Então deveria ter escolhido um filme de ação, assim você não dormiria. _\- os dois riram e voltaram assistir o filme, e dessa vez ele não dormiu.

Ela ficou observando ele no restante do filme, e nenhuma emoção ele deixou transparecer. Quando terminou o filme ele desligou o aparelho e a encarou. Hinata sentiu o coração acelerar, sentiu-se uma tola. Aquela seria para ser sua lua de mel, e estava sentada no sofá com seu marido mais não podia toca-lo.

_O que está pensando? _\- a voz dele a fez corar.

_E como nossa situação é engraçada. _\- respondeu ela sincera, ele suspirou.

_É um humor diferente. _\- respondeu ele deixando o silencio cair novamente entre eles.

_Acho que seria agora que iríamos para cama. _\- falou ela corando, não sabia o porque tinha dito aquilo, seria apenas para dizer que era hora de dormi mais acabou saindo malicioso.

_Se fossemos um casal de verdade... _\- a voz dele foi áspera fazendo corar, não olhou para ele e deu um sorriso.

_Sim. Se fossemos um casal de verdade. _\- ela se levantou - _então não se importará se dormi hoje no sofá._

_O que? _\- ela já estava no quarto pegando um travesseiro e uma coberta. - _só pode se piada..._

_Não, não é piada. _\- disse ela seria entregando as coisas para ele - _não quero dormi na mesma cama que você, pelo menos esses dias, de lua de mel._

_Ótimo. _\- respondeu ele pegando o travesseiro e jogando no sofá.

_Boa noite. _\- virou as costas e foi para a cama.

Hinata tirou o roupão e se enfiou de baixo das cobertas e fechou os olhos. Sabia que estava se comportando como criança, mas ele tinha que jogar na cara que aquilo era apenas uma encenação? Podia muito bem dar certo, podia sentir que ele também sentia algo por ela, mesmo que fosse apenas desejo carnal, mais porque ele não admitia? Ou porque não acabava com aquele sofrimento? Ela queria que ele fizesse como muitas outras vezes, que a tocasse, que a beijasse. Mas agora parecia que ele estava fugindo, seria porque ele teria medo de se entregar?

**_"Tome cuidado Hinata" _**A voz de sua irmã naquele dia veio a mente, tomar cuidado com o que? Sabia que o Maximo que poderia acontecer era ficar com o coração partido depois que ele fosse embora, se fosse embora. Novamente veio aquela ideia de fazê-lo se apaixonar por ela, se conseguisse fazer com que ele se rendesse a paixão, poderia fazê-lo se apaixonar. Sorriu e se sentou na cama olhando para onde Itachi estava, iria provoca-lo, se mesmo assim ele não caísse o deixaria em paz.

* * *

_**Olá Minna o/  
**_**_Obrigado pelos comentários, significam muito para mim...  
Espero que gostem ^^_**

**_Até o proximo cap. o/_**


	11. Seduzindo

_**Disclaimer: **__** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**Sinopse: **_**_"Um casamento de conveniência" _ era esse o acordo que Hinata havia feito com Itachi, só não contava que o amor por ele o fizesse afasta-se. Ele atormentado pelo passado não conseguia aceitar que aquele casamento era mais que apenas no papel. **

* * *

**_Casamento de Conveniência _**

**Capitulo 11 Seduzindo.**

_**\- Itachi Uchiha –**_

Itachi acordou com o corpo dolorido e a cabeça doendo por ter dormindo no sofá. Apesar de estar acostumado com as péssimas instalações da base, e às vezes nas missões, fazia tempo que não dormia tão mau assim. Sentou-se no sofá e olhou ao redor em direção à janela que dava para a varanda. Estava aberta deixando a luz de o dia iluminar o aposento. Viu que Hinata já estava de pé, ainda irritado pela atitude da morena ele se levantou e se espreguiçou fazendo o corpo todo fazer estalos. Caminhou até a varanda com passos leves e viu que a morena estava sentada naquelas cadeiras de banho de sol, usava um vestido branco de praia e por baixo um biquine preto, estava olhando para o mar e se assustou quando ele fez algum barulho para mostrar que estava ali.

Estava te esperando para pedir o café. - a voz dela estava serena.

Certo...Hinata o que foi aquilo ontem? - perguntou sem aguentar, ela o olhou seria.

Desculpa...só me exaltei um pouco. - falou ela dando um sorriso e se levantando - juro que não vai acontecer mais.

Por acaso tem dupla personalidade? - perguntou ele fazendo-a rir.

Acho que sim. - respondeu indo pedir o café.

Ele realmente não conseguia entender aquela mulher. Tomaram o café na varanda tranquilamente, Hinata não parava de falar sobre os passeios que iriam fazer hoje, diferente da mulher de ontem a noite ele realmente estava preocupado. Quando chegou ao navio que iriam leva-los até o alto mar ela apresentou um pouco de medo, mais nada que não pudesse superar. O instrutor ajudou Hinata a colocar as coisas de mergulho e enquanto dava alguma dicas, Itachi ficou apenas observando, era impressão dele ou o cara estava dando em cima de Hinata.

Olha se precisar de qualquer coisa pode me chamar. - falou colocando a mão de leve em sua cintura.

C..certo. - falou a morena gentil.

Então você mergulha, e aperta isso assim. - subiu lentamente a mão pelo corpo dela até chegar o tubo de oxigênio. - e terá ar.

Acho que ela já sabe. - falou Itachi incomodado ficando do lado da morena.

O que foi? - perguntou ela inocente.

O cara está praticamente passando a mão em você - falou ele em um sussurro para ela - não se esqueça de que é casada agora.

Ohh.. - pelo jeito a mulher não tinha percebido nada, pois ficou vermelho igual um pimentão.

Itachi não iria mergulhar então ficou no barco, mas quando viu o instrutor se vestir para entrar na água ele ficou incomodado. Ou Hinata era inocente de mais ou estava fazendo aquilo de propósito, pois assim que o homem cai na água ele foi para junto dela, podia ver algumas pessoas olharem para os dois e sorrirem.

Que casal bonito. - disse uma senhora ao seu lado.

Itachi se levantou e foi para o outro lado do barco onde havia um pequeno bar, pediu uma bebida forte e ficou ali observando os turistas se divertirem. Não soube quando tempo ficou ali sentado, até a morena se ajuntar á ele, ela estava apenas de biquíni agora, engoliu seco ao ver o corpo escultural da morena. A pele branca parecia de seda e com aquele biquíni deixava tentador, viu que a os seios da mulher eram fartos o que fez engolir mais de uma vez.

Porque saiu de lá? - perguntou ela se sentando ao seu lado sorrindo.

Estava cheio de mais - respondeu desviando o olhar da morena, que balançava os cabelos para tirar o excesso de água. - se divertiu com aquele cara?

O que? - perguntou ela, e ele se arrependeu.

Foi o que esperava? - mudou a pergunta ela sorriu com os olhos brilhando.

Foi maravilhoso, você tinha que ver, os peixes passavam por mim, como seu eu fizesse parte do mar, nunca imaginei que o mar era tão fundo. - resumiu ela animada, fazendo-o sorrir.

Que bom que se divertiu. - disse bebendo mais um pouco - o que quer fazer agora?

Hm poderia almoçar. - a sugeriu animada - a noite poderíamos em um luau que o Dan falou.

Dan? - questionou ele.

O instrutor de mergulho, ele disse que tem um luau hoje a noite na praia dos Barcos. - respondeu ela fazendo-o segurar o copo mais forte - ele disse que não fica longe daqui, e tem muitas coisas legais.

Hm...o que quiser. - respondeu apenas tentando manter afastando aquela sensação que não iria gostar daquela noite.

Depois do almoço eles passearam pela cidade, tiveram que andar de mãos dadas como um casal de verdade devido á uns fotógrafos que estavam por lá. Hinata comprou algumas lembranças para seus pais, para irmã e para o próprio pai. Itachi estava vendo um jogo de bebidas onde era um dos melhores uísques do país, vinha em uma embalagem com dois copos da marca da bebida, nunca foi de colecionar nada, mas valeria a pena ter no estoque de bebidas de sua casa.

Hinata se encontrou com ele depois de pedir para ir ao banheiro, e foram tomar um sorvete antes de voltarem para o hotel.

Acha que os fotógrafos um dia vai perder o interesse em nos? - perguntou ele quando saia da sorveteria.

Acho que sim, quando já tiverem fotos o suficiente. - disse sorrindo.

E pesar que nunca tive tanta foto tirada de minha pessoa assim. - falou fazendo-o rir.

Já vi fotos suas nos jornais. - falou e ele sorriu.

Mais só porque tiraram quando estava com meu pai. - respondeu e ela sorriu encarando-a.

Na verdade foi quando estava saindo de alguma balada. - contou ela - acho que uns dois anos atrás, a manchete falava "Itachi Uchiha, o solteirão ataca novamente ".

O que? - ela riu.

É serio, sua fama de solteirão era conhecida por todos, sempre com uma mulher diferente. - continuou ela fazendo-o sentir estranho.

Hm isso não quer dizer nada, aposto que também aparecia em jornais com seus namorados... - ele parou de falar quando viu a cara da mulher.

Eu não tinha namorados. - ele sorriu e lembrou-se do que a irmã da moça tinha dito.

Serio? Nenhum? - quis saber, afinal por mais que ela usasse roupas esquisitas Hinata era uma linda mulher.

Só tive um. - disse ela depois de um tempo pensando.

Um só? - perguntou se sentindo tentando, a saber, mais.

Sim. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Vamos falar de você, Itachi o ganharão. - zombou ela fazendo-o sorrir.

A conversar por mais maluca que fosse foi agradável e continuou até chegar ao o hotel. Quando finalmente chegaram ao quarto ele pode relaxar, se sentou no sofá enquanto Hinata colocava as compras no quarto.

Acho que vou me arrumar. - disse ela se sentando ao seu lado - ou é melhor você ir primeiro? Posso demorar.

Ok. Deixa-me ir...tenho que tomar um banho para acabar com esse calor. - disse se levantando e deixando ela no sofá sorrindo.

Tomou o banho mais demorado de sua vida, não porque estava sujo, ou com tanto calor assim. Apenas queria demorar o maior tempo possível para assim ela desistir de ir ao tal luau. Sabia que era ridículo isso mais aquele homenzinho era cara de pau. Flertou abertamente com uma mulher casada na frente do marido, que ele tinha que admitir não fez nada, e ainda por cima chamou-a para um luau? Só podia ser brincadeira. Quando saiu do banheiro com a toalha enrolada na cintura, porque tinha se esquecido de levar alguma roupa para o banheiro, encontrou Hinata procurando alguma coisa no meio das malas. Calcinhas estavam espalhadas pelo chão, junto com alguma camisolas nada decentes, quando ele sem querer pisou em uma a mulher corou violentamente.

Kurenai que arrumou a mala. - respondeu ela sem necessidade.

Tudo...bem. - disse ele ainda achando graça.

Vou tomar banho - anunciou se levantando e correndo para o banho.

Só podia ser brincadeira olhou em volta e sem querer seus olhos caíram em uma peça delicada vermelha, e sem conseguir conter-se sua mente imaginou a morena usando aquilo para ele. Droga precisava tomar cuidado, pois Hinata mesmo sendo inocente ela era um terror para ele. Quando a mulher saiu do banheiro ele já estava pronto, quando seus olhos caíram na morena desejou que não estivesse usando aquilo.

Então? Como estou? - perguntou ela sorrindo.

l...bonita - falou ele com dificuldade.

Hinata usava uma blusa quase transparente da cor vermelha,onde dava para ver o delicado sutiã preto que ficava próprio com a blusa, e que para a felicidade ou infelicidade de Itachi as costas estavam nuas. E não apenas as costas como sua barriga, que mostravam que a mulher fazia academia, ou seja, lá o que for, e usava uma saia até um pouco acima do joelho preta. Ele teve dificuldade para olhá-la sem sentir nada que o deixasse embaraçoso.

Vamos? - perguntou ela indo pegar a bolsa.

Tem certeza que vai assim? - perguntou ele tentando parecer distante.

Sim, porque o que tem de errado? - perguntou ela sem entender.

"tirando que está quase mostrando o que na verdade era só para mostrar para seu marido, não tem nada de errado" Pensou ele irritado se irritando mais com seu próprio pensamento.

Nada, vamos logo. - disse sem olhar para ela e saindo do quarto., seria uma longa noite e estaria perdido.

* * *

_**\- Hinata Hyuuga –**_

Hinata nunca se se divertiu tanto como naquele dia. Depois do café da manhã onde foi meio estranho, Itachi estava nervoso com ela pela atitude que teve a noite mandando ele dormi no sofá. Então resolveu que iria fazer de outro jeito. Depois do café tranquilo eles foram para o passeio no barco e o mergulho. Na verdade ela esperava que o moreno fizesse algo junto com ela, e não ficasse apenas observando e bebendo. Mas não se importou, tentou se divertir-se melhor que pode e conseguiu. Havia feito mergulho, olhado o mar lá no fundo, nadado com os peixes foi simplesmente maravilhoso. Quando voltou ao barco Itachi havia sumido, ficou decepcionada por isso, mas não iria deixar aquilo estragar o dia, ainda mais quando receberam um convite de luau. Depois foram para a cidade fazer compras, nunca foi daquelas mulheres que só iam ao shopping gastar, mas naquele dia gastou mais do que estava acostumada, comprando presentes para seus sogros, um pequeno conjunto de roupas de bebês para Hanabi, afinal teria seu primeiro sobrinho. Comprou gravatas para seu pai, e um jogo de cartas para Neji, que sabia que gostava.

Quando saiu da loja encontrou Itachi admirando algo na vitrine, quando o moreno deu as costas e foi ver outra coisa ela foi ver o que ele tanto olhava. Um jogo de uísque, com uma garrafa e dois copos de uma marca famosa, sorriu já sabia o que dar de presente para ele.

Depois que voltaram para o hotel ele foi se arrumar para o luau, e demorou no banho o que a deixou com sono, resolveu ir procurar algo decente para vestir, Kurenai havia colocado todos os tipos de roupas possível, as calcinhas umas menores que a outra, foi difícil encontrar algo que pudesse colocar sem se sentir tão exposta, foi quando ele saiu do banho.

Kurenai que arrumou a mala. - respondeu ela rapidamente antes que ele falasse alguma coisa.

Tudo...bem. - disse ele com cara de quem estava se divertindo

Vou tomar banho - anunciou se levantando e correndo para o banho.

Hinata estava corada quando chegou no banheiro e se trancou lá dentro. Droga se quisesse seguir com aquele plano de tentar fazer com ele aquele homem gostasse dela, ela teria que parar de sentir-se com vergonha toda vez que ele a olhava. Sabia que teria que usar táticas que nem ela mesma sabia, mas se conseguisse fazer com que ele a beijasse daquele jeito antes do casamento, ele poderia até...

Meus Deus, estou me tornando desesperada por sexo... - falou para si mesma e fazendo corar violentamente.

Terminando o banho ela se vestiu com o que achou de melhor. Uma minissaia preta colada, apesar de odiar aquele tipo de roupa ela tinha que usar tudo para fazer com que aquele gelo de Itachi derretesse. Colocou uma blusa com o pano bem fino quase transparente, o sutiã era preto com a alça de traz fosse igual a um biquine, então não ficou parecendo tão estranho, deixava as costas livre. O cabelo estava preso em um frouxo rabo de cavalo, e passara um pouco de maquiagem, apenas para não aparentar tão pálida.

Quando saiu do banheiro e ficou na frente do moreno notou um brilho diferente no olhar do homem, podia jurar que era de desejo, aquilo a deixou feliz.

Então? Como estou? - perguntou ela sorrindo.

l...bonita - falou ele com dificuldade.

Hinata tentou disfarçar a estranha sensação de ter aqueles olhos ônix sobre ela. Parecia que a devorava apenas com os olhos, tentou mostra-se indiferente, teria que usar mais aquelas roupas que Hanabi e Kurenai colocaram em sua mala.

Vamos? - perguntou ela indo pegar a bolsa.

Tem certeza que vai assim? - perguntou ele um pouco seco.

Sim, porque o que tem de errado? - perguntou ela sem entender.

Nada, vamos logo. - disse sem olhar para ela e saindo do quarto seguida por ela que estava com um sorriso nos lábios.

A praia dos Barcos ficava no outro lado da ilha o aonde tiveram que pegar uma balsa para chegar até lá. Enquanto aguardava chegar até o outro lado, Hinata se encostou-se à grade para olhar o mar, a noite estava quente e cheia de estrelas no céu. Quando a balsa parou na ilha foi atrás de Itachi, que o encontrou não muito longe dali.

O luau estava cheio de pessoas, havia um enorme palco onde umas mulheres dançavam a musica local, uma mistura de musica havaiana com mais agitação. Hinata achou uma mesa não muito distante do palco.

Nossa não é linda? - comentou-a olhando ao redor, era um cenário muito arrumado e exótico.

Nunca foi á festa na praia? - perguntou sorrindo, ela corou.

Não, o Maximo que já fui foi em um casamento de uma amiga. - respondeu ela sincera.

Então mais um motivo para aproveitar essa noite. - falou ele sorrindo, então chamou um garçom e fez o pedido.

E o que exatamente acontece á uma festa dessa? - perguntou depois que as bebidas chegaram.

Ah...varias coisas, dança, toca violão, bebe. - falou mostrando as bebidas.

Hm entendi. - falou ela sorrindo - deve me achar uma perdedora não?

E porque acharia isso? - perguntou curioso.

Por nunca ter saber...pareço uma criança que nunca saiu de casa. - respondeu-a corando.

Hm... - respondeu ele sorrindo, ela desviou o olhar para pista de dança - Hinata...

Dan! - ela chamou vendo o instrutor de mergulho passar por ali.

Oh você veio. - falou o homem sorrindo se aproximando - e com todo respeito, está linda.

Obrigada... - respondeu ela corando, então se virou para o moreno que está sem expressão alguma - lembra do meu marido Itachi?

Oh sim, que bom que veio. - respondeu o homem dando um olhar rápido para o moreno - não pode deixar uma moça como Hinata sair desacompanhada não é?

É... - respondeu o moreno fazendo Hinata se irritar.

Dan porque não me mostra o luau? Itachi prefere ficar aqui sentado. - falou ela sugerindo, o moreno lançou um olhar penetrante para ela que retribuiu.

Será um prazer... - ela se levantou e foi em sentido a pista de dança seguida pelo homem.

Hinata sabia que o moreno estava irritado, podia até jurar que ele estava com ciúmes, mas era orgulhoso de mais para admitir, então teria que provoca-lo. Sabia que Dan estava flertando com ela, e tinha que admitir também estava, afinal nunca em sua vida toda teve aquela atenção masculina.

Dan era um daquele homem típicos de praia, cabelos loiro dourado, olhos azuis, pele dourada por causa do trabalho, um sorriso encantador, o corpo trabalhado, sabia que era errado, mas fazer o que, tinha um marido que não queria nada com ela, e o que um flerte poderia fazer?

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Itachi estava até começando a gostar daquele luau, a musica era agradável, o tempo apesar de estar quente, ainda podia se refrescar com uma boa bebida gelada e aproveitar a brisa que vinha do mar. Durante o caminho para lá ele tentou ficar o mais longe possível da morena, não sabia o que poderia fazer se caso ficasse tão próximo dela. Na mesa ficaram jogando conversa fora, e descobriu mais uma coisa sobre sua esposa. Ela nunca teve qualquer tipo de diversão.

Por nunca ter saber...pareço uma criança que nunca saiu de casa. - falou ela fazendo-o querendo mostrar como poderiam se divertir..

Hm... - respondeu a vendo olhar para pista de dança, o que uma dançinha poderia fazer, então começou - Hinata...

Dan! - ela o cortou o fazendo olha-la serio.

Oh você veio. - falou o homem sorrindo se aproximando deixando Itachi incomodado - e com todo respeito, está linda.

Obrigada... - falou o homem galanteador fazendo Itachi olhar para um ponto qualquer para não meter um soco na cara daquele loiro metido - lembra do meu marido Itachi?

Oh sim, que bom que veio. - respondeu o homem dando um olhar rápido para o moreno - não pode deixar uma moça como Hinata sair desacompanhada não é?

É... - respondeu o moreno dando de ombros.

Dan porque não me mostra o luau? Itachi prefere ficar aqui sentado. - falou ela sugerindo, o que chamou atenção dele, lançou um olhar penetrante para ela que retribuiu.

Será um prazer... - ela se levantou e foi em sentido a pista de dança seguida pelo homem que a tocava de leve nas costas da morena.

Aquilo o deixou furioso sem pensar direito se levantou com intuito de ir até os dois e acabar com aquela palhaçada. Se ele tem que fazer o papel de marido certo, então ela teria que fazer o seu papel. Mas acabou batendo sem querer em uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes que estava passando por ali.

Desculpa senhorita. - falou ele a segurando para não a derrubar.

Nossa...tudo...bem. - falou ela rindo.

Está bem? Quer outro drinque? - ofereceu-o vendo que tinha derramado a bebida dela.

Eu aceito sim, afinal era minha primeira bebida para aturar essa noite. - respondeu ela dando um sorriso sedutor.

Vamos até o bar. - sugeriu-o retribuindo o sorriso e seguindo a mulher de cabelos vermelhos até o bar.

Lá estava ele conversando com aquele mulher que descobriu ser chamar Naomi, ela estava de férias da faculdade de historia. Depois que Itachi pagou um novo drinque ela começou a puxar assunto, e ele já havia esquecido o porque tinha deixado tão irritado. A moça era divertida, alegre, linda e o melhor experiente.

Então. - falou ela depois de um tempo.

Então o que? - perguntou sorrindo.

Para onde ia com aquela pressa toda? - quis saber, então ele se lembrou de Hinata.

Err...ia atrás de uma pessoa. - respondeu se sentindo-se culpado.

E me encontrou. - falou rindo, ele sorriu e sem querer lançou um olhar para a pista de dança onde tinha uns casais.

Seus olhos encontrou com os olhos perolados da Hyuuga. Que estava sozinha no meio do lugar, ela o encarou com um olhar penetrante e triste. Ele manteve o olhar, afinal tinha sido ela quem tinha saído com outro homem deixando-o sozinho.

Está tudo bem? - perguntou a ruiva tirando Itachi do transe.

Sim...- falou voltando atenção para ruiva. - eu...preciso ir, minha esposa sabe...

Oh Deus...você é casado? - falou ela com uma voz triste.

Infelizmente sim... - disse e nessa hora sentiu-se esquisito, então a ruiva sorriu.

Tudo em, afinal um homem charmoso, e lindo dando mole por ai, só podia ser mentira. - ela sorriu novamente tirando algo da bolsa e entregando para ele - se caso...sabe...me procure.

Itachi pegou o cartão que a mulher oferecia e observou indo embora. Ela usava um vestido branco colado, mostrando belas curvas, suspirou e olhou de volta onde Hinata estava alguns minutos atrás, não a encontrou. Olhou para o barmen e pediu outra dose, teria que estar entorpecido para o encontro com a morena.

A achou na mesa onde eles tinha pego quando chegaram, ela estava sozinha olhando a praia enquanto bebia uma bebida cor de rosa. Quando ele se aproximou ela se virou, e por um instante, ele achou que tinha visto tristeza, ou até mesmo lagrima nos olhos da mulher, mas era impressão pois ali mostrava um frieza que para ele era surpresa.

Pensei que demoraria mais. - falou ela com a voz seca.

Demoraria mais para o que? - perguntou se sentando na cadeira a sua frente, ela deu um sorriso.

Sabe...aquela ruiva era muito linda... - comentou fazendo-o senti-se estranho.

Você quem me deixou aqui... - começou ele fazendo-a sorrir.

Relaxa. - a voz dela era tão fria como seu olhar, coisa que ele nunca pensou que a mulher em sua frente fosse capaz de expressar. - não estou te acusando de nada.

Não disse que estava. - respondeu ele irritado.

Então não comece falando que quem deixou primeiro. - falou ela dando mais um gole em sua bebida - então iremos pedir algo para comer?

Itachi não disse nada apenas fez o que ela mandou, pediram seus jantares e ficaram em silencio. Ela continuava com um olhar frio sem emoção. Ele estava começando a se sentir-se culpado. Não deveria ter ficado com flertes com a ruiva, mas se ela podia deixa-lo ali sozinho para flertar com aquele loiro, porque ele deveria se sentir-se mal.

* * *

_**\- Hinata Hyuuga –**_

Hinata tinha cometido um erro indo com Dan e deixando o moreno sozinho. Não só por ter quase sido atacada pelo loiro, que pensou que ela estava dando mole para ele, mas por que quando voltou para sua mesa não encontrou o moreno. Queria ir embora dali o mais rápido possível, então passou a procurar Itachi e o encontrou. E foi ali que percebeu como tinha sido idiota em pensar que ele um dia iria olhar diferente.

Ele estava em frente ao bar com uma ruiva deslumbrante, seus cabelos eram de um vermelho vivo que parecia fogo, o vestido branco ficava tão bem nela, que parecia uma segunda pele, o que deixava todas suas curvas modelada o que provocou inveja. Então os olhos dele se encontraram com os dela, ela queria correr dali, queria chorar, gritar, mas não o fez, sustentou o olhar o melhor que pode. E como se ele não tivesse visto ela continuou conversando com a ruiva, que sorria tanto que parecia que estava com um cabide na boca. Era de mais para ela saiu de lá e foi procurar um lugar sossegado.

Ela se maldiçoou mentalmente enquanto andava por entre as pessoas, ela que tinha começado, ela que estava tentando fazer ciúmes e acabou ela saindo ferida daquele jogo.

"você não tem experiência Hinata, não sabe nada na arte de seduzir" Pensou amargurada, quase derrubou um homem que estava passando pelo sua frente, então ela parou. Não podia deixar vê-lo que tinha afetado tanto. Respirou fundo e voltou para sua mesa, pediu uma bebida que tinha um nome exótico "amor na praia" , era de cor rosa, doce e forte. Ficou ali olhando o mar, as pessoas passeando por ali, alguns casais aproveitando a musica para dançar, era tudo tão romântico que chegava a dar inveja. Sem aguentar mais ela virou o rosto, e nessa hora ela o viu. Então sentiu triste, mas como a sua vida toda ela teve que sorrir e mostrar que era forte, ela apenas lançou um olhar sem expressão para ele.

Pensei que demoraria mais. - falou ela com indiferença.

Demoraria mais para o que? - perguntou se sentando na cadeira a sua frente, ela sorriu.

Sabe...aquela ruiva era muito linda... - comentou fazendo-o desviar o olhar por um instante, um olhar de culpado.

Você quem me deixou aqui... - começou ele fazendo-a sorrir.

Relaxa. - a voz dela era tão fria como seu olhar, estava se surpreendo em conseguir manter-se calma e fria. - não estou te acusando de nada.

Não disse que estava. - respondeu ele irritado.

Então não comece falando que quem deixou primeiro. - falou ela dando mais um gole em sua bebida - então iremos pedir algo para comer?

Hinata pediu um salmão grelhado e mais uma bebida rosa, não olhou mais para Itachi. Pois se olhasse poderia deixar aquela pose de durona desmoronar. Depois do jantar que foi feito em silencio absoluto, que apenas era quebrado pela musica que risos vindos da pista de dança. Quando chegou a hora da sobremesa ela achou que não aguentaria mais.

Acho que para mim, já chega. - respondeu terminado a bebida.

Para mim também. - respondeu o moreno, ela suspirou. - então...vamos fazer o que agora?

Seria bom se me levasse para dançar. - sugeriu-a dando um sorriso forçado. - se eu não tivesse com raiva de você.

Hinata quer parar de bancar criança mimada. - repreendeu ele fazendo-a se segurar para não chorar - você quem começa se comportando de um modo liberal, me deixando aqui, agora está bancando a ofendida.

Você...é...um idiota. - falou ela se levantando e saindo de perto daquele homem.

Alguém a tinha agarrado e feito ela se virar, para sua surpresa Itachi era o responsável. Ele tinha a cara fechada, e por um instante ela se sentiu com medo. Sabia que ele tinha dito era verdade, na verdade nem ela mesmo sabia o porque estava agindo daquele jeito, queria provocar ciúmes naquela pedra de gelo, e acabou ela sentindo ciúmes.

Você deve ter esquecido que estamos nesse lugar por causa de uma farsa - a voz dele era baixa e fria - o que os outros iriam dizer se visse você sair assim da mesa.

Que estamos tento uma briga. - respondeu ela tentando afastar as lagrimas.

E que agora seria uma boa hora de fazer as pazes. - disse ele, e a puxou.

O...o que ta fazendo? - perguntou enquanto ele arrastava até a pista de dança.

Meu papel, de marido arrependido por ter sido tão invencível. - falou a abraçando e obrigando-a enlaçar ele.

Começaram a se movimentar conforme a musica que era uma agitada, e logo passou para uma lenta. Hinata fechou os olhos e deixou as lagrimas rolarem. Sentiu o corpo de o moreno ficar rígido, mas não ousou olhar para ele, não queria que ele a visse daquele jeito, não que ele não soubesse que ela estava chorando. Então sentiu um arrepio quando ele sussurro próximo ao ouvido dela.

O que você quer de mim...Hinata - aquela pergunta a pegou desprevenida, ela tentou se soltar dele, mas ele a abraçou mais forte. - não fuja de mim...

Você...é...mau... - gaguejou ela, o que fez ele sorrir.

Apenas quando preciso. - respondeu ele em outro sussurro, provocando outro arrepio. - mas ainda não respondeu minha pergunta...o que você quer de mim?

Hinata fechou os olhos com o coração aos pulos. Lá estava eles dançando tão agarrados quanto a lei da física podia, sentia o corpo dele no seu, ele era tão grande que ela encaixava perfeitamente nos braços dele. Aquela voz rouca e autoritária dele a deixava sem fôlego, e as palavras em um sussurro em seu ouvido, não só provocava arrepios, mas quentura por todo corpo que chegava a doer.

v...v...você. - a resposta escapou pelos seus lábios a surpreendendo e fazendo-o ficar tenso.

* * *

_**Olá Minna o/  
**_**_Obrigado pelos comentários, significam muito para mim...  
Espero que gostem ^^_**

**_Até o proximo cap. o/_**


	12. Desejos e Mentiras

_**Disclaimer: **__** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**Sinopse: **_**_"Um casamento de conveniência" _ era esse o acordo que Hinata havia feito com Itachi, só não contava que o amor por ele o fizesse afasta-se. Ele atormentado pelo passado não conseguia aceitar que aquele casamento era mais que apenas no papel. **

* * *

**_Casamento de Conveniência _**

**Capitulo 12 _Desejos e mentiras_**

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Sabia que ela estava com raiva, ou até mesmo com ódio dele, e sinceramente...não se importava. Hinata era uma mulher difícil, ora estava feliz e tudo estava bom, outra hora estava infeliz e nada estava bom. Ela que tinha começado com aquele jogo estúpido de provocar ciúmes. Ciúmes? Aquela palavra era estranha para ele, nunca sentiu ciúmes de ninguém, nem mesmo de Ayame quando a tinha nos braços. Irritado por ter lembrado-se de algo que queria esquecer a todo custo.

_Seria bom se me levasse para dançar. _\- sugeriu-a dando um sorriso forçado. - _se eu não tivesse com raiva de você._

_Hinata quer parar de bancar criança mimada. _ \- repreendeu ele irritado - _você quem começa se comportando de um modo liberal, me deixando aqui, agora está bancando a ofendida._

_Você...é...um idiota. _\- falou ela se levantando o deixando novamente.

Ele se levantou o mais rápido que pode e alcançou a mulher, quando a fez virar para ele, sabia que ela estava a beira das lagrimas, o que odiava. Mas estava irado, sabia que ter ido naquele luau teria dor de cabeça.

_Você deve ter esquecido que estamos nesse lugar por causa de uma farsa _\- a voz dele era baixa e fria - _o que os outros iriam dizer se visse você sair assim da mesa._

_Que estamos tento uma briga. _\- respondeu ela tentando afastar as lagrimas.

_E que agora seria uma boa hora de fazer as pazes. _\- respondeu sem aguentar a puxou.

_O...o que ta fazendo? _\- perguntou enquanto ele arrastava até a pista de dança.

_Meu papel, de marido arrependido por ter sido tão invencível._ \- falou a abraçando e obrigando-a enlaçar ele.

Não queria fazê-la chorar, na verdade ele não aguentava ver mulher alguma chorar ele nunca foi bom em consolar ninguém. Enquanto dançava a musica lenta ele sentiu que ela chorava, podia sentir as lagrimas quentes em seu peito, onde a cabeça dela estava repousada, odiaria imensamente o que iria fazer, mas não podia deixar aquilo continuar.

_O que você quer de mim...Hinata _\- ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, ela tentou se soltar dele, mas ele a abraçou mais forte. - _não fuja de mim..._

_Você...é...mau... _\- gaguejou ela, o que fez ele sorrir se sentindo bobo.

_Apenas quando preciso. _\- respondeu ele em outro sussurro, vendo a mulher em seus braços se arrepiar, aquilo era tentador de mais. - _mas ainda não respondeu minha pergunta...o que você quer de mim?_

Por mais que odiasse em admitir ele estava gostando de tê-la em seus braços. Ela era tão pequena e com aparência de frágil, sabia que iria se arrepender, já havia tido uma lição no passado por cair de joelhos por um rosto bonito, uma pele delicada, uma falsa inocência. Mas ali com aquela mulher em seus braços ele não conseguia pensar em nada, naquele momento queria ela.

_v...v...você. _\- a resposta escapou pelos seus lábios a surpreendendo e fazendo-o ficar tenso.

Itachi fechou os olhos ao ouvir aquela simples confissão. Sabia o que ela queria era o contrario do que ele queria. Ela queria amor, paixão, e ele, queria acabar com aquele sofrimento, ele queria sexo.

_Hinata...eu não estou...não posso dar o que você quer. _\- a resposta foi rouca, mas sentiu que a mulher a recebeu como sendo cruel.

_E o...que...acha que eu quero? _\- perguntou ela ainda escondendo o rosto.

_Você quer amor, alguém que te ama de verdade. _\- ele se afastou um pouco para encara-la, ainda estava chorando. - _eu não posso ser esse alguém._

_p..por que? _\- a pergunta inocente o fez fechar os olhos.

Ele mesmo não sabia daquela resposta, ele sempre achou que aquele negocio de amor não era para ele. Já havia se apaixonado uma vez, uma e única vez e foi desastroso. Apesar de ter acontecido quando ele ainda tinha 19 anos, ele nunca conseguiu esquecer, ou perdoar aquela que havia jogando seu amor no lixo e destroçado seu coração.

_Não sou...o homem certo. _\- disse por fim.

_Então como vai ser? _\- perguntou ela olhando para ele, aqueles olhos perolados cheio de tristeza.

_Seria melhor se...se isso não acabasse indo mais adiante. _\- ele pode sentir os olhos dela encherem de lagrimas novamente.

_Não... _\- disse em uma fina voz, o que cortou seu coração. - _e...eu...vou superar...sempre supero..._

_Hinata... _\- ela tocou em seus lábios com o indicador para cala-lo.

_Apenas...confie em mim. _\- disse ela ainda com os olhos cheio de lagrimas.

_Acho que já confio. _\- falou ele rouco.

Então ela o beijou com carinho, amor, desejo. Ele não conseguiu pensa em nada a não ser retribuir aquele beijo. Ainda era inocente, ainda era casto, mas o deixou louco. Suas mãos deslizaram pelas costas da morena provocando um arrepio, talvez poderia aproveitar aquele momento, aquela doce entrega.  
A boca dela tão pequena e quente, o beijo foi se aprofundando, queria sentir mais daquele sabor, mistura de cereja e álcool, e por causa das lagrimas dela, sal. As mãos da morena o tocaram no toco provocando arrepio pelo simples toque, querendo mais daquele gosto, daquela sensação, deslizou a mão pelas costas delas, indo para a barriga, ela deixou escapar um gemido o que fez lembrar onde estavam.

_Me..melhor parar por aqui... _\- falou com a voz seca, e não gostando de interrompido algo tão bom.

_Vamos para casa. _\- falou em um sussurro.

Itachi concordou e se afastou da morena sentindo o calor que emanava dela sumir. Durante o caminho eles não disseram nada, ficaram ali ,de mãos dadas como se fossem um casal de verdade. Quando chegaram ao hotel, ele sabia que poderia colocar em risco tudo, iria acabar se rendendo aos encantos dela. No elevador ele não sabia o que faria se deixasse o desejo falar mais alto, ela sairia machucada. Chegaram ao quarto e ficaram ali parados no meio do aposento. E como se ela tivesse lido seus pensamentos, ou sentisse o anseio dele falou.

_Não precisa dormi comigo Itachi. _\- aquelas palavras ditas tão abertamente vinda dela o deixou confuso - _não vou agarra-lo como parece que está pensando..._

_Como? _\- ela se virou para ele e sorriu.

_Sua linguagem corporal diz que está com medo, receio, não quer se aproximar por medo de que, o que acabamos de compartilhar alguns minutos atrás no luau, fuja do controle, que passe do limite. _\- falou ela com um olhar diferente, ele não soube dizer como mais sentia que ela estava desistindo - _não vou negar que sinto atração por você, mas também não vou força-lo a fazer algo que depois se sinta culpado...ainda temos muito tempo para continuar com a farsa, e eu não quero que coloquemos tudo a perde...então vamos faze o seguinte. _\- ela se afastou mais dele - _vamos fingir que nada disso aconteceu, fingir que o desejo que sentimos um por outro é apenas um fingimento, como tudo o resto. _

_Acha...que é o melhor a se fazer? _\- perguntou ele preocupado com ela.

_Sim, nossa farsa não só envolve nos dois. Há outras pessoas envolvidas, eu consigo. _\- disse dando um sorriso fraco - _amanhã voltaremos para casa._

Itachi não falou nada por não achar palavras para dizer. Eles se olharam por uns instantes, então ela se virou e foi para o banheiro o deixando ali sozinho. Andou até a metade do caminho e parou, ela estava encarando isso como adulta, fingir que nada aconteceu, como se o que estava no ar era apenas fingimento. Ele poderia muito bem seguir esse plano, mas seria ela capaz de fazer o mesmo? E não sabia se era isso exatamente que queria, mas era o certo.

_Mentir...a melhor opção... _\- falou para si mesmo dando as costas para onde a morena tinha ido e voltar para o sofá.

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

Acordou com dor de cabeça e com os olhos inchados e vermelhos. Depois da conversa com Itachi ela tinha se trancado no banheiro, precisa chorar, precisava ficar sozinha. Enquanto se olhava no espelho tentava colocar em sua cabeça que aquilo era o melhor a se fazer. Ele já havia dito que não poderia dar o que ela queria o amor. E ela tinha não podia se entregar sem se sair magoada. Por mais que ela sofresse naquele momento, depois ela iria agradecer. Quando se trocava para ir para o aeroporto podia ouvi-lo na sala ao lado, ele estava fazendo a mala e pela cara estava animado. Precisa se animar também, teria que cuidar da empresa quando voltasse, teria que cuidar de Hanabi, ela poderia ficar para depois.

_Pronto? _\- perguntou ela saindo do quarto já com as malas prontas.

_Sim, acham que vão achar estranho voltarmos antes? _\- perguntou ele se referindo que ainda eles tinham um dia de lua de mel.

_Não, afinal temos a fusão para fazer, então podemos dizer que voltamos antes para resolver isso. _\- falou dando um sorriso.

Pegaram o carro até o aeroporto e partiram no jatinho particular dos Hyuugas. Quando pousaram na capital, Hinata já começou a ligar para Hiashi e pedindo para reunir os anciões da família para fazerem a transferência do poder. A cidade continuava a mesma, só que com alguns catazes pedido doações para a guerra.

_E como é esse lance de receber o poder? _\- perguntou ele quebrando aquele silencio incomodo.

_Apenas assinatura de papeis. _\- respondeu sem importância. - _terá que ir infelizmente, mas prometo que é rápido._

_Tudo bem. _\- respondeu ele dando um sorriso - _a propósito, iremos para onde depois? Quero dizer, que casa?_

_Tenho um pequeno apartamento no centro da cidade, mas nossos pais não vão deixar morarmos em um apartamento. _\- falou ela e ele concordou - _provável que hoje meu pai de o presente de casamento atrasado._

_Que seria uma casa? _\- ela sorriu recebendo outro sorriso em troca.

Não demoraram para chegar na empresa e Hinata logo seguiu para o andar onde seria a transferência da liderança. Itachi estava ao seu lado parecendo desconfortável, afinal até ela sentia assim. Quando encontrou com o pessoal, ela sorriu e cumprimentou todos apresentando Itachi como seu marido.

_Então vamos o que interessa. _\- falou Hiashi pedindo para todos se sentarem, Hinata se sentou ao lado de Itachi que para fingir que eram um casal apaixonado, pegou em sua mão, surpresa não conseguiu falar nada. - _Aqui está todos os papeis que um líder deve assinar, são termos de responsabilidade. Deveres que tem que ser cumpridos._

_Sim... _\- respondeu a morena nervosa.

_Sabe que mesmo que assine esses papeis, se não obedecer às regras perde tudo. _\- falou um dos velhos da família - _para o trato realmente passar a valer 100% só depois de um ano._

_Sim senhor. _\- falou ela confiante.

_Então pode assinar. _\- falou seu pai.

Hinata respirou fundo e soltou a mão de Itachi para assinar. Depois daquele estranho encontrou seu pai a felicitou e abriram uma garrafa de champanhe.

_Que sinistro. _\- brincou Itachi para ela., a fazendo rir.

_É...família excêntrica. _\- respondeu e ele riu, então ele a encarou.

_E o que acontecerá depois...sabe...de um ano? _\- perguntou ele fazendo desviar o olhar.

_Hinata e Itachi acho que é mais que na hora dar meu presente para vocês. _\- falou Hiashi interrompendo eles. - _Aqui. Uma casa para os dois começarem uma família. _\- falou o homem sorrindo, deixando Hinata feliz.

_Oh...não precisava papai _\- falou ela com lagrimas nos olhos.

_Claro que precisava. _\- falou ele muito diferente de antes - _eu nunca...fui um pai presente, e bem...acho que é o mínimo que posso fazer._

_Obrigada... _\- então ela o abraçou como nunca tinha feito antes.

Lagrimas começaram a escapar de seus olhos, e para sua surpresa ele retribuiu o abraço. Era difícil ver seu pai assim, ele parecia estar realmente mudado, como se eu tivesse tirado um peso de seus ombros. Tentou afastar o pensamento que dali um ano ela iria decepciona-lo.

* * *

**_\- Hiashi Hyuuga –_**

Era realmente muito gratificando para um pai quando um filho toma posse de alguma coisa, quando se dão bem em suas vidas profissionais, ou pessoal. Hiashi nunca foi de mostrar sentimento, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Era um homem fechado, havia se tornando assim depois da morte de sua esposa. Não se relacionava muito com as filhas por quê? Às vezes ele não sabia o por que.  
Mas vendo sua primogênita ali pronta para assumir a responsabilidade da empresa, sabia que isso não era para ela, ou para Hanabi, cuidar dos negócios às vezes deixava a pessoa amargurada, solitária. E Hinata merecia um casamento feliz, um homem que se importava com ela, e cuidasse dela. Por mais que não confiasse no Uchiha, podia sentir que sua filha gostava dele. Só não conseguia entender o que aquele homem estava esperando.  
Sabia que o casamento entre eles era de mentira, isso até deixava Hiashi feliz, ver que sua filha, quem considerava incapaz, ou até mesmo boba, conseguiu arquitetar um pelo plano. E ainda mais por ter coragem de dar continuidade nele. Só queria que acabasse bem, sabia como a família Hyuuga podia ser cruel, só restava ele observar e torcer para que ela conseguisse fazê-lo a ama-la.

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Vendo Hinata e Hiashi ali abraçados, a mulher com lagrimas nos olhos o surpreendeu. Talvez os dois tenham muito em comum. Depois daquele encontrou estranho eles foram para a nova casa deles. Apesar de não gostar muito da ideia de ter uma casa de verdade para sustentar, isso parecia tão cara do seu pai.

_Feliz? _\- perguntou ele durante o caminho, a moça estava quieta.

_Estou, nunca...pensei que papai fosse...sabe... _\- falou ela sorrindo, ele sorriu.

_Meu pai também é parecido com o seu, mas é pior. _\- falou a fazendo rir.

_Agora tenho o total poder das empresas, e de tudo. _\- falou ela olhando para fora - _assim que nos instalarmos na nova casa, Hanabi virá morar conosco. _\- falou ela seria - _tudo bem?_

_Claro. _\- respondeu ele sem importância - _teremos que contratar alguns empregados. _

_Sim...colocarei um anuncio no jornal amanhã. _\- resolveu, o carro havia parado - _pronto para nossa casa?_

_Só se você estiver. _\- respondeu provocando um sorriso na mulher.

A casa ficava em um dos bairros nobres da cidade, não ficava no centro, mas era poucos minutos. Era típica casa de família, era de dois andares com um pequeno jardim na frente, a garagem ficava ao lado direito, era branco com as venezianas verdes, um caminho de pedras brilhantes levava da calçada até a porta. Ele olhou para a mulher ao seu lado e notou o rosto dela se iluminar.

_Não acha que seu pai exagerou? _\- perguntou ele quando iam para a entrada.

_Espere até ver por dentro. _\- respondeu ela sorrindo.

Quando entraram Itachi pensou estar em um daqueles filmes de famílias americanas. O chão de madeira bem tratava combinava com a parede em um tom de bege. Uma enorme escada dava para o segundo andar, ao lado direito revelava uma sala de estar, já estavam imobilizado, sofás brancos com dois á três lugares, uma lareira de mármore era o destaque da sala. Um pequeno bar completava a sala, a outra porta dava para a sala de jantar, onde uma enorme mesa de mogno e varias cadeiras decorava a sala. Outra porta dava para a enorme cozinha, equipada com os melhores aparelhos do mercado.

_É tem razão. _\- falou ele na cozinha - _nada se comparar por dentro._

_Acho que era assim que ele imaginava que gostaria de uma casa. _\- respondeu ela dando um sorriso indo até a geladeira abrindo-a para descobrir está cheia - _e tenho que admitir, eu amei._

Ele sorriu vendo a felicidade estampada no rosto da morena. Haviam deixado o que aconteceu na lua de mel para trás, agora teriam que continuar assim, o que era melhor a se fazer.  
Depois de banho tomado ele encontrou a morena no quarto, ela desfazia a mala, colocando as roupas intimas em uma gaveta rapidamente, depois se voltou para ele e deu um suspiro.

_Estou morta. _\- falou se jogando na cama de casal.

_Porque não vai tomar um banho para relaxar, enquanto faço algo para comermos? - _sugeriu ele fazendo-a encara-lo.

_Você sabe cozinhar? _\- ele a olhou fingindo ofendido.

_Desse jeito me ofende. _\- brincou ele a fazendo rir. - _tá, não sou um chefe de cinco estrelas, mas sei sobreviver._

_Ah sim...o exercito. _\- falou ela rindo ainda.

S_e prepare para comer uma coisa que nunca comeu antes. _\- falou jogando a toalha em cima dela e dando uma piscadela.

Tinha que admitir que seus dons culinários só se aplicassem em fazer duas coisas. Macarrão instantâneo e ovos, e foi exatamente isso que ele fez. Misturou os ovos sobre o macarrão e pegou alguns pedaços de queijo jogando em cima.

_Vamos ver como o Sr. Uchiha se saiu na cozinha. _\- falou a morena quando estavam reunidos no balcão da cozinha para comer.

_Preparada para experimentar algo que nunca experimentou antes? _\- falou fazendo suspense, então colocou a panela em frente da morena que olhou com a boca aberta.

_Macarrão instantâneo com ovo e queijo? _\- perguntou descrente.

_O que foi? Muito refinado para seu paladar? _\- perguntou fazendo uma cara de metido.

_Ra. _\- ela caiu na risada fazendo-o rir também. - _agora sei por que vocês do exercito comem tanto quando voltam para casa._

_Como assim? Comi tanto assim em sua frente? _\- perguntou ele depois de comerem o jantar.

_Na verdade, você come pouco, mas meu primo. _\- falou ela rindo - _faz cada prato, e ainda por que ele trabalha em frente a computadores._

_Bem só não como tanto na frente das mulheres. _\- revelou-o fazendo-a rir. - _o que elas iriam pensar se me vessem comer igual um aspirador de pó?_

_Verdade. Que prejuízo. _\- os dois riram.

_Bem agora acho que é mais que justo, você ficar com a louça. _\- falou ele se levantando para fugir da cozinha.

_Ainda bem que temos lava louças. _\- falou ela rindo.

_Sem graça. _\- respondeu indo para sala deixando a morena a colocar as coisas na maquina.

Era estranho aquele clima de paz, tinha que admitir que estivesse se divertindo com a morena. Depois do jantar já foram para o quarto, amanhã cada um precisaria ir trabalhar, ele no exercito e ela na empresa. Deitado na cama o quarto estava em um clima agradável, tinha colocado apenas a bermuda do pijama, e deitado esperando a morena.  
Ela apareceu depois de uns minutos indo pegar algo no guarda roupas e se trancando no banheiro, ele apagou a luz deixando apenas o abajur do lado dela aceso e fechou os olhos. Ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir uma curiosidade tomou conta dele fazendo-o dar uma espiada.  
Hinata estava de roupão parada na porta olhando para cama com cara de indecisa, então foi até o abajur e apagou, mesmo com a escuridão ainda era possível ver a silueta da mulher, ela tirou o roupão e ele congelou. Ela estava com uma daquelas camisolas provocantes, podia ver como ela delicado a peça, engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos tentando não pensar ou se mexer. O peso do colchão indicou que ela já tinha deitado, e puxado a coberta para ela.

**_"Ok...posso fazer isso...é só fechar os olhos, parar de pensar e dormi..." _** Falava para si mesmo até se convencer, viu que a mulher não se mexeu mais, então suspirou e se virou para o outro lado para tentar dormi.

* * *

**_ \- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

_Hinata assine esse papel por favor? _\- seu primo, que resolveu ficar ali para ajuda-la entregou uns papeis.

_Hm...certo. _\- falou ela pegando o papel e começando a ler.

Depois da noite mal dormida ela conseguiu manter-se acordada até aquela hora, já era sete e meia da noite e ainda estava na empresa. Claro que não tinha necessidade, mas achava melhor manter-se longe de Itachi, pelo menos por hora. Ontem depois de ter deitado na mesma cama que ele, sentiu aquele desejo louco de saber como era ter um homem. Só de pensar ela corava, mas era verdade que com 22 anos ainda era virgem, e se sentia estranhamente uma vontade de saber como era.

_Está tudo bem? _\- perguntou seu primo ainda na sala.

_S..sim, porque não estaria? _\- perguntou se sentindo quente e corada.

_Está vermelha. _\- falou ele, e ela corou mais ainda, ele sorriu. - _então, como está o casamento?_

_Está muito bem, obrigada por perguntar. _\- falou ela sorrindo.

_Mesmo? Pensei que os dois estariam se matando. _\- falou o primo fazendo ela rir.

_Itachi é um homem agradável, e engraçado. _\- respondeu corando um pouco.

_Certo, só toma cuidado para não se apaixonar por ele. _\- falou o primo fazendo-a olhar para ele corada e com um gelo no estomago.

_Porque diz isso? _\- perguntou ela dando um sorriso falso.

_Porque ele não me parece ser daqueles homens que se envolve de verdade com uma mulher, não pode esquecer que é por causa de um trato que ele aceito a se casar, ele tem o que? 30 anos? Já é um solteirão convicto. E nunca ouvi ou o vi com alguém._

_Isso...não quer dizer nada...ele...talvez ainda não achou uma mulher especial. _\- o defendeu fazendo o primo olha-la serio.

_Ou talvez tenha achado e perdido. _\- falou fazendo-a sentir uma pontada de ciúmes - _você não o conhece._

Hinata saiu da empresa já era quase dez da noite apenas por não conseguir parar de pensar no que o primo havia dito, era verdade que ela não o conhecia, apenas sabia o que a impressa dizia, mas como era ele de verdade? Já tinha se apaixonado alguma vez?

**_"Não sou o homem certo" _**Ele havia dito naquela noite, e porque será que ele se considerava o homem errado para ela? Se fosse assim por que sempre acabava se apaixonando por caras errados?  
Nunca havia deixado outro homem entrar em sua vida como Itachi estava entrando, enquanto dirigia para casa estava afastar as lembranças de seu primeiro amor. Sorriu com amargura, talvez tenha sido por causa dele que andava daquele jeito, não se interessava pela moda, afinal era feia de mais para conseguir conquistar o senhor "eu sou bom de mais para você". Suspirou cansada, sabia que não era isso, quando chegou em casa encontrou Itachi na sala de estar dormindo no sofá enquanto a TV estava passando o noticiário.

_Itachi? _\- o acordou com delicadeza.

_Hm...Hinata q..que hora são? _\- perguntou ele se sentando no sofá ainda sonolento.

_Dez e meia, porque não deitou na cama? _\- perguntou ela tirando o blazer jogando-o no sofá.

_Estava assistindo TV e acabei dormindo, estava até agora na empresa? _\- perguntou ele já desperto, ela se sentou no outro sofá.

_Sim, tive que assinar uns papeis, e rever os papeis da fusão. _\- respondeu se encostando-se ao sofá e fechando os olhos.

_Acha que não está trabalhando de mais? _\- perguntou ele fazendo sorrir.

_Não. _\- se levantou e olhou para ele - _preciso de um banho e cama._

Sem dizer mais nada ela foi para o quarto. Precisava ficar sozinha por um tempo, e perto de Itachi não conseguia parar de pensar no que Neji havia dito.

* * *

_**Olá Minna o/  
Feliz 2016 que esse ano seja maravilhoso para todos nos ^.~**_

_****_**_Obrigado pelos comentários, significam muito para mim...  
Espero que gostem ^^_**

**_Até o proximo cap. o/_**


	13. Tentações

_**Disclaimer: **__** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**Sinopse: **_**_"Um casamento de conveniência" _ era esse o acordo que Hinata havia feito com Itachi, só não contava que o amor por ele o fizesse afasta-se. Ele atormentado pelo passado não conseguia aceitar que aquele casamento era mais que apenas no papel. **

* * *

**_Casamento de Conveniência _**

**Capitulo 13 _Tentação._**

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Itachi olhava para os novos recrutas que estavam na base, a maioria adolescentes que não sabia o porquê estava ali. Afinal quando completava a maior idade era obrigação se alistar, então iria para analises até escolherem alguns e dispensarem outros, mas naqueles tempos era quase certo que todos que tinha se alistado estivesse sido convocados.

_Andem logo seus molengas! _\- gritou Itachi para um grupo de soldados que tinha ficado para trás.

Havia os mandando correrem cem voltas em volta da quadra da base. Era apenas aquecimento, mas precisava saber quem era rápido, com quem teria problemas. Mas não conseguia se concentrar tanto sua atenção naquele dia, uma semana havia passado que eles já tinham voltado da lua de mel e estavam vivendo como um casal de verdade. Claro que não de verdade, o que significaria ter sexo todas as noites, durante a madrugada, de manhã, no quarto, sala, na cozinha. Meu Deus ele tinha que parar de pensar nisso, ou acabaria ficando doido.  
Hinata todos os dias chegava tarde da noite e ele já estava na cama, não que fosse um velho que precisasse dormi cedo, mas acordando sempre quatro horas da manhã e estando na base as cinco para o treinamento, ele não conseguia ficar muito tempo acordado. Ela chegava tomava banho e caia na cama exausta, havia uns dias que eles não conversavam direito, fazia tempo que ele não escutava o som da sua risada e isso ele estava começando a sentir falta.

_Itachi. _\- Jiraiya o tirou dos pensamentos.

_Capitão. _\- fez continência.

_Descansar soldado. _\- falou ele olhando para os moleques correndo - _então, como estão as coisas por aqui?_

_Bem, estou apenas analisando cada um. _\- respondeu olhando um menino que tinha ficado para trás, ele tinha uns quilinhos a mais.

_Hm entendo. _\- falou o amigo sorrindo - _e como vai o casamento?_

_Você sabe como é Jiraiya. _\- falou ele de mau humor o que fez o homem rir.

_Não acredito que ainda não aproveitou a vida de casado. _ \- Itachi virou-se para o capitão sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

_Aproveitar o que exatamente? _\- o velho riu mais ainda - _e o que sabe sobre vida de casado?_

_Ora o que todos os homens casados da base falam. _\- respondeu dando de ombro - _sexo a qualquer hora do dia, em qualquer lugar, qualquer pos..._

_Chega! _\- precisou segurar-se para não gritar com seu superior. - _Acho que você sabe perfeitamente que meu casamento é apenas no papel. _

_E isso de impede do que? _\- falou ele, Itachi revirou os olhos.

_Para mim chega desse papo. _\- falou ele indo para onde os soldados estavam deixando seu capitão sorrindo.

O dia passou rápido e sem grandes acontecimentos, havia descoberto que três dos novos recrutas eram obesos e que estava tendo dificuldade para acompanhar os outros. Dois eram filhos de militares e já tinha algum tipo de treinamento, e o resto era amadores e ficava na media. Havia um garoto que o deixou intrigado. Ele era o típico garoto soldado, mas não parecia que queria estar ali. Precisava saber mais sobre eles. Quando chegou em casa naquele dia, se surpreendeu em ver Hinata já em casa. Ela estava na cozinha preparando o jantar. Ele se aproximou de vagar até a porta da cozinha e ficou observando.  
Ela tinha colocado um aparelho de som no balcão que tocava uma musica agitada, ela mexia o corpo conforme a musica. Ela usava ainda a saia social cinza até um pouco acima do joelho, sua blusa social tinha sumido deixando-o apenas com uma blusa branca de regata que usava por de baixo da outra. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto. Sorriu ao vê-la assim, alegre e animada, se encostou no batente da porta e ficou observando-a por mais um tempo, a mulher estava tão concentrada na comida e na musica que ainda não tinha notado sua presença, achou melhor falar algo antes que ela o visse ali.

_Hinata? _\- gritou ele da sala fingindo ter chegado naquele momento.

A musica foi desligada e logo a morena apareceu na sala, suas bochechas estavam coradas, a blusa regata estava suja de molho, ela sorriu quando o viu.

_Olá. _\- cumprimentou ele.

_Olá, pensei que iria chegar mais cedo. _\- falou ela sorrindo, então ele olhou para mancha na blusa. - _Ah...eu...to fazendo o jantar._

_Hm...está fazendo o jantar ou está pintando a roupa? _\- brincou ele fazendo-a rir, ele se sentiu feliz naquele momento.

_Os dois, mas ainda não está pronto, porque não toma um banho? _\- falou sorrindo e sem esperar a resposta voltou para a cozinha.

Itachi suspirou e foi fazer o que a mulher havia sugerido. No banho tentou manter a cabeça longe dali, pensar no trabalho, nos novos soldados, na possível guerra. E sem conseguir pensar no que Jiraiya tinha tido, aproveitar o casamento não parecia uma má ideia. Mas logo afastou aquele pensamento, afinal ele e Hinata já tinham colocado um limite, ele mesmo recusou ela quando ela estava pronta para se entregar. Droga.

_Jiraiya seu pervertido...tinha que ficar falando essas coisas para mim. _ \- falou ele sentindo sua mente viajar nas imagens que o capitão havia colocado em sua mente.

Hinata era uma mulher adorável e de um tempo para cá estava se tornando uma linda e elegante mulher. Usando roupas certas nas ocasiões certas. Havia visto uma reportagem sobre ela na Tv em um canal de fofoca, comentava que a Hyuuga havia desabrochado para moda e para o mundo dos negócios, que agora era uma das mulheres mais influentes e poderosas de Konoha.  
Ele tinha que admitir que nunca pensou que ela fosse mudar, ou um dia iria ganhar sua atenção, mas podia jogar a culpa na falta de uma mulher, que já fazia um tempo que não tinha nenhum tipo de relacionamento com alguma. Isso fez com que pensasse mais nas palavras do capitão.

_Está pronto? _\- perguntou depois que saiu do banho e foi para a cozinha.

_Sim. _\- respondeu dando um sorriso - _Senta, eu sirvo._

_Hm... _\- falou ele dando um sorriso, ela serviu a comida feita por ela e se sentou ao seu lado. - _posso saber qual o motivo disso?_

_São vários. _\- falou rindo, pegando uma garrafa de vinho e entregando para ele - _mas todas são para comemorar._

_Hm..._\- falou ele abrindo a bebida e servindo-a. - _Então vai matar minha curiosidade?_

_Ah sim... _\- riu ela - _a primeira e mais importante, Kiba que vai ser meu futuro cunhado vai casar com minha irmã daqui duas semanas._

_Hm...então um brinde á isso. _\- os dois bateram as taças e deram um gole na bebida. - _a segunda?_

_Conseguir mandar uma boa quantidade de remédios para ajudar Suna. _\- falou sorrindo com os olhos brilhando - _papai não falou nada._

_Outro brinde. _\- fizeram a mesma coisa, ela estava rindo.

_Desse jeito vou acabar ficando bêbada antes que termine de falar todas as comemorações. _\- brincou ela fazendo-o rir também.

_Ah você aguenta. _\- insistiu ele enchendo novamente a taça dela.

_Bem sábado teremos uma festa para comemorar a tão sonhada fusão. Das empresas Hyuugas e Uchihas. _\- falou animada, ele a encarou suspirando.

_Meu pai aceitou? _\- ela sorriu, começando a comer.

_Sim, disse que estava ansioso por isso. _\- respondeu ela - _e disse que você colocou um amigo para cuidar da empresa._

_Ah...sim... _\- falou ele tentando não sorrir.

_Seu pai ta furioso. _\- comentou ela fazendo ele a encarar serio.

_Será que vamos ter que falar disso? _\- ela revirou os olhos e levantou as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo.

_Está estressado de mais. _\- disse limpando a boca, e tocando em seus ombros, isso deixou-o chocado e surpreso.

_A...apenas o trabalho. _\- falou ele tentando ignorar aquelas mãos pequenas fazendo massagem em seus ombros.

_Hm entendo. _\- disse ela se levantando agora ficando atrás dele. - _eu sei fazer uma massagem muito boa._

_Acho melhor... _\- ele não conseguiu terminar a frase pois ela já tinha começado a massagem.

Ele tentou pensar que era um gesto de amizade, ela estava tentando tirar a tensão que tinha em seus ombros. Mas o toque dela era delicado e doce, seu ombro já não doía mais, e quando ela tocou a cicatriz com as pontas do dedo, ele sentiu com uma descarga elétrica corresse pelo seu corpo.

_Essa cicatriz é da ultima missão? _\- perguntou ela passando o dedo sobre ela, fazendo-o ter que respirar fundo.

_S..sim..._\- respondeu engolindo seco, ele estava começando a ficar excitado.

_Dizem que homens com cicatrizes têm muitas mulheres. _\- falou ela agora tocando em outra que fica um pouco mais nas costas, era hora de parar com aquilo, ele se levantou fazendo-a se afastar.

_Chega de massagem. _\- falou ele rouco, ela olhou para ele com os olhos cheios de desejos.

_Certo... _\- disse ela corando se afastando dele. - _será...que pode...limpar as coisa? Preciso de um banho._

Sem esperar resposta ela saiu da cozinha deixando Itachi ali se amaldiçoando por ser tão estúpido.

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

Mais uma vez foi rejeitada pelo próprio marido. Enquanto tomava um banho morno para ver se saísse aquele calor que estava sentindo, tentava tirar aquelas sensações que teve enquanto massageava os ombros dele. A pele era macia e exalava um cheiro de sabonete com perfume masculino. Havia tentado ficar longe dele durante uma semana inteira, ficando até tarde na empresa chegando só depois que ele estava dormindo. Precisava dele, mas não conseguia mais ser repelida por ele, doía cada vez. Sabia que ele estava seguindo com o plano que eles traçaram, viviam como marido mulher na frente dos outros, quando estava sós eram dois desconhecidos, quando se encontravam falavam de coisas banais, como tinha sido o dia.  
Naquele dia ela estava animada e até esperançosa em conseguir com que ele concedesse o que ela queria. Havia sonhados varias vezes com os beijos dele, com os toques dele, e toda vez que acordava via que estava sozinha na cama, ele já tinha ido trabalhar.  
Quando saiu do banheiro e vestido a primeira coisa que tinha vindo em mente, era um baby Locke rosa de seda, não usou o roupão, afinal ele estaria ainda na cozinha limpando as coisas. Mas quando saiu do quarto lá estava ele deitado já, ele tinha uns papeis sobre ele, uns ele estava lendo. Quando viu ela podia sentir o olhar intenso dele.

_Arrumou a cozinha? _\- perguntou ela corando.

_Sim...estava vendo umas fichas dos novos recrutas _\- falou ele se sentando direito na cama, ela sorriu e deitou no seu lado.

_Se quiser continuar lendo tudo bem, eu durmo como pedra. _\- falou ela sorrindo, então se deitou.

Estava quente então não colocou o lençol por cima do corpo como sempre, deitou de bruços tentando dormir. Podia ouvir sua própria respiração, ouvir Itachi mexer nos papeis, estava praticamente se mostrando para ele. E ele não dava a mínima para ela, era uma piada completa. Fechou os olhos com força e forçou a dormi.

Acordou como sempre, depois de um sonho erótico com seu marido, o lugar dele ao seu lado estava vazio. Permaneceu ali deitada tentando controlar a respiração, puxou o travesseiro dele e o abraçou cheirando o travesseiro, tinha o cheiro suave dele, isso provocou uma dor aguda em seu ventre, queria apenas uma chance, uma vez para saber como era.  
Na empresa encontrou-se com Neji e seu pai que logo foram para outra reunião, estava de mau humor, o que era ruim. Quando a sua secretaria anunciou que o Sr. Uchiha estava ali, ela quase gritou de excitação, mas quando Fugaku entrou na sala tentou não parecer desapontada.

_Como vai filha? _\- perguntou o homem gentil.

_Bem e o senhor, está com uma aparência boa. _\- falou ela oferecendo o sofá para se sentar.

_Eu e Mikoto passamos o final de semana na nossa casa do campo. _\- falou ele sorrindo - _é bom para sair um pouco da rotina._

_Ah sim, e como está senhora Mikoto-san? _\- perguntou ela sorrindo.

_Bem, mas está triste pelo fato que depois que se casaram não foram ainda lá em casa. _\- falou ele fazendo ela rir.

_Desculpa Fugaku-san, é andei muito ocupada essa semana, e Itachi também. _\- respondeu ela suspirando - _mas se não for incômodo passaremos nesse final de semana lá._

_Mikoto ficará feliz, e eu claro também. _\- falou ele gentil. - _e ontem está Itachi, seria hoje que ele teria que está aqui não?_

_Logo chegará. _\- respondeu se levantando - _só vou ligar para lembra-lo._

Hinata ligou para o moreno que atendeu depois de mais duas tentativas, enquanto falava com o marido para ele se apressar reparou que Fugaku estava observando-a, quando ela se juntou novamente com o sogro, ele sorriu.

_Está tudo bem entre você e meu filho? _\- quis saber fazendo-a corar.

_ está tudo bem, porque da pergunta? _\- gaguejou ela.

_Itachi pode ser muito difícil as vezes. _-aquilo a fez sorrir.

Não demorou muito para o moreno chegar na empresa e assinarem os papeis da fusão. Depois de um pouco de conversa Fugaku foi embora deixando Itachi e Hinata sozinhos.

_Acho que agora todos saíram ganhando. _\- falou ele se encostando na mesa dela, ela observava ele de pé.

_Sim. _\- respondeu sem sorrir.

_O que foi agora? _\- perguntou ele serio também.

_Sábado temos um jantar com seus pais. _\- informou ela fazendo-o revirar os olhos.

_Temos que ir? _\- pela cara de brava que ela fez ele suspirou. - _ta bom, eu faço esse sacrifício._

_Pare de ser chato. _\- disse ela escondendo um sorriso. - _será que poderia me levar para casa? Estou cansada, e por hoje já encerrei meu expediente. _

_Certo._\- os dois saíram de mãos dadas da empresa até chegarem no carro.

Chegaram em casa ela foi direito para o banho enquanto ele ficava assistindo TV na sala. Havia esquecido a roupa no quarto, saiu do banheiro enrolada no corpo, Itachi estava lá em baixo, então aproveitando que estava sozinha no quarto, tirou a toalha e se virou para pegar a roupa de dormi que estava sobre a cama, nesse momento Itachi entrou no quarto.

_Ah?! _\- gritou de susto pegando a toalha e tentando cobrir seu corpo.

_De...desculpa. _\- falou ele corando, porem ele não saiu do quarto e não desviou o olhar.

_I...Itachi... _\- ela chamou-o baixinho, aquele olhar que ele estava lançando sobre ela estava deixando-a sem jeito.

_Oi. _\- disse em um tom rouco.

_V...vai ficar ai...me olhando? _\- aquilo o fez regalar os olhos e desviar os olhos.

_De...desculpa, vou esperar lá fora. _\- falou saindo do quarto deixando-a sem reação.

Podia sentir o desejo no olhar dele, mas mesmo assim ele se recusava em toca-la. Sentiu uma vontade de chorar, mesmo assim ele ainda não ligava para ela, se trocou com rapidez e com raiva, deitando na cama. Para depois ouvir a voz dele perguntar se poderia entrar, ela respondeu de má vontade, mas não se virou para vê-lo que entrou no quarto para em seguida ir para o banheiro.

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Depois de fazer um rápido lanche ele resolveu subir para o quarto, Hinata àquela hora já teria saindo do banho, assim ele poderia tomar um banho para tirar o calor. Quando entrou no quarto a imagem que viu talvez nunca pudesse, ou iria querer, esquecer. Lá estava a mulher nua no quarto.

_Ah?! _\- gritou ela tentando pegar a toalha que estava sobre a cama.

_De...desculpa. _\- falou gaguejando e se sentindo quente.

Ele deveria virar as costas e ir embora, deveria fechar aquela porta e esperar a mulher se trocar para depois entrar. Ou deveria simplesmente fechar os olhos e esperar que ela colocasse alguma roupa, que fosse comportada, pois só ele sabia como estava sendo difícil manter-se afastado quando ela usava aquelas roupas.

_I...Itachi... _\- ela chamou-o baixinho, notou que ainda estava olhando-a.

_Oi. _\- disse em um tom rouco.

_V...vai ficar ai...me olhando? _\- aquilo o fez regalar os olhos e notou que não tinha se movido do lugar.

_De...desculpa, vou esperar lá fora. _\- falou saindo do quarto, parando encostado na porta tentando manter o ritmo normal da respiração.

Com os olhos fechados ele ainda podia ver o corpo delicado da morena. Aquilo era uma tortura, tê-la ali tão perto, mas não podendo toca-la. Ele até poderia esquecer-se de tudo e da o que seu corpo queria, toma-la como sua, fazer ela gemer seu nome, e mostrar como que se fazia, mas as consequências depois poderia ser desastrosas. Ele não estava disposto a perder sua independência, não queria ter que se responsável por ninguém a não ser ele mesmo, podia ser até egoísta de sua parte, mas era assim que ele era, era assim que sempre viveu e seria assim. Quando voltou para o quarto ela já estava deitada e virada para o outro lado, achou melhor, talvez não teria coragem de olha-la nos olhos sem mostrar quando o tinha afetado.  
A noite foi terrível entre sonhos na inocentes com Hinata, chegou acordar duas vezes durante a madrugada excitado. E quando olhava para a mulher ao seu lado, tão tranquila e serena, seu desejo só aumentava, precisou tomar mais um banho gelado.  
O resultado no dia seguinte foi olhos vermelhos e dor de cabeça por causa da noite mal dormida. Quando chegou na base naquele dia, sem querer descontou sua raiva em um moleque que parecia estar bêbado, mandando correr duzentas voltas na quadra.

_Nossa que mau humor é esse? _\- falou Jiraiya quando o viu.

_Nada. _\- respondeu em um rosnado.

_Hm entendo. _\- falou o homem fazendo Itachi se virar e vê-lo sorrir.

_Entende o que? _\- perguntou irritado.

_Problemas no casamento é? O que foi? Ela negou fogo? _\- isso foi a gota da água.

_Se não parar de falar besteira, vou esquecer que é meu superior. _\- ameaçou ele fazendo o velho rir mais.

_Ok. Vamos conversar de homem para homem, esquecer nossas posições. _\- falou o velho serio - _sei que é um casamento de mentira e tudo mais, mas acho que os dois são grandinhos o suficientes para saber onde se meteram. Casaram e estão vivendo sobre o mesmo teto, compartilhando a mesma cama, os dois tem desejo, então? Vai deixar isso enlouquecê-los?_

_Vo..você não entende. Acha que é apenas sexo. _\- falou ele dando as costas para o amigo.

_Então é o que? Gosta da mulher? Porque se gosta não sei porque tanto negar. _\- Itachi se virou para encara-lo.

_Eu não gosto dela, ela gosta de mim. _\- falou e pela cara de Jiraiya mostrou que não tinha entendido - _ela gosta de mim, e se por acaso eu deitar com ela, mesmo que seja só por causa do sexo, ela vai acabar sofrendo quando acabar o casamento. Eu não quero ficar preso, eu não quero dar continuidade nesse casamento, então quando acabar para mim será um alivio. Mas e para ela?_

_Acho que ela sabe o que vai acontecer. _\- falou ele simplesmente.

_Ela acha que sabe. _\- falou irritado - _acha que pode simplesmente ignorar isso, ela não tem experiência nenhuma._

_Está dizendo que sua esposa é virgem? _\- aquilo o fez olhar serio para o homem. - _cara...sabe quantos homens tem essa sorte?_

_Eu não ligo para isso...na verdade prefiro as experientes _\- falou tentando não parecer que ligava.

_Bem se não for você o primeiro, será outro. _\- disse fazendo o moreno encarar com fúria para o velho - _ora, quando acabar o casamento, ela vai estar livre não é? Ela vai poder deitar-se com qualquer um._

_Ela não faria isso. _\- falou ganhando o olhar curioso do velho - _quero dizer, deitar com qualquer um, ela espera o cara certo._

_Ah ta, todas as mulheres falam isso. _\- falou ele rindo - _claro que é o que desejam, mas quem garante que aquele que se entregar é o certo? Ninguém sabe então isso é apenas uma desculpa para algumas mulheres para não se deitar com você._

_Ela...é diferente. _\- foi a resposta dele.

_E porque? _\- ele não sabia dizer, mas sentia. - _olha, você disse que ela gosta e você certo? E você tem tesão por ela, então porque não pode proporcionar esse desejo?_

_Porque depois teria obrigações... _\- isso fez o velho rir.

_Até parece, Itachi quantas mulheres você levou para cama sem intenção de ter qualquer outra obrigação? _\- ele não soube o que responder - _talvez antes de acontecer, poderia colocar as cartas na mesa, e se caso ela...não se importasse...seja feliz._

_A primeira vez de uma mulher é especial. _\- falou ele baixo.

_Meu amigo...esqueça o que aquela...esqueça que Ayame falou..._\- Jiraiya falou, ele sabia sobre a mulher - _ela apenas queria manipular você._

_Não consigo parar de pensar...- _respondeu respirando fundo.

_Se eu fosse você, deixaria o passado aonde ele pertence. _\- respondeu Jiraiya.

Itachi ficou sozinho depois daquela conversa. Ayame ainda invadia sua mente, e se odiava por parecer tão fraco nesse ponto. Ayame era uma parte de sua vida que queria esquecer.

* * *

_**Olá Minna o/**_

**_Obrigado pelos comentários, significam muito para mim...  
Espero que gostem ^^_**

**_Até o proximo cap. o/_**


	14. Lembranças de uma passado esquecido

_**Disclaimer: **__** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**Sinopse: **_**_"Um casamento de conveniência" _ era esse o acordo que Hinata havia feito com Itachi, só não contava que o amor por ele o fizesse afasta-se. Ele atormentado pelo passado não conseguia aceitar que aquele casamento era mais que apenas no papel. **

* * *

**_Casamento de Conveniência _**

**Capitulo 14 _Lembranças de um passado esquecido_ **

**_14 anos atrás..._**

Itachi Uchiha mais uma vez estava encrencado, dessa vez poderia até ser expulso da escola. Havia pregado uma peça com o direito da escola. Tinha tirado uma peça no carro do homem para que o carro não pudesse sair do lugar, e para fechar com chave de ouro, ele e seus "amigos" tinham colocado leite na garrafa do homem, que tinha intolerância a lactose. Resultado é ele correr para o carro e tentar ir a um medico claro que isso seria apenas uma brincadeira sem importância, até o diretor acabar parando no hospital.  
Itachi havia tomado uma semana sido dispensado por uma semana, e ainda tinha que ajudar a escola em caridades que faziam todo mês. Seu pai nunca ficou tão bravo como aquela vez, ele tinha 17 anos quase completando 18. Seu pai sempre o enfrentava falando que ele precisava tomar conta da empresa.

_Você é um irresponsável! _ \- gritava seu pai naquele dia que soube sobre a "brincadeira" - _sabia que você não teria juízo._

_Foi apenas uma brincadeira. _\- cometeu o erro de falar.

_Brincadeira? Você sabe o poderia ter acontecido? _\- como Itachi não respondeu ele continuou - _você é uma vergonha, sempre pensei que iria tomar juízo, mas vejo que me enganei, você tem 17 anos está preste a se tornar um homem, tem que ter responsabilidades._

_E a responsabilidade que você diz, é assumir a empresa! _\- gritou o jovem agora irritado.

_Isso seria um bom. A empresa é sua e de Sasuke, está mais que na hora de tomar gosto por nossa empresa. _\- gritou Fugaku irritado.

_Eu não quero perder minha vida naquele lugar. _\- gritou as palavras fazendo o pai encara-lo com raiva.

_Então acha que é perder vida continuar com algo que eu dei minha vida inteira? _\- perguntou o homem nervoso.

_Sim, como você mesmo disse, você deu sua vida inteira para aquela empresa, deixando sua família se virar sozinha, eu não quero ser como você. Nunca. _\- berrou saindo da sala deixando o pai gritando para ele voltar.

Naquela noite ele escapou durante a madrugada, precisava sair daquela casa, precisava sair de perto das constantes "proteção" de seu pai. Havia pego o carro e dirigiu até chegar em um lado distante de onde morava. O bar não era nenhum estilo que frequentava, lá era fácil sair com alguns dentes faltando, ou diretamente para um hospital. Lá era um bar onde motoqueiros sem casa iam, caminhoneiros e militares.  
Para Itachi estava bom, se entrasse em uma briga e acabasse morrendo, ele não se importava, queria esquecer tudo aquilo. As palavras de seu pai, as constante cobrança do velho, querendo que ele assumisse responsabilidade. Ele não queria fazer nada disso, quando pensava em seu futuro, só conseguia ver algo em branco, sem propósito, sem nenhum projeto. Talvez tiraria um ou dois anos de férias, não iria para a faculdade, apenas viajaria ou apenas ficaria em casa, poderia até arranjar um emprego qualquer, sem ter que ficar 12 horas presos em algum lugar, era isso que o deixava com raiva, ficar preso em algo que odiava.

_Vai querer o que? _\- o homem no bar perguntou quando ele se sentou junto ao bar.

_O que tiver de mais forte. _\- falou Itachi.

_Ah certo. _\- falou o homem rindo - _cai fora pirralho._

_Está de brincadeira? Sou de maior...da logo essa merda de bebida. _\- falou Itachi querendo briga.

_Escuta aqui o fedelho. Esse bar pode ser decaído mas não queremos encrenca com a policia, então caia fora. _\- falou ele ameaçador.

_Então quero ver você me tirar daqui. _\- respondeu ele dando um sorriso.

Itachi viu que dois homens preto se aproximou, o cara do bar deu um aceno na cabeça e eles se aproximaram do jovem. Havia uma garrafa de cerveja no balcão, ele pegou e acertou na cabeça de um dos seguranças. Então a pancadaria começou a rolar. Itachi era rápido e forte, fazia academia todos os dias, e treinava diariamente. O bar inteiro havia entrado na briga, cadeiras voando, gritaria das mulheres de programa, garrafas quebrando, um verdadeiro caos.  
Itachi apenas queria esquecer, mesmo que o resultado acabasse em sua morte. Quando viu um cara sacar o canivete, ele sorriu, talvez seria naquela hora que poderia dar um fim em tudo. Mas o que aconteceu a seguir foi rápido de mais, uma hora estava de pé, a outra caído no chão. Quando tentou se levantar alguém o arrastava para fora do bar.  
Lá fora em um beco sem iluminação ele tentou se soltar, e notou que estava com dois homens, um usava uma mascara que cobria metade de seu rosto, ele tinha cabelos prateados mais ainda era jovem, o outro tinha cabelos brancos e o olhava com um sorriso.

_Pode larga-lo Kakashi. _\- falou o velho, para o mascarado, ele ainda segurava Itachi o impossibilitando se mexer.

_Desgraçado... _\- falou Itachi conseguindo se levantar. - _quem são vocês? O que querem?_

_Apenas conversar. _\- falou o velho dando um sorriso - _Me chamo Jiraiya, e esse é meu tenente Kakashi Hakate._

_Tenente? Vocês são do exercito? _\- perguntou Itachi sem acreditar, afinal os dois homens na sua frente não se aprecia com militares.

_Sim, somos das forças especial. _\- respondeu Jiraiya, Kakashi apenas o observava com cara de desinteresse.

_Forças especiais? _\- perguntou sem entender.

_Um grupo especifico para certas missões. _\- respondeu o velho - _vi você lá no bar, deve ter uns 16, 17 anos?_

_Tenho 17 mês que vem completo 18. _\- respondeu o moreno ainda desconfiado.

_Sim, acho que venho aqui para provar alguma coisa não é? _\- falou Jiraiya serio - _lá dentro poderia ter morrido em um piscar de olhos, luta bem._

_Faço academia, e treino lutas. _\- respondeu impaciente - _mas o que isso tem haver._

_Estamos precisando de gente como você para nossa equipe. _\- aquilo o pegou de surpresa, uma equipe especial no exército.

_Isso é algum tipo de piadinha? _\- falou o moreno fazendo o mascarado rir.

_Eu disse Jiraiya-san, ele iria achar que era uma brincadeira _\- falou ele.

_Conhece a base militar que tem alguns minutos da capital? _\- perguntou o velho e Itachi fez que sim com a cabeça - _apareça lá amanhã as 14 ai mostrarei que não é pegadinha._

_E se eu não quiser aparecer por lá? _\- perguntou desafiante.

_Então pode tentar outro bar para conseguir o que queria hoje lá dentro. _\- falou indo embora seguido pelo o outro que o olhou por um instante e foi embora também.

Nenhum dos dois parecia militar usavam roupas normais. Itachi ouviu o som de sirenes se aproximando, achou melhor ir para casa antes que fosse preso e pioraria a situação. Em seu quarto ele ficou pensando no que o velho tinha dito. Equipe especial? Vida militar? Nunca tinha pensando em entrar para o exercito, na verdade não sabia exatamente o que seria da sua vida, apenas queria fugir dali, fugir de seu pai e da obrigação que ele vivia querendo por para ele.  
No dia seguinte ele acordou com vozes alteradas e logo vi que tratava de meu pai e seu tio Teyaki, eles falavam algo sobre a empresa, e em Itachi.

_Aquele moleque vai tomar juízo nem que eu tenha que prende-lo em casa. _\- gritava o pai lá de baixo.

_Fugaku ele é apenas uma criança, não pode obriga-lo a fazer algo que não gosta. _\- defendeu seu tio.

_Não posso obriga-lo? Ele não sabe o que vai fazer depois da escola, e que faculdade vai, eu sei para onde isso vai parar. _\- respondeu o velho - _vai ser mais uma dor de cabeça._

_Fugaku querido, por que não se acalme o que aconteceu dessa vez? _\- ouviu a voz da mãe, Itachi se levantou e foi até a porta do quarto e a abriu um pouco.

_O direito da escola dele está nos processando! _\- gritou o homem, Itachi sorriu.

Itachi sabia que tinha feito era errado, mas não podia evitar, queria adrenalina queria aventura. Antes de fechar a porta viu que seu irmão caçula o olhava com aquele ar de admiração, deu uma piscada para ele e fechou a porta. Sabia que Sasuke iria seguir seus passos e seu pai iria culpa-lo por isso, teria mais brigas, nunca teria sossego. Então se lembrou da noite passada e da conversa com aquele cara que se dizia militar, teria que ver a possibilidade.  
Era uma e meia quando entrou na base militar que ficava alguns minutos de sua casa, estava cheio de soldados correndo em grupo, alguns fazia flexões enquanto o capitão gritava algo. Estacionou o carro e seguiu para dentro da base, lá encontrou o homem mascarado de ontem.

_Oi... _\- falou ele sem jeito, o homem deu um sorriso por debaixo da mascara e se levantou.

_Droga, terei que pagar cinquenta pilas para o velho._ \- falou Kakashi - _ele apostou que você viria._

_Hm..apenas...para saber. _\- respondeu o moreno serio.

_Certo venha, vou te levar até ele. _\- falou o outro - _me chamo Kakashi._

_Eu me chamo Itachi. _\- respondeu fazendo o outro olhar e dar um sorriso.

_Eu sei. _\- a resposta o fez parar - _sabíamos quem era você, afinal é o filho mais velho do poderoso Fugaku Uchiha não é?_

_Ah...sim...claro. _\- continuaram a andar. - _então, como é fazer parte de uma equipe especial._

_Ótimo, você faz coisas que ninguém conseguiria ou teria coragem para fazer, então todos te olham admirados. _\- respondeu ele dando de ombro - _mas o melhor é poder ajudar._

_Entendo... ter permissão para matar. _\- brincou ele fazendo o outro rir.

_É uma das vantagens. _\- ele sorriu, pararam em frente a uma porta. - _pode entrar, ele ta de esperando._

Itachi abriu a porta e entrou encontrando com o velho atrás de uma mesa, ele estava de frente a um computador concentrado. Só percebeu que Itachi estava lá porque o moreno pigarreou.

_Ah...Itachi...que bom que chegou, sente-se _\- falou ele dando atenção agora para o moreno.

_Olha só vim aqui para ter respostas... _\- respondeu ele tentando controlar o nervosismo.

_E terá todas as respostas. _\- falou ele sorrindo - _qual sua duvida?_

_Primeiro, do que se trata disso? _\- perguntou ele.

_Itachi você sabe que como obrigação, todos os homens que tem 18 anos terão que se alistar no exercito, por acaso teria vontade de fazer parte dele? _\- a pergunta o fez pensar.

_Nunca pensei em me alistar, na verdade eu não pensei em nada para fazer depois da escola. _\- ele sorriu.

_Eu entendo claro que não é uma escolha simples, afinal, não é como férias da vida, é coisa difícil, é até perigoso. _\- falou ele serio - _muitos entraram no exército pensando em fugir de alguns problemas, como decisões de qual faculdade vão fazer, qual profissão terá. Aqui é para aqueles que realmente querem está, e a equipe especial, é para aqueles que são capazes de abandonar tudo para o bem maior, o que seria proteger o nosso país._

_Entendo, e então porque me ofereceu para fazer parte? _\- perguntou o moreno.

_Porque vejo que está perdido. _\- falou ele olhando para Itachi - _vejo que está procurando alguma chance, alguma saída para fazer algo que você mesmo não sabia._

_E acha que isso é a solução? Servir?_\- perguntou.

_Talvez, mas fazer algo por si mesmo, algo que você quem escolheu e não outras pessoas. _\- falou ele serio ganhando um olhar de duvida do moreno.

_E se eu aceitar irei para essa equipe especial? _\- perguntou ele interessado.

_Terá que fazer por merecer. _\- disse se levantando andou até a janela - _Sei que é você, sei quem é seu pai, mas devo informar que aqui dentro isso não significa nada. Mesmo se fosse o filho do Hokage, teria que fazer por merecer._

Itachi pensou seriamente durante aqueles meses que faltava para terminar o colégio. Quando chegou o dia ele revelou o plano para seus pais que estavam reunidos na sala de jantar.

_Você vai o que? _\- perguntou Fugaku como se não tivesse ouvido.

_Me alistei no exército. _\- falou ele serio - _amanhã mesmo parto para a base._

_Você não vai. _\- disse o pai nervoso.

_O que é? Agora vai até contra a lei? _\- o provocou - _me alistei por que completei 18 anos, e me chamaram, não posso dizer não._

_Você pode... _\- falou o pai ainda encarando-o serio.

_Posso? Mesmo que pudesse eu não quero. _\- respondeu desafiando.

Aquilo gerou uma nova discussão e lagrimas pela sua mãe. Saiu de casa com um sorriso de vitoria, sabia que o exercito não seria fácil, poderia ir para guerra, poderia morrer, mas estava feliz. Pelo menos tinha sido ele quem escolheu o caminho e não outra pessoa.

Como Jiraiya havia dito não seria fácil, Itachi sofreu nas mãos dos novos recrutas, afinal viviam tirando sarro porque era um Uchiha. Mas ele mostrou ser habilidoso, e isso fez com que ele se destacasse e logo foi convidado para fazer parte da equipe especial.

_Sabia que conseguiria. _\- falou Kakashi vendo o moreno se instalar no lado da base onde ficava a equipe.

_Apenas há você aqui? _\- quis saber.

_Não, há outros mais já estão em missão. _\- disse ele serio - _vou treinar você._

_Você é capitão? _\- perguntou surpreso.

_Sim, porque? Achou que eu era um soldado apenas? _\- perguntou com um sorriso.

O treinamento era insano e duro, passou fome, frio, dores que parecia que iriam mata-lo. Chegou até chegar perto da morte uma ou duas vezes, mas ele se saiu bem. Usava todos os tipos de armas e era bom, a luta havia sido aperfeiçoada, e a condição física também. Não foi surpresa nenhum para Kakashi e Jiraiya quando ele se tornou líder também e apenas com 19 anos.

_Sabia que teria um futuro promissor. _\- comentou Jiraiya em sua festa de graduação.

Depois da graduação foram convocados para uma missão no pais do Som. Ele seria o líder da missão, nela teria que vigiar alguns membros do governo do país. Estavam com suspeita de traição, e foi nessa missão que quase colocou tudo a perder. Estava em um dia de folga, Kakashi tinha assumido sua posição, então resolveu tentar relaxar, passou em alguns bares, que poderia até ajudar na investigação. E foi em um bar perto de um teatro que encontrou ela.  
Ayame Nashira era uma jovem atriz de teatro, cabelos vermelhos vivos, olhos cor de âmbar amarelo, seu corpo era cheio de curvas o que deixava qualquer homem ficaria louco, Itachi não foi diferente. Ela tinha 23 anos e trabalhava em uma peça que estava em temporada, encontrou com ela por acaso quando estava no bar. Ela era alegre, falante, sonhadora e ele acabou se apaixonando.

_Sabe que ela pode ser...sabe...uma mulher da vida. _\- falou Kakashi quando soube do envolvimento.

_Eu não me importo, quando ela aceitar ficar comigo, só terá eu. _\- respondeu com convicção, era tolo e imaturo na época.

Itachi havia tido sua primeira experiência sexual com ela na mesma noite que cometeu o erro de falar que a amava. Ela por mais que fosse adorável, e alegre escondia sua verdadeira face.

_Itachi eu...não posso dizer o mesmo. _\- falou ela se levantando da cama e indo se trocar.

_Espere Ayame, eu sei que acha eu tolo, mas eu não consigo mais pensar em outra coisa. _\- disse ele desesperado - _eu a amo de verdade, e sinto que sem você eu não conseguiria ser feliz._

_Você ainda tem 19 anos...ainda tem uma vida pela frente... _\- falou ela.

_Mais sei o que quero, nunca fui de ser precipitado. _\- disse ele agora serio - _por você eu estarei disposto sair do exército, e posso até assumir as empresas de meu pai para te dar tudo que você merece, pois nunca faltará nada._

_Itachi... _\- falou ela sem olha-lo - _estaria mesmo disposto a largar tudo e ir comigo para sua cidade, e assumir até algo que, como me contou, odeia?_

_Com você ao meu lado, sim. _\- respondeu sincero, ela o beijou com paixão, e fizeram amor novamente.

_Então...vamos embora amanhã. _\- disse ela depois dos dois estarem saciados.

_Amanhã? _\- ela confirmou.

_Quero ir com você o quanto antes. _\- disse animada.

_Te buscarei as duas da tarde? Ok? _\- se beijaram para selar o compromisso.

Itachi naquela noite voltou para onde estava fazendo o acampamento, como Jiraiya não estava presente naquela missão, ele não revelou o plano para os outros até no dia seguinte, quando arrumava as coisas para ire embora.

_O que é isso? _\- a voz de Kakashi o vez virar.

_Estou desistindo. _\- respondeu o moreno sem encara-lo o mascarado.

_Desistindo do que? _\- ele se virou.

_Passo a missão para você. _\- respondeu deixando o mascarado confuso. _\- eu não vou mais ficar no exército, como eu me ofereci para continuar na base, posso pedir o afastamento._

_Não me diga que é por causa daquela mulher. _\- isso deixou o moreno nervoso.

_Ela se chama Ayame, e sim é por causa dela, ela aceitou casar-se comigo, vou voltar para Konoha. _\- revelou ele.

_Você tem certeza? Não cedo de mais? _\- perguntou o mascarado preocupado.

_Nunca é cedo ou tarde para o amor. _\- respondeu dando as costas e indo embora.

Itachi chegou no local que tinha marcado uma hora mais cedo, e ficou esperando ansioso. Sabia que era loucura que estava fazendo, deixando os sentimentos falarem mais alto, mas o que podia fazer? Se falasse não a isso, poderia nunca mais sentir aquilo novamente. Foi então quando viu ela, seu coração saltou pela boca, ela estava linda com aquele vestido vermelho que deixava o corpo mostrando todas as curvas.

_Você veio. _\- falou ela quando ele a abraçou e a beijou.

_Achou que não iria vim? _\- ela sorriu. - _vamos, nosso voo sai daqui uma hora._

Itachi e Ayame foram para o aeroporto como ele não conhecia muito bem o país do Som confiou na mulher ao seu lado. Quando chegaram em um momento na estrada, ele não sabia onde estava, quando viu um carro a diante tentou se controlar, até quando o fizeram parar.

_Desça do carro Itachi. _\- o homem estava segurando uma arma apontada para ele, sem entender olhou para a mulher ao seu lado.

_Melhor descer do carro. _\- falou ela seria, então ele soube.

Ela era uma argente disfarçada do país do Som e sabia quem ele era e havia armado tudo isso para ele. Ela se colocou ao lado dos homens e pegou uma arma e apontou para ele.

_Nunca pensei que os soldados de Konoha fossem assim tão fáceis de enganar. _\- comentou o homem sorrindo.

_ Você...como? porque? _\- perguntou Itachi se sentido idiota.

_Você se meteu em coisas que não devia Itachi. _\- falou ela fria sem arrependimento. - _Konoha se meteu em assuntos que não lhe dizia respeito._

_Então...mentiu...fez tudo... _\- falou ele sem acreditar.

_Foi bom, mas tudo era parte do plano. _\- falou ela sorrindo - _em nosso oficio, não podemos deixar coisas com sentimentos, amor, carinho, tomem conta de nos._

_Vamos acabar logo com isso. _\- falou o homem impaciente.

Então foi como se fosse em filmes americanos, alguma coisa acertou o homem na sua frente fazendo cair morto no chão, então os outros que estavam parados fazendo segurança começaram a atirar e Itachi se protegeu. Quando viu o que estava acontecendo viu Kakashi junto com o resto da equipe ali. Não demorou muito para conseguirem desarmar todos e libertar Itachi.

_Co..como sabia que estaria aqui? _\- perguntou ele para Kakashi quando o mascarado se aproximou.

_Asuma havia descoberto a identidade da mulher ontem, mas eu estava de olho nela desde o dia que se envolveu com você. _\- revelou ele fazendo Itachi se sentir idiota.

_Porque não me disse? _\- perguntou irritado.

_Porque essa era sua missão. _\- disse sem emoção - _sei que pode ficar com raiva, mas usamos isso para ajudar. E bem confesso que não esperava que você fosse se apaixonar._

_Eu...droga... _\- gritou de raiva - _eu fui...um...tolo._

_Relaxa, todos nos fomos um tolo algum dia. _\- disse ele. - _mas sobre você desistir da carreira..._

_Não mereço ficar, quase coloquei em perigo não só a mim, mas todos vocês e até Konoha. _\- respondeu irritado - _devo sair antes que faço mais alguma merda._

_Vamos voltar para Konoha, e lá Jiraiya vai resolver se você merece ou não ficar. _\- disse sorrindo - _e enquanto...ela?_

_Eu...não quero vê-la nunca mais. _\- disse ele sem olhar para o mascarado.

Voltaram para Konoha levando Ayame para interrogatório, Itachi não falou com ninguém apenas ficou quieto em seu canto, estava com vergonha de mais para isso. Havia quase colocado tudo a perder por causa de um rabo de saia.

_Então ... _\- falou Jiraiya entrando no vestiário onde Itachi guardava sua coisas - _Kakashi me falou que está nos deixando._

_Não posso continuar sem envergonhar do que aconteceu no país do Sim. _\- falou ele sem olhar para o capitão.

_E acha que se afastando assim seria melhor? _\- perguntou ele sem obter respostas - _para onde vai, e o que vai fazer?_

_Não sei, talvez eu assuma que meu pai vive dizendo. _\- falou ele sem se importar - _sou imaturo e incapaz de fazer algo certo._

_Ah por Deus, pare de se martirizar. _\- falou Jiraiya bravo - _Você erro lá? E daí? Quem nunca erra? Se isso foi um erro, pegue ele e tire como uma lição aprendida. Você não é o único que deixou os sentimentos falar mais alto, e me estranharia se não o fizesse. Somos humanos, temos nossas emoções, nossa necessidade, então pare de pensar que é diferente, pare de pensar que você largando o que mais goste, vai se sentir melhor._

_Poderia você continuar confiar em mim? _\- perguntou ele depois de um tempo.

_Nunca duvidei. _\- disse ele serio - _você é um dos melhores, me lembra de muito a mim quando comecei. Quase coloquei tudo a perder também, mas aprendi._

Itachi demorou a entender aquelas palavras, chegou a sair da base e dirigir para a casa, porém o caminho parecia estranho de mais para ele. Então dirigiu sem lugar para ir direito. Ainda sentia seu coração doer ao pensar em Ayame, mas notou a dor maior era pensar em deixar o exercito. Havia errado ele se entregar tão facilmente a um sentimento como amor. Sempre pensou que não iria fazer o que todos seus antigos amigos faziam, deixa-se se levar pelos sentimentos. Foi um erro que jurou para si mesmo nunca mais cometer, e foi ai que percebeu onde era seu lugar, onde era seu destino. Quando notou estava parado novamente em frente à base militar.

* * *

_**Olá Minna o/**_

**_Bem está ai o "motivo" que Itachi nega tanto em dar o que Hinata quer, sei que parece pouco...mas historia tem disso XD_**

**_Obrigada á todos que estão acompanhando, fico muito feliz em saber que alguém lê ^^_**

**_Até o proximo cap. o/_**


	15. Aproximação

_**Disclaimer: **__** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**Sinopse: **_**_"Um casamento de conveniência" _ era esse o acordo que Hinata havia feito com Itachi, só não contava que o amor por ele o fizesse afasta-se. Ele atormentado pelo passado não conseguia aceitar que aquele casamento era mais que apenas no papel. **

* * *

**_Casamento de Conveniência _**

**Capitulo 15 _Aproximação_**

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

Era a quinta vez que suspirava daquele jeito, sabia que era inútil se sentir assim mais não podia evitar. Estava cada vez mais apaixonada pelo seu marido, que mais fugia dela do que tudo na vida. Todos os dias só podia esperar seus sonhos para conseguir ter um dia feliz. Era sexta-feira e estava cheia de trabalho, mas não conseguia se concentrar, depois de ontem, quando sentiu os olhos de Itachi sobre si, pensou que ele iria agarra-la e beijar com paixão, então teriam finalmente a noite mágica.

_Hinata-sama, sua irmã está aqui, posso manda-la entrar? _\- a voz da secretaria a fez se assustar.

_Ah..pode pedir para ele entrar. _\- respondeu se recompondo.

Hanabi entrou na sala com um sorriso, Hinata a abraçou. Fazia duas semanas que não via a irmã e a achou um pouco cheinha, afinal ela estava grávida de dois meses já.

_Então o que te traz aqui? _\- perguntou sorrindo, se sentando no sofá ao lado da irmã.

_Vim pedir outro favor. _\- falou ela sorrindo - _não é nada de mais._

_Hm sei, e o que é? _\- perguntou vendo como sua irmã estava feliz.

_Que seja minha madrinha de casamento. _\- sugeriu ela fazendo-a sorrir - _você é a pessoa que mais importante da minha vida, tirando é claro Kiba, e meu bebe._

_Será um prazer. _\- concordou dando um sorriso.

_Está tudo bem? To te achando um pouco avoada. _\- fez Hinata corar e desviar os olhos.

_Apenas o de sempre... _\- a irmã olhou seria.

_Hina...não vai me dizer que está gostando do seu marido? _\- Hinata riu, pois era estranho aos ouvidos.

_Eu...apenas to...sei lá...atraída por ele. _\- confessou ela fazendo a irmã sorrir.

_Atraída só? Sei...Hinata sabe que ele está nisso por que precisa, acha que seria certo vocês se envolverem, depois que acabar ele pode ir embora, e você ficar sozinha... _\- falou Hanabi seria.

_Eu sei me cuida muito bem Hanabi. _\- falou ela seria - _eu apenas não tenho...sabe...experiência no ramo do sexo._

_Hm..._\- falou ela dando um sorriso. - _não precisa ser ele para te mostrar como é._

_O QUE? _\- perguntou ela corando sem parar.

_Conheço alguns caras que poderia se interessar. _\- sugeriu a irmã.

_Por Deus, eu sou casada Hanabi. _\- isso fez a rir.

_É casada apenas de mentira. _\- falou Hanabi seria - _Hina, se Itachi não quer você, então porque não procurar alguém que queira?_

_Porque acho que ninguém me queira. Se não, não seria preciso obrigar um homem a casar-se comigo. _\- falou ela nervosa.

_Você ainda não encontrou, mas pode encontrar. O casamento é de mentira, você acha que Itachi ficará sem mulher durante um ano? _\- perguntou fazendo Hinata sentir um aperto no coração.

_Eu...deixei bem claro no contrato. _\- a irmã riu novamente.

_Desculpa Hina, mas isso é tolice. Itachi pode muito bem ter uma escada sem você perceber. _\- disse ela seria - _homens não ficar muito sem uma mulher, então é normal ele procurar alguma._

_Ele...não seria capaz. _\- ela falou sem acreditar muito.

_Bem seja como você quiser se por acaso mudar de ideia, eu conheço um cara legal, que pode te fazer feliz. _\- falou a irmã indo embora.

Hinata não conseguia parar de pensar no que sua irmã tinha dito. Seria possível que Itachi fosse assim?  
Não conhecia o moreno direito, não sabia de nada a não ser o que as revistas de fofoca diziam. Irritada com aqueles pensamentos resolveu ir para casa. Quando chegou a casa notou que o carro do moreno já estava na garagem, respirou fundo e entrou em casa o encontrando na sala lendo o jornal e ouvindo a TV.

_Chegou cedo. _\- falou ele a fazendo sorrir.

_Não tinha muito o que fazer hoje. _\- falou ficando de pé atrás do sofá. - _e você?_

_Também. _\- foi a resposta dele, ela suspirou.

_Vou tomar um banho antes do jantar. _\- falou sem esperar resposta subiu para o quarto.

Precisava fazer alguma coisa para mudar aquilo. Poderia ser sincera com ele, falar que ela queria que ele deitasse com ela. Riu sem achar graças, afinal se falasse isso para ele, provavelmente iria se recusar e ainda acha-la louca. Saiu do banho e colocou um short preto que era curto de mais, mas como estava calor e estava em casa não se importou. Uma blusa regata branca e deixou os cabelos presos, desceu para cozinha a procura de alguma coisa para comer, estava faminta.

_Pensei que contrataria uma empregada. _\- perguntou ele entrando na cozinha quando ela terminava de fazer um lanche.

_Acabei esquecendo. _\- disse fazendo uma careta.

_E vai ficar comendo lanches? _\- perguntou ele serio.

_Ahh...por enquanto, estou cansada para fazer comida. _\- falo ela se sentando e sorrindo - _você não estaria com fome neh?_

_Não, comi na base. _\- respondeu ele serio - _mas você deveria se alimentar melhor, está branca de mais._

_Está preocupado comigo Itachi-san. _\- brincou ela fazendo sorrir.

_Diria que não quero que os outros achem que estou matando minha mulher de fome. _\- respondeu fazendo-a rir.

_Pode deixar, vou procurar uma empregada amanhã mesmo. _\- falou comendo seu lanche.

Hinata continuou a comer e notou que ele permanecia ali. Sentiu o coração bater forte quando ele se sentou ao seu lado e pegou um pouco de suco. Tentou manter-se indiferente, não podia fazer nada que acabasse afastando ele novamente.

_Minha...irmã me convidou para se madrinha dela. _\- contou ela tentando ignorar a aproximação do moreno.

_Hm legal quer dizer que terei que usar de novo aquela roupa de pinguim. _\- falou ele fazendo-a rir.

_Acho que sim, mas fica bem em você. _\- disse ela corando.

_Obrigado, mas prefiro essas roupas normais, aquele é tão...serio. _\- os dois riram, ela terminou de comer. - _amanhã teremos o jantar lá na casa dos meus pais não é?_

_Ah é, havia esquecido. _\- falou ela levando o prato para a pia.

_Por onde anda sua cabeça hem? _\- brincou ele fazendo corar, deu um sorriso.

_Trabalhando de mais, é isso. _\- falou parando encostada na pia, ele a encarava. - _melhor, irmos dormi não é?_

Os dois subiram as escadas juntos e foram para cama junto. Hinata deitou em seu lado e tentou não pensar em nada que não fosse dormi, quando apagou a luz sentiu o coração bater forte. Sentia o calor do corpo dele deitado ao seu lado, podia até ouvi a respiração dele. Fechou os olhos com força para tentar manter a mente ali.

_Itachi? _\- o chamou quando não aguentou mais, ele demorou em responder chegou pensar que ele já havia dormido.

_Hm? _\- a resposta veio e o que fez o coração bater forte.

_Você...hm...já teve muitas mulheres? _\- fechou os olhos com força, por que diabo estava perguntando aquilo?

_Por que da pergunta? _\- depois de um tempo em silencio ele respondeu com outra pergunta.

_a..apenas curiosidade. _\- gaguejou ela sentindo-se estúpida - _não precisa responder._

_Acho que isso não é algo que se pergunte para alguém...ainda mais se for seu marido. _\- falou ele com uma voz de riso.

_É que...sei tão pouco de você. _\- disse ela sincera, tinha que aproveitar essa chance.

_E o que você quer saber sobre mim? _\- perguntou ele, fazendo o coração dela pular.

Havia tantas coisas que ela queria saber, mas agora as perguntas sumiram de sua mente. Mexeu-se na cama virando-se para ele, sabia que como estava escuro ele não poderia enxerga-la.

_Hinata? _\- a voz dele a fez sorrir.

_Oi. _\- respondeu ele se mexeu na cama também, podia sentir o perfume dele.

_Pensei que queria saber sobre mim. _\- ela sorriu, e respirou fundo.

_Porque entrou no exercito? _\- perguntou algo aguardando a resposta.

_Para fugir do meu pai. _\- a resposta a fez sorrir - _ele queria que eu seguisse seus passos. E acho que para desafia-lo fiz isso._

_É tão ruim assim seguir os passos dele? _\- questionou.

_Ele deu a vida dele para a empresa. _\- Hinata podia sentir o magoa por trás das palavras - _praticamente abandonou nossa família por causa dela, ele não traiu minha mãe, mas era como se fosse isso._

_Ele queria apenas garantir seu futuro e de seu irmão. _\- falou ela compreensiva.

_Preferia ter um pai de verdade a um apenas nas palavras. _\- disse amargo, Hinata não disse nada, poderia fazê-lo ficar irritado - _e você?_

_e..eu o que? _\- gaguejou com a pergunta de repente.

_Porque escolheu agora, dar seguimento á empresa? _\- ela fechou os olhos e suspirou.

_Ainda to tentando saber. _\- respondeu com sinceridade.

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Lá estava ele deitado naquela cama junto com a Hyuuga. Havia compartilhado um momento tranquilo na cozinha, brincando e fazendo-a rir, ele tinha que admitir, ela ficava linda quando ria. Tentou até ignorar a ponta de excitação que teve quando a viu com aquele short curto, ela tinha ficado muito sexy, ou ele que estava precisando aliviar a tensão que sentia lá em baixo.  
Quando se deitaram ele quase teve que sair de perto dela, o perfume doce dela o fez fechar os olhos para saborear, e teve que se segurar para não ficar imaginado como ela ficaria bem embaixo dele gemendo de prazer, então a ela o chamou fazendo congelar.

_Itachi? _\- ficou parado sem se mover ou até mesmo respirar, seria que ele tinha deixado algum som escapar de sua boca.

_Hm? _\- fez um barulho e esperou.

_Você...hm...já teve muitas mulheres? _\- aquela pergunta o pegou se surpresa, seu coração bateu descompassado.

_Por que da pergunta? _\- respondeu depois de um tempo tentando entender o que ela queria.

_a..apenas curiosidade. _\- gaguejou ela e ele sorriu - _não precisa responder._

_Acho que isso não é algo que se pergunte para alguém...ainda mais se for seu marido. _\- falou ele com uma voz de riso.

_É que...sei tão pouco de você. _\- disse ela fazendo sentir-se com vontade de conversar.

_E o que você quer saber sobre mim? _\- perguntou ele com um sorriso no lábios.

Ela havia ficado muda, e ele começou a achar que ela tinha pego no sono, então sentiu a cama se mexer, ela estava virando, mesmo com o quarto no breu podia ver que ela estava olhando para ele.

_Hinata? _\- a chamou.

_Oi. _\- a resposta dele fez ele sorrir, então se virou para ficar de frente com ela, mesmo com a escuridão escondendo seus rostos.

_Pensei que queria saber sobre mim. _\- perguntou sabendo que ela sorria, ele sentiu-se feliz.

_Porque entrou no exercito? _\- a pergunta o pegou desprevenido, ele pensou em contar uma mentira, mas optou por falar a verdade.

_Para fugir do meu pai. _\- a resposta foi rápida de mais, mesmo para ele. - _ele queria que eu seguisse seus passos. E acho que para desafia-lo fiz isso._

_É tão ruim assim seguir os passos dele? _\- questionou.

_Ele deu a vida dele para a empresa. _\- nunca tinha falado isso com ninguém, exceto com Ayame. - _praticamente abandonou nossa família por causa dela, ele não traiu minha mãe, mas era como se fosse isso._

_Ele queria apenas garantir seu futuro e de seu irmão. _\- falou ela compreensiva.

_Preferia ter um pai de verdade a um apenas nas palavras. _\- falou algo que mesmo para Ayame ele nunca tinha dito - _e você?_

_e..eu o que? _\- gaguejou e ele sorriu.

_Porque escolheu agora, dar seguimento á empresa? _\- quis saber, afinal ele não dava aula?.

_Ainda to tentando saber. _\- respondeu com sinceridade.

O silencio colocou o fim naquela conversa, ele podia sentir que ela havia adormecido. Ele tentou fazer o mesmo, mas não conseguia, havia confessado algo que nunca fez em voz alta. Aquela mulher ao seu lado tinha poderes para fazer isso com ele, era a única razão para isso. Fechou os olhos e tentou dormi, e o que acabou sonhando com a morena.

Ainda não estava claro quando sentiu que Hinata acordou pulando na cama, ela soltou um gemido de assustada, e teve dificuldade de respirar. Ele se levantou e acendeu o abajur, a morena estava soando e com os olhos arregalados.

_Hinata está tudo bem? _\- falou ele calmo, ela o olhou e tentou falar, ela estava corada.

_Des...desculpa...a..acho que foi um pesadelo. _\- falou ela ainda com a respiração pesada.

_Que um copo de água? _\- sugeriu ele ela negou.

_Apenas...voltar a dormi. _\- se deitou de novo e se encolheu ele a observou, apagou o abajur e deitou-se ao seu lado.

_Hinata tudo bem, está segura agora. _\- falou ele gentil, podia sentir a mulher tremer então ele esticou o braço e a tocou na cabeça. - _venha aqui._

Sem esperar a mulher falar nada ele puxou ela para ele, fazendo-a deitar com a cabeça encostada em seu peito, puxou a coberta e os cobriu. Ela estava imóvel, então ele tocou de leve no topo da cabeça dela e começou fazer carinho.

_Sempre tem esses pesadelos? _\- perguntou para quebrar o gelo.

_n..fazia tempo...que não tinha. _\- a resposta foi fraquinha, ele sentiu o calor quente do halito dela sobre seu peito.

_Quer conversar sobre isso? _\- ela negou com a cabeça e ele sorriu - _tudo bem...tenta esquecer._

Com Hinata em seus braços ele tentou dormi, a respiração dela tinha voltado ao normal. Ele sorriu, ela parecia uma criança com medo da noite, continuou a cariciar seus cabelos, o cheiro dela era tão gostoso, que o fez soltar um suspiro longo e contente, até seus olhos ficarem pesados e adormecer.  
Quando acordou viu que Hinata ainda estava dormindo em seus braços, ele a observou, agora a claridade deixava fazer. Ela dormia em um sono tranquilo, ora ria, ora ficava seria. Ele segurou o impulso de beija-la, então como se ela tivesse notado abriu os olhos, ficaram se olhando por uns instantes então ele sorriu.

_Dormiu bem? _\- ela olhou para ele mais um pouco antes de sorrir de volta e responder.

_Como uma criança. _\- os dois sorriram, então ela se afastou dele deixando-o com uma sensação de perda. - _desculpa...por..ter acordar assim durante a madrugada._

_Tudo bem, não quer conversar sobre isso? _\- perguntou ele a vendo vestir o roupão.

_Quem sabe outro dia. _\- respondeu dando um sorriso, ele também sorriu.

Depois de um café da manhã animado e tranquilo ele foi trabalhar na base e ela foi para o escritório. O jantar estava marcado para as 18, então teria o dia todo para ficar na base, treinou os meninos o mais que pode. E todos viram a mudança de humor do moreno, estava mais sorridente e menos tirano.

_Então, parece que a noite foi boa. _\- falou Jiraiya depois que Itachi estava indo embora.

_Apenas dormi bem. _\- respondeu tentando não ficar irritado.

_Certo, estava pensando em te chamar para...sabe fazer uma visitinha as minhas amigas. _\- falou o velho dando um sorriso. - _mas acho que não precisa mais disso._

_Do que você está falando? _\- ele perguntou nervoso.

_Sabe, tirar o atraso... _\- Itachi riu.

_Eu até iria, mas tenho um jantar com meus pais. _\- respondeu ele para não mostrar que ele não tinha nenhum interesse em ir a procura de outra mulher.

_Bem você quem sabe. _\- disse ele tirando um cartão entregando para Itachi - _se mudar de ideia, aqui é o lugar._

Itachi pegou e guardou no bolso e foi para casa, precisava se arrumar para o jantar, e estava com uma louca vontade de ver aquele sorriso de Hinata. Quando chegou em casa ela ainda não estava lá, então foi tomar um banho e se preparar antes dela.

_Itachi? _ \- a voz dela o fez sentir-se ansioso para vê-la.

_Já saio... _\- respondeu ele terminando de se banhar.

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

Hinata trabalhou o mais rápido possível, queria chegar a casa logo para poder ver Itachi. Aquela noite tinha sido mágica, eles haviam conversado, mesmo que por pouco tempo, para ela foi muito. E quando pegou no sono achou que sonharia com ele, e até que foi no começo.  
Sonhou que ele lhe dizia que a amava que queria que aquele casamento virasse de verdade. Então eles finalmente faziam amor durante a noite toda. Mas de repente o sonho mudou o rumo, havia ido trabalhar e encontrou-se com sua irmã que como naquele dia, havia dito sobre Itachi arranjar outra mulher. Ela nervosa correu para casa chamou-o sem parar, então quando entrou no quarto o encontrou com outra mulher na cama deles. Nessa hora acordou assustada e com medo, ele a acalmou e ela sentiu-se frágil. Quando ele a puxou para ele sentiu o coração explodir de felicidade, então ele começou fazer carinho em sua cabeça tirando qualquer tipo de pensamento. Então acabou adormecendo ali mesmo.  
Quando acordou e notou que ainda estava juntos ela quase chegou a chorar, era uma sensação ótima, acordar e se deparar com ele. Mas achou melhor não abusar da sorte, se tinha que ser assim, iria com cuidado para não afasta-lo.  
Durante o dia todo não conseguia parar de pensar no calor dele, do perfume, da voz, então não via a hora de chegar em casa e encontra-lo. Quando deu a hora de ir embora não pensou duas vezes, pegou o carro e partiu para casa. O carro dele na garagem a fez sorrir, entrou e foi para o quarto, onde encontrou as roupas dele em cima da cadeira.

_Itachi? _\- o chamou ouvindo o barulho do chuveiro.

_Já saio. _\- respondeu o moreno fazendo-a sorrir.

Ela olhou em volta e tirou o sapato alto, estavam matando seus pés. Empurrou as roupas do moreno um pouco para poder se sentar na cadeira, então algo caiu do bolso da blusa. Ela se abaixou e pegou o cartão.

**_" Srta. Misha espera para te fazer tudo que quiser" _**

Aquele cartão ardeu em suas mãos, fazendo ela senti-se enjoada. Então a voz dele a fez esconder o cartão de volta no bolso.

_Pensei que chegaria mais tarde. _\- falou ele enquanto ela tentava controla-se.

_Eu...consegui sair mais cedo. _\- respondeu tentando manter-se firme.

_Tudo bem Hinata? _\- perguntou ele se aproximando dela, que se afastou.

_Sim, eu...preciso tomar um banho e me aprontar. _\- respondeu sem conseguir olha-lo nos olhos, entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta.

Tinha sido muito idiota em pensar que ele não era desses homens. Hanabi tinha razão, ele não iria aguentar ficar um ano sem ter relação com alguma mulher. Lagrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto, tirou a roupa com uma fúria que nunca pensou em ter, se ele preferir procurar outras mulheres a ela, ela também podia fazer isso.  
O jantar não era apenas para Itachi e Hinata, mais Mikoto havia incluído mais algumas pessoas, o que colocava Hiashi e Hanabi que com coragem levou Kiba.  
Itachi esperava ela na sala, e ela não fez questão em ir rápido, que ele ficasse esperando. Colocou um vestido branco até uns dois palmos do joelho, ele era todo detalhado com perolas e havia um enorme decote nas costas, colocou o sapato alto e passou maquiagem como havia aprendido, e deixou os cabelos soltos. Quando desceu para encontra-se com seu marido, ele estava ao telefone falando com alguém, que quando ela chegou ele desligou.

**_"Talvez estivesse desmarcando seu encontro com a Srta. Misha."_**

_Pronto? _\- perguntou ela seca, fazendo ele a encarar.

_Sim, está tudo bem Hinata? _\- perguntou ele ainda desconfiado.

_Está tudo ótimo. _\- respondeu dando um sorriso falso.

Durante o caminho ele tentou puxar conversa, mas Hinata não estava interessada. Se conversasse com ele seria capaz de jogar em sua cara que ele estava traindo-a, o que ele iria jogar na sua cara que não tinha nada para se trair, sendo que aquele casamento era uma farsa. Quando chegaram na casa do Uchiha, cada um estava infeliz, Hinata por ter encontrado aquele cartão nas coisas do Itachi. E Itachi por saber que alguma coisa tinha acontecido para a morena está tão fria.

_Oh veja só como você está. _\- falou Mikoto sorrindo recebendo-os.

_Sra. Mikoto que bom revê-la. _\- respondeu a morena com uma doçura que Itachi pensou que ela era impossível demonstrar hoje.

_Me chame apenas de Mikoto querida. _\- disse ela virando para o filho - _querido como está bonito._

_Oi mamãe, como vai. _\- eles entram e viram que já havia muitas pessoas - _pensei que era apenas um jantarzinho._

_Sabe que não posso convidar uns e outros não. _\- respondeu a mulher o fazendo sorrir.

Durante o tempo que ficaram esperando o jantar, Hinata conversava com Mikoto e algumas mulheres da sociedade. Estava sorrindo como deveria sorrir, não ousou procurar Itachi, talvez se o fizesse aquela pose de durona iria por água baixo. Quando sua irmã chegou ela deu graças a Deus e foi para o lado dela.

_Nossa que cara é essa? _\- perguntou a irmã vendo Hinata.

_Nada...e como foi que papai aceitou você trazer Kiba? _\- perguntou vendo que o cunhado estava ao lado de Hiashi que conversava com Fugaku e Itachi.

_Até agora não sei como, papai está mudado. _\- a comentou sorrindo, mas Hinata não sorriu seus olhos estavam em Itachi - _o que foi mana?_

_Nada... _\- então um soluço escapou de seus lábios Hanabi vendo puxou a irmã para longe dali.

Lá fora Hinata chorou e contou tudo para irmã, se sentia infeliz por varias razões. E uma delas era por ser tão fraca, ela quem deveria estar consolando a outra, não ela sendo consolada. Depois que Hinata se acalmou limpou o rosto para não mostrar que tinha chorado.

_Sabe que ele é um idiota não sabe? _\- perguntou Hanabi brava.

_Sim, e eu sou mais ainda. _\- falou dando um sorriso - _veja para mim? Apaixonada por um homem que não se quer tem a decência de me tocar._

_Ele que vai para o inferno com seus medos e seus receios. _\- bradou a irmã - _você é linda e jovem minha irmã, você pode ter qualquer um que quiser._

_É mais estou casada _\- falou ela tentando lembrar a irmã desse detalhe.

_Ele também é casado, mas procura mulheres fora! _\- brigou ela. - _escuta Hinata, eu não vou deixar aquele desgraçado fazer com você o que aquele besta fez._

_Hana... _\- tentou falar, ela tinha que falar daquilo.

_Eu conheço um cara muito legal. _\- falou a menina tirando algo da bolsa - _relaxa que ele tem a sua idade, ele da aulas na escola de uma amiga minha._

_Hana eu acho... _\- ela a interrompeu de novo.

_Olha não precisa rolar nada Ok, apenas conversa com ele, ele é muito legal e parece com você. _\- disse ela sorrindo - _e confesso que seria um marido perfeito para você._

_Hinata? _\- a voz de Itachi a fez tremer, então a irmã a olhou seria.

_Serio Hina, pensa nisso. _\- pegou o cartão de visita da irmã quando Itachi apareceu.

_O jantar está sendo servido. _\- falou ele com a voz dura, olhava para ela e para Hanabi.

_Vamos Hina, Kiba deve estar me procurando. _\- deixou-os sozinhos.

Hinata olhou para ele que não desviou o olhar, podia sentir a raiva neles, mas não se importava, estava cansada de tentar entender aquele homem.

_Vamos? _\- disse ela com a voz fria e passou por ele sem espera-lo e entrou na casa.

* * *

_**Olá Minna o/**_

**_Bem está ai o "motivo" que Itachi nega tanto em dar o que Hinata quer, sei que parece pouco...mas historia tem disso XD_**

**_Obrigada á todos que estão acompanhando, fico muito feliz em saber que alguém lê ^^_**

**_Até o proximo cap. o/_**


	16. Briga e Confusão

_**Disclaimer: **__** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**Sinopse: **_**_"Um casamento de conveniência" _ era esse o acordo que Hinata havia feito com Itachi, só não contava que o amor por ele o fizesse afasta-se. Ele atormentado pelo passado não conseguia aceitar que aquele casamento era mais que apenas no papel. **

* * *

**_Casamento de Conveniência _**

**Capitulo 16 xxxxxX _Brigas e confusão Xxxxx_**

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Ele realmente não entendia as mulheres e principalmente não entendia aquela mulher chamada Hinata Hyuuga. Quando saiu do banheiro feliz por vê-la, até quase correu para abraça-la. Ela estava linda com aquela roupa de trabalho, saia social preta bem justa, e o terninho da mesma cor. Mas ela o recebeu tão fria, que tentou achar alguma coisa que tinha feito ou falado, mas então deixou para lá.  
Enquanto esperava Hinata que demorou mais do que costume, Jiraiya havia ligado para ele naquela boate que ele havia convidado, pelo barulho do fundo parecia estar em uma festinha animada. Quando viu Hinata ele desligou o telefone rapidamente, ela estava linda. Novamente aquela frieza, ele estava começando a perder a paciência. Então durante o caminho todo aquele silencio era de matar, ele estava tentando puxar assunto, mas ela apenas respondia com mono silaba, o que fez desistir.  
Durante a espera do jantar ele ficou ali observando sua mulher conversar com sua mãe, ela estava sorrindo, mas sabia que era um sorriso forçado, apesar de não a conhecer tão bem, sabia quando tinha algo incomodando ela. Então quando a irmã chegou ele viu a felicidade da morena, que correu para o lado da menina para depois sumirem da festa.

_Não acha Itachi? _\- a voz de seu sogro o fez voltar ao presente.

_Desculpa, mas o que foi? _\- perguntou fazendo os outros dois rirem.

_Anda muito ocupado com o exercito não é? _\- perguntou Hiashi.

_Sim, tenho treinado os novos recrutas. _\- respondeu tentando manter a cabeça ali.

_Então teremos guerra mesmo? _\- perguntou o noivo de Hanabi.

_Recebo noticias de Suna, uma equipe está por lá em missão de segurança. _\- contou ele - _mas pelo que sei, ainda está tudo calmo._

_Essa calmaria que assusta. _\- disse Fugaku.

Então continuou ali ouvindo a conversa mais sem prestar atenção, então sua mãe o chamou e pediu para procurar Hinata que o jantar estava sendo servido. Ele procurou pela casa toda, mas só foi encontra-la lá fora junto com sua irmã, ele se aproximou com passos leves e elas não o ouviram, o que deu para ele escutar um pouco do que elas conversavam.

_Eu conheço um cara muito legal. _\- falou a menina tirando algo da bolsa - _relaxa, ele tem a sua idade, ele da aulas na escola de uma amiga minha._

_Hana eu acho... _\- ela a interrompeu de novo.

_Olha não precisa rolar nada Ok, apenas conversa com ele, ele é muito legal e parece com você. _\- disse ela sorrindo - _e confesso que seria um marido perfeito para você._

Itachi sentiu uma fúria dentro dele que teve que se controlar para não ir até aquela mulher e tirar aquele cartão das mãos dela. Então sem perder tempo se aproximou mais as interrompeu.

_Hinata? _\- falou friamente fazendo-as se assustarem.

_Serio Hina, pensa nisso. _\- sorriu para a irmã que pegou o cartão e guardou, ele se segurou para se manter no lugar.

_O jantar está sendo servido. _\- falou novamente frio.

_Vamos Hina, Kiba deve estar me procurando. _\- deixou-os sozinhos.

Ela o olhou nos olhos e por um momento ele pensou que ela iria falar sobre aquilo. Mas ela apenas o encarou fria como antes. Ele queria ir até ela tirar aquele cartão que ela guardou na pequena bolsa que levava.

_Vamos? _\- disse ela com a voz fria e passou por ele sem espera-lo e entrou na casa.

Itachi ficou ali por uns instantes tentando manter-se calmo. O que aquela irmã de Hinata tinha falado para sua esposa. Estava marcando um encontro com algum rapaz para Hinata. Só podia ser loucura, quando se sentiu mais calmo entrou na casa vendo que todos já estavam na sala de jantar, ele foi para o lado de Hinata, que sorria novamente como antes. Quando o jantar terminou e todos voltaram para a sala, Itachi queria ir embora. Aquela reunião já tinha dado mais do que deveria.

_Nervoso? _\- perguntou Kiba se aproximando.

_Não, porque acha que estou nervoso? _\- quis saber o moreno.

_O jeito que está segurando o copo parece que quer matar alguém. _\- comentou rindo.

_Apenas impressão. _\- então Hanabi se aproximou.

_Amor, poderia pegar uns doces para mim? _\- falou a menina sorrindo, e Kiba deixou os sozinhos.

_O que você quer? _\- perguntou ele sabendo a intenção da menina.

_Olha eu não gosto de rodeio, então vou logo ao ponto. _\- falou ela o encarando - _Minha irmã não merece sofre mais do que já sofreu. E nesse exato momento vejo que ela está infeliz._

_Foi ela que assinou a própria infelicidade quando se casou comigo. _\- respondeu mal criado.

_Isso não posso negar, preferia que ela tivesse escolhido meu primo, pelo menos os dois iriam se dar melhor. _\- aquilo o incomodou mais não deixou transparecer - _mas ela apenas escolheu por que acha que gosta de você, o que acho loucura da parte dela._

_Eu não vou ficar discutindo minha vida pessoal com uma pirralha. _\- falou ele fazendo menção em sair dali, mas ela o segurou firme.

_Acho que não fui clara o suficiente. _\- falou ela dentre os dentes - _Hinata gosta de você como um dia achou que gostava de um cara. _\- aquilo o pegou desprevenido - _ela tentou fazer com que ele a olhasse como uma mulher, mas ela não conseguia. A única coisa que ela conseguiu foi fazer ele a humilhar na frente da faculdade inteira. Então acho que ela não merece passar por isso de novo._

_Eu...nunca faria algo assim com ela. _\- respondeu sincero.

_Não precisa fazer isso, mas sejamos realistas. Você não quer o casamento, nunca quis e nunca vai querer. E Hinata quer um casamento de verdade porque isso tudo é novo para ela, e por que ela acha que gosta de você. _\- falou ela ainda segurando-o.

_E o que está sugerindo? _\- quis saber.

_Faça-a feliz. _\- disse simples - _não sei se é o certo, mas talvez ela possa tirar suas próprias conclusões._

_Aqui meu amor. _\- Kiba a fez soltar e virar para o homem

_Obrigado meu amor, vamos lá? _\- os dois se afastaram deixando o moreno ali sozinho.

Não conseguiu pensar em nada, pois sua cabeça estava a mil. Aquela pirralha de sua cunhada tinha falado para ele leva Hinata para cama ou era impressão. E sobre a revelação de Hinata ter sido humilhada por um cara, isso estava deixando confuso e irritado, quem tinha sido o imbecil para fazer aquilo?

* * *

**_\- Fugaku Uchiha –_**

Ele estava feliz por ter finalmente paz. Apesar de ainda ver seu filho se recusando em participar da empresa, mas a fusão que ele queria já tinha acontecido, e tinha ganhado um dinheiro a mais. Estava feliz em saber que sua nora era uma mulher inteligente e tinha faro para os negócios, só queria que ela fizesse seu filho tomar gosto para os negocio.

_Fugaku querido. _\- falou sua mulher ao seu lado.

_Sim? _\- os dois estavam ali na sala observando os convidados.

_Não acha que nosso filho esteja infeliz? _\- perguntou a mulher fazendo-o olhar para o filho.

_Na verdade, parece que ele está irritado, e não infeliz. _\- respondeu vendo que o filho poderia matar qualquer um com o olhar.

_Sim, mas vejo que Hinata também está infeliz. _\- falou fazendo-o olhar para a nora.

_Seria possível que os dois brigaram? _\- perguntou vendo que a nora estava com um sorriso forçado, e os olhos sem brilho.

_Não sei. Parece alguma outra coisa. _\- falou a mulher preocupada - _vou conversar com ela._

Fugaku ficou ali sozinho olhando para seu filho e depois para sua nora. Sentiu um aperto no coração ao lembrar-se da conversa que teve um dia desses com Hiashi.

**_"Flash Black"_**

Fugaku estava com dor de cabeça e o peito doendo. A doença ainda o castigava mais ele era mais forte que ela, não iria deixa-la vencê-lo. Quando sua secretaria anunciou a chegada de Hiashi.

_Aconteceu alguma coisa? _\- perguntou recebendo o Hyuuga.

_Não. - _disse ele serio - _mas acho que pode acontecer._

_Sobre a fusão? _\- perguntou preocupado fazendo Hiashi rir.

_Não, mas sobre nossos filhos. _\- então Hiashi contou. - _o casamento é uma farsa inventada pela minha filha, que inventou isso para impedir o casamento de Hanabi, e seu filho._

_Como? _\- não conseguia entender, Hinata parecia incapaz de fazer isso.

_É, eu poderia muito bem cancelar o casamento. _\- falou o Hyuuga serio - _mas temo que minha filha não ficaria feliz._

_Como assim cancelar o casamento? Isso não pode. _\- falou ele sem acreditar.

_Pode se o casamento não ter sido consumido. _\- falou o Hyuuga o fazendo entender. - _e pelo que parece, eles casaram apenas no papel._

_Então acha que pode cancelar o casamento assim? _\- o homem hesitou.

_Posso, mas não quero. Hinata sairia prejudicada do casamento, e tudo que ela fez até agora iria ser cancelado, inclusive a fusão. _\- revelou o homem, deixando Fugaku com medo.

_Então eles tem que...consumir o casamento? _\- perguntou ele.

_Seria uma forma de não cancelar o casamento, se algum dos anciões da minha família souber bem eles são muitos rígidos. _\- explicou como funcionavam as coisas.

_E acha que algum dia iria descobrir? _\- questionou o Uchiha

_Sem filhos, e bem, quando olhamos para os dois não é a imagem de um casal feliz não é? _\- falou ele. - _sei que isso é loucura, mas se Hinata for descoberta, eu não poderia fazer nada, e não quero que ela saia mais prejudica do que já vai sair._

_Eu irei falar com Itachi _\- prometeu Fugaku ainda sem deixar de pensar na fusão.

**_"Fim Flash Black._**

Tinha que fazer alguma coisa antes que aquilo que tanto trabalho fosse por água a baixo por causa que seu filho queria apenas brincar de casado. Atravessou a sala e se aproximou do filho que estava bebendo.

_Podemos conversar? _\- perguntou ele serio.

_Pode falar. _\- falou o moreno.

_Aqui não, no escritório. _\- falou então Itachi o seguiu.

Entraram no escritório e ele fechou a porta indo até a mesa, se sentou nela e olhou para o filho que estava de pé indo até a janela.

_Itachi quando anos está? _\- perguntou Fugaku recebendo um olhar bravo do filho.

_Achei que isso pelo menos você saberia. _\- falou ele seco - _tenho 30 anos, completarei 31, dia 9 de Junho._

_Eu sei quando nasceu. _\- falou ele seco.

_Então porque da pergunta sobre quantos anos que eu tenho? _\- perguntou da mesma forma.

_Porque está agindo como tivesse 17 anos novamente. _\- falou ele serio Itachi o encarou.

_Eu não vou ficar ouvindo você falar sobre a empresa... _\- ele foi interrompido pelo Fugaku.

_Você nunca quis tomar conta da empresa, eu entendo, até desistir em fazê-lo mudar de ideia, mas agora está indo longe de mais. _\- falou irritado.

_Do que está falando? _\- perguntou sem entender.

_Acha que eu não iria descobrir sobre o casamento ser uma farsa?! _\- soltou fazendo o moreno ficar sem reação.

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Seu pai sabia sobre a farsa então todo plano da morena havia ido por água a baixo. Puxou em sua memória os meses que estavam juntos. Tinha que admitir que havia tempo que não saia com Hinata, e raramente ia ao escritório vê-la, ou ligava. Mesmo assim sentiu-se estúpido por ter sido descoberto tão fácil.

_Quem...te disse? _\- perguntou ele tentando reverter o assunto.

_Hiashi Hyuuga me contou. _\- aquilo o pegou mais de surpresa - _sabe a enrascada que você se meteu?_

_Eu...apenas achamos que iria ajudar. _\- falou ele ainda sem acreditar.

_Sim e como sempre esqueceu de pensar nas consequências. _\- falou ele.

_Que consequência? Você conseguiu a maldita fusão não foi? Ela conseguiu tomar conta da irmã. _\- gritou ele cheio daquilo, e ele tinha conseguido o que?

_Sim, mas acontece que os Hyuugas são loucos. _\- falou ele - _Hiashi disse que os anciões estão desconfiados._

_Como? Como assim desconfiados? _\- perguntou ele sem entender.

_Ora pensei que fosse mais esperto. _\- disse o pai - _casados há...um ou dois meses?_

_Por ai _\- nem mesmo ele sabia direito, já parecia ter passado tanto tempo.

_Bem, quem olha para vocês dois não vê um casal feliz. _\- disse ele serio - _e nem sinal de gravidez na Hyuuga._

_Agora teremos que ter um filho para mostrar que estamos felizes? _\- perguntou ele irônico.

_Não, mas Hiashi disse que se os anciões descobrirem que o casamento não passa de uma farsa, Hinata não só perderia tudo que conseguiu até agora, como seria severamente punida. _\- aquilo o pegou de surpreso.

_Só pode ser brincadeira. _\- falou ele sem acreditar.

_Também falei isso para Hiashi, mas ele me disse que a família é..._

_Excêntrica de mais, é eu sei. _\- passou as mãos pelo cabelo - _e o que tenho que fazer agora?_

_Ora, o que acha? _\- aquilo o deixou irritado. - _e porque da hesitação? Hinata é uma bela mulher, gentil, delicada, acho que poderia satisfazer qualquer homem..._

_Você está falando da minha mulher _\- falou ele em um tom ameaçador.

_Então qual o problema? _\- nem ele mais sabia o que era.

_Ela é...pura. _\- disse ele fazendo Fugaku sorrir.

_Está me dizendo... _\- pelo olhar do filho ele se calou - _bem, acho que um dia ela terá que deixar de ser pura. E melhor do que você quem seria?_

_Eu não quero...eu...isso quer dizer que serei responsável por tudo. _\- aquilo fez ele se sentir exposto.

_Então esse é o problema? _\- perguntou o homem sorrindo - _responsabilidade? Um dia terá que ter Itachi, na verdade você já tem, quando está no exército, quando está em missão, não é responsável pelos seus soldados? _

_É diferente. _\- respondeu ele teimoso.

_Diferente como? - _ele suspirou.

_Cada um sabe o que tem que fazer, não preciso me preocupar com ele, a única responsabilidade que tenho que ter, é seguir com a missão. Se caso aconteça alguma coisa com qualquer um, a ordem é continuar. _\- respondeu ele serio.

_Bem isso é um pouco diferente do que eu pensava. _\- disse o homem sorrindo - _mas mesmo assim, é uma responsabilidade que você não foge, porque então foge de Hinata?_

_Ela vai ficar dependente de mim. _\- disse se odiando, nunca tinha falado dessas coisas para ninguém e ali estava ele se abrindo para seu pai.

_E como você sabe se isso vai acontecer? _\- perguntou ele.

_Porque é isso que as mulheres fazem depois do casamento, elas fazem os homens trabalharem sem parar para dar comida, roupas caras, carros, e uma casa enquanto elas vivem apenas gastando. _\- respondeu ele.

_Hinata não me parece dessas mulheres. _\- ele fitou seu pai como se ele tivesse dito algo de outro mundo - _acho que deveria olhar mais para a mulher que tem sobre seu teto, ela é independente._

_Ela não é... _\- o pai o cortou.

_Sobre ela ser inexperiente? Isso com o tempo muda, se ela vai sofre? Acho que ela aguenta muito mais do que qualquer um. _\- disse serio - _Olha sei que nos dois não somos a imagem perfeita de pai e filho, mas eu me preocupo com você. Apesar de termos nossas diferenças, eu tenho orgulho de você, você se tornou um homem de respeito e tem um ótimo coração. Mas você vivendo tentando manter as pessoas afastadas de você não faz diferente de mim._

Aquilo o pegou de surpresa que não conseguiu falar ou expressar nenhuma emoção. Sua mãe entrou na sala dizendo que alguns convidados estavam indo embora, Fugaku olhou para o filho dando um leve sorriso e deixou-o na sala sozinho.  
Em toda sua vida ele tentou se diferente de seu pai, pensava consigo mesmo que nunca iria trocar a família pela empresa ou trabalho algum. Mas como ele não tinha família ele não ligava de dedicar sua vida a vida militar, mas agora aquelas palavras ditas pelo seu pai foram mais duras que facas entrando em sua carne.  
Quando voltou para sala tentou manter afastado aquela sensação de que estava errado novamente, que havia feito tudo o oposto e acabou se tornando igual ao seu pai. Olhou em busca de Hinata e a encontrou sentada no sofá sozinha, ela olhava para uma antiga foto de sua família, onde tinha ele e Sasuke junto com Mikoto, como sempre seu pai estava ausente. Então com um gosto amargo na boca ele se perguntou, por onde ele estava esse tempo todo?

_Está tudo bem? _\- a voz de Hinata o tirou dos pensamentos, ela estava ali em sua frente.

_s...sim...va...vamos para casa? _\- perguntou ele sem coragem de olha-la nos olhos.

_Sim vou pegar meu casaco. _\- ela ia se afastando mais ele a puxou para ele - _Itachi?_

_Shiiiii. _\- falou ele a beijando.

Aqueles lábios tão macios e quentes eram melhores do que ele se lembrava. Sentiu que a mulher o retribuía com ardência, sentiu como se precisasse daquilo como se precisasse de ar. Abraçou colocando uma mão na cintura dela, e a outra nas costas nuas, como adorava toca-la ali, ela se arrepiou deixando-o excitado.

_I..Itachi...estamos na frente de todos. _\- falou ela entre os beijos que ele dava na boca, no rosto.

_Sim, vamos para casa. _\- disse ele dando um sorriso, ela corou e sorriu.

* * *

_**Olá Minna o/**_

Gente aviso para o proximo cap...terá cenas fortes...então quem não gosta desse tipo de leitura peço que não leiam, 

**_Obrigada á todos que estão acompanhando, fico muito feliz em saber que alguém lê ^^_**

**_Até o proximo cap. o/_**


	17. Rendição

_**Disclaimer: **__** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**Sinopse: **_**_"Um casamento de conveniência" _ era esse o acordo que Hinata havia feito com Itachi, só não contava que o amor por ele o fizesse afasta-se. Ele atormentado pelo passado não conseguia aceitar que aquele casamento era mais que apenas no papel. **

* * *

**_Aviso:_****_ Esse capitulo contém Hentai, se não gosta desse tipo de leitura por favor não leiam._**

* * *

**_Casamento de Conveniência_**

**Capitulo 17 _ Rendição_**

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Dirigiu o carro o mais rápido que conseguia seus pensamentos só havia um único propósito. Queria ter Hinata para ele. Não se importava mais que ele iria atravessar aquela barreira delicada, queria fazê-la dele, precisava beija-la, ama-la. Não soube como chegaram a casa sem sofrer algum acidente, pois ele não lembrava direito como havia ido tão rápido.

_Itachi sobre... _\- começou ela a falar quando entrou na casa, mais ele não a deixou terminar logo a calou com um beijo.

Queria aqueles lábios, aquele gosto doce que só ela tinha. A Sentiu fraquejar enquanto ele a beijou com ardência e a pegou no colo levando-a sem esforço para o quarto. Hinata segurava-se nele com vontade e ao mesmo tempo com medo. Quando chegou ao quarto ele deu os passos decididos e a colocou na cama com toda delicadeza.

_I..Itachi... _\- a voz dela era de desejo e ao mesmo tempo medo.

_Hinata eu a quero. _\- disse com a voz rouca. - _eu preciso tê-la._

Ela sorriu então ele a beijou novamente agora sem pressa alguma, queria desfrutar cada pedacinho dela, e fazer aquela experiência dela ser a melhor que ela nunca iria esquecer, queria que ela nunca esquecesse.  
A beijou demoradamente enquanto a tocava de leve em suas costas provocando arrepios na morena, procurou o zíper do vestido e o abriu com urgência. O vestido tinha uma pequena amarração no pescoço que ele o desfez fazendo ele escorregar pelo corpo da morena a deixando exposta. Ele se afastou um pouco para contemplar aquela visão, á dias ele sonhava com isso, depois daquele dia que a pegou nua sem querer, nunca conseguiu esquecer.

_Linda... _\- sussurrou ele a beijando com paixão.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás deixando seu pescoço exposto, ele a beijou com carinho seguindo com uma lambida indo até a orelha, com a mão ele deslizou pelo corpo da morena chegando até o seio esquerdo, quando a tocou a ali, ela gemeu de surpresa e de excitação. Sem demorar muito ele a beijou novamente enquanto brincava com o seio os fazendo ficarem rígidos. Descendo pelo corpo da morena até os seios provocando arrepios por onde passava, quando chegou ao seio, ele lambeu e o colocou na boca sentindo o doce gosto dela. Hinata gemeu fazendo-o ficar mais excitado, nunca em seus sonhos poderiam chegar aos pés do que estava sentindo.  
Sugando e beijando os seios dela descobriu que ela estava tão excitada quanto ele, quando se afastou para olha-la pode ver a confusão nos olhos dela, e o desejo o consumia. Ele sorriu a beijando novamente.

_Não acha que essas roupas estão atrapalhando? _\- perguntou em um sussurro ao ouvido dela.

_Eu...nã...não sei o que fazer. _\- a ouvindo confessar, fez seu sangue ferver de paixão.

_Então deixe que te mostre. _\- falou em um tom rouco.

Pegou as mãos delicadas dele e as colocou em seu peito fazendo-a a tocar, então ela começou a abrir os botões da sua camisa, os dedos trêmulos de medo e desejo o fez sorrir, quando ela finalmente tirou a sua blusa sentiu ela corar. Os olhos dela percorreram pelo seu corpo o que fez gostar daquela sensação, como se fosse uma adoração. Nunca havia feito isso com nenhuma das mulheres que teve durante esse tempo todo, era apenas tudo mecânico, beijos sem paixão, caricias rápidas e logo ia para o sexo. Mas com Hinata ele queria fazer diferente, queria ser diferente.  
Quando ele a voltou a beijar ela já estava sem medo, o tocou nos ombros passando as mãos em seu peito, costas, como se estivesse vendo-o com as mãos, ela o beijo no pescoço dando uma mordida fazendo-o se arrepiar, ela aprendia rápida.  
Ele a deitou com delicadeza na cama ficando de pé enquanto abria o cinto da calça, ela o olhava com aquele ar de excitação, ele sorriu quando tirou a calça e deixando apenas a cueca, não iria ter presa, viu a confusão nos olhos dela e ele sorriu.  
Como ela estava deitada na cama ele pegou sua perna colocando seu pé encostado no peito dele, enquanto fazia uma caricia sensual, calmo e com cuidado tirou o vestido que ainda cobria a parte feminina da mulher. Ela estava com uma calcinha branca de seda, ele engoliu seco.

_Perfeita como pensei. _\- falou ele voltando a beija-la.

Os beijos começaram pelo pescoço e foi descendo parando em um dos seios, onde lambia e mordiscava, então continuaram traçaram uma linha até a barriga dela. A beijou e lambeu provando seu doce sabor, então continuou até chegar à sua feminilidade. Ela arfou e o olhou, ele sorriu ao ver a cara dela, ela depositou um beijo por cima da peça intima e passou para a parte externa da coxa provocando um arrepio maior. Ele a olhou novamente e como se ela desse permissão ele a tocou no ponto quente da mulher, surpresa ela corou, ele passou a estimular aquele ponto fazendo-a gemer e se contorcer de prazer quando ela estava próxima do êxtase ele aumentou o ritmo fazendo-a gemer mais.

_Itachiiii... _\- ele sorriu quando ela gemeu antes de chegar ao clímax.

_Ainda não terminou... _\- falou ele fazendo-a corar mais.

Ele tirou a peça delicada e a deslizou pelas pernas a deixando completamente nua. Com uma fome nunca sentida ele se aproximou e a lambeu ali, enquanto a invadia com a língua e a chupava, podia ouvi-la gemer, e gritar seu nome, ela afundou a mão pelos cabelos dele enquanto ele continuava com a aquela tortura. Sabia que teria que ir com calma, ela ainda era virgem, lentamente ele introduziu um dedo nela fazendo-a soltar um gemido rouco.

_I...Itachi... _\- gemeu ela em uma suplica, ele a beijou continuando a penetra-la com o dedo até fazê-la relaxar.

_Estou aqui... _\- falou ele a beijando enlaçando sua língua com a dela em um ritmo combinado.

_Eu...q...qu...quero você. _\- aquelas palavras fizeram seu autocontrole ir para espaço.

Então ele se retirou a cueca que ainda o separava dela, e se apoiou nos cotovelos deixando seu pênis na entrada da mulher. Ele a beijava na boca, no rosto, nos olhos então com uma única investida a penetrou. Ela sem contraiu por causa da dor e tentou se afastar.

_Calma...vai passar... _\- sussurro ele rouco, e ela não se moveu.

Ele continuou-a beijando enquanto ela se acostumava com ele dentro dela, então se moveu devagar, uma, duas até ela mesma estar no ritmo que ele. Apesar da dor te passado ele não queria acabar logo com aquela sensação. A cada encostada ela gemia provocando os próprios gemidos. Sentiu-a chegar ao clímax quando aumento o ritmo que foi acompanhado pela morena, então ela cravou as unhas em suas costas e soltou um gemido anunciando a chegada do orgasmo, ele aumentou o ritmo até não aguentar mais.

_Hinata..._\- o gemido foi alto e de total prazer.

Beijou-a novamente com carinho tentando controlar a respiração, quebrando o contado de seus corpos ele deixou-se cair na cama, mas a puxou para ele fazendo-a deitar com a cabeça em seu peito. Os dois não falaram nada, não tinha o que dizer, a respiração dos dois voltou ao normal e ele a abraçou querendo mostrar que ele estava ali, ela depositou um beijo tímido e seu peito e repousou a cabeça novamente acabando por adormecer.

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

Se tivesse que colocar em papel o que ela sentia naquele momento, ela não conseguiria expressar direito. Havia ficado profundamente triste naquele dia, achava que nada poderia acontecer de bom, só queria voltar para casa e dormi, era a única solução que via, dormi para fugir do olhar dele, fugir dos próprios pensamentos, apenas dormi para fugir.  
Quando o viu ali parado encostado na parede parecendo que tinha se sentindo mal subitamente, ela se odiou por ser tão fraca e foi ver se ele estava bem, então ele a beijou, não por precisavam mostrar para alguém, apenas a beijou com paixão e algo dentro dela a fez esquecer-se de tudo. Então as palavras roucas, uma promessa de que teria mais que apenas beijos fez com que ela se sentisse a mulher mais feliz do mundo.  
O silencio que seguiu até a casa a fez tremer que fosse apenas encenação dele, temeu que ele tivesse voltado atrás com aquele ar de desejo. Então ele a beijou novamente e a levou para cima. Em todas suas fantasias com ele, nunca poderia dizer que fosse assim. A cada beijo que ele lhe dava, a cada mordida, a cada toque parecia que iria explodir de prazer, quando e a tocou lá, pensou que iria desmaiar, não tinha experiência em relação a isso, se era isso mesmo que tinha que sentir, mas isso sumiu de sua mente quando ele a lambeu e chupava aquilo a fez perde todo o foco de raciocínio.  
Ele a fez chegar ao limite e quando não podia mais sentiu uma explosão gostosa dentro de si, não sabia se ria ou chorava, era tão perfeito e mágico, então ele voltou a surpreende-la. Quando ele a invadiu sentiu a dor, sabia que seria doloroso e desconfortável, e por uns instantes tentou se afastar, mas ele a fez se acalmar e a dor foi sumindo, e deixando apenas a anciã de querer mais e mais, então pela segunda fez ela se sentiu preenchida de felicidade e prazer.  
Ainda não conseguia acreditar que tivesse acontecendo, estava deitada no peito nu de seu marido, a respiração dele era leve ela lançou um olhar e viu que dormia, sorriu, nunca tinha se sentido daquele jeito.  
Acordou apenas quando ele moveu saindo da cama, ela com sono ainda continuou a dormi, demorou algumas horas para ela acordar. Olhou em volta e não encontrou-o em parte alguma, confusa e com medo começou a pensar que ele tinha se arrependido, afinal ele parecia ter descoberto algo, ou alguém falaram algo para ele. Levantou-se e encontrou o seu roupão, e vestiu e saiu do quarto a procura dele, era domingo, e ele não poderia ter ido para a base.  
Entrou na cozinha e deparou com Itachi apenas de calças do pijama preparando algo no fogão.

_Hm que bom que acordou dorminhoca. _\- falou ele quando ele notou a presença dela.

_O que está fazendo? _\- perguntou recebendo um sorriso em resposta.

_Uma das minhas especialidades culinárias. _\- respondeu ele indicando o banco para ela sentar. - _omelete com queijo e tomate._

_Hm...parece bom. _\- falou ela quando ele colocou em sua frente.

_E tem mais. _\- disse sorrindo trazendo umas panquecas com mel. - _panquecas._

_Nossa desse jeito não precisaremos de uma cozinheira. _\- brincou ela e ele sorriu se sentou ao seu lado.

_Um café de manhã dos Deus. _\- brincou ele fazendo-a rir.

Tomaram o café em silencio que era apenas quebrado pelos sons dos copos, quando finalmente estava satisfeita ela ficou olhando para o próprio prato, na verdade não sabia como iria ser de agora em diante. Sabia que Itachi não a amava, ele apenas a desejava e isso para era já era o bastante, mas agora ali ao lado daquele homem que parecia emanar uma energia não conseguia agir. Então como ele soubesse o que ela estava pensando, ele a tocou no ombro fazendo-a se assustar.

_Não fiquei pensando no futuro. _\- falou ele fazendo-a encara-lo. - _vamos apenas...deixar rolar._

_T..tudo bem. _\- respondeu corando, então ele a beijou docilmente fazendo-a suspirar. - _o q...que vamos fazer hoje?_

_Hm... _\- falou ele se levantando e indo para perto dela abraçando - _que tal aproveitarmos?_

Ele a beijou novamente e Hinata o lançou pelo ombro. Como se ela fosse papel ele a levantou colocando as pernas dela envolta de seus quadris, podia sentir o membro dele já duro e pulsante. O beijou enquanto ele a levava para a sala. Mesmo com vergonha ela não lutou contra o deixou levar. Colocando-a no sofá sem deixa-la de beijar um segundo.  
A cada beijo que ele depositava em seu corpo ela tremia desfalecer, pensava que não seria assim depois de terem feito amor durante a noite, mas ali estava ele mostrando que poderiam sentir mais prazeres. Quando ele deslizou a alça de sua camisola tirando-a para deixar seus seios expostos sabia o que viria a seguir.  
A boca quente e úmida lambeu e abocanhou seu mamilo a fazendo gemer, nunca pensou que aquela parte do corpo a fizesse sentir tanto prazer. Enquanto ele brincava com a boca em um, a mão percorria o seu corpo indo de encontro com o ansiava pelo seu toque. Quando sentiu o dedo dele dentro de si, fechou os olhos e o apertou soltando gemidos de prazer, e ali estava algo que ela certamente nunca iria esquecer. Quando ela sentiu aquela sensação de quentura e explosão de varias emoções sabia que tinha chegado ao clímax, podia sentir o sorriso do moreno em meio aos seus beijos.

_P...porque está sorrindo? _\- perguntou ela confusa fazendo sorrir mais.

_Gosto de vê-la se entregar ao prazer. _\- confessou ele fazendo-a corar.

_o...o que posso fazer para você? _\- perguntou torcendo para não desmaiar, podia ver o brilho de desejo nos olhos ônix.

_Hinata...essa é uma tentadora oferta... _\- falou ele rouco, ela sorriu.

Tentando não deixar sua timidez acabar com aquele momento, queria fazer algo por ele, e até queria provar o que muitas vezes ouviam as mulheres dizendo. O fez sentar no sofá e se ajoelho de frente para ele, os olhos dele estavam pregados nela. Então com as mãos tremulas retirou a calça que cobria a virilidade de Itachi, ontem não pode observar direito aquela parte do corpo do moreno, então ali e sua frente nunca tinha visto algo parecido. Corada olhou para o rosto do moreno que a observava com desejo, quando finalmente o deixou nu ela não soube o que fazer exatamente.

_Use a boca..._\- falou ele rouco fazendo corar.

Então ela o pegou na mão no começou com cuidado e com medo, não queria machuca-lo, quando ouviu um gemido vindo dele, ela se aproximou e o colocou na boca. Sentiu-se excitada quando ele soltou outro gemido, então começou a chupa-lo como vira em um filme, sentindo o gosto salgado e embriagante dele, e o que mais estava gostando era o prazer que estava proporcionando. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás fechando os olhos mergulhando naquele prazer, ele segurou sua cabeça a acompanhando os movimentos dela.

_Hi..Hinata...nossa..._\- gemeu ele quando sentiu que iria gozar.

Ele a afastou pegando-a desprevenida o olhou confusa então ele a puxou para ele e a beijou fazendo-a se sentar sobre o membro ereto e duro. Um pequeno desconforto a fez fazer uma careta mais ignorou aquele incomodo, então ele a fez se mexer como se estivesse cavalgando, e aquela sensação de preenchimento a fez jogar a cabeça para trás dando total acesso ao pescoço e seio, ele a abraçou forte e a lambeu e tomou um seio com as mãos, sem deixar de se mexer até alcançarem o clímax, cada um chamando pelo outro. Ficou ali sentada sobre as pernas do moreno com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro até suas respirações voltar ao normal.

_Acho que poderei me acostumar com isso. _\- as palavras dele a fez sorrir, se afastou um pouco e o beijou.

_Acho que gostaria disso. _\- os dois sorriram trocando mais um beijo para novamente se entregarem ao prazer.

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

A semana havia passado de um modo diferente como nunca imaginaria. Depois daquele domingo que ficaram o dia todo aproveitando o tempo perdido, ele se sentia feliz. Segunda começou de novo a rotina, só que a única coisa que mudará foi que quando chegava em casa beijava sua mulher e a levava para o quarto para lá matar toda a saudade. Hinata havia contratado em fim uma cozinheira e empregadas, então agora só podia se limitar no quarto, mas não se importava, Hinata mostrou-se ser uma amante excepcional, a cada dia ela o surpreendia mais pensava que nunca iria se cansar de tê-la.  
Era quinta-feira quando recebeu a carta de Orochimaru pedindo que enviasse os melhores soldados que tinha até agora, era uma difícil decisão, todos eram jovens de mais e inexperientes, mas teve que fazer a escolha, quando chegou a casa estava cansado, foi recebido pela esposa com um sorriso enorme.

_Aconteceu alguma coisa? _\- perguntou ela preocupada, ele se sentou no sofá suspirando.

_Mandei vinte dos novos recrutas para Suna. _\- sabia que aquilo era sua obrigação, mas não podia se sentir culpado por isso, eram todos tão jovens.

_Creio que escolheu os melhores. _\- disse ela o tocando nas costas para aliviar a tensão nele.

_Melhores em que? Em morrer? _\- perguntou tentando não se irritar.

_Eles sabiam que poderia acontecer quando se alistaram, e acho que os treinaram muito bem, eles não iram falhar. _\- disse dando um beijo em seu rosto - _não precisa ficar se culpando._

_É eu sei... _\- disse fechando os olhos e a beijando com carinho.

_Porque não sobe e tome um banho para relaxar. _\- a sugeriu dando um sorriso - _depois Kana pode preparar algo para comermos._

_Só se tomar banho junto comigo. _\- falou ele malicioso fazendo-a corar.

Os dias passaram rápidos e sem acontecimentos grandiosos. Estava chegando o dia do casamento de Hanabi, estava pronto e esperando Hinata lá em baixo. Quando ela desceu as escadas ele temeu em não conseguir chegar no horário certo.

_O que foi? Está feio? _\- perguntou ela por ele ficar olhando-a admirado.

_Pelo contrario, está linda. _\- falou com a voz rouca, ela sorriu e se aproximou dele - _acho que não será uma boa ideia ir assim._

_E porque não? _\- perguntou ela com um sorriso malicioso.

_Não quero estragar o casamento de sua irmã. _\- ela riu e o beijou.

_Vamos...quem sabe achamos algum lugar para nos escondermos. _\- aquilo o fez ficar excitado, mas seguiu a mulher para fora de casa.

O casamento aconteceria na mansão Hyuuga que estava bem decorado. O Hyuuga havia contratado manobristas e garçons. Foi recebido pelo o patriarca da família, estava com um smoking impecável, e os cabelos bem arrumados apesar de tudo que havia acontecido antes, Itachi podia ver o orgulho que ele sentia.

_Sua irmã está terminando de se arrumar, poderia apressa-la? _\- falou ele para Hinata.

_Certo, já volto. _\- falou lançando um olhar para Itachi, que apesar de não gostar da ideia de deixar Hinata ir, não poderia fazer nada. Hiashi ofereceu uma bebida para ele na sala de estar onde, tinha algumas pessoas que fugiam do ar livre, onde o casamento seria realizado.

_Por mais que tentamos nos convencer que é o melhor para nossos filhos, é sempre difícil quando essa hora chega. _\- comentou Hiashi para o moreno que sorriu.

_Não posso imaginar como é. _\- respondeu ele.

_Sonha em ter filhos Itachi? _\- aquilo o fez pensar, nunca tinha pensando em casar e muito menos pensar em ter filhos - _é um dos momentos inesquecível de nossa vida. Você acha que só será você e a sua mulher, e quando vê aparece àquela coisinha, tão pequenininha, você tem medo de pegar mais não pode não pegar. Então você olha para ela e sua defesa cai, sua mente vai para o futuro, vendo crescer, se tornar criança, depois adolescente e depois mulher, um ciúme que nunca pensou em ter toma conta de você, ao pensar que um dia ela encontrará um cara, que talvez a faz feliz. E o que pior, você será apenas expectador, e fica torcendo para ela ser feliz._

Itachi o ouviu admirado pela emoção que o Hyuuga demonstrou e sorriu. Nunca tinha parado para pensar em nada disso, família, esposa, filhos era tudo um futuro muito distante, ou talvez um futuro que não existia. Mas algo naquela família o fazia pensar nessas coisas. Quando Hinata apareceu na sala para anunciar que a noiva estava pronta para dar inicio a cerimônia, sentiu-se uma felicidade que até agora não tinha se permitido sentir.  
Quando a cerimônia terminou ele seguiu a esposa para a mesa onde eles ficariam, Hinata estava radiando felicidade pela irmã assim como o próprio pai. Era irônico ver aquilo, pois se não fosse essa loucura de casamento de conveniência, seria ele casando com a Hanabi.

_Porque do sorriso? _\- perguntou ela fazendo-o voltar a atenção para a mulher.

_Pensando em tudo que aconteceu até agora. _\- falou ele dando um sorriso - _se não fosse por você, seria eu casando hoje._

_Ah sim. _\- respondeu ela rindo. - _que bom então, se não, não poderíamos fazer o que vamos fazer agora._

_O que? _\- ela sorriu e depositou um beijo apaixonado nos seus lábios e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

_Me encontra daqui dez minutos lá no escritório de papai. _\- falou ela maliciosa.

Itachi não podia deixar de sorrir, Hinata sabia fazê-lo ficar louco de desejo. Fazendo o que ela pediu se levantou e foi a procura de sua esposa, a encontrou no lugar marcado. Assim que o viu ela o beijou fazendo-o esquecer-se de tudo, de onde estava, se alguém entrasse naquela sala nesse exato momento encontraria os dois totalmente entregues um ao outro. Quando chegaram ao orgasmo juntos, ele sorriu.

_Nunca pensei que fosse assim tão...fogosa. _\- brincou ele fazendo-a rir.

_Quando estou perto de você não sinto no meu normal. _\- falou ela fazendo-o rir, se arrumaram e voltaram para a festa.

* * *

_**Olá Minna o/**_

**_Obrigada á todos que estão acompanhando, fico muito feliz em saber que alguém lê ^^_**

**_Até o proximo cap. o/_**


	18. Quando o passado volta

_**Disclaimer: **__** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**Sinopse: **_**_"Um casamento de conveniência" _ era esse o acordo que Hinata havia feito com Itachi, só não contava que o amor por ele o fizesse afasta-se. Ele atormentado pelo passado não conseguia aceitar que aquele casamento era mais que apenas no papel. **

* * *

**_Aviso:_****_ Esse capitulo contém Hentai, se não gosta desse tipo de leitura por favor não leiam._**

* * *

**_Casamento de Conveniência_**

**Capitulo 18 _ Quando o passado volta._**

* * *

**_\- Hiashi Hyuuga –_**

Fazia já quatro meses que sua filha mais velha, Hinata Hyuuga, havia se casado e assumido o controle da empresa. Nunca poderia pensar que sentiria tanto orgulho dela algum dia. Tinha que confessar que no começou achou que ela não conseguiria, o casamento de mentira estava quase sendo desmascarado. Mas depois do casamento de Hanabi vendo Itachi e Hinata juntos, podia sentir que ali seria um casamento feliz, claro que se seu genro não fosse tão cabeça dura.  
Um mês sua filha caçula havia se casado, Hanabi deu dor de cabeça mais tinha que admitir que via muito dele nela. E não ficou surpreso em saber que ela estava de três meses de gravidez. O que fez feliz imensamente, teria um neto ou uma neta, poderia preencher o vazio que tinha ficado quando suas filhas deixaram a casa para viverem as próprias vidas. Agora estava ali sozinho naquela mansão só com os empregados, na empresa havia deixado a sala principal para Hinata, e ele arrumou como pode em uma sala. Enquanto sua filha cuidava dos negócios ele tratava da imagem da empresa. Naquele mês depois do casamento ele e Hinata trabalharam sem parar e agora estava indo em um desses encontros importantes. Uma empresa de fora estava interessada fazer parceria com eles, Hinata iria mais estava ocupada com o novo lançamento de um remédio que ajudava no câncer.

_Sr. Hyuuga _\- cumprimentou um homem bem vestido, de terno e grava. - _Sou Roger Trunner representante da empresa Larousse farma._

_Sr. Trunner, pode me chamar de Hiashi, assim fica mais fácil. _\- falou o homem sorrindo e acompanhando o outro homem até a mesa.

_Claro, pode me chamar apenas de Roger. _\- disse sorrindo - _quero apresentar a responsável pelos contratos e tratos da empresa, Srta. Ayame Nashira. _\- apresentou a mulher que estava sentada junto a mesa.

Ela tinha cabelos vermelhos vivos, que estavam presos em um penteado perfeito e impecável. Usava um conjunto social, a maquiagem apesar de muito pesada a deixava linda, Hiashi podia jurar que nunca tinha visto uma mulher tão bonita como ela.

_Sr. Hyuuga, é um prazer conhece-lo pessoalmente. _\- falou ela com a voz cordial.

_Pode me chamar de Hiashi, assim não me sinto tão velho. _\- falou ele sorrindo, então se sentaram.

_Desculpa por marca o encontro em um restaurante, mas a nossa filial em Konoha ainda não está pronta. _\- falou a mulher profissionalmente.

_Tudo bem, então devo dizer que a sua empresa veio para ficar no país? _\- perguntou ele interessado.

_Acho que o ramo farmacêutico é um ótimo jeito para ajudar as pessoas, e esse é meu maior desejo. _\- falou a mulher com um sorriso - _apesar de ser apenas uma empregada da empresa, eu me sinto feliz em ajudar tanta pessoa._

_Falando desse jeito, parece minha filha Hinata falando. _\- falou ele sorrindo.

_Sua filha quem toma conta da empresa não é? _\- ele confirmou com a cabeça - _devo dizer que eu admiro uma mulher comandando uma empresa tão renomeada como a dos Hyuuga._

_E toma conta também de algumas ações das do Uchiha. Fizemos uma fusão uns meses atrás. _\- revelou o homem, ganhando a atenção da mulher.

_Uchiha? _\- perguntou, ele podia sentir algo atrás daquelas palavras - _eu lembro ouvir falar, é a segunda maior empresa de medicamentos não é?_

_Sim e com a fusão está em alta agora. _\- contou então Ayame sorriu e deram inicio a reunião de negocio.

Hiashi nunca tinha deixado se interessar por apenas aparência, mas aquela mulher estava o tentando. O sorriso dela era de iluminar o ambiente, tentou afastar os pensamentos, afinal ela deveria ter uns 30 anos menos que ele. Então Roger pediu licença e saiu da mesa deixando-os a sós.

_Então assim que Hinata ler os contratos, eu entro em contato com você. _\- falou ele cordialmente.

_Hm, eu...ficaria feliz se pudéssemos nos ver antes. _\- comentou-a dando um sorriso e indo embora.

Hiashi sorriu e ficou observando a mulher se afastar, talvez fosse mais que na hora de tentar algo para si próprio, olhou para o cartão que segurava onde tinha o nome da mulher e o telefone, sorriu.

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

_Podem voltar! _\- gritou para o grupo que tinha iniciado um treinamento de rotina.

Itachi estava de bom humor há dias, não podia reclamar. Não que tinha admitido que isso fosse o fato de ele e Hinata estiverem finalmente agindo como marido e mulher. Para ele ainda era apenas para acabar com o sofrimento dos dois, não prometeu nada á ela, na verdade nunca tinha dito nada que apenas sabia. E parecia que ela não o cobrava de nada então poderia continuar, deixar aquele ano que teriam que viver juntos mais prazerosos.

_Itachi._ \- a voz de Jiraiya o fez olhar para o lado.

_Capitão. _\- o velho se aproximou sorrindo.

_Então como estão esses jovens? Soube que os soldados que você enviou estão fazendo um ótimo trabalho. _\- falou o velho olhando para os outros soldados que tinha ficado.

_Estão ótimos, e soube que eles estão indo bem, fico feliz por te ensinado tudo que sei, e que eles estejam fazendo tudo certo._\- respondeu dando um sorriso.

_Hm...vejo que ultimamente você está mais...de bom humor. _\- comentou o velho fazendo Itachi revirar os olhos.

_Não quero falar da minha vida pessoal com ninguém. Ainda mais com um velho pervertido como você. _\- brincou ele fazendo Jiraiya rir.

_Então você e a Hyuuga estão realmente brincando de marido e mulher. _\- perguntou ele sem esperar resposta - _mas e ai, admitiu que gosta dela?_

_O que? Fazer sexo com a pessoa não quer dizer que esteja apaixonado por ela. _\- falou ele sorrindo - _Hinata sabe que entre eu e ela é apenas desejo, que para não martirizar era melhor isso acontecer._

_E ela concordou com isso? _\- perguntou ele fazendo Itachi respirar irritado.

_Olha o que você quer realmente? Não foi você mesmo que disse que era para eu aproveitar essa minha situação? _\- falou o moreno irritado. - _então, estou aproveitando._

_Não é disso que estou falando, e sim de você estar negando para si mesmo. _\- falou o velho.

_E negando o que para mim? _\- perguntou irritado.

_Só você mesmo terá que descobrir. Se essa cabeça dura deixar. _\- falou ele serio, então o celular de Itachi tocou interrompendo eles.

_Alô? _\- atendeu controlando a irritação.

_Liguei em uma má hora? _\- a voz de Hinata o fez sorrir.

_Não apenas Jiraiya me enchendo o saco. _\- falou dando as costas para o capitão - _e ai aconteceu algo?_

_Não, apenas ligando para informa que chegarei tarde hoje _\- ele fez uma careta mais depois sorriu - _e que sábado terei que ir há um coquetel e gostaria que me acompanhasse._

_Claro, mas só se quando chegar hoje me fazer um favor? _\- perguntou ele sorrindo

_Favor é? Hm...o que seria? _\- perguntou ela rindo.

_Que use aquela camisola vermelha toda de renda para mim. _\- falou malicioso ouvindo o riso dela do outro.

_Pode deixar, seu pedido é uma ordem. _\- falou ela rindo, então ele desligou ficando com um sorriso bobo no rosto, quando se virou Jiraiya o olhava com um sorriso.

_Camisola de renda vermelha hã? _\- falou dando uma piscada.

_Vai pro inferno Jiraiya. _\- disse jogando a toalha que segurava nele.

A semana passou rápido e sem acontecimento, sabia que Hinata estava ocupada na empresa devido há uma nova fusão ou algo assim. Havia passado na empresa de seu pai apenas para mostrar presente, havia colocado um amigo para cuidar dos negócios para ele. Seu pai apesar de não ter gostado, não o encheu mais sobre ele tomar conta da empresa. Sabia também que o pai estava doente, sua mãe sempre ligava para dizer quando acontecia alguma coisa estranha. Era a noite de sábado quando se arrumava para ir ao tal coquetel com sua esposa.

_Acha que ele está tão ruim assim? _\- perguntou ela depois que ele contou sua preocupação.

_Eu não sei, ele é difícil de expressar qualquer tipo de sentimento, mesmo se estiver morrendo ele se recusaria em admitir. _\- falou ele irritado, ela parou atrás dele e sorriu.

_Parece muito você. _\- falou dando uma piscada para ele, ele se virou e a puxou para um beijo.

_Se eu pareço com ele não faria isso. _\- ele a beijo indo para o pescoço, enquanto a mão ele enfiava por debaixo do vestido de festa dela.

_Ah...bem que queria ficar com você essa noite, nessa cama. _\- disse ela rindo e se afastando dele com custo. - _mas realmente preciso ir. Vai ser legal._

_Promete? _\- perguntou fazendo-a rir.

_Sempre cumpro uma promessa. _\- disse dando outro beijo nele e puxando para irem para festa logo.

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

Hinata chegou com Itachi logo depois que seu pai e o resto dos acionistas chegaram, havia convidado os Uchihas também, não por serem apenas da família mais fazia parte da empresa Hyuuga. Itachi sorria e cumprimentava todos como um perfeito cavaleiro, assim que encontrou com seu pai e mãe ele foi cumprimenta-lo deixando-a com o pai e o primo.

_Então eles já chegaram? _\- perguntou Hinata olhando em volta.

_Ainda não. _\- falou o pai serio - _Hinata será que podemos conversar antes?_

_Eu vou dar licença para vocês. _\- falou Neji saindo de lá deixando-os a sós, ela olhou para o pai e viu um brilho diferente em seu olhar.

_O que tem para me dizer? _\- ele suspirou e limpou a garganta.

_Gostaria muito que fizesse o acordo com eles. _\- falou o pai direito, fazendo a mulher sorrir.

_E por que? _\- esperou o pai falar, sabia que era difícil ele ir assim tão afoito para um acordo, tinha algo por trás.

_Devo dizer que, acabei...bem isso não lhe diz respeito, mas devo dizer que estou interessada na Srta. Nashira. _\- revelou o Hyuuga fazendo a filha segurar o sorrir.

_Tudo bem papai, eu analisei os papeis, e devo confessar que é uma ótima ideia. _\- o homem lançou um olhar de agradecimento e a deixou sozinha sorrindo.

Hinata andou pela festa conversando ali e aqui, até chegar a seu marido que estava sozinho do lado da mesa de comida, e pela cara dele estava aborrecido.

_Se anime... quando chegar vou te fazer uma massagem especial. _\- falou ela em seu ouvido provocando um sorriso nele.

_Deve-me mesmo, estou com tédio. _\- respondeu ele sorrindo e a abraçando. - _ainda não estou acostumado com essas festas._

_Eu sei, mas não podia vim sozinha não é? _\- ele a beijou, ela sorriu. - _você não sabe o que acabei de descobrir._

_Hm, o que é? Que está doidinha para ficar em quatro paredes comigo? _\- brincou ele fazendo-a rir.

_Nossa, quem vê pensa que não faz sexo há muito tempo. _\- disse ela fazendo sorrir.

_Querida, hoje é sábado então tecnicamente estaríamos em casa desde as 16, e isso significaria fazendo sexo até agora. _\- respondeu ele fazendo rir.

Hinata sentiu um pouco de tristeza em pensar que aquilo era apenas um negocio carnal. Pelo menos para ele era, pois sabia que ele não a amava, por mais carinhoso que fosse, por mais beijos ardentes e cheios de paixão ele desse, sabia que lá no fundo, para ele era apenas um modo de seguir com a farsa sem sofrimento. Para ela estava bom, mesmo que as vezes durante a noite acordava chorando depois de um sonho em que ele a deixava depois de um ano. Não conseguiria mudar isso, então tinha que aproveitar cada minuto com ele.

_Mas me diz, o que descobriu? _\- perguntou ele fazendo-a voltar para o presente.

_Papai está saindo com alguém. _\- revelou ela sorrindo

_E como sabe? Você o viu? _\- perguntou sorrindo, pegando uma taça de champanhe.

_Ele, meio que me confessou. _\- falou ela rindo.

_Bem ele é um homem livre, agora que você e sua irmã estão casadas, ele está sozinho. Melhor ele encontrar uma companhia. _\- falou ele dando um sorriso.

_Sim. Só quero conhecê-la. _\- falou ela animada então seu primo se aproximou.

_Desculpa interrompe-los. _\- falou ele dando um sorriso para a prima, Hinata sabia que Itachi não era muito fã de Neji. - _Mas parece que chegaram._

_Ah sim, vamos querido. _\- falou ela tirando a taça da mão do marido e o puxando seguindo o primo.

Hinata se aproximou de um grupo recém-chegado na festa. Seu pai estava ao lado de uma mulher que chamava atenção de todos. Cabelos vermelhos vivos presos em um penteado delicado e lindo usava um vestido vermelho colado em seu corpo, as costas nuas pelo decote em V, quando se virou sentiu a beleza da mulher. O rosto delicado maquiado de um modo que a deixava com aparência de jovem, a cor de âmbar amarelo e os lábios cheios em um batom vermelho. Podia ver que todos os homens no salão a olhavam admirados, ela lançou um olhar para Hinata e depois para Itachi, sentiu que o moreno havia diminuído os passos quase empacando no meio do caminho.

_Essa é minha filha Hinata Hyuuga e seu marido, Itachi Uchiha. _\- falou Hiashi com orgulho os apresentando. - _Essa é a senhorita Ayame Nashira._

_Olá sra. e Sr. Uchiha. _\- falou ela com um sorriso mostrando todos seus dentes brancos e perfeitos.

_É um prazer conhecê-la. _\- falou Hinata tentando afastar aquela sensação estranha, lançou um olhar para Itachi que ainda olhava a mulher de cabelos vermelhos como se estivesse visto um fantasma.

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Aquela festa estava o deixando cansado, poderia estar em casa naquele momento junto com sua esposa, apenas os dois compartilhando um filme, e sexo, ou algum programa apenas os dois. Mas sabia que era importante para ela ele estar ali, então poderia fazer esse pequeno sacrifício. Ela estava linda com aquele vestido longo preto, o corpo se modelava e ele tinha que evitar de olhar para o lado, pois se vesse qualquer homem dirigir um olhar para ela era capaz de matar. E para sua infelicidade aquele primo dela estava ali presente, todo atencioso para com a prima, era só o que faltava. Mas não iria arrumar encrenca não na festa dela. Quando ela chegou ao seu lado toda aquela frustração sumiu, ela sorria fazendo encher o peito de alegria.  
Seria capaz ele estar deixando suas barreiras caírem, Hinata estava pisando em um lugar onde não deixou ninguém mais pisar, não depois do que aconteceu há 14 anos atrás. Ela sabia como satisfazê-lo, sabia coisas dele que não contará para ninguém mais. Sabia sobre suas duvidas sobre tudo, sabia sobre seus medos e receios, apenas não tinha contado sobre seu passado que tanto queria esquecer, aquilo era de longe a pior das lembranças que tinha, e iria ser doloroso confessar para ela que havia caído tão facilmente.  
Então aquele primo babaca dela anunciou que os convidados especiais estavam lá, Hinata o saiu puxando pelo salão inteiro, e ele não viu outra opção a não ser acompanha-la.  
O grupo estava junto com Hiashi, quando se aproximou sentiu um frio na barriga e uma sensação que sentia quando sentia que algo aconteceria, quando estava em missão. Então ele a viu, aqueles cabelos vermelhos vivos eram inconfundíveis, o vestido marcando aquele corpo que ele tanto tentou esquecer, e quando ela se virou ele parou de andar por falta de ar, ou apenas por que a surpresa era tamanha.

_Essa é minha filha Hinata Hyuuga e seu marido, Itachi Uchiha. _\- falou Hiashi com orgulho os apresentando. - _Essa é a senhorita Ayame Nashira._

_Olá sra. e Sr. Uchiha. _\- falou ela com um sorriso mostrando todos seus dentes brancos e perfeitos olhando diretamente para ele.

_É um prazer conhecê-la. _\- falou Hinata educada para a mulher, notou que ela lançava um olhar de interrogação para ele. - _meu pai falou muito bem de você._

_Ah creio que Hiashi-sama deve ter exagerado. _\- falou ela com aquela voz de veludo.

_Nada mais do que a verdade. _\- falou Hiashi sorrindo, então Itachi sentiu uma pontada no coração ao ver o sogro dirigir um olhar de paixão para a ruiva.

_Espero que esteja gostando de Konoha, fiquei sabendo que não é daqui. _\- falou Hinata mantendo a conversa, ele tentou se afastar.

_Sim, trabalhava para o exercito. _\- falou ela lançando um olhar para ele, que apenas ele percebeu. - _mas deixei a vida militar para trás._

_Serio? Meu marido é militar não é Itachi? _\- falou ela se virando para ele, com um sorriso, ele engoliu em seco.

_Sim...sou._\- falou apenas tentando manter-se indiferente.

_Porque não deixamos os assuntos de negocio para depois? Vamos desfrutar a festa? _\- sugeriu Hiashi sendo aceito por todos - _e você me dará a honra de dançar não é?_

_Claro. _\- respondeu ela sorrindo para o velho depois olhando para Hinata e depois para ele e indo para a pista de dança com Hiashi a tocando nas costas.

_Está tudo bem Itachi? _\- a voz de Hinata o fez virar para ela, não tinha notado que estava observando a ruiva se afastar.

_Sim...apenas um pouco sufocado. _\- disse ele dando um sorriso forçado.

_Hm...quer dançar? _\- sugeriu ela sorrindo, ele respirou fundo.

_Desculpa Hinata, mas acho que estou um pouco tonto, preciso de ar. _\- sem esperar resposta a deixou ali sozinha e saiu para a noite.

O local do coquetel era em um salão de festa no centro da cidade, havia o salão e o jardim que havia um pequeno labirinto e no meio uma fonte. Ele se encostou-se à mureta e abaixou a cabeça tentando controlar seu sentimentos. O que era aquilo? Seria um fantasma do passado que venho lhe assombrar, sentiu raiva, sentiu alegria, mas não sabia o certo o que deveria sentir. Ayame tinha sido a mulher que o deixou daquele jeito, por causa dela ele se fechou para sempre, para não se lembrar da estúpida burrada que havia cometido há 14 anos. Depois daquele ano ele se dedicou a carreira, nunca deixando se envolver de mais com as mulheres, sua vida era apenas a carreira militar, cada missão que aparecia ele se oferecia, as vezes acabava chegando de uma, já entrava em outra, e sempre com êxito nas missões. Nunca tinha deixado de pensar na ruiva, queria saber o que havia acontecido com ela depois que a levaram para Konoha, mas seu orgulho era maior então se afastou, e afastou todas as memórias que tinha dela.  
Agora ela estava ali para atormenta-lo como nunca pensou que um dia pudesse reencontra-la agora não sabia o que fazer. Sabia que Hinata iria acabar percebendo, mas não conseguia evitar, tinha que admitir que ela ainda mexia com ele.

_Está tudo bem? _\- a voz de Hinata o fez tremer, ele não a encarou.

_Sim...a...tontura passou. _\- mentiu ainda sem olha-la.

_Quer ir para casa? _\- sugeriu ela, ele fechou os olhos, Hinata tinha que ser tão amável.

_A festa não é sua? _\- perguntou tentando não parecer rude.

_Acho que papai pode tomar conta. _\- disse ela, então ele respirou fundo e a encarou.

_Então vamos. _\- ela ficou olhando por uns instantes e sorriu.

Quando entrou novamente para o salão seus olhos sem que ele quisesse procuraram a ruiva, e a encontrou. Ela estava de pé em frente ao bar conversando com o primo de Hinata enquanto o barmen preparava a bebida, seu desejo era ir até ela e exigir saber o que ela estava fazendo, mas Hinata apareceu e eles foram embora.  
Tinha que admitir que quando chegou em casa sua intenção era apenas tomar um banho e ir dormir, mas Hinata o beijou fazendo esquecer por um instante aquele encontro com o passado, e se entregou aos prazer. Mas quando estava no meio do ato a imagem de Ayame, e tudo que eles tinham passado e fez descontar na pobre mulher. Cansada e adormecida e ele continuava acordado olhando o nada. Tinha que tirar aquilo a limpo, tinha que saber o que ela queria, e exigir que sumisse de sua vida para sempre.

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

Hinata acordou com o corpo dolorido e sem Itachi ao seu lado. Sentia que havia alguma coisa errada depois do encontro com os novos sócios da empresa Itachi tinha mudado. Estava distante até selvagem. Quando o encontrou no jardim podia ser que a mente dele estava longe, talvez em outra pessoa, o que provocou ciúmes na morena. Quando eles voltaram para casa pensou que ele a procuraria, como havia prometido, mas não fez nada. Ela que o procurou para tentar fazê-lo se sentir melhor, estava tudo bem, os beijos, as caricias até que ele aumentou o ritmo, não que não gostasse, mas parecia que ele não estava vendo ela. Não conseguiu ficar acordada para conversar com ele acabou dormindo e acordando com uma sensação de vazio.  
Se levantou e foi tomar um banho e desceu a procura de seu marido, na cozinha a cozinheira a recebeu com um sorriso caloroso, ela tinha gostado da velha senhora.

_Você viu meu marido? _\- perguntou enquanto tomava o café.

_Disse que tinha trabalho hoje. _\- contou ela fazendo-o Hinata assentir, sabia que tinha algo estranho era domingo para ter treinamento na base.

Resolveu assistir algum filme para tentar tirar aquele pensamento, mas não conseguia se concentrar no filme, toda hora olhava para o celular a espera que Itachi a telefonasse, sem aguentar decidiu ir visitar a irmã que estava entrando em seu quarto mês de gestação.  
Ao abrir a porta podia ver a irmã radiando felicidade o que fez ela esquecer-se do momento que passava. Foram para o jardim tomar um chá, ultimamente Hanabi gostava de ficar ali, observando o pequeno jardim que tinha em sua casa.

_E como foi ontem? _\- perguntou Hanabi fazendo Hinata se lembrar do que havia acontecido.

_Foi bom, os novos sócios parecem serem boas pessoas. _\- comentou sem importância - _papai está tendo um caso._

_O que? _\- perguntou surpresa então contou o que tinha acontecido - _minha nossa, nunca pensei que papai fosse se interessar por alguém._

_Para você ver. _\- ela riu.

_E ela como é? _\- Hinata suspirou tentando encontrar as palavras certas.

_Linda. _\- disse fazendo uma careta - _acho que tem uns 31 ou 40, mas não parece o rosto dela é jovial, e o corpo é muito...bem para os homens, bonito._

_Hm...sentir uma pontada de ciúmes? _\- brindou a menina.

_O que? Não, claro que não. Papai sabe o que é melhor para ele. _\- Hanabi riu.

_Não pelo papai, mas pelo Itachi. _\- Hinata corou fazendo a irmã corar - _quando disse que ela era linda, e com o corpo que qualquer homem gostaria de ter, fez uma careta, aposto que pensou em Itachi._

_Não pense besteira. _\- brigou ela fazendo a outra rir. - _eu e Itachi estamos muito bem, ele não...apesar de tudo, não somos dono um do outro._

_Ainda com isso? Pensei que tinham tomado vergonha na cara e admitir que se amam. _\- falou ela dando de ombro.

_Sabe que eu...bem o amo. _\- confessou ela corando - _ou acho que o amo, sei lá, mas ele vê isso apenas como parte do plano, apenas para não deixar as coisas estranhas de mais entre nos._

_Mais estranha que isso? É impossível. _\- falou a garota seria - _é serio Hinata, um de vocês tem que admitir em voz alta que o que sentem um pelo outro é amor e não apenas desejo._

_E como você sabe? _\- perguntou fazendo a outra rir.

_Porque qualquer um que olha para os dois percebe. _\- respondeu sorrindo - _agora me diga qual o nome dou para meu filho?_

_Já sabe o sexo? _\- a menina sorriu com os olhos brilhantes. - _Meu Deus...é?_

_Uma menina. _\- disse com lagrimas de felicidades nos olhos, Hinata sorriu e a abraçou - _e você já sabe não é? Vai ser a madrinha dela._

_Ah ainda bem que me chamou, pois se fosse outra pessoa eu te matava claro depois que tivesse minha sobrinha. _\- falou rindo, e se esquecendo da preocupação que a levou sair de cada naquele dia.

Hinata ficou até escurecer com a irmã, não queria voltar para casa e ver que Itachi não estava lá. Quando chegou a casa notou que o carro do marido não estava lá, com o coração apertado entrou e foi para a cozinha a procura da cozinheira, que a recebeu com um sorriso e informou que Itachi ainda não tinha chegado e nem ligado. Foi para o quarto e se sentou na cama, pegou o celular e discou o numero do moreno, a cada toque seu coração batia mais rápido, sem resposta caiu direito na caixa postal, desligou e tentou de novo e a mesma coisa, com raiva deixou o telefone na cama e foi tomar um banho. Quando voltou percebeu que havia uma mensagem de Itachi com o coração doendo ela leu.

**_"Não voltarei hoje para casa, tenho treinamento na base...Itachi"_**

Com lagrimas nos olhos e se deixou cair na cama, sabia que havia acabado aquele momento mágico que existia entre eles, e que ela não fazia ideia do que tinha acontecido.

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Olhava para a parede cor verde musgo de sua pequena sala, onde tinha o espaço reservado para guardar as fichas dos recrutas, onde ficavam as informações de cada treino, de cada pessoa. Olhava sem nenhum interesse algum, apenas tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Sabia que estava magoando Hinata, mas não podia ficar do lado dela nesse momento. O encontro com Ayame tinha sido perturbador, nunca tinha pensando em que faria ou falaria quando a encontrasse novamente. Nunca pensou nessa possibilidade até ontem. Depois daquela lição ele nunca mais pensou nela, tentou de todo custo tirar da memória aquela mulher, mas agora se sentia dividido, e se sentia mais mal ainda por Hinata, ela não merecia isso, mesmo que ele nunca ofereceu amor para ela, ela não merecia ele dividido, então saiu de manhã para base onde poderia ficar sozinho sem ninguém.  
A noite chegou e ele não teve coragem de voltar, ouviu o telefone tocar varias vezes, o nome da morena parecia no visor, seu coração pedia para atender, para escutar sua voz macia e doce, mas sua mente dizia para deixar, que precisava ficar sozinho, depois que o telefone parou ele mandou uma mensagem, iria passar aquela noite ali para não usa-la mais do que já tinha usado.  
A claridade invadia a sala e ele ainda estava ali sentado olhando para um ponto qualquer, não conseguiu pregar os olhos um minuto. Havia decidido que tiraria a limpo aquela historia e iria conversar com Ayame para ver o que ela queria, depois achava que era loucura, que ele estava se comportando como um adolescente. Então a porta da sala se abriu e lá estava Jiraiya, estava de roupão e com cara de quem acabou de acordar, ele olhou para o moreno e revirou os olhos saindo da porta e sumido no correr, para depois voltar com uma garrafa de uísque e dois copos.  
O velho se sentou na cadeira em frente a mesa e serviu um copo para o moreno e outro para ele, ficaram por uns instantes em silencio, apenas bebericando suas bebidas até o moreno quebrar o silencio, afinal Jiraiya sabia sobre sua historia, e era o mais próximo de um amigo que realmente tinha.

_O que aconteceu com Ayame Nashira? _\- a voz saiu áspera e sem emoção, sentindo um gosto ruim na boca.

_Ela foi levada para o interrogatório. _\- a resposta veio depois de um tempo.

_E depois? _\- pela primeira vez desde o ocorrido quis saber, o velho o observou atentamente.

_E porque a curiosidade? _\- perguntou ele ainda sem entender.

_a..apenas responda. _\- Jiraiya ficou em silencio e o que fez Itachi olha-lo, ele ainda o observava como se quisesse descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

_Ela passou seis meses presa em nosso poder. _\- contou ele - _e ela não abriu a boca nos primeiros cinco meses, depois quando estávamos desistindo ela contou que a missão dela era atrasar os soldados de Konoha para que o país do Som conseguisse informações de armas nucleares que havia conseguido de Konoha. Hokage-sama deu duas opções para ela. _\- ele bebeu mais um pouco e continuou - _Ou jurasse lealdade para com Konoha ou ele a mandaria de volta, o que até onde eu sei seria executada como delatora._

_E ela escolheu viver. _\- falou com amargura.

_Sim, ela ficou em vigilância durante uns anos, mas isso era assunto de outro departamento. Depois do interrogatório não soube mais dela. _\- contou o velho.

Itachi absorveu aquela informação e ficou calado, seria possível que ela estava tramando contra Konoha novamente. E se não, qual seria o motivo dela está justamente ali, perto dele novamente.

_Eu a encontrei... _\- ele revelou depois de uma pausa - _ela está trabalhando para uma empresa de medicamentos que está preste a fechar um trato com a empresa de Hinata._

_Hm...entendo. _\- falou ele olhou para o velho. - _por isso que passou a noite aqui na base? Está dividido._

_Eu não...só precisava de tempo para pensar. _\- falou com respirando fundo

_Pensar em que? _\- perguntou o velho mostrando-se irritado - _Itachi você não está pensando em..._

_Não...eu apenas fique abalado. _\- respondeu nervoso.

_Olha Itachi em todos esses anos que o conheço eu sempre me orgulhei de você. _\- falou o velho mostrando-se cansado - _Você é como um filho para mim, quando falou que iria deixar o exercito eu quase enlouqueci, você é o melhor. Vi você afastar as pessoas de você em sinal de autoproteção, eu apenas observei, vi você se tornar solitário. Então quando vi que estava feliz com a Hinata... _\- Itachi fez menção de falar mais Jiraiya o interrompeu. - _Sim, você pode negar o quanto for, ou ser estúpido de mais para ver, mas Hinata te faz feliz. Mas se você ainda nega isso, talvez não a mereça de verdade._

Jiraiya saiu da sala deixando-o sozinho com um sentimento estranho. Seria verdade o que o velho tinha dito que ele estava feliz ao lado de Hinata, que ela o fazia feliz. Sentia bem quando estava com ela, ela o fazia rir, e quis tê-la por perto. Mas para ele aquele sentimento era apenas um modo de fazer o casamento se tornar confortável.

**_"Isso continue repetindo isso até se convencer" _** A vozinha lá do fundo o fez respirar fundo, pegou a garrafa de bebida e encheu novamente o copo, bebeu em apenas um gole deixando o liquido queimar sua garganta

* * *

_**Olá Minna o/**_

**_Obrigada á todos que estão acompanhando, fico muito feliz em saber que alguém lê ^^_**

**_Até o proximo cap. o/_**


	19. Coisas do Coração

_**Disclaimer: **__** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**Sinopse: **_**_"Um casamento de conveniência" _ era esse o acordo que Hinata havia feito com Itachi, só não contava que o amor por ele o fizesse afasta-se. Ele atormentado pelo passado não conseguia aceitar que aquele casamento era mais que apenas no papel. **

* * *

**_Aviso:_****_ Esse capitulo contém Hentai, se não gosta desse tipo de leitura por favor não leiam._**

* * *

**_Casamento de Conveniência_**

**Capitulo 19 _ Coisas do coração_**

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

_Hinata a Srta. Nashira na linha dois. _\- falou Yumi no pelo interfone informando a morena.

_Obrigado Yumi. _\- respondeu pegando o telefone e apertando o numero dois - _Hinata._

_Olá Hinata, como vai? _\- a voz da mulher era gentil e delicada.

_Bem, e você? Espero que me perdoe por sábado ter ido embora assim tão de repente. _\- falou a morena se lembrando de sábado.

_Oh que isso, aquelas festas geralmente são um saco cheio se está cansado de ir em varias. _\- respondeu ela dando um riso - _liguei para convida-la a almoçar comigo, o que acha?_

_Hm...hoje? _\- perguntou pegando a sua agenda para olhar se tinha algum compromisso.

_Sim, precisamos conversar mais, afinal... acho que seu pai já contou que estamos saindo. _\- Hinata sorriu.

_Claro, então te encontro hoje as meio dia? _\- combinou e desligou o telefone voltando a trabalhar.

Havia acordado com uma tristeza que quase a dominou desejando ficar na cama. Mas depois de muito pensar resolver não sentir pena de si mesmo. Levantou-se e foi tomar um banho quente para começar o dia, se Itachi havia se cansado dela, estava tudo bem ela poderia ignorar isso, poderia seguir como se nada tivesse acontecido, por mais difícil que fosse, e mesmo que fosse isso que realmente queria, mas naquele momento do dia não iria deixar isso para baixo. Chegou cedo à empresa e logo começou a trabalhar, foi fazer uma visita na fabrica de remédios, conversou com alguns funcionários, com alguns acionistas e voltou para o escritório trabalhar, se ocupando tanto que não teve tempo de pensar em Itachi, que até naquele momento não havia entrado em contato.  
Na hora do almoço ela saiu para o encontro de Ayame, tinha que tentar se dar bem com a mulher, não apenas por que elas iriam fazer negócios, como ela estava saindo com seu pai e o que queria que desse certo. Quando a encontrou Hinata tentou evitar sentir um pouco de inveja, a mulher não precisava usar maquiagem e nem roupas ousadas para ser bonita.  
Ela estava com um conjunto de saia e blazer preto onde ficava perfeito no corpo da mulher, seus cabelos vermelhos vivos estava soltos o que dava o ar de jovial na mulher.

_Que bom que veio. _\- falou ela cumprimentando Hinata.

_É um prazer, acho muito bom a ideia de nos conhecer melhor. _\- falou a morena sorrindo - _iremos trabalhar juntas, e posso arriscar que verei em festa de família._

_Oh...seu pai é encantador. _\- falou ela sorrindo - _devo admitir que nunca pensei que fosse me envolver novamente assim._

_Hm porque? Desculpa a pergunta. _\- falou a morena curiosa.

_Que isso, não tenho que esconder nada, é que tive uma desilusão amorosa á 14 anos trás. _\- falou a ruiva dando um sorriso perfeito - _e nunca me esqueci dele._

_Oh...sinto muito. _\- falou ela gentil.

_Tudo bem. _\- disse ela com cara de penar - _nos mulheres somos fardadas á isso não é?_

_É... _\- respondeu a morena desviando o olhar o que não escapou da ruiva.

_Que foi querida? Falei algo errado? _\- perguntou docilmente - _que bobagem a minha falar disso com uma jovem recém-casada. Está na cara que nunca passou por isso, e Deus queira nunca vai passar._

_Não...apenas... _\- Hinata hesitou, queria tanto conversar com alguém sobre o que estava passando, Hanabi apesar de sempre ficar ao seu lado tinha seus próprios problemas.

_Querida não fique com vergonha. _\- falou a mulher pegando em sua mão para mostrar que a apoiava - _pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa, quero muito ser sua amiga._

_o..obrigada... _\- falou Hinata se segurando para não chorar - _é que, meu casamento não é bem um casamento de verdade._

_Como assim? _\- Hinata achou-se idiota, mas tinha que falar se não iria acabar ficando doente.

Então contou a historia para a ruiva que a ouvia atentamente e sempre tinha algo para dizer que a fazia se soltar mais. Ayame era adorável e se mostrou uma ótima conselheira, quando terminou de falar tudo, até sobre como Itachi havia mudado de sábado para domingo, estava com lagrimas nos olhos.

_Oh querida, sinto muito. _\- disse ela entregando um lenço para ela - _as vezes achamos que eles nos amaria como nos os ama._

_É...mas sempre soube que ele nunca me amou. _\- falou ela ainda chorando - _na verdade ele nunca disse nada, mas sinto que há alguém._

_Como assim? _\- perguntou curiosa.

_Não sou experiente nisso, mas quando uma pessoa se fecha para o mundo, como ele se fechou é porque teve alguém que o magoou profundamente. _\- confessou a mulher.

_E ele nunca disse? _\- negou com a cabeça - _mas você disse que, bem ele estava diferente, estava carinhoso, gentil._

_Sim, mas era apenas...por causa do...sexo. _\- corou a morena - _acho que apenas desejo de homem, eu que fantasiei as coisas._

_Não fique se menosprezando Hinata. _\- disse ela sincera - _você me parece uma moça adorável, e forte. Se ele se recusa a ver isso, então acho que ele não a merece. Você precisa de alguém que te valorize._

_Sim..._\- disse dando um sorriso fraco - _tenho apenas que esperar terminar esse plano que agora me parece idiota. Para me ver livre disso, e deixa-lo livre para ele, sei lá...ir atrás de quem ele ama de verdade._

_Sim, e você encontrar também quem te ame. _\- falou ela sorrindo.

_Obrigado...Ayame...eu precisava conversar com alguém, minha irmã está grávida e eu não quero deixa-la nervosa com meus problemas. _\- comentou-a sorrindo.

_Como disse, se precisar estarei aqui. _\- as duas então sorriram e terminaram de almoçar.

Quando Hinata voltou para o escritório estava com o coração mais leve. Apesar de ter sentido uma ponta de inveja quando conheceu Ayame, agora sentia um grande carinho pela mulher. Ela era gentil, doce e atenciosa, falava o que ela precisava ouvir, ficou feliz por seu pai finalmente ter encontrando alguém tão boa como ela.  
A noite ela voltou para casa tentando afastar a ansiedade de rever Itachi, quando parou o carro na garagem e não encontrou o carro dele, suspirou um pouco aliviada e decepcionada, entrou em casa e foi direito para o quarto tomar um banho e tirar aqueles sapatos que estavam apertando seu pé. Quando saiu do banho enrolada na toalha ao entrar no quarto encontrou Itachi ali parado no meio do quarto, seu coração tolo acelerou.

* * *

**_\- Hiashi Hyuuga –_**

Estava olhando alguns papeis quando seu telefone tocou, ao atender sorriu ao ver que era Ayame, estavam saindo não apenas pelo negocio mais estava, podia arriscar dizer, apaixonado. Depois do sábado onde dançou a noite toda com a mulher, domingo a convidou para sair, foram ao cinema, restaurante chique e no fim da noite eles se beijaram. No dia seguinte se encontraram e passaram um tempo junto quando ela informou que iria almoçar com sua filha Hinata, ele se sentiu feliz, queria que elas se dessem bem.

_Olá querido. _\- falou ela depois que eles se marcaram de se encontrar a tarde.

_Olá, como foi com Hinata? _\- quis saber se elas estavam amigas.

_Sua filha é um encanto, _\- disse simpática - _mas a achei meio tristonha._

_Ah... _\- então Hinata e Itachi havia brigado, de novo. - _eles têm um casamento diferente._

_Ela me contou. _\- confessou fazendo-o sorrir - _mas ela o ama._

_Sim, e isso que me deixa preocupado, _\- contou ele suspirando.

_E porque? _\- quis saber.

_Ele não há ama. _\- disse serio - _e Hinata sempre foi muito sensível, uma fez entrou em depressão por causa de um namorico que não deu certo._

_Pobrezinha, mas o que aconteceu? _\- Hiashi sorriu sem achar graça ao lembrar-se daquela época, temeu que sua filha fosse morrer.

_Não sei bem o que aconteceu, mas o que sei é que ela se apaixonou por um colega da faculdade, e o miserável brincou com ela, para depois humilha-la. _\- contou fazendo Ayame suspirar - _é, Hinata sempre foi muito inocente para essas coisas, na verdade nunca pensei que ela iria se tornar tão esperta no mundo dos negócios, achava que teria que procurar ajuda medica, sabe. Mas então me surpreendeu, mas agora não sei o que vai acontecer depois que eles se separarem._

_Acha que Itachi a largará? _\- perguntou ela.

_Não sei, mas ele não queria o casamento, então acho que assim que poder pode muito bem deixa-la. _\- respondeu com pena - _e eu temo como ela ficará._

_Acho que precisa conversar com ela. _\- sugeriu-a simpática.

_E sobre o que? _\- a mulher sorriu.

_Sobre se não seria melhor terminar isso antes de um ano. _\- a revelou - _sei que tem aquele assunto de um ano de casamento, mas eles consumaram o casamento não é? Então deve valer._

_Hm...nunca pensei nisso, mas vou conversar com os anciões e ver se há algo contra isso. _\- prometeu o homem.

_Pelo menos ela não terá que permanecer mais tempo casada com um homem que não a ame, e terá mais tempo para curar o coração partido. _\- falou ela docilmente.

_Sim querida, é uma excelente ideia. _\- ele a beijou e pediram algo para beber.

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Sabia que deveria ter voltado para casa antes, mas depois da conversa com Jiraiya naquela amanhã ele não sabia o que fazer, pegou o carro e dirigiu hora e horas sem destino certo. Queria apenas rodar pela cidade, para longe daquela confusão, daquela sensação que estava perdendo o controle. Quando parou o carro em frente a um antigo pátio de patinação, ele desceu do carro e foi até a área onde deveria ter gelo, mas agora não havia nada do que mato. Ali foi o dia que havia descoberto que seu pai nunca mudaria, foi ali que ganhou aquelas cicatrizes no rosto.  
Ele tinha uns 5 ou 6 anos não lembrava direito, havia enchido o saco para seu pai leva-lo para patinar, era dezembro estava nevando. Seu pai depois de muito insistência da parte da criança e da mãe, Fugaku finalmente o levou para patinar. Lembrava que enquanto entrava na arena seu pai estava observando, e pela primeira vez achou que seu pai se importava com ele. Então como todas as crianças ele foi se divertir, se exibir, era bom na patinação, enquanto fazia manobras ele sempre olhava para o pai que sorria e aplaudia. Então ele resolveu fazer o melhor, patinou tão longe possível e correu, mas ele foi tolo em olhar para seu pai, para ver se ele estava olhando, viu que Fugaku estava de costas para ele falando ao telefone, então perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu, em sua frente um acidente também havia feito duas pessoas caírem e ficarem com os patins para cima, Itachi caiu sobre eles quase ficando cego.  
Ele lembra que não chorou, por mais que estivesse doendo, ele não derramou uma lagrima que só. Seu pai logo estava ao seu lado gritando com ele por ele ter sido irresponsável, depois no hospital ouviu seu pai conversando com sua mãe, de como ele não era esperto. Talvez tenha sido nesse dia que resolveu que não seria igual ao seu pai, que nunca iria deixar algo como o trabalho atrapalhar sua vida. Ou que nunca teria uma família se tivesse que trabalhar como seu pai. Depois daquele dia nunca mais saiu com seu pai e ele nunca mais tentou se aproximar do garoto.  
Sentiu-se idiota está ali e vazio, seu pai estava certo naquele dia na biblioteca. Ele tanto tentou ser diferente de seu pai que de uma forma ou outra ficou igual. Afastando as pessoas para não ter que se sentir responsável por ninguém, querendo sempre fazer seu trabalho na base, pois era mais fácil que cultivar amizade ou amor. E quando conheceu Ayame ele finalmente pensou que poderia ser diferente, mas novamente se enganou e achou que o melhor mesmo era ficar sozinho como sempre.  
Ficou ali por muito tempo até notar que havia escurecido, tinha que voltar. Iria voltar para aonde? Aquela duvida o deixou atordoado, ele não tinha uma casa para se chamar de sua mesmo. A única coisa mais próxima de uma casa que ele tinha era ao lado de Hinata, aonde se sentia feliz, seguro, sorriu ao pensar na morena. Ela era tão doce, meiga sem querer, tudo que ela fazia parecia certo e perfeito. Na empresa era uma mulher firme e de negócios, mas quando ela estava com ele, ela era alegre, tímida e inocente. Seu coração saltou ao lembrar de que ele havia praticamente evitado ela, que ela nesse exato momento estaria pensando que havia acabado tudo entre eles, o que era uma grande mentira. Com o coração acelerado ele entrou no carro e dirigiu com pressa para casa, quando chegou quase gritou de alegria quando viu o carro dela na garagem, saiu e entrou na casa sem pensar subiu para o quarto.  
Entrou e encontrou vazio mais o barulho do chuveiro mostrava que ela estava lá, então parou no meio do quarto com o coração aos pulos, então ela apareceu enrolada na toalha, seus cabelos estavam enrolados em uma toalha. Sentiu que estava sendo idiota todo esse tempo.

_Hinata..._\- falaram ao mesmo tempo.

_Itachi... _\- ela corou ele sorriu. - _desculpa, pode falar você..._

_Desculpa-me Hinata. _\- falou ele se aproximando dela, o que a fez dar um passo para trás.

_p..pelo que? _\- perguntou ela tentando manter-se firme, ele suspirou.

_Desculpa por ter sumido ontem e hoje. _\- falou ele se achando tolo - _eu precisava pensar._

_Em que? _\- perguntou ela, e ele a encarou.

_Em tudo que está acontecendo entre nos. _\- disse então deu mais um passo e ela não recuou - _de como eu tenho sido tão cego..._

_Cego para que? _\- ele riu nervoso.

_Cego em ver que eu preciso de você. _\- ele a tocou no rosto, ela suspirou.

_Você sabe que me tem. _\- disse mostrando que havia entendi errado.

_Não Hinata você não entendeu. _\- disse ele desesperado - _Eu não sei, na verdade nunca fui bom com os sentimentos...eu...o que quero dizer é que você me faz feliz, me faz bem._

_... _\- ela não falou nada e ele tentou manter calmo.

_Não vai dizer nada? _\- perguntou ele, ela suspirou.

_Não tenho nada para dizer. _\- respondeu ela com a voz rouca - _eu...sabe...eu..._

_Não. _\- ele pediu e a abraçou - _apenas vamos...deixar acontecer...eu tenho uma coisa para falar para você._

_E o que seria? _\- perguntou ela mostrando preocupação.

_Sobre um dos motivos que disse que não queria me envolver com ninguém. _\- viu a surpresa da mulher e ela aguardou, ele respirou fundo para tomar coragem - _Quando tinha 19 anos eu fui em missão ao pais do Som, tinha que observar um dos conselheiros que parecia estar dando informações de armamentos nucleares para pessoas errada - _Itachi suspirou fazendo uma pausa, então resolveu não revelar os nomes - _acabei conhecendo uma mulher, ela era atriz ou pelo menos eu achava, ela tinha uns 22 anos, era linda e...bem nunca tinha tido experiência alguma com mulher nenhuma acabei me apaixonando perdidamente. Praticamente abandonei a missão, ela me dizia que amava e comecei fazer planos...eu até pensei quem largar o exercito por ela, iria até assumir a empresa por ela._

Seu coração estava aos pulos enquanto contava, sentia os olhos da morena pregados nele. Ele precisou respirar fundo para continuar, para dizer a parte que ele mais odiava, a parte que havia feito de idiota.

_O que aconteceu? _\- a voz fraca dela o fez voltar para ela.

_Eu pedir para ela ir embora comigo para Konoha e se casar comigo. _\- contou com um gosto amargo na boca - _ela concordou e eu voltei para onde estávamos acampados, e informei que estava deixando a missão e que quando chagasse em Konoha eu iria pedir minha dispensa do exercito. Então me encontrei com ela e partimos para o aeroporto, no meio do caminho fomos abordados por um grupo de soldados do país do Som, e foi lá que percebi que ela fazia parte disso, que era apenas um plano para me tirar do caminho, eu fui a missão dela._

_Itachi... _\- falou ela mas ele não ousou olha-la.

_Graças aos meus companheiros eu sair de lá com vida. _\- o revelou - _tentei sair do exército por que fiquei com vergonha de ter caído tão estupidamente naquela historia._

_Você não teve culpa, era apenas... _\- ele a interrompeu.

_Foi isso que todos falaram, mas era uma vergonha para mim. _\- disse com raiva - _eu não conseguia me perdoar, poderia ter posto todos em risco, poderia ter colocado meu país em perigo. Mas Jiraiya não me deixou ir, e eu decidir então que nunca mais deixaria ninguém me fazer de besta, não iria deixar que esses sentimentos, que me fizeram ser tão cego, me afetar novamente. Por isso que o exercito é tudo para mim, era o único refugio._

_Eu..compreendo. _\- falou ela depois de que os dois ficaram em silencio cada um mergulhado nos próprios pensamentos - _mas não pode manter as pessoas afastadas para sempre, não pode pensar que outra mulher irá fazer a mesma coisa..._

_Eu sei... _\- então ele a encarou como se nunca a tivesse visto, se aproximou dela e agachou para ficar da mesma altura - _por isso que preciso de você, quero que me ajude a confiar...eu...preciso de você ao meu lado._

_Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. _\- disse ela com a voz cheia de emoção.

_Porque é tão boa comigo?._\- ela sorriu ficando mais bonita do que ele tinha visto.

_Porque eu te amo. _\- aquela confissão o deixou surpreso e sem reação, seu coração disparou, sabia que tinha que falar algo, ele também queria dizer isso.

_Hinata eu..._\- ela o calou com a ponta do dedo em seus lábios.

_Não precisa falar. _\- ele sentiu o coração bobear mais rápido - _eu espero quando tiver pronto, eu estarei aqui._

Ele a beijou com todo amor e carinho que conseguia expressar. Ela o laçou pelo pescoço o abraçando forte. Enquanto ele a beijava por todo rosto ela buscava tirar sua roupa. Logo estavam nus na cama pela primeira fez fazendo amor.

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

Naquele dia ela se sentia a mulher mais feliz da face da terra. Depois de o dia anterior ter sido o pior dia que se lembrava de ter tido, Itachi conseguiu fazê-la feliz como jamais pensou em ser. Quando o encontrou parado ali no quarto pensou que ele iria terminar tudo, os olhos dele estavam distantes, parecendo que sofria por dentro. Então ele se abriu com ela, contando sua decepção, contando sua culpa, ela não conseguiu expressar nenhum tipo de palavra. Então ele a disse que amava, claro que não com aquelas palavras, pois sabia que ele ainda estava lutando com isso, mas sentia que ele amava e isso bastava. Depois fizeram amor de um modo especial, tão carinhoso, meigo que chegava ser quase puro.  
Foi trabalhar com um sorriso no rosto o que não passou despercebido pelos que trabalhavam para ela, ligou para Hanabi e contou tudo deixando a irmã feliz. Perto do almoço Hinata recebeu a visita de Ayame que notou a mudança da morena.

_Nossa o que aconteceu? _\- perguntou fazendo Hinata rir.

_Eu e Itachi finalmente estamos nos entendo. _\- revelou-a animada.

_Nossa que bom, fico feliz por você. _\- disse com um sorriso - _ele então a ama?_

_Não falou com essas palavras, mas vou dar tempo para ele. _\- falou ela sorrindo.

_Hm que bom, só esperar que Konoha não o convoque para guerra. _\- falou ela se lembrando de algo - _Ouvi dizer que Konoha está mandando soldados para Suna, que está em guerra com o país do Rio, o que descobriram que foi eles os responsáveis dos ataques._

_Err...Itachi me contou um dia. _\- falou ela com cara de preocupada.

_Relaxa querida, talvez Itachi não vá para guerra. _\- disse ela com um sorriso animador.

_Eu sei que ele não vai. _\- falou ela se sentindo estranha.

_Como assim sabe? _\- então Hinata respirou fundo.

_Eu...fiz um acordo com o capitão de Itachi, ele não mandaria chamar meu marido. _\- a revelou - _Itachi não sabe, e se soube ele ficará muito bravo._

_Oh querida ele vai entender. _\- ela balançou a cabeça.

_Não, o exército é a vida dele, ele nunca me perdoaria. _\- afirmou ela preocupada.

_Pode ficar sossegada que ele não vai saber por mim, e creio que você não deva confessar então. _\- falou ela tentando animar a morena - _sabe que seria legal, estava conversando com seu pai, marcarmos para jantar todos juntos? Eu e seu pai, você e Itachi, Hanabi e Kiba, uma reunião de família._

_Seria um a ótima ideia. _\- concordou ela se esquecendo do segredo.

_Então que tal nesse sábado? _\- combinaram e ela foi embora deixando Hinata trabalhar.

Quando chegou a casa naquele dia, Itachi estava na sala assistindo TV onde anunciava que as forças armadas de Suna iniciaram a retratação contra a organização Akatsuki que ficava no país do Rio.

_O que houve? _\- perguntou ela vendo a cara do marido.

_Parece que Suna deu inicio a guerra. _\- falou ele com um tom frio. - _claro que Konoha não vai ficar de fora._

_Acha...que vai ser convocado? _\- perguntou preocupada.

_Não sei, mas estou preocupado porque meu irmão está lá. _\- falou ele olhando para ela - _ele foi como voluntario com uns amigos, e meus colegas de equipe._

_Eles vão ficar bem. _\- falou ela dando um fraco sorriso.

_Eu sei..._\- ele se levantou desligando a TV. - _mas não quero pensar nisso, só quero curtir minha esposa._

Uma hora depois estava deitada com a cabeça encostada no peito de seu marido que descansava ao seu lado depois do ato de amor. Ela estava pensativa sobre o que iria fazer em respeito a Itachi, tinha que contar para ele que talvez ele não fosse convocado por causa dela, que pediu para Jiraiya o manter ali, sabia que quando ele descobrisse ficaria uma fera.

_Está tão pensativa. _\- a voz dele a fez voltar para o presente.

_Apenas pensando. _\- comentou abraçando-o mais.

_Em que está pensando? _\- perguntou depositando um beijo em sua testa.

_Ayame marcou um jantar de família no sábado. _\- mentiu ela, viu que ele tinha ficado mudo. - _Itachi?_

_E teremos que ir? _\- ela riu da pergunta.

_Claro. _\- disse se afastando dele - _é a família reunida, é bom para minha sobrinha que todos se darem bem._

_Ela ainda não nasceu. _\- respondeu ele serio.

_Mas nascerá logo, e se a família for separada vai ficar difícil ajuntar depois. _\- disse se levantando da cama - _vou tomar banho._

* * *

_**Olá Minna o/**_

**_Obrigada á todos que estão acompanhando, fico muito feliz em saber que alguém lê ^^_**

**_Até o proximo cap. o/_**


	20. Intrigas

_**Disclaimer: **__** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**Sinopse: **_**_"Um casamento de conveniência" _ era esse o acordo que Hinata havia feito com Itachi, só não contava que o amor por ele o fizesse afasta-se. Ele atormentado pelo passado não conseguia aceitar que aquele casamento era mais que apenas no papel. **

* * *

**_Aviso:_****_ Esse capitulo contém Hentai, se não gosta desse tipo de leitura por favor não leiam._**

* * *

**_Casamento de Conveniência_**

**Capitulo 20 _Intrigas_**

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Sabia que poderia estar cometendo o maior erro de sua vida, mas precisa tirar isso a limpo, precisava saber o que aquela mulher estava planejando. Pegou o numero do telefone da ruiva no telefone celular da mulher enquanto ela estava no banho. Não queria ter que encontrar com aquela mulher, havia aceitado que ela estava de volta, mas parecia que ela estava se aproximando de mais. Hinata falava que as duas estavam amigas e isso o deixou preocupado, coisa boa não iria acontecer. Então no dia seguinte ligou para a ruiva marcando de se encontrarem em um restaurante próximo, o que fez perceber que era onde ele vivia encontrando-se com Hinata, sorriu ao lembrar-se dos primeiros encontros dele.

_Itachi Uchiha. _\- a voz macia da ruiva o fez parar de sorrir.

_Ayame. _\- falar parecia ser difícil, ela se sentou na cadeira em frente a ele com um sorriso enorme.

_Estava pensando quando iria marcar esse encontro. _\- falou ela cínica.

_Vamos direto ao assunto. _\- cortou ele serio - _o que está planejando?_

_Oh querido desse jeito você me ofende. _\- falou ela fingindo estar ofendida.

_Chega de brincadeira, eu quero saber o que você quer? Porque está se aproximando de Hinata? _\- perguntou seco, ela sorriu.

_Ah a doce Hinata. _\- brincou ela - _tão inexperiente, tão inocente..._

_É melhor se afasta-se dela, e dos Hyuuga e de mim. _\- ameaçou ele.

_Ou o que? _\- provocou-o.

_Não me provoque o homem que está em sua frente agora é diferente daquele moleque de 14 anos atrás. _\- falou serio, ela o encarou com os olhos brilhando.

_ E que homem esse. _\- falou com um olhar de malicia - _o que eu quero! Pensei que estivesse obvio, estou a trás de um marido rico e atencioso, e uma fusão para a empresa que represento._

_E acha que eu cairia nesse papo? _\- falou fazendo-a rir.

_É, na verdade o que quero é uma coisa bem simples. _\- disse sorrindo.

_E o que seria? _\- perguntou com saco cheio daquela conversa.

_Você. _\- aquilo o pegou de surpresa fazendo a sorrir - _eu sei que não acredita em mim, mas é a mais pura verdade._

_Não sei o que você tem na cabeça em achar que poderia me ter. _\- respondeu ele seco - _além do mais, a ultima vez que eu lembro eu era apenas uma missão._

_Oh não seja tão amargurado. _\- zombou ela -_ confesso que foi uma missão, mas foi a missão mais difícil de fazer._

_Tsc. _\- não podia acreditar que aquela mulher podia ser tão cínica.

_Pode não acreditar, mas eu realmente me apaixonei por você. _\- a revelou o encarando - _mas minha vida estava em jogo, era eu ou você._

_Belo amor por mim. _\- falou fazendo-a rir.

_Eu iria te soltar, mas primeiro precisa mostrar que eu estava fazendo a missão. _\- revelou-a o fazendo ficar na duvida.

_Isso não passa de um monte de merda. _\- falou ríspido - _e quero que se afaste de mim e de Hinata._

_Desse jeito me faz pensar que realmente ama aquela menininha. _\- zombou ela fazendo-o perder a paciência.

_Ela é mais mulher que você, que não mente para conseguir as coisas. _\- falou ele serio, ela então começou a rir.

_Oh sim, ela não mente para conseguir as coisas. _\- falou ela debochando - _casamento de conveniência._

_O que? _\- perguntou surpreso.

_Oh eu sei que se casaram apenas no papel, para enganar a louca família Hyuuga. _\- a revelou sorrindo - _Hinata mesmo me contou._

_Que seja, isso já não é surpresa para ninguém. _\- falou ele serio - _e não tem importância, pois eu e ela estamos bem, e o casamento pode dar certo._

_Fico feliz em ouvir isso. _\- brincou ela.

_Olha para mim já chega com essa conversa, vou repetir nos deixe em paz. _\- falou se levantando.

_Ela não contou que foi falar com Jiraiya-sama não é? _\- soltou ela fazendo-o parar ali, ela sorriu - _nunca se perguntou por que não foi convocado até agora?_

_O que você... do que está falando? _\- ela riu.

_Oh então a Hinata, a mulher que não precisa mentir para conseguir as coisas escondeu isso de você, _\- zombou ela, fazendo perder a paciência, ele a segurou pelo braço.

_Melhor parar com o rodeio, fala logo o que sabe. _\- a ameaçou.

_Terá que dar algo em troca querido. _\- falou ela se aproximando quase o beijando.

_Vai para o inferno você e sua informação. _\- falou ele a soltando e indo embora.

Estava com os pensamentos a mil, ela sabia de algo que Hinata havia feito o que seria? Sobre nunca ser convocado, Jiraiya havia dito que ele um dia seria, mas primeiro tinha que cuidar do treinamento dos novos soldados. Sem pensar ele dirigiu em direção a base, iria tirar a limpo aquilo agora mesmo. Quando chegou foi direito na sala do capitão que estava dormindo debruçado na mesa, que acordou em um pulo por causa de Itachi e bateu na mesa.

_A Hinata veio falar com você? _\- perguntou se controlando.

_Não, por que iria querer falar comigo? _\- respondeu ainda sonolento.

_Não estou falando de hoje. _\- falou serio - _e sim há um tempo._

_Por que... _\- Itachi o interrompeu.

_É melhor falar a verdade! _\- gritou fazendo o velho suspirar.

_Quando se casaram, ela pediu para não colocar seu nome na lista de convocados, a não ser se precisasse. _\- aquilo foi como um soco.

_Mais que merda! _\- gritou batendo na mesa.

_Ela queria que você ficasse aqui com ela, ela falou algo de querer mostrar que o casamento era de verdade. _\- revelou ele - _eu já sabia que o casamento era de mentira._

_Será que tem alguém mais que não saiba? _\- perguntou ele irônico.

_Itachi ela fez isso por que te ama. _\- tentou argumentar.

_Ama-me? Engraçado que ouvir isso. _\- falou ele rindo sem achar graça alguma - _porque será que todos que falam que me ama me enganam?_

_Ela só queria você perto para poder faze você ama-la. _\- tentou ajudar a mulher.

_Por inferno o que ela queria. _\- berrou ele nervoso - _e por inferno você! Sabia minha vida era o exército. Deixou ela se meter..._

_Você estava feliz! ela te fez feliz como nunca ninguém fez! _\- berrou ele também.

_É...mas nenhuma felicidade se constrói em cima de mentiras. _\- disse amargo, dando as costas e indo embora.

_Espere Itachi...o que vai fazer? _\- perguntou o velho preocupado.

_Jiraiya você vai me colocar na lista. _\- disse ele seco - _se não o fizer, terei que ir pessoalmente a Hokage e pedir._

_Itachi e..._\- mas ele saiu de lá deixando o velho falando sozinho.

Entrou no carro mais não deu a partida se sentiu novamente como há 14 anos atrás. Feito de idiota pela mulher que amava. Um gosto amargo na boca o fez fechar os olhos com força e bater no volante descontando toda sua fúria.  
Hinata havia mentido para ele, havia enganado para mantê-lo ali preso. Deixando ele se sentir inútil, se sentir deixado de lado apenas porque queria. Ayame tinha dado a sua cartada final, e ele novamente foi enganado.  
Ligou o carro e dirigiu em direção a empresa Hyuuga, em sua mente apenas uma palavra aparecia, divorcio.

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

Hinata estava agitada e não sabia o porquê, havia passado mal logo de manha se sentindo tonta. Mas não foi ao medico, era raro ela ficar doente, então foi trabalhar, ela e Itachi estavam bem, podia sentir que havia mudado e confiava nela. Ligou para Hanabi para marcar o almoço de sábado, e aproveitou anunciou que iria sair mais cedo naquele dia e iria visita-la.  
Estava trabalhando concentrada que quando notou já estava chegando a hora de comer, fechou os olhos e se espreguiçou então como um pressagio. Ela sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo, para na mesma hora Itachi entrar no escritório atordoado, Yumi vinha correndo atrás desesperada.

_Desculpa... _\- falou ela com cara de medo.

_T...tudo bem. _\- ela não tirava os olhos do moreno, que a olhava de um jeito assustador. - _O que houve?_

_O que houve? _\- repetiu ele seco. - _porque não me diz você. _

_Eu não estou entendo... _\- ele a interrompeu com um grito.

_VOCÊ TRAMOU CONTRA MIM! _\- ela se segurou na mesa, engoliu seco e desviou o olhar.

Ele havia descoberto, e agora estava furioso, sentia a raiva emanar dele. Ela ficou com dificuldade de respirar, um gosto ruim invadiu a boca, e tentou manter o seu café da manhã no estomago.

_Eu não tramei... _\- falou ela escolhendo as palavras, ela se levantou da cadeira e foi para perto dele.

_Não tramou? Então me fala porque Jiraiya não coloca meu nome de convocados por que você pediu! _\- falou ele com ódio, o que a magoou.

_Eu não queria te perde. _\- disse em um fio de voz.

_Não queria me perder. _\- falou com ironia - _O único lugar da minha vida onde valia a pena, você...você com suas mentiras, suas...como todas as mulheres consegue...destruiu._

_Eu apenas fiz isso para mate-lo aqui ao meu lado...para poder se apaixonar por mim. _\- confessou ela com lagrimas nos olhos.

_Estou cansado de seus planos, de sua rede de mentiras. _\- disse ele a olhando sem nenhuma emoção. - _eu poderia ter me apaixonado por você sem nada disso..._

_Poderia mesmo? _\- perguntou ela nervosa agora - _desde o começo você nunca me olhou, nunca fez nada a não ser se afastar! _\- gritou ela - _eu tentei fazer de tudo para você me olhar e apenas me rejeitava! Sabe como é ser rejeitada? E não apenas uma vez, mais a vida inteira! Sei que não justifica o que fiz, mas eu fiz por amor._

_E esse amor eu não quero. _\- aquelas palavras foram como tapas.

_Esta bem... não precisa dizer mais nada. _\- falou ela se ajeitando - _faça disso uma chance que você tem para fugir, como sua vida toda fez. Fugir dos outros, fugir da felicidade, fugir de si mesmo. _

_Não ouse jogar a culpa em mim. _\- falou ele fazendo respirar fundo.

_Sim, claro a culpa é sempre dos outros. _\- disse ela dando um sorriso sem vida - _vai para a guerra, para onde quiser, mas não tente jogar a culpa desse fracasso que foi nosso casamento sobre meus ombros. Mandarei preparar os documentos do divorcio._

Ele ficou ali a encarando sem dizer nada. Não sentia nenhum sentimento ou algum tipo de expressão vindo dele, e soube que ali tinha perdido para sempre. Então ele se virou e caminhou para a saída, Hinata olhava para frente com o queixo erguido, se algo em sua vida tinha aprendido, que por mais que a situação fosse difícil e sem sinal de saída, ela tinha que manter a cabeça erguida.

_Domingo parto para Suna. _\- falou ele antes de sair - _apesar de ter me manipulado com seus joguinhos, ainda tenho minha palavra. Manteremos o que foi combinado, daqui 7 meses cada um segue com sua vida._

_c..claro. _\- respondeu se segurando, quando ouviu a porta se fechar atrás dela, desmoronou.

Era um dor tão forte que não conseguia respirar direito, puxou o ar varias vezes mais não conseguia fazer para. As lagrimas já não paravam mais de sair, e ela deixou-se cair no chão ali no meio da sala mesmo. Havia perdido Itachi agora para sempre, e ela era a única culpada disso.

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

A semana passou sem que ele percebesse, não tinha voltado para casa nenhum dia, e quando precisou ir foi no horário que sabia que Hinata não estava. Pegou algumas roupas e colocou na mochila que levaria para Suna. Estava dormindo na base esses dias, Jiraiya tentou conversar mais o moreno não deixou. Era sábado de manhã quando recebeu a ligação de Hiashi.

_Itachi sei que você Hinata tiveram uma briga. _\- falou depois de perguntar como estavam as coisas - _mas acho que todo casal deve supera-los junto. Sei que amanhã iria partir para Suna, talvez volte ou talvez não, e gostaria de ter minha família reunida, pois também faz parte da família._

_Eu acho que não é uma boa ideia. _\- disse ele não querendo pensar em Hinata.

_Bem, eu ficaria feliz se viesse, mas se acha que é impossível, tudo bem, boa sorte lá. _\- o telefone ficou mudo.

Itachi havia prometido a si mesmo que não iria se encontrar com Hinata, não ainda. Não conseguia perdoa-la por ter interferido em sua vida, podia ser egoísmo, mas era a única parte de sua vida que ele se orgulhava de ter conseguido por si próprio, agora ela havia feito isso, coisa que seu pai tentou muitas vezes fazer e não conseguir.  
Era quase sete horas quando ele estava em sua sala olhando para um ponto qualquer, o jantar estava marcando as oito, Jiraiya apareceu com um ar de culpa.

_Ainda bravo comigo? _\- perguntou fazendo o moreno respirar fundo.

_Um pouco. _\- respondeu e ele riu.

_Sinto..muito mesmo. _\- falou o velho.

_Sei que sente. _\- o moreno ficou em silencio.

_Não tinha um jantar para ir? _\- perguntou o velho fazendo Itachi revirar os olhos.

_Não vou lá. Aquela não é minha família. _\- disse amargo.

_Certo...então qual é sua família? _\- ele não respondeu e o velho foi embora.

Sua família era aquilo, armas, granadas, uniformes. Seus colegas de equipe, apenas isso que importava.

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

Ela não sabia como estava aguentando aquela semana. Ia para o trabalho e fazia o que tinha que ser feito, não pensava nele, apenas na empresa em seus negócios. Mas quando chegava a casa e via a casa vazia ela não aguentava e desabava. Acordava todas as noites gritando por ele, e de manhã as empregas a olhavam preocupadas, mas ela já estava bem novamente para aguentar mais um dia.  
Não sabia onde ele estava e o que estava fazendo, não ligou, não iria se humilhar mais do que já fizera. E para todos, ela apenas falava que tinha brigado com Itachi porque ele iria para Suna no domingo, não contou para Hanabi a verdade, não contou para ninguém, para todos eles apenas tinha tido uma briguinha de casal.  
Quando sábado chegou ela temeu não conseguir levar isso a diante, acordou não se sentindo bem.

_Sra. está passando mal? _\- perguntou a empregada quando ela correu para o banheiro colocar para fora do seu café da manhã.

_Acho...que não caiu bem. _\- disse ela depois de sair do banheiro pálida.

_Melhor ir ao medico Sra. pode estar com anemia. _\- sugeriu a mulher simpática.

Hinata não queria ir ao medico para saber o que já sabia, estava entrando em depressão novamente. Mas não teve outra escolha, era isso ou sofrer as consequências mais tarde. Depois de o medico examinar e fazer uns exames ela voltou para casa para se arrumar para o jantar, que a uns dias atrás parecia ser uma boa ideia, mas agora estava longe se anima-la.  
Chegou a casa do pai era sete horas e encontrou Ayame radiante com um lindo vestido vermelho provocador, sentiu-se pequena e feia perto dela. Seu pai sorria de orelha a orelha, ficaram conversando um pouco esperando Hanabi chegar, o que estava demorando.

_Como está as coisas entre vocês? _\- perguntou Ayame gentil.

_Apenas tivemos uma briguinha boba, por ele está indo para guerra. _\- mentiu ela se espantando.

_Hm que sorte. Mas ele vai voltar logo. _\- falou ela tentando anima-la.

_Claro..._\- disse dando um sorriso sem vida.

As horas passaram e quando deu oito horas ouviram um carro chegar. Hinata sabia que tinha que parar de sonhar, mas seu coração bobo acelerou ao pensar que poderia ser Itachi. Mas quando sua irmã entrou pela porta, ela deixou sair um gemido de infelicidade, mas forçou o sorriso para irmã que estava inchada por causa do bebe, cinco meses de gravidez.

_E como vai minha sobrinha? _\- perguntou tentando se animar.

_Engordando. _\- disse fazendo-a rir.

_To vendo, logo vai ficar uma bolinha. _\- brincou Hinata colocando a mão na barriga da irmã onde o bebe chutou - _meu Deus, ela chutou._

_É...só faz isso para que ela gosta. _\- comentou-a fazendo rir.

_Acho que todos estão aqui. _\- falou Ayame sorrindo - _melhor comemos não?_

Todos se levantaram então a campainha tocou anunciando um visitante, Hinata que estava cansada de criar esperança foi para a sala de jantar seguindo Hanabi que se sentou ao seu lado. Estavam conversando quando Itachi apareceu na sala sugando todo seu ar, sentiu aquela ânsia novamente, aquela falta de ar que segurou tão forte a mesa que seus dedos chegaram ficar doloridos.

_Desculpa o atraso. _\- ao ouvi a voz dele a fez desejar que ele não tivesse ali.

_Que isso, acabamos de vim para mesa, sente-se. _\- falou Hiashi sorridente.

Sabia que ninguém estava olhando para eles, sabia que era da sua cabeça que os olhos ônix dele estava cravados nela. Quando ele se sentou na cadeira ao seu lado, lembrou em respirar. Então as empregadas entraram e começaram a servia comida. Ela não ousou olhar para o lado, apenas mantinha sua cabeça baixa para o próprio prato.

_Hinata me passa a salada? _\- Hanabi falou fazendo-a se assustar.

_Des...desculpa. _\- pediu quando viu que fazia um tempo que ela estava pedido, a salada estava perto de Itachi. - _..a salada por favor._

Sem falar nada ele pegou a vasilha de salada e passou para a morena, que quando foi pegar sem querer seus dedos se encontram, levantou o olhar e encontrou-o a encarando, corou e virou para a irmã entregando para ela.

_Bem. _\- falou Hiashi depois que terminaram de comer. - _já que a família está reunida aqui, quero dizer umas palavrinhas._

_Algumas é? Desde quando neh Hinata? _\- brincou Hanabi, fazendo-a dar um sorriso fraco.

_Primeiro por meu genro está em partida para guerra. _\- falou o pai fazendo prender a respiração - _por um lado é uma pena, pois vai deixar sua família para lutar contra os terroristas, por outro é que é com orgulho que poderei dizer que meu genro está lutando para representar meu país._

_Papai, _\- falou Hanabi rindo, todos riram menos Hinata.

_Boa sorte Itachi, e que volte com saúde e bem para nos. _\- falou ele levantando a taça e brindando o moreno.

_Obrigado. _\- falou ele, fazendo ela se arrepiar.

_Agora, outro assunto. _\- falou sorrindo e indo até Ayame. - _quero comunicar que eu irei me casar com Ayame, logo que possível._

Hinata não conseguiu expressão nenhum tipo de reação, estava nervosa de mais com a situação. Sentiu uma ânsia de vomito, pediu licença e saiu para o banheiro. Lavou o rosto depois de vomitar, então voltou para junto de todos, que estavam reunidos na sala de estar, Hanabi a questionou.

_O que você tem? _\- perguntou ela preocupada.

_Nada, acho que é cansaço essa semana foi puxado. _\- falou tentando evitar olhar para Itachi que estava do outro lado da sala.

_Não sei não Hina, você é difícil ficar doente. _\- insistiu ela.

_Pode ficar tranquila, talvez apenas um mau estar, já vai passar. _\- disse dando um sorriso. - _acho que gostaria de ir embora._

_Hina a briga de vocês dois parece seria, está bem? _\- perguntou ela, Hinata sentiu a lagrimas virem.

_Estou bem,. _\- disse firme - _vou...vou ir embora._

_Mas já? _\- ela se levantou - _Kiba vamos acompanhar minha irmã._

_O que foi Hinata querida. _\- perguntou Ayame se aproximando.

_Nada, apenas estou cansada preciso ir para casa. _\- falou a morena tentando não olhar para o dono dos olhos ônix que a observava.

_Eu e Kiba vamos te acompanhar... _\- falou Hanabi se levantando.

_Que isso, Itachi está aqui ele é o marido dela. _\- disse Hiashi a fazendo respirar fundo.

_Eu realmente não quero... _\- falou mais ele já tinha se levantando.

_Vamos. _\- disse ele saindo da sala.

Hinata se sentiu uma estúpida e idiota por aquela cena. Quando entrou no carro do moreno o cheiro dele invadiu seu nariz a fez fechar os olhos e apertar a mão para controlar o nervosismo. Durante o caminho até a casa foi feito em silencio, ela não ousou virar para ele, olhava para fora tentando manter seus pensamentos longe dali. Quando o carro parou em frente a casa ela engoliu seco, abriu a boca para falar mais ele a cortou.

_Boa noite Hinata. _\- disse ele sem olha-la, como estivesse a dispensada.

Abriu a porta com dificuldade, pois as lagrimas embaçaram seus olhos. Aquele era a ultima vez que ela teria chance para falar com ele.

_b..boa sorte lá. _\- disse por fim saindo do carro e indo para dentro de casa, onde encostada na porta começou a chorar.

* * *

_**Olá Minna o/**_

**_Obrigada á todos que estão acompanhando, fico muito feliz em saber que alguém lê ^^_**

**_Até o proximo cap. o/_**


	21. A Descoberta

_**Disclaimer: **__** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**Sinopse: **_**_"Um casamento de conveniência" _ era esse o acordo que Hinata havia feito com Itachi, só não contava que o amor por ele o fizesse afasta-se. Ele atormentado pelo passado não conseguia aceitar que aquele casamento era mais que apenas no papel. **

* * *

**_Aviso:_****_ Esse capitulo contém Hentai, se não gosta desse tipo de leitura por favor não leiam._**

* * *

**_Casamento de Conveniência_**

**Capitulo 21 _A _****_Descoberta_**

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Era domingo de manhã quando ele acordou depois de uma noite mal dormida. Olhou para o relógio e suspirou, estava na hora de seguir o caminho que tinha escolhido. Levantou-se e foi até a janela olhando para o tempo, estava com nuvens negras mostrando sinal que logo iria começar a chover, o vento estava forte e constante. Estava seguindo o que achava certo, e ainda sentia que estava errado. Lembrou-se da noite anterior como se tivesse sido outra pessoa.  
Não tinha planejado ir a casa dos Hyuugas ontem, depois da conversa com Jiraiya ele ficou pensando e acabou decidindo em ir, não sabia explicar e não tentou entender, apenas foi.  
Não pensou que sentia tanta falta dela até vê-la ali, usava um vestido simples lilás que combinava com seus olhos, o cabelos soltos mostravam que ela havia voltado a não ligar para aparência. Percebeu o desconforto da morena e por um instante se arrependeu de ter ido. Tentou evitar sentir qualquer tipo de sentimento para com a morena, ela tentava de todo custo não olha-lo, podia sentir que ela estava pálida e sem aquele brilho que ele tanto gostava. Então quando Hiashi falou se sentiu desconfortado e se maldiçoou por ter ido. Então ela saiu correndo da sala, podia ver os olhos preocupados da irmã o que o deixou também com um sentimento de culpa. Na sala depois do jantar tentou de todos os custos não olhar para Hinata, mas o rosto dela mostrava que não estava bem.

_Então vai para guerra hã? _\- a voz de Ayame o fez fechar os olhos.

_Deixa-me em paz. _\- disse respirando fundo, não tinha ninguém perto deles.

_Vejo que descobriu a verdade. _\- disse ela com um sorriso. - _agora não defende a sua esposinha não é?_

_Não vou falar de novo com você, ninguém sabe sobre sua verdadeira face, e se fosse você tomava cuidado. _\- ameaçou ele serio.

_Pode ficar sossegado querido, eu esperarei você._ \- disse com um sorriso que não iria desistir tão facilmente.

Estava pronto para ir embora quando Hinata se levantou com a irmã protestando, pela cara da morena ela não estava bem e não chegaria longe se saísse daquele jeito. Então Hiashi como um pai das antigas sugeriu que ele a levasse, não que queria, mas não iria deixa-la assim, afinal ainda eram casados.  
Durante o caminho ele tentou se concentrar na direção e deixar sua mente longe dali, talvez até em Suna. Mas a presença dela era marcante, sentia que ela cerrava os pulso tentando manter a calma, quando parou o carro em frente a casa sentiu um alivio e ao mesmo tempo uma perda, ela fez menção de falar, mas ele achou impossível ouvir qualquer coisa sem sentir-se com raiva.

_Boa noite Hinata. _\- falou antes dela sem encara-la, sabia que havia magoado a mulher, podia sentir ela preste a cair em lagrimas, tentou abrir a porta até conseguir e antes de deixa-lo falou com uma voz fraca.

_B...boa sorte lá _\- falou-a com a voz fraquinha.

Segurou-se firme no volante para não correr até ela e a beija-la. Odiava o poder que ela tinha sobre ele, estava com raiva da morena, até chateado pelo que ela tinha feito, mas mesmo assim não conseguia pensar nela. Dirigiu o carro pela cidade sem se importar com velocidade ou sinal, só parou quando chegou à base, em vez de ir dormi foi treinar, parando apenas quando se sentiu fatigado.  
Agora ali estava um passo para ir a missão para longe dali, longe dela, e ainda não sentia fazendo o certo. Estaria indo para Suna para tentar voltar com sua vida de antes, seria que estava fazendo aquilo por necessidade ou estava fugindo?

_Itachi? _\- pelo timbre da voz de Jiraiya ele sentiu um mau sinal.

_O que foi? _\- perguntou se virando, ainda estava apenas com o calção do pijama.

_Não sei como dizer... _\- começou Jiraiya - _houve um ataque no acampamento onde os médicos estavam. _\- Itachi sentiu o sangue gelar. - _Ainda não sabe o certo, mas parece que muitos médicos estão desaparecidos..._

_E meu irmão? _\- a pergunta veio depois de um tempo com um gosto amargo na boca.

_Ele está entre os desaparecidos. _\- a resposta veio escondendo alguma coisa há mais.

Itachi não perdeu tempo foi se vestir com rapidez. Colocou o uniforme de Konoha das forças especiais, calça verde musgo e blusa preta com um colete. Não demorou mais do que cinco minutos para estar pronto. Enquanto ele colocava a mala sobre o carro que o levaria até o aeroporto, recebia informações.

_Parece que o ataque ocorreu durante a madrugada. -_ falava Jiraiya que também estava indo em missão. - _ninguém sabe da onde veio o ataque, mas destruiu a área onde os médicos estavam._

_Algum morto? _\- quis saber.

_Acho que dois ou três. _\- respondeu ele - _Kakashi está com uma das medicas, Asuma e Kisame foram para junto onde Gaara e mais uns médicos foram uma semana antes._

_Gaara? O filho do Kazekage? _\- não sabia que o filho do Kaze estava junto nessa missão.

_É, ele insistiu ficar com os médicos para ajudar em alguma coisa, mas onde ele está não foi atingido. O problema foi onde Kakashi estava, ele e Rin estão lá._

_Certo, irei para lá a procura dele. _\- falou Itachi desejando chegar logo e encontrar seu irmão.

Estava no avião quando se lembrou de seus pais, se eles sabiam sobre o que tinha acontecido. Mas não procurou saber, tinha que pensar em sua missão, pensar em encontrar Sasuke com vida.

* * *

**_\- Fugaku Uchiha –_**

Estava com pena e ao mesmo tempo com raiva de seu filho mais velho. Durante sua vida toda o viu tentando mostra-se que era diferente dele, sabia que tinha sido ausente durante a vida toda, perdeu os melhores momentos da vida de seus filhos. Sabia que Itachi era o que mais sofria isso, sentia que tinha falhado com ele. Agora sabia que ele estava fugindo, sabia que isso que fizera a vida toda, se refugiou no exército para não precisar tomar conta da empresa, e de alguma forma algo tinha mudado, estava mais frio, vazio. E em parte isso era culpa dele, apenas dele.  
Agora o casamento que parecia ser lindo e feliz estava acabando, não soube de todos os detalhes, mas sabia que eles estavam com problemas. Mikoto havia falado que tentou ligar para a nora, mas a mulher estava sempre ocupada, ou fingia estar ocupada. Sabia que ela também estava fugindo, diferente de seu filho, mas estava fugindo.

_Fugaku! _\- o grito da sua mulher o fez pular da cadeira e correr direto para sala onde ela estava.

_O que foi? _\- ela olhou para ele com os olhos cheios de lagrimas e voltou a atenção para TV que dava as ultimas noticias da guerra.

**_" Um ataque no acampamento onde os médicos de Konoha, que estavam no país em uma missão voluntaria foi atacados. Ainda não se sabe o total de mortos, mas forças militares nos informou que são 3, e os outros 3 estão desaparecidos. O ataque ocorreu durante a madrugada de ontem para hoje, a autoridade de Suna lamenta e prometeu acabar com isso. Recentemente foi descoberto um grupo de militares do pais do Som titulados com Akatsuki responsável pelos ataques..."_**

_Sasuke...ele..._\- falou a mulher chorando.

_Ele..está bem. _\- disse Fugaku tentando se convencer.

_Itachi está indo para lá também...meus dois filhos... _\- ele se sentou ao lado dela e a abraçou para consola-la.

Ele não consiga pensar em nada que não fosse seus filhos. Em sua vida toda nunca falou o quando amava-os, e agora corria o risco de nunca poder dizer.

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

_Sra. Hinata está tudo bem? _\- a empregada perguntou batendo na porta do quarto naquele dia.

_Sim...apenas quero ficar sozinha! _\- gritou ela da cama, a empregada disse algo que ela não entendeu e foi embora.

Hinata não conseguiu dormi a noite toda, quando pegava no sono acabava acordando assustada. Itachi iria partir para Suna no domingo e poderia nunca mais voltar, ou se voltasse iriam se separar. Depois de aquele jantar e da fria despedida de Itachi ela não conseguia sair da cama, tudo parecia sem graça, sem vida. Mesmo se não sentisse sono, ela queria ficar deitada. A tarde conseguiu dormi um pouco acordou apenas para ir ao banheiro e voltou para cama.  
Abraçada no travesseiro de Itachi chorava, ainda tinha seu cheiro e isso a deixava mais triste. Passou o dia todo na cama e a noite se levantou apenas para fazer um pequeno lanche, depois voltou para o quarto. Sabia que no dia seguinte teria que ser forte, não iria poder se esconder e deixar que a depressão que ameaçava tomar conta dela a vencesse, sabia que se não fosse para empresa amanhã sua irmã ficaria preocupada e poderia afetar o bebe, e isso ela não queria.  
No dia seguinte ela se surpreendeu pela força que conseguiu, saiu da cama o mais cedo que conseguiu e se trocou para o trabalho, encontrou a empregada na cozinha, que informou que teria que sair mais cedo para ir ao medico.

_Sim pode sair mais cedo. _\- respondeu dando um sorriso sem vida.

_Eu sinto muito senhora. _\- disse a mulher fazendo Hinata não entender.

Hinata chegou à empresa com pouca vontade de conversar, foi direito para o escritório e se trancou para trabalhar sem parar até a hora do almoço. Neji entrou na sala trazendo os documentos para a ultima verificada, não olhou para o primo pois sabia que ele a observava, quando entregou os papeis para ele, ele quebrou o silencio.

_Hinata sei que está tentando parecer forte, mas sinto que está sofrendo. _\- falou fazendo-a olha-lo. - _não há nada que eu possa falar, ou fazer para ajuda-la, então só peço que não deixe que ele a leve para um lugar que só te prejudicaria._

Ela não conseguiu falar ou pensar em nada, ele se virou e saiu da sala deixando-a sozinha. Seu primo estava certo, não poderia deixar que Itachi a fizesse sofrer mais do que já estava sofrendo. Havia errado em mantê-lo por perto chegando a conspirar contra ele, mas não iria deixar que isso a levasse afastar-se de tudo e todos. Estava decidida por mais que doesse a perda dele, não iria se entregar ao desespero iria ser forte como sempre foi.

Os dias foram passando rápidos e sem nenhuma novidade, não tinha noticias de Itachi, mesmo sabendo que Fugaku e Mikoto tinha, não ousava perguntar quando se encontravam. Sem problemas ela se entregou ao trabalho onde fica o dia todo e só saia às dez da noite. Nos fins de semana ficava em casa ou ia visitar a irmã, que estava entrando no sexto mês de gestação.  
As noticias sobre a guerra não eram animadoras, apesar de não querer saber nada sobre isso, era impossível ficar por fora. Em todos os canais falavam sobre novos ataques, novas mortes. Sabia que o irmão de Itachi estava desaparecido, e até agora não havia noticias, sabia que Itachi estaria fazendo o impossível para encontra-lo. Todas as noites ela rezava para Deus protegê-lo e guia-lo para o caminho certo, ia para o trabalho com o coração na mão.  
Havia passado um mês que Itachi havia ido para guerra e não dera mais noticias, não sabia o que era pior, se era a falta de noticia ou as noticias vinda da TV. Estava no escritório com a TV ligada enquanto trabalhava, quando o noticiário informou a situação.

**_" Hoje as forças de Suna partiram para o encontro com os terrorista, forte explosões abalaram muitas cidades do país, já temos informação que mais de 50 pessoas morreram nesse confronto, e mais de 100 estão feridos. As equipes de Konoha estão ajudando para conter a guerra longe das cidades.  
Acaba de chegar a informação que os soldados que até agora estava desaparecidos, no ataque que ocorreu ao acampamento medico um mês atrás, foram achados, dois estão mortos, entre eles o filho do empresário Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha e Choiji ..."_**

Hinata sentiu o coração pesar e teve dificuldade em respirar. O irmão caçula de Itachi estava morto, e seria muito provável que ele iria culpa-la por ele não está ao lado do irmão para protegê-lo. Sentiu-se fraca até sentir que estava caindo enquanto sua vista escurecia.

Acordou com alguém lhe chamando, sentiu uma dor no braço direito quando se mexeu, abriu os olhos lentamente até encontra-se com os olhos preocupados de Hanabi e Neji.

_Hinata, você está bem? _\- perguntou ela preocupada.

_Ah...o que aconteceu? _\- conseguiu formular uma pergunta.

_Neji encontrou você desmaiada no escritório, levamos para o hospital, mas ninguém sabe o que você tem. _\- respondeu ela com lagrimas nos olhos.

_Acho que...estou apenas cansada... _\- falou ela se odiando ver sua irmã daquele jeito.

_Fiquei deitada, os médicos logo vão vim para informar. _\- Neji falou serio.

Ficaram ali em silencio até o medico aparecer, pediu para deixa-lo a sós com a Hyuuga, que com muito custo Neji conseguiu tira Hanabi da sala. Hinata sentiu o coração bater mais rápido, tinha uma suspeita, mas tentou manter o pensamento longe não queria ter falsas esperanças.

_Então senhora Hyuuga. _\- falou ele olhando os papeis que estavam em suas mãos. - _fizemos exames de sangue o que constatamos que está com principio de anemia. O que pode ser muito grave no seu estado._

_M..meu estado? _\- prendeu a respiração quando o homem sorriu.

_Sim, você está grávida de um mês e uma semana. _\- ao poucos soltou a respiração.

Havia desconfiado alguns dias atrás mais não queria pensar, afinal estaria grávida de um homem que não a queria. Sentiu as lagrimas em seus olhos ao colocar as mãos na barriga, que até agora não havia nenhuma diferença. Estava esperando um filho de Itachi, ele não iria saber. Se morresse na guerra ele jamais iria saber que teria um filho, e se voltasse, duvidaria muito que o moreno iria querer continuar com o casamento. Seu filho teria pais separados ou não teria pai. Mas só em pensar que teria um pequeno pedacinho dele já a fazia feliz, pois se não teria Itachi ao seu lado teria pelo menos um filho seu.

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Havia um mês que estava no rastro dos desaparecidos, que depois de pousar o avião em terras vizinhas ele soube que não era um desaparecimento normal.

_Eles foram levados. _\- revelou Jiraiya em direção ao local.

_Como? _\- não acreditava que havia escondido dele.

_Houve o ataque durante a madrugada, mas também teve uma invasão, enquanto um grupo corria para fugir dos ataques, os terroristas pegavam alguns reféns. No momento são seu irmão, outro medico chamado Chouji e uma medica chamada Hanari, todos de Konoha. _\- informou o capitão. - _o pessoal de Suna acha que eles vão pedir alguma coisa em troca dos reféns._

Itachi não falou nada e se jogou de cabeça na missão. A cada cidade que entrava ele sentia o coração acelerar, torcia para encontrar seu irmão com vida. E a cada cidade que saiam sem nenhuma pista ou qualquer tipo de ajuda, era mais um motivo para continuar com a esperança que eles ainda estavam vivos. A noite não consegui pregar os olhos, pensava em tudo, desde o que tinha acontecido uns meses atrás até agora. Lembrava-se de Hinata com carinho e saudade, havia sido duro com ela, havia feito ela sofrer por uma coisa que parecia agora insignificante, pois se não fosse ela, ele não teria aproveitando os melhores meses de sua vida. Só agora sentia como tinha sido idiota e cego durante esse tempo. Mas precisava agora encontrar seu irmão e os outros com vida, para poder voltar para casa, e tentar concertar as coisas.  
No dia que achou os reféns foi como se ele soubesse que tinha acontecido. Deidara havia anunciado que havia encontrado alguma coisa, ele que estava mais distante foi o ultimo a chegar ao local. Jiraiya olhou-o com um olhar de pena, e ele soube que a esperança de encontra-lo com vida tinha acabado.

_Acho melhor não entrar. _\- falou o homem antes dele entrar.

_É meu irmão. _\- falou com a voz rouca.

_Ele foi seu irmão, mas o que tem lá...são apenas...pedaços dele. _\- aquilo o fez entrar correndo.

Nunca foi de ser fraco ou mostrar seus sentimentos, mas ao ver o corpo, ou o que havia restado de seu irmão ele não aguentou. Demorou um tempo para ele se recuperar, os outros da equipe não sabiam o que falar ou fazer, deixou-o ali com sua dor.

_Chore Itachi... _\- a voz de Jiraiya era calma e serena. - _as vezes a única coisa que podemos fazer diante da cruel realidade é chorar._

Ficou ali olhando para aquele local onde seu irmão havia morrido. Se estivesse ali poderia ter ajudado, poderia tê-lo salvado. Mas estava longe, estava vivendo uma vida feliz sem preocupação enquanto seu irmão estava ajudando os outros e por causa disso havia sido raptado e agora estava morto. Seus pais iriam sofrer, iriam culpa-lo, ele deveria ter estado lá para salva ele.

_Itachi...não tinha nada que pudesse ter evitado isso. _\- falou Jiraiya vendo o rosto do soldado.

_Se eu não estivesse brincando de ter um casamento, eu...poderia ter evitado isso. _\- disse contendo a raiva.

_Não culpe os outros por isso, as vezes temos que deixar as coisas acontecerem, mesmo que sejam dolorosas para nos, acontecer _\- ele não disse nada, se levantou pois continuava ajoelhado diante da cena.

_Vamos...leva-lo...eles merecem um enterro digno. _\- disse ele saindo dali e não olhando para trás.

Os corpos foram levados para o palácio de Kazekage onde iria ser levados para Konoha, ele não foi junto. Precisa agora entrar de cabeça na guerra. Estava em um dos alojamentos arrumando as armas quando Kakashi que havia voltado para lá estava foi conversar com o moreno.

_Como está? _\- perguntou o mascarado direito.

_Focado na missão. _\- disse sem olha-lo.

_Sinto muito, eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção nele. _\- falou o mascarado fazendo Itachi respirar fundo.

_Não teve culpado nisso, e se tivesse esse seria eu...e não você, ele não era sua responsabilidade. _\- falou ele vendo a cara do mascarado.

_Eu...nunca vou entender como é essa sensação, e espero nunca conhecê-la. _\- disse ele sem jeito - _então não há nada que eu possa falar para amenizar seu sofrimento, mas fique sabendo que estou aqui para quando precisar._

_Preciso apenas que me ajude achar aqueles desgraçados da Akatsuki, e acabar um por um. _\- falou como uma promessa.

_Irei até o fim. _\- respondeu fechando a promessa.

No dia seguinte eles iriam partir para o país do Rio, onde iriam procurar os terroristas, sabia que para ele a única coisa que queria fazer era encontrar o responsável pela morte de seu irmão, nem que isso custasse sua vida. Estava olhando os últimos dados que Jiraiya havia passado, iria com ele Kakashi, Asuma, Kisame e Rin.

_Sabe que essa missão pode ser suicida? _\- falou Jiraiya quando passava o mapa do país que iriam invadir.

_Sim. _\- respondeu ele sem emoção.

_E quer mesmo fazer isso? _\- perguntou ele preocupado.

_Se tem algo contra isso Jiraiya-sama, fale agora, pois eu irei mesmo que for sozinho. _\- disse ele serio - _sei quem é o responsável pelo acontecido, e não vou deixa-lo livre._

_Não irei te impedir. _\- disse ele serio também - _na verdade se pudesse iria junto, mas Orochimaru e Suna precisam de mim._

_Tudo bem, eu irei sem problemas. _\- disse vendo a cara do velho, ele se aproximou e o abraçou.

_Eu nunca tive um filho, mas com você eu sinto que sou como um pai. _\- disse ele com a voz embargada de emoção.

_Você foi como um pai..._\- falou então os dois se separou e sorriram.

_Acaba com eles por mim, pelo Sasuke e por todos. _\- disse fazendo Itachi sorrir.

Quando saiu para ir para o carro onde os levaria para o outro pais ele observou seus parceiros. Cada um estava com o ar de pesar, viu que Kakashi estava falando com uma mulher, ela tinha cabelos rosa e estava de jaleco branco. Pela cara da mulher ele havia dito que iria a uma missão suicida, ela tinha lagrimas nos olhos e quando ele tentou toca-la ela se esquivou, falou algo para ele brava e deu as costas para ele, que ficou ali olhando para onde a mulher tinha ido. Sorriu em ver que Kakashi havia finalmente encontrado uma pessoa para quem voltar.  
Demorou apenas um dia para travessar Suna e entrar no país do Rio que fazia divisa. Era um pais cercado por floresta, montanhas e rios, grandes rios que tomavam a maior parte do país. Pelo mapa a organização estaria no centro, onde a cidade inteira era cercada pelo rio mais famoso do país. A cidade parecia a de Veneza, pois muitas ruas eram no rio onde havia barcos para transportar os passageiros.

_Estamos próximo a cidade. _\- falou Itachi que até agora estava quieto.

_Vamos nos dividir? _\- perguntou Rin olhando o alvo.

_Sim. _\- limitou-se a responder, feito as duplas ele e Kakashi foram para o centro da cidade.

Havia muitas pessoas mais nenhuma nelas parecia ser de alguma facção criminal. Andavam pelos telhados onde ninguém poderia notar a presenças deles. Pararam em uma enorme fabrica onde havia uma movimentação suspeita.

_Acha que estão aqui? _\- perguntou Kakashi ao seu lado.

_Não sei, mas parece suspeito, porque aquele homem ficaria de vigia em uma fabrica abandonada? _\- perguntou Itachi tirando os binóculos da mochila que trazia.

_Esquema de drogas? _\- sugeriu ele.

_O país do Rio não tem indícios disso. _\- disse ele - _e mesmo se fosse, não seria assim. _\- passou o objeto para o mascarado que pegou e olhou para onde o moreno apontou.

_Hm parece a marca deles. _\- falou vendo a pequena nuvem vermelha.

_Sim,vamos ficar de vigia por enquanto. _\- disse se sentando enquanto Kakashi fazia a vigilância primeiro.

Ficaram ali em silencio por um bom tempo até começar a chover, o país do Rio era conhecido pelas suas constantes chuvas, começavam do nada e pareciam durar dias.

_Quem é a de cabelo rosa? _\- perguntou depois de um tempo.

_Uma medica que tinha que cuidar com a minha própria vida. _\- respondeu o mascarado tentando esconder o carinho que falava dela, Itachi sorriu.

_Então quer dizer que o famoso Kakashi Hakate foi fisgado. _\- falou ele fazendo-o olhar como se tivesse tomado um soco.

_Não fale o que não sabe. _\- retrucou depois de um tempo, Itachi sorriu suspirando, seu olhar caiu sobre a aliança dourada de sua mão esquerda, não havia tirado o anel não sabia explicar. - _e você?_

_Eu o que? _\- perguntou quando viu que o amigo o observava.

_Pensei que o casamento era de mentira. _\- falou ele, Itachi abriu a boca para falar mais não sabia o que dizer. - _não é o que seus olhos dizem._

_Cala a boca, não sabe o que fala. _\- falou o moreno desconfortável.

_Não sei é? Hm...o que eu vejo quando olho para você é, que sua boca fala não, mas seus olhos falam sim. _\- disse ele sorrindo - _seja quem for essa mulher, ela te pegou de jeito. Só espero que você seja digno dela._

Itachi não disse nada se sentindo estranhamente sozinho. Fechou os olhos e a imagem de Hinata veio em sua mente, havia ido para lá com o sentimento que a odiava, mas agora não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse vê-la novamente e ter a chance de dizer tudo que sentia. Ela havia roubado seu coração e ele não tinha percebido, agora estava ali em uma missão suicida tentando vingar a morte de seu irmão, que ele nunca foi presente.

_Dói não é? _-a voz de Kakashi o fez olhar para ele novamente. - _perceber que gosta tanto de uma pessoa que você fez de tudo para manter afastada. Mas ainda tem chances de arrumar isso, quando voltar poderá reconquista-la._

Itachi riu sem achar graça, pois agora a ideia que parecia ser ótima poderia ser seu maior pesadelo. E sobre ter a chance de reconquistar Hinata poderia ser quase nulas, havia magoado a mulher de mais, e estando ali, naquele país inimigo poderia muito bem não sair com vida dali, e se isso acontecesse nunca iria poder dizer para Hinata que a amava.

* * *

_**Olá Minna o/**_

**_Obrigada á todos que estão acompanhando, fico muito feliz em saber que alguém lê ^^_**

**_Até o proximo cap. o/_**


	22. Sonhos e Pesadelos

_**Disclaimer: **__** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**Sinopse: **_**_"Um casamento de conveniência" _ era esse o acordo que Hinata havia feito com Itachi, só não contava que o amor por ele o fizesse afasta-se. Ele atormentado pelo passado não conseguia aceitar que aquele casamento era mais que apenas no papel. **

* * *

**_Casamento de Conveniência_**

**Capitulo 22 _Sonhos e pesadelos._**

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

Dois meses havia se passado que soube sobre a gravidez. Dois meses havia passado que Itachi havia saído de sua vida. Dois meses que ela não tinha uma única noticia de seu marido. Depois da morte de seu cunhado, que não chegou a conhecer pessoalmente, mas que foi ao enterro quando o exercito de Konoha transportou o corpo do Uchiha para a cidade natal. Não sabia dos detalhes mais o pouco que sabia fazia seu sangue congelar só de ouvir.

_Itachi o encontrou. _\- falou Neji que havia sido informado - _dizem que ele foi mantido refém pelos terroristas, então o corpo..._

_Chega. _\- falou a morena impedido de ele continuar, estava se sentindo enjoada.

_Desculpa Hinata, não queria chateá-la. _\- se desculpou o primo, ela suspirou e voltou a trabalhar.

No enterro foi de partir o coração quando o caixão chegou. Havia sido colocado uma foto do Uchiha, pois pelo jeito do corpo, não pode ser velório de caixão aberto. Ela ficou o tempo todo do lado de sua sogra que chorava sem parar. Fugaku por debaixo daquela casca dura estava sofrendo, ela sabia igual ao pai Itachi era assim. Depois de oferecer toda ajuda possível para a família do marido ela voltou para sua casa enorme.  
Durante a noite acordou de um pesadelo onde quem havia sido morto era Itachi, acordou chorando. Levantou-se e correu para o banheiro vomitar, estava grávida de um homem que nesse exato momento poderia estar morto também. Chorou e rezou para que Deus cuidasse dele, e o trouxesse com vida, se não para ela, pelo menos para a família Uchiha.

_Está com uma cara péssima querida. _\- falou Ayame quando Hinata foi visita-la na casa de seu pai, os dois apesar de ainda não terem se casado, moravam juntos.

_Apenas cansada, trabalhando direito. _\- mentiu para ela, apesar de estar de dois meses grávida, ainda não tinha barriga.

_Hm sei. _\- disse ela gentil - _não se preocupe, noticia ruim sempre são as primeiras a chegar._

_Eu sei. _\- tentou evitar um arrepio que percorreu pelo corpo.

_Eu e seu pai estávamos conversando esses dias. _\- falou ela sorrindo - _sei que parece loucura no meio dessa tragédia, mas eu creio que uma festa para afastar os maus pensamentos seria bom._

_Como assim? Festa? _\- perguntou temendo a resposta

_Bem eu e seu pai vamos nos casar, e até agora não fizemos um noiva de verdade, então estava pensando em dar uma festa para que todos esqueçam um pouco as coisas ruins que esta acontecendo. _\- ela não disse nada, pois sabia que não estava com cabeça para festas, mas não queria magoar a mulher.

Ayame então organizou uma festa de gala na mansão dos Hyuugas. Hinata queria que não acontecesse mais seu pai estava feliz então não pode negar isso há ele. Hanabi que estavam em seu oitavo mês achou a ideia ótima, pois poderiam tirar aquele ar de penar que não era bom para ninguém. Os Uchihas foram convidados, Hinata achou que eles ainda não tinham superado a perda do filho, mas Mikoto achou uma boa ideia para tirar os pensamentos triste de sua cabeça, então ela tentou ficar feliz por isso.  
A festa aconteceria no sábado que vem e Hinata não sabia se anunciava a gravidez nesse dia, ou esconderia até conseguir. Enquanto ficava pensando nisso quando ia a uma reunião de negócios ela acabou esbarrando com um antigo amor.

_Hinata Hyuuga? _\- a voz a fez gelar, se sentiu exposta novamente.

_Na...Naruto-kun... _\- falou ela em um fio de voz.

_Nossa como...você está mudada. _\- falou ele sorrindo se aproximando dela.

_É..._\- não conseguia expressar nenhum sentimento, ou palavra então Ayame que estava indo para a reunião junto se aproximou.

_Hinata está se atrasando. _\- falou ela seria, então olhou para quem a morena olhava e ficou interessada - _quem é seu amigo?_

_Me chamo Naruto Uzumaki. _\- se apresentou dando aquele sorriso que ela se derretia.

_Me chamo Ayame, conhece Hinata? _\- quis saber vendo que a morena ainda não expressava nenhuma palavra.

_Estudamos juntos na faculdade. _\- contou ele dando outro sorriso - _creio que Hinata era muito diferente do que está hoje._

_As pessoas mudam. _\- conseguiu falar saindo do transe, com medo dele falar algo sobre vergonhosa humilhação que ela passara por causa dele. - _Vamos Ayame, acho que estamos muito atrasadas._

_Claro... _\- disse ela com um sorriso. - _se quiser poderiam se encontrar outro dia..._

_Seria um prazer._ \- disse ele dando um sorriso, Ayame entregou um cartão para ele e deu uma piscada.

_Ligue qualquer dia. _\- Hinata já não estava ali, pois se estivesse saberia que por trás daquilo havia um plano maligno.

Durante a reunião toda ela tentou ficar concentrada ali, mas seus pensamentos voaram para uns anos atrás quando estava na faculdade. Para ela aquilo era um capitulo de sua vida que queria nunca mais lembrar.

**_"Flash Black"_**

Tinha acabado de entrar para a melhor faculdade de letras da cidade, seu grande sonho de ser tornar professora poderia em fim ser realizado e sem interferência de seu pai. Estava tão animada que não perdia uma aula que fosse, e sempre estava na primeira cadeira. Foi em uma festa onde sua amiga de quarto insistiu para ela ir que conheceu o garoto loiro de grandes e alegres olhos azuis. Naruto Uzumaki era o que todas as garotas queriam, ele era lindo, tinha um corpo de fazer inveja, era alegre, confiante e jogava no time da faculdade. E ela era o contrario, usava roupas fora de moda, usava óculos para tentar esconder seus olhos, cabelos eram todo desleixado, tímida e não tinha uma auto estima alta.

_Vamos Hinata, ele está te olhando. _\- disse a amiga animada.

Hinata não queria admitir mais sentia atraída pelo loiro, ela a fazia rir, a fazia querer ir assistir todos os jogos da faculdade, mesmo que não entendesse nada. Então como se ele tivesse caído de amores por ela, ele começou a rodea-la. Quando saia da aula ele a seguia e tentava conversar com ele, tentando chama-la para sair, ela com medo e com vergonha recusava, até um dia aceitar.  
Foi o dia mais feliz de sua vida quando ele apareceu no alojamento da faculdade para busca-la. Ele estava lindo como sempre e ela? Estava como sempre. Ele a levou para o cinema, depois passaram por uma feira de verão onde foram em uma barraca de tiro ao alvo. Ele conseguiu um ursinho para ela e no final do dia eles se beijaram.  
No dia seguinte daquele encontrou ela pensou que ele não iria mais querer nada com ela, mais estava enganada, e novamente saíram, e chegaram a ficar durante um mês inteiro.

_Vamos lá para casa? _\- falou ele enquanto a beijava depois de mais um encontro.

_Su..sua casa? _\- perguntou timidamente.

_Sim. _\- falou ele dando aquele sorriso que a fazia derreter-se. - _vai ser legal._

Ela sentiu como se seu coração fosse sair pela boca, concordou e partiram para o apartamento de Naruto. Quando chegaram estava tudo escuro, ele não acendeu a luz.

_P..porque está escuro? _\- perguntou achando estranho.

_No escuro é melhor. _\- disse ele a beijando novamente e a empurrando em direção ao sofá.

Hinata não conseguia pensar direito, queria tanto aquilo, queria tanto ele, então o deixou tirar a blusa de lã que usava que era muito grande para ela. Ele se afastou para olha-la e viu um brilho em seus olhos, sentiu o coração tremer quando ele começou a tirar o seu sutiã, então ele começou a abrir a calça jeans que ela usava.

_Naruto..._\- falou ela temendo aquele momento.

_Sim Hinata...o que foi? _\- falou ele entre os beijos.

_Eu...nunca fiz isso... _\- sentiu que ele ficou parado como se tivesse recebido uma má noticia, tentou ver a cara do loiro. - _t..tudo bem?_

_Você...você é virgem? _-aquela pergunta a fez corar violentamente, então ele se afastou com cara de pavor, ela se sentiu idiota e como se tivesse alguma coisa contagiosa - _Não!_

O grito a fez pular do sofá mais viu que não era para ela e sim para as pessoas que estavam lá. A luz se acendeu e todos comeram a rir, os amigos de Naruto do futebol estavam lá com suas namoradas loiras e lideres de torcidas, um deles estava com uma câmera de vídeo apontada para a morena.

_Essa é nova. _\- falou o da câmera - _uma virgem!_

_Também poderá, com as roupas que ela veste! _\- disse uma menina malvada.

Hinata pegou a blusa que estava no chão e se levantou do sofá o mais rápido possível, em meio aos risos ela olhou para Naruto que a olhava com cara de que tinha recebido um soco, então as lagrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto e ela correu dali.

**_" Flash Black Off"_**

_Hinata?! _\- Ayame a chamou fazendo ela voltar para o presente.

_Oi...desculpa... _\- falou ela corada, vendo que a reunião tinha acabado e só estava ela e Ayame ali.

_Nossa por onde você andava? _\- perguntou ela sorrindo - _aposto que estava recordando os velhos tempos._

_Ahh...não... _\- falou corando fazendo Ayame sorrir.

_Não precisa ficar envergonhada querida. _\- disse ela gentil - _eu também ficaria abalada se visse meu antigo amor em minha frente._

_Não é bem isso... _\- falou ficando cada vez mais corada.

_Eu entendo, você está casada, gosta do Itachi. _\- falou ela e ao mencionar o nome do moreno sentiu um aperto no coração. - _e então seu antigo amor aparece, é de ficar pensando._

_Naruto foi o cara que me fez entrar em depressão. _\- contou ela para fazer Ayame para de pensar coisas.

_Oh... _\- soltou dando um sorriso - _creio eu, que foi um mal entendido._

_Mal entendido? Ele me usou apenas para me fazer cair na dele, e ele mostrar para todos da escola que eu era uma virgem e cafona. _\- falou segurando a raiva.

_As vezes os homens não sabem lidar com seus sentimentos. _\- disse ela seria - _as vezes acaba nos magoando porque acha que assim, ele não tem que mostrar que gosta da garota. Ou mostrar para os amigos que caiu na teia do amor._

_Seja como for...eu...Naruto é coisa do passado e eu não o verei mais. _\- falou ela firme saindo dali deixando a ruiva sozinha.

Depois daquele dia Hinata não conseguiu parar de pensar no reencontro, não que tivesse ficado balançada com ele. Mas só em ver como ele ficou surpreso ao vê-la que estava tão bem, e podia até dizer bonita, era bom. Uma sensação de vingança a dominou, aquilo era bom, mostrar que deu a volta por cima. Ele riu dela mais era ela quem estava rindo.  
No sábado no dia da festa apesar de ainda estar triste por tudo ela se arrumou com elegância e foi para festa. Como sempre Ayame conseguiu fazer maravilhas, quando chegou foi cumprimentar o pai e depois procurar Hanabi que já tinha chegado.

_Hina, que bom que chegou. _\- disse ela com uma cara seria.

_O que foi? _\- perguntou ela preocupada.

_Eu...estou bem, mas acho que você vai ter uma surpresa não muito boa. _\- quando ela falou isso seus pensamentos foram até Itachi, sentiu um gosto ruim na boca e ficou pálida.

_i..Itachi? _\- perguntou temendo a resposta, a irmã sorriu e negou com a cabeça. - _não me mate do coração Hanabi._

_Desculpa, não pensei que iria pensar no cretino... _\- Hinata lançou um olhar feio para irmã quando o criticou - _Hina eu ainda não entendo, mesmo ele fazendo o que fez você ainda o defende._

_E o que ele fez? Ficou com raiva de mim, por que eu o impedir de ir para a guerra entrando em contato com o supervisor dele? _ \- por mais que todos falavam, ela não deixava de se culpar - _ele tinha toda razão para ficar com raiva._

_Sim mais te abandonar para ir para uma guerra? _\- questionou ela.

_Você não entende, o exercito é a vida de Itachi, é sua amante, sua esposa, e eu o trai, conspirei contra ele, o enganei como ele foi enganado antes. _\- disse ela tentando não chorar - _e para piorar, isso pode ter causado a morte do irmão dele...acha que ele não irá me culpar?_

_Ele seria um idiota se o fizer. _\- Hinata nada disse, pois não iria adiantar limpando o rosto olhou para irmã.

_E o que você iria me contar? _\- Hanabi então fez uma cara de brava.

_Naruto Uzumaki está aqui. Na verdade ele está te olhando nesse exato momento. _\- falou ela apontando para o outro lado do jardim.

Hanabi sabia sobre a historia por causa que caiu na internet o vídeo, que depois de muito custo e ajuda de advogado conseguiu tirar o vídeo, Hanabi tentou de todos os custo achar Naruto para fazê-lo pagar mais Hinata a impediu.

_Eu sei, eu já tinha visto ele antes. _\- comentou-a com ar de sem importância.

_Você quer que eu mande papai expulsar ele?_\- perguntou ela seria.

_Não, isso só provocaria um escândalo. Eu vou evitar encontrar ele. _\- prometeu a mulher fazendo Hanabi olha-la seria.

A festa estava animada e cheia, pessoas que trabalhavam na empresa foram convidadas, os Uchihas também, amigos de Hiashi que Hinata há muito tempo não via, até pessoas que nunca tinha visto estava ali. O pessoal da mídia também foram convidados, Ayame falou que precisava mostrar que a guerra não estava afetando o pais. A festa toda tentou evitar o encontro com o loiro, então cansada de ficar no meio de tanta gente ela fugiu para um lugar deserto do jardim, tinha um banco onde se sentou e tirou os sapatos que estava apertando seus pés. Então alguém se aproximou fazendo-a se assustar.

_O que faz aqui? _\- perguntou ela vendo Naruto.

_Desculpa, não queria incomoda-la. _\- disse ele parando no meio do caminho.

_Quem te convidou para essa festa? _\- questionou a morena.

_Sua madrasta. _\- falou ele fazendo-a revirar os olhos.

_Hm sabia, não sei o que pensou em vim, mais saiba que não é bem vindo. _\- disse ela tentando parecer fria - _posso chamar os seguranças para expulsar você a qualquer momento._

_Eu sei Hinata... _\- disse ele com a voz rouca - _eu não estaria aqui, se não fosse por um único motivo._

_Ah é? E qual seria? Lembrar-me de como fui idiota? _\- falou ela amarga.

_Vim pedir perdão. _\- falou ele a olhando com os olhos cheio de arrependimento. - _eu fui um idiota, um estúpido, mas eu era jovem..._

_Isso não lhe da direito de humilhar as pessoas do jeito que fez. _\- tentou controlar as lagrimas que rolaram pelo seu rosto.

_Eu sei, nunca vou me perdoar por isso...eu todo esse tempo pensei no que iria dizer quando te encontrasse novamente. _\- falou ele olhando para o chão - _mais não consigo...eu só sei que sinto muito, você era uma garota legal, inteligente e especial..._

_Especial para fazer brincadeira. _\- falou ela ele se aproximou mais.

_Eu sinto muito, mesmo que passe minha vida toda pedido perdão por isso, acho que não seria o bastante. _\- falou ele dando mais um passo ficando próximo dela.

_Eu...sofri muito, entrei em depressão...não conseguia sair na rua sem pensar que todos estavam me olhando, rindo de mim. _\- confessou ela chorando.

_E eu não conseguia me olhar no espelho... _\- ele estendeu o braço e a tocou no rosto, ela não recuou. - _peço perdão novamente..._

_Eu senti tanta raiva, tanto ódio. _\- continuou ela - _imaginando o que te diria, o que iria fazer, jurei que nunca iria te perdoar._

_Hinata... _\- ele sussurrou então ela suspirou.

_Mas hoje eu o perdoou. _\- disse por fim, sentindo o coração mais leve e sem explicação seus pensamentos foram para Itachi, ela o perdoava também.

Então ele se aproximou mais e a puxou para o abraço seguido por um beijo. Hinata pega de surpresa não o afastou, mas aqueles lábios com gosto de champanhe e canela não era a boca que queria, não eram os lábios de Itachi. Então o empurrou e o encarou sem conseguir dizer nenhuma palavra, deu as costas para ele e foi embora de lá, voltando para festa, encontrou com o pai e Hanabi.

_Aconteceu alguma coisa? _\- perguntou o pai preocupado.

_E,...estou cansada...vou embora. _\- disse ela olhando para o pai - _Me desculpa, mas estou...não estou bem._

_Tudo bem filha, quer que alguém a leve? _\- queria dizer Itachi, mais sabia que iriam acha-la louca.

_Não, eu vou devagar. _\- saiu de lá indo para casa.

Tomou um banho demorado e esfregou os lábios para tentar apagar aquele beijo. Queria ter dado um tapa na cara dele, queria ter dado um soco ou até um chute, mas ela novamente mostrou-se incapaz. Tentou dormi mais não conseguiu, pensou em tomar algum remédio para dormi, mas lembrou de que estava grávida, então lagrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto, novamente estava deixando a fraqueza vencer, agora ela teria que ser forte, não só por ela mais pela vida que nascia dentro dela.

No dia seguinte ela acordou com dor de cabeça, depois de tanto se revirar na cama ela finalmente tinha conseguido adormecer, mas sonhou com Itachi onde ele estava de volta e querendo o divorcio. Foi para a cozinha tomar o café e depois foi para sala de estar para tentar se distrair com a TV, quando ligou passou logo pelo canal de noticias, não queria saber de nada sobre a guerra, então parou em um canal de fofocas, onde apareceu uma foto dela.

**_"Ontem foi o noivado do empresário Hiashi Hyuuga com a até agora desconhecida Ayame Nashira. A festa foi para mostrar que mesmo com essa tensão que estamos vivendo, não podemos deixar o medo impedir de viver.  
Na festa estava também sua filha, e atual líder da empresa Hinata Hyuuga, como todos sabem a Hyuuga se casou com o filho de Fugaku Uchiha.  
Itachi Uchiha está em missão em Suna enquanto sua esposa aproveita as festas, e quando eu digo aproveita, é realmente verdade"_**

Uma foto dela no jardim ontem com Naruto a beijando apareceu com um coração em volta. O comentarias riu falando algo que naquele momento ela não conseguiu escutar por estar chocada de mais.

**_"Isso mesmo, enquanto o corajoso homem está na guerra arriscando sua vida ela está aqui aproveitando as "festas" com desconhecidos"_**

Aquilo foi de mais para ela desligou a TV e jogou o controle longe dando um grito, o que fez as empregadas correrem até ela, Hinata então começou a chorar e a sentir-se fraca, até tudo ficar escuro e cair.

* * *

_**Olá Minna o/**_

**_Gente desculpa pela demora, estava viajando e não deu para postar...  
Quero pedir desculpas também, que já faz uns capitulos que no começo tinha o AVISO de hentai, e na verdade o capitulo não tinha nada.._**

**_É que acabei esquecendo de tirar isso depois do que teve...então desculpas para quem estava esperando ^.~_**

**_Bem é isso e então até o proximo..._**

**_Obrigada desde já o/_**

**_Até o proximo cap. o/_**


	23. Esperança Perdida

_**Disclaimer: **__** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**Sinopse: **_**_"Um casamento de conveniência" _ era esse o acordo que Hinata havia feito com Itachi, só não contava que o amor por ele o fizesse afasta-se. Ele atormentado pelo passado não conseguia aceitar que aquele casamento era mais que apenas no papel. **

* * *

**_Casamento de Conveniência_**

**Capitulo 23 _Esperança perdida_**

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Estava entrando no terceiro mês de missão quando conseguiu pegar um dos membros da Akatsuki. Demorou quase um mês para conseguir se aproximar, e mais uns dias para finalmente conseguirem colocar o plano em ação. Para Itachi era o que importava, pegar o homem e levar para o interrogatório, claro que havia pedido a calma quando o sujeito o olhou e zombou de seu irmão.

_Então quer dizer que o mariquinha tinha um irmão. _\- falou o homem quando viu Itachi.

_O que? _\- perguntou ele não escutando direito.

_Era o medico que levamos, ele tinha os mesmo olhos que você...claro que mais jovem.. _\- falou ele sorrindo - _gritou como um bebe..._

_Seu desgraçado! _\- gritou Itachi socando o homem até fazê-lo perder a consciência.

_Itachi não! _\- gritou Kakashi quando viu que o moreno tirou a arma e aponto para o preso. - _se mata-lo só vai fazer o que ele quer._

_Esse filho da puta... _\- falou ele fervilhando de raiva.

_Eu sei, vamos leva-lo, vai ser interrogado, e se for executado, poderá fazer isso. _\- Itachi respirou fundo e fez o que o mascarado falou.

Voltaram para Suna levando o homem que estava desmaiado por causa de Itachi, que toda vez que ele acordava, o moreno o batia até perder a consciência novamente. Chegaram onde Jiraiya e os médicos estavam, havia construído uma base ali, onde soldados de Suna e Konoha protegia.

_Conseguimos um do grupo. _\- falou Kakashi quando entraram no local onde eles estavam.

_Tem certeza? _\- perguntou Jiraiya indo ver o homem.

_Parece que está um pouco machucado, mas a boca ainda da para usar. _\- falou Kisame sorrindo.

Itachi não participou do interrogatório na verdade ele não queria, já havia pego um dos bandidos e isso era uma vitória. O único que ficou no interrogatório era Asuma e Jiraiya, Kakashi estava ao seu lado quando foram para a enfermaria para cuidar dos pequenos ferimentos. Quando entraram na tenda medica sentiu o amigo ficar tenso, os olhos percorrer o lugar e parar em uma mulher, ela estava de costas para eles, usavam um jaleco branco e os cabelos rosa estavam presos.

_Vocês dois, soldados aqui. _\- gritou uma loira ao lado. - _Kakashi! _\- falou a loira sorrindo, então a rosada que estava ainda de costas, se virou lentamente.

Itachi ficou ali vendo a cena com um sorriso nos lábios, e certa inveja. A mulher correu até o mascarado que também deu uns passos para frente, então os dois se abraçaram, ela abaixou a mascara dele e o beijou.

_Nossa vão procurar um quarto! _\- gritou a loira fingindo enjoada - _e você ai, vai vim correndo e me abraçar ou vamos cuidar dos ferimentos?_

Itachi sorriu e foi para onde a loira estava, se sentou na marca e esperou ela colocar as luvas. Deu mais uma olhada para o casal que ainda estavam se beijando e sentiu o coração bater forte, queria tanto ver Hinata, sentir seu calor, seu cheiro.

_É chato não é? _\- falou a loira fazendo-o olha-la.

_O que? _\- perguntou ele sem entender, ela riu.

_Ver o amor dos outros em sua frente e você está chupando o dedo. _\- respondeu ela, falando mais para ela do que para ele.

_Primeira vez que vejo Kakashi assim. _\- falou e ela sorriu, tocando no ombro onde tinha alguns ferimentos.

_É, eu sei, eles eram igual a cão e gato. _\- a comentou rindo - _Me chamo Ino Yamanaka e você?_

_Itachi Uchiha. _\- viu o espanto no rosto da garota, e viu as lagrimas nos olhos - _o que eu fiz?_

_Você...é o irmão do Sasuke... não é? _\- perguntou ela chorando, ele engoliu seco.

_Sim, ele era meu irmão. _\- disse com a voz rouca.

_Eu sinto muito...eu e ele... _\- disse corando e chorando mais - _nos, éramos amigos..._

_Tudo bem...ele está bem agora. _\- disse sem saber exatamente o que falar.

_Ino! _\- alguém a chamou fazendo-a se virar e limpar o rosto - _Gaara-sama está ferido, precisa de cuidados agora!_

_E eu com isso? _\- gritou ela em resposta fazendo o moreno se espantar.

_Você sabe com quem está falando? _\- perguntou Itachi para a loira.

_Só porque aquele ruivo metido é o filho do Kazekage não significa que pode ter tudo que quer. _\- respondeu ela dando de ombro. - _e eu estou cuidado de você._

_Ino sua louca, vai logo para lá antes que Baki te prenda como rebelde. _\- falou a mulher de cabelos rosa que havia largado Kakashi.

_Ah que saco. _\- disse largando as coisas e indo para onde o homem estava.

_Desculpe minha amiga, ela é um pouco louca. _\- disse ela sorrindo, olhou para o lado e viu Kakashi se sentando em outra marca. - _então é o famoso Itachi._

_Famoso? _\- perguntou olhando para o amigo que sorriu por de baixo da mascara.

_Kakashi falou que é o soldados mais corajoso. _\- disse ela sorrindo.

_Ah não fale desse jeito Sakura-chan, ele vai acabar se achando _\- resmungou Kakashi.

_Tudo bem, sempre soube que tinha inveja de mim. _\- brincou ele fazendo a mulher rir, e Kakashi revirar os olhos.

A mulher tinha mãos ágeis e logo terminou de limpar os machucados e dar um analgético para possível dor, então se virou para Kakashi e foi cuidar dele. Itachi sorriu e se levantou para sair dali e deixar os dois ter um momento de privacidade, então viu uma revista de Konoha ali perto, ele não era curioso, mas algo na capa chamou atenção.

_Posso? _\- perguntou apontando a revista.

_Pode, é da Ino mesmo. _\- respondeu a mulher rindo.

Ele pegou e folheou até encontrar a foto que o fez ficar paralisado. A foto de Hinata beijando outro homem loiro o fez segurar a revista com mais força, aquilo tinha sido dois meses atrás? Ou um? Não importava, então ela não havia pedido tempo. Jogou a revista de volta para o lugar e saiu dali, queria voltar para Konoha e descobrir quem era aquele idiota que estava beijando sua mulher, e queria saber porque ela havia deixado.

_Itachi! _\- a voz de Jiraiya o fez parar e se virar.

_O que foi? _\- perguntou se controlando.

_Temos informações. _\- revelou ele fazendo Itachi respirar fundo, tinha que deixar aquele assunto de lado, no momento a prioridade era sua missão.

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

_Isso é uma calunia! _\- gritou Hinata batendo na mesa.

_Fique calma Hinata, olha seu estado. _\- falou Neji quando contou sobre o que estavam dizendo.

_Para o inferno meu estado! Eu estou grávida do Itachi e não do Naruto! _\- gritou ela se sentando novamente.

Depois daquele domingo onde havia sido espalhado a foto dela com Naruto na festa, ela havia passado mal e foi levada para o hospital as pressas, então o medico contou para o seu pai que ela estava grávida, o que não demorou uma semana para todo país saber.

_Eu não acredito. _\- disse ela ainda sem entender. - _como eles podem ser tão maus._

_Eu não sei Hinata, mas tem a foto, depois não sei como. _\- falou ele engolindo em seco - _o vídeo foi parar novamente na internet._

_Eu...minha vida está acabada. _\- falou ela fechando os olhos para não chorar.

Se não bastasse a foto e a noticia que ela estava esperando um filho, vazasse pela mídia, o vídeo que ela tanto lutou para tirar do ar voltou a passar, agora em rede nacional. Quase teve que ir para o hospital novamente, mas ela estava forte, como ela tinha dito, se não por ela, pelo bebe.

_Não se desespere, sempre há uma solução. _\- falou ele serio.

_Quero que descubra quem espalhou o vídeo novamente, quero que cace aquele desgraçado do Naruto. _\- falou ela fazendo o primo olha-la espantado - _quero que marquem uma coletiva para todas as emissoras._

_Hinata não seria melhor deixar eles falarem? _\- sugeriu Neji.

_E falarem mais merda? Não, eu vou me defender, e defender minha honra. E de Itachi também. _\- falou ela se levantando - _pois agora o país todo acha que ele é...corno._

_Hm por mim ele merecia isso. _\- falou e recebeu um olhar nervoso da prima - _desculpa._

_Quando eu pegar quem fez... _\- o telefone tocou e ela atendeu - _Alô?_

_Hinata sou eu o Kiba, sua irmã deu inicio de trabalho de parto. Estamos indo para o hospital agora. _\- Hinata arregalou os olhos.

_Estarei ai em dez minutos. _\- desligou o telefone e saiu pegando a bolsa - _Hanabi está entrando em trabalho de parto._

_Eu vou com você. _\- falou ele pegando as chaves e indo para o estacionamento.

Quando saíram da empresa notou que havia uns repórteres ali, o que eles tiveram que se desviar. Hinata não sabia o que fazer, sua vida estava uma bagunça, e agora sua irmã estava tendo sua sobrinha, precisava manter a calma, as coisas sobre ela e Itachi poderiam esperar.  
Chegaram no hospital ao tempo de ver Kiba entrar junto com Hanabi na sala de operação, Hinata tentou ficar calma mais não conseguia, andou pelo hospital sem direção alguma, queria apenas andar para pensar, ou para encontrar alguma coisa que a deixasse calma.  
estava no terceiro mês de gestação e agora a barriga estava começando aparecer, cada vez que se olhava no espelho não conseguia acreditar que ela estava esperando um filho. Queria ter um menino para ser o herdeiro de tudo, claro que não iria fazer igual ao seu pai ou o pai de Itachi, obriga-lo a cuidar da empresa, mas tentaria colocar um sentimento de querer proteger o que era dele. Então se mais para frente, se Deus quisesse ela teria uma menininha, para que ela cuidasse com todo cuidado, ela seria a princesinha dela.  
Três meses havia se passado e não tinha nenhuma noticia dele, não sabia se ele estava vivo, se estava ferido, se estava sentindo sua falta, então o celular tocou, ela pegou o aparelho e viu que não reconhecia o numero.

_Alô? _\- o telefone estaria mudo se ela não pudesse escutar a respiração do outro lado - _Alô? _ \- perguntou novamente e não obteve respostas. Então sentiu o coração acelerar, ouviu algumas vozes no fundo, o que ela percebeu serem de mulher. - _é você não é? Itachi?_

Então ele desligou deixando Hinata chamar pelo seu nome até ela perceber que já tinha desligado. Começou a chorar e deixou-se sentar em um banco próximo. Era ele, ela tinha certeza, podia sentir a respiração dele, mesmo que ele não tivesse dito nada, ela sentia que era ele. Ele estava vivo, e pelo jeito com raiva ainda, tentou afastar a lembrança que ouviu vozes de mulher, ele estaria curtido a vida? O telefone tocou novamente só que dessa vez era Neji avisando que Hanabi já tinha tido o bebe e estava indo para o quarto.

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Jiraiya havia dado folga para os soldados descansarem, Itachi foi o único que protestou dizendo que não precisava de descansar e sim acabar com aquele loucura, mais foi ignorado e sem outra saída teve que ficar por ali sem fazer nada.  
Asuma e Kisame o chamaram para ir até onde eles faziam uma pequena fogueira e tinha bebidas e mulheres. Itachi não conseguia acreditar que no meio da guerra eles ainda tinham tempo para pensar nisso, sem muita escolha, ele acabou indo.

_Toma está precisando disso. _\- falou Kisame entregando uma garrafinha com bebida.

_Como consegue essas coisas? _\- perguntou ele sem acreditar, ele sorriu.

_Essa é a vantagem de ter o filho do Kazekage aqui. _\- falou ele apontando para o homem ruivo do outro lado.

Itachi já tinha ido em missão com ele, onde havia caído em uma armadilha, Itachi havia levado um belo susto e o filho do Kaze apenas um tiro no ombro. Abriu a tampa e bebeu, tinha um gosto horrível, mas era melhor que ficar sem nada para beber. Olhou em volta e viu que Kakashi e aquela namorada dele estavam também, os dois estavam aos beijos sem se importar com os outros, sorriu ao ver que o amigo mascarado tinha finalmente sido fisgado. De repente veio a vontade de que Hinata estivesse ali, ou melhor que ele estivesse lá. Depois daquela revista idiota ele tentou não deixar a raiva o consumir, afinal ela tinha direito de tentar ser feliz, ele a abandonara porque estava com raiva dela, não queria aquele casamento e sim sua vida livre, mas pensando nisso agora se sentia um completo idiota.

_Como ela chama? _\- perguntou um soldado que estava ao seu lado.

_Ela quem? _\- perguntou olhando para o homem, ele tinha cabelos alaranjados.

_Só á um motivo para deixar um homem como você assim pensativo. _\- falou ele dando um sorriso - _e não é a guerra._

_Não quero falar sobre isso. _\- respondeu virando o rosto.

_Entendo. _\- ele se levantou e se espreguiçou - _as vezes achamos que a melhor saída é fugir e fingir que não sentimos nada, fica tudo fácil de suportar no momento. O difícil é quando se chega uma idade e começa ver que tudo que você do que fugiu estão atrás de você..._

_Não estou fugindo de nada. _\- respondeu de má vontade, o homem riu.

_Sim, e está aqui no meio do nada, podendo morrer a qualquer hora por quer? _\- disse e riu novamente - _ninguém escolhe a morte porque quer, escolhem a morte por que querem fugir de algo que não se compreende...toma. - _entregou um aparelho celular - _use caso não queira mais fugir._

Itachi não falou nada olhou o aparelho em sua mão e quando voltou o olhar para o homem ele já havia partido. Ficou ali observando o aparelho sem saber o que fazer. Seria verdade o que aquele homem tinha dito, ele estava fugindo e fingindo que não se importava, será que um dia aquelas coisas iriam voltar para assombra-los. Então ele discou os números que sabia de cor, a cada toque seu coração falhava, o que iria dizer para ela? o que ele estava sentindo nesse momento?

_Alô? _\- a voz dela o fez fechar os olhos, seu coração acelerou e ele respirou varias vezes, sua boca estava seca, não conseguiu falar nada, as vozes atrás dele, os risos fez ele se arrepender de ligar. - _Alô? - _novamente ela falou, e ele sorriu, a voz parecia água depois de dias de seca - _é você não é? Itachi?_

Então ele desligou fugindo naquela sensação, daquele sentimento. Olhou para o aparelho como se ele fosse um bicho, não poderia resolver a sua vida por ele, precisa resolver pessoalmente. Olhou em volta e viu que todos estavam se divertindo, ele precisava para de fugir, precisa parar de tentar negar o que sentia. Levantou-se decidido, ele iria pedir para voltar, poderia até se arrepender, poderia chegar lá e encontra-la com outro, mas ele não iria mais fugir.  
Aconteceu muito rápido para cair em si o que estava acontecendo. Algo explodiu no meio onde havia a fogueira, gritos e choros se misturaram com barulho de tiros, Itachi não teve tempo de pensar em nada a não ser correr, correr para longe onde um enorme fogaréu ardia, o acampamento estava sendo atacado novamente, agora com força total.  
Correu em direção aonde ficava as arma estava chegando perto quando sentiu algo acerta-lo na perna esquerda, ele não parou continuou quando chegou lá outra explosão e o calor das chamas o envolveu, ultimo pensamento que conseguiu formular foi que poderia ter sido feliz com Hinata.

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

_Deixa eu ver minha princesinha _\- disse Hinata pegado a bebe no colo com cuidado.

_Ela vai se chamar como? _\- perguntou Neji que olhava para a criança sorrindo.

_Kitara_ \- respondeu Hanabi com um suspiro de cansada. - _tinha gostado desse nome._

_É lindo. _\- falou Hinata com lagrimas nos olhos. - _Kitara Hyuuga, seja bem vinda nesse mundo._

Ficou mais um pouco ali com a irmã até as enfermeiras expulsar ela e Neji do quarto. Não estava com cabeça para trabalhar e muito menos para a mídia, que insistiam em tentar descobrirem algo. Ela foi para casa descansar, tomou um banho e foi para cama deitar.  
Sua cabeça estava doendo e ela sentia que estava a beira de mais lagrimas. Ele havia ligado para ela, ela sabia que era ele, sentia. E porque ele não havia tido nada? Seria que ele ligou apenas para ouvir sua voz?

_Não seja tola Hinata, ele está com ódio de você, ainda mais agora que por que ele estava aqui, o irmão..._\- falou para si mesmo, então começou a chorar. De tanto chorar ela acabou pegando no sono, e sonhou com Itachi.

No sonho ela estava no meio da guerra a procura dele, havia corpos e mais corpos caídos por todos os lados. O cheiro de fogo e morte rondava por ali. Ela sentiu que não podia continuar, mas uma voz a fez continuar, sabia que ele precisava de dela, ele estava ferido. Correu para frente onde havia um rio, mais a cada vez que corria parecia que o rio ficava mais distante, ele estava ali podia ver ele de pé, estava a chamando. Então ela não conseguiu chegar até ele, e tudo ficou vermelho, e a cena seguinte a fez congelar, Itachi estava caído morto.

_NÃO!_\- acordou gritando e tremendo uma ânsia de vomito veio com tudo ela correu para o banheiro caindo em frente a privada e vomitando.

Ainda tremia quando deixou seu corpo encostar-se ao chão gelado, não estava em condições de voltar para cama. Um arrepio percorreu pelo seu corpo, sentiu o coração apertar e os olhos encherem de lagrimas, por algum motivo sentia que nunca mais iria ver Itachi.

* * *

_**Olá Minna o/**_

Obrigada desde já o/

**Feliz Natal para todos e um prospero Ano novo ^~^/**

**_Até o proximo cap. o/_**


	24. Em linhas tortas parte I

_**Disclaimer: **__** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**Sinopse: **_**_"Um casamento de conveniência" _ era esse o acordo que Hinata havia feito com Itachi, só não contava que o amor por ele o fizesse afasta-se. Ele atormentado pelo passado não conseguia aceitar que aquele casamento era mais que apenas no papel. **

* * *

**_Casamento de Conveniência_**

**Capitulo 24 _Em linhas tortas parte I_**

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Estava escuro e frio o único som que poderia ouvir era um zumbido que não parecia ter fim. Como cair em um profundo sonho mais não sonhar, ter apenas a escuridão como companheira. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade, doía tudo, a claridade irritou seus olhos e ele teve que fecha-los novamente. Alguém estava ao seu lado falava de um modo diferente, ele não conseguia entender, mas pelo timbre era uma mulher. Algo liquido foi posto em sua boca, ele abriu os lábios com dificuldade e bebeu o liquido, era adocicado e ao mesmo tempo amargo, tossiu por te bebido rápido demais. Suas costelas protestaram violentamente causando uma dor tão forte que acabou perdendo os sentidos novamente.

De novo mergulhado na escuridão ele tentou pensar no que estava acontecendo, tudo parecia distante, em outra vida. Não conseguia lembrar-se de nada, onde ele estava o que tinha acontecido e a duvida que mais o angustiava. Quem era ele?

Não sabia quanto tempo tinha ficado desacordado, mais quando abriu os olhos novamente a claridade já não era tanto. Ainda havia alguém ao seu lado, falando coisas que ele não compreendia. Quando finalmente conseguiu olhar notou que a pessoa usava uma roupa toda preta, estava de véu o que cobria seu rosto. Estaria ele morto? E aquela pessoa seria o anjo ou demônio que veio busca-lo?  
Tentou falar algo mais sentiu a garganta arranhar, levando a mão até a garganta o que foi uma péssima ideia, pois fazendo esse simples movimento, a dor o acertou novamente, sua voz não saia nem para expressar a agonia, e novamente caiu na escuridão.  
No meio da escuridão algo aconteceu, era como se uma pequena fresta tivesse sido aberta, ele pode ver. Uma mulher de costas, seus cabelos eram negros cumpridos, a pele branca que ele teve vontade de tocar. Tentou falar algo, ou chama-la mais nenhum som foi transmitido, então como se já tivesse sido suficiente a escuridão voltou novamente.  
Acordou novamente agora se sentindo um pouco forte, conseguiu se acostumar com a claridade, a pessoa toda de preto continuava ao seu lado, ele com dificuldade olhou para o próprio corpo, estava todo enfaixado e com as faixas todas de cor de sangue. O que havia acontecido? Teria ele sido vitima de alguma maldade? Onde estava? Quem eram aquelas pessoas? Quem era ele?  
Tentou falar novamente mais apenas conseguiu uns barulhos estranhos que ele mesmo não entendeu então a pessoa pegou algo e tentou fazê-lo beber, aquilo matou a dor que sentia na garganta. Com cuidado ele voltou a deitar, os olhos agora começaram a arder e ele percebeu que estava chorando.

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

Por mais que quisesse ela não teria forças para continuar. Não podia ser verdade, só poderia estar dormindo e estava em um pesadelo, que a qualquer momento iria acordar e descobria-se que estava sozinha em seu quarto na sua casa onde tinha vivido com Itachi durante um tempo. Havia recebido um telefonema de um dos militares, no começo pensou que era Itachi ligando para falar com ela. Mas quem estava do outro lado da linha não era Itachi e sim um homem chamado Orochimaru, pelo que ela soube depois que era conselheiro do Hokage.

_Senhora Hyuuga? _\- perguntou o homem com a voz que a fez tremer.

_Sim, o que posso ajuda-lo? _\- perguntou educadamente.

_Poderíamos nos encontrar? Preciso contar algo que acredito não é bom ser pelo telefone. _\- aquilo não era bom sinal, ela sentiu que não queria ir, mais precisava.

_Está bem. _\- concordou e marcaram em uma hora na empresa mesmo, ela achou melhor não sair da empresa por causa da mídia que ainda estava atrás de noticias.

Hinata esperou na sala de reunião e pediu para servi um café assim que o homem chegasse. Quando o homem foi anunciado ela sentiu o coração aperta-se, ele usava o uniforme militar, mas mostrando que sua patente era maior. Ele tinha cabelos negros que estavam soltos, olhos amarelos e a pele pálida, sentiu um arrepio quando ele a cumprimentou com um aperto de mão.

_Sinto muito por ser assim tão de repente. _\- disse ele depois que se sentaram. - _mas creio que não podia esperar mais._

_Tudo bem, o que aconteceu? - _perguntou ela temendo a resposta.

_Seu marido Itachi... _\- ela prendeu a respiração. - _ele... Foi morto em combate._

Foi como se o ar tivesse sido sugado da sala, tentou respirar mais não conseguia. A sala começou a roda e a vista começar ficar embaçada. Seu sonho veio em sua mente, então de repente começou a ficar tudo apertado, sentia como se uma mão estivesse apertando seu coração.

_Sra. Hyuuga? Está passando mal? _\- perguntou o homem preocupado, mais a única coisa que conseguiu foi dar um grito e cair desmaiada.

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Novamente tentou se mover mais a única coisa que conseguiu foi provocar novamente uma dor. Não sabia quanto tempo estava ali, se era dia ou noite, se estava perto de casa ou não. Se ele tinha casa, pensou com amargura, a pior coisa daquilo tudo, não eram as dores constantes em seu corpo, não era saber que poderia estar em perigo, o pior era não saber quem era.  
Mais uma vez havia sonhado com aquela mulher de cabelos negros longos, mas a única coisa que conseguia ver dela era costa, parecia que ela estava indo embora. Ele tentava gritar, tentava correr atrás dela, mais quanto mais corria para ela, mais ela estava longe. Acordou com um barulho de gritaria, quando abriu os olhos viu que um homem de cabelos vermelhos estava falando em uma língua desconhecida para a pessoa que estava ao lado dele, ele gritava e apontava para o homem, então uma mulher vestida de preto, de cabelos brancos apareceu e falou com o homem o acalmando. Enquanto ela falava ele olhava para o ferido com olhos de ódio, então ele saiu de lá deixando o ar pesado.  
Quem seria ele, e porque ele tinha ficado com tanta raiva, e quem eram aquelas pessoas que estavam cuidado dele. Então a velha se aproximou da pessoa que estava ao meu lado e falou algo que a fez se levantar e sair da casa também. Tentou falar alguma coisa mais não conseguiu emitir nenhum som, a velha se sentou ao seu lado e começou a tirar as faixas que estava sobre seu corpo, ele tentou se mexer mais doía mais.

_Não se mexa. _\- a voz da velha era autoritária e ele entendeu, arregalou os olhos e tentou fazer alguma pergunta, mas nada saia de sua garganta. - _você está entre a vida e a morte. Dizem que está sobre as linhas tortas, qualquer coisa que fizer pode cair e morrer. _\- a revelou olhando para ele seria - _agora durma, antes que passe para o outro lado._

Não sabia se ele estava com sono ou se ela havia colocado algo na água, mais ele adormeceu. Não teve sonhos apenas a escuridão, e estava começando a se acostumar com ela.

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

Era estranho está ali em frente a um caixão lacrado com um corpo que não pode ser reconhecido como sendo de Itachi. Estavam no velório depois que o corpo do moreno foi trazido para casa. Ela não conseguia acreditar ainda que ele tinha morrido. Depois da revelação de Orochimaru ela desmaiou e não acordou até estar no hospital medicada. Então depois de dois dias ela saiu do hospital para dar inicio as formalidades do enterro. Ela questionou sobre se tinham certeza que aquele ali era seu marido.

_Sra. Hyuuga, fizemos o possível. _\- disse um dos legistas - _mas o corpo não dava para fazer nada..._

_Acho que não precisa entrar em detalhes. _\- cortou Neji que foi com ela para resolver isso.

_Sinto muito, mas é tudo que posso fazer. _\- falou ele saindo e deixando os dois ali.

_Hinata temos que dar continuidade... _\- disse ele fazendo-a suspirar.

O enterro iria acontecer de tarde no cemitério da cidade onde Sasuke Uchiha estava enterrado. Mikoto estava inconsolável, até Fugaku parecia ter envelhecido anos. Sua irmã estava ao seu lado com a pequena Kitara nos braços, Kiba acompanhando-as. Seu pai junto com Ayame, que estava chocada pelo acontecimento parecia ser outra pessoa. Amigos do moreno também estavam presentes, Kakashi um dos soldados que estava presentes no local estava lá, junto com uma mulher de cabelos rosa. Jiraiya e mais alguns que ela não sabia estava lá. A guerra estava chegando ao fim, os soldados estavam voltando para casa, alguns com vidas, e outros...iguais ao Itachi.

_Sinto muito Hinata. _\- a voz do velho capitão a trouxe de volta, não havia percebido que tinha acabado.

_o..obrigado. _\- falou ela em um sussurro.

_Se eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa..._\- viu que o homem sentia um grande pesar, ela esticou a mão e apertou de leve seu braço o confortando.

_Eu sei que teria feito tudo para salvar ele. _\- falou dando um sorriso - _ele...gostava muito do senhor._

_Ele era como um filho...eu te agradeço por tê-lo feito feliz. _\- ele sorriu e foi embora, ela olhou para baixo, ela tinha feito ele feliz mesmo?

_Ele te amava. _\- uma voz a assustou, quando viu era o amigo mascarado de Itachi - _eu conhecia seu marido, Itachi era como um irmão que nunca tive. E nunca vi ele daquele jeito. _\- disse ele então suspirou -_acho que ele contou sobre a mulher que o fez sofrer..._

_Sim...ele não disse quem era. _\- falou e percebeu a surpresa no rosto dele, ele olhou em outra direção e voltou a atenção para ela

_Entendo agora. _\- disse ele respirando fundo - _mas sobre ele realmente te amar é verdade, na missão ele vivia com os pensamentos longes, e toda vez que o olhava, pegava ele olhando para a aliança e dando um leve sorriso._

_Isso... _\- ele sorriu por de baixo da mascara.

_Sei que isso pode parecer sem valor, mas acredita em mim, para ele era difícil admitir que era dependente de alguém. _\- falou então se virou mais sem antes falar mais uma coisa - _e tome cuidado com quem você confia._

Ela ficou ali observando o homem se afastar e encontra-se com a mulher de cabelos rosa. Então olhou para a própria mão esquerda que estava a aliança, ele a amava mais era orgulhoso de mais para admitir, isso a fez chorar tudo que até agora estava segurando.  
Não quis ir para casa dos Uchihas que iriam reunir amigos para um chá e dar ultimas homenagens para Itachi. Ela queria ficar sozinha com sua dor, sabia que não podia se entregar mais naquele dia, apenas naquele dia, iria deitar na cama e ficar ali desejando que o mundo acabasse, ou que a dor que sentia fosse embora.

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

_Consegue beber? _\- perguntou a velha fazendo ele se erguer um pouco, soltou um gemido de dor. - _talvez seja difícil ainda._

Ele não aguentava manter os olhos abertos, cada vez que abria ele via fragmentos do que estava acontecendo ao redor. A mulher toda de preto havia voltado e estava colocando algo sobre seus machucados, era como se fosse alguma erva, ardia e o cheiro era horrível. A velha continuava ali, ora ou outra ela quem cuidava dele. O homem de cabelos ruivos tinha voltado de novo, não tão bravo quanto daquela fez, mas sua cara ainda mostrava que ele não era bem vindo ali.  
Sentia que a cada dia que passava ficava mais fraco, como se estivesse morrendo ao poucos, sua mente continuava em branco, não lembrava de nada, apenas de que estava ferido e estava sendo cuidado por pessoas que ele nunca tinha visto, ou será que já tinha visto?  
A ultima vez que ele abriu os olhos pode ver que a velha estava com cara de preocupada ao seu lado, ela colocava algo sobre as feridas, e falavam coisas como se fosse uma canção.

_Se não lutar pela sua vida, não podemos fazer nada. _\- falou ela vendo que ele estava com os olhos abertos. - _tem que lutar, tem que achar algo que seja seu porto seguro para ter onde voltar._

Aquelas palavras pareciam um enigma para ele, não sabia se tinha algo para voltar, ou alguém para quem voltar. Não sabia nada sobre ele, então seus olhos foram fechando sem ele quiser, podia ouvir a voz da mulher gritando, ordenando que ele lutasse, mas lutar para que? Para quem?

_Itachi..._\- uma voz lá no fundo o fez acordar. - _acorde..._

_o..que? _\- falou ele percebendo que estava em um lugar diferente, na verdade era como se estivesse no meio do nada, não tinha nada além de branco.

Ele se levantou e percebeu que não estava mais ferido, não sentia mais dor, não sentia mais sede, frio, fome, não sentia mais nada. Olhou para atrás e encontrou nada a não ser branco, olhou em volta a mesma coisa. Seria isso morrer?

_Não está morto. _\- a voz novamente o fez olhar novamente para todos os lados.

_Quem está ai? Quem é você? _\- gritou em resposta fazendo a voz rir.

_Eu sou você. _\- falou a voz rindo - _eu sou sua consciência, sou a ultima coisa que vai ver ou ouvir._

_o...o que está acontecendo? Onde estou? _\- perguntou ele desesperado.

_Está entre a vida e a morte. Na fina linha tremula, onde você não poderá mais voltar. _\- respondeu a voz.

_Linha tremula? Você diria que é o purgatório? Ou limbo?- _a voz riu novamente.

_Exato. _\- disse a voz - _sendo que sua vida toda você viveu no limbo eterno. Fugindo de tudo para ficar na margem de alguma coisa, você nunca decidiu nada que realmente fosse de verdade._

_Acho que a decisão de entrar no exército tenha sido minha escolha pensada. _\- se defendeu isso fez com que a voz risse, ele estava aos poucos voltando a memória.

Lembrou então de quando entrou no exército e por que havia entrado. Sentiu um pesar no coração, havia feito isso apenas para fugir de tomar conta da empresa de seu pai, fugiu para não precisar ter que ser igual há ele, fugiu das brigas constantes, pois mesmo que fosse horrível atirar em alguém ou até mesmo matar, não era nada comparado a agonia que sentia quando briga com o pai.

_Isso mesmo Itachi, você entrou para o exército para fugir da responsabilidade que era sua. Preferiu fugir a enfrentar ele. _\- falou a voz, deixando o coração de Itachi mais pesado.

_Eu não tive escolha, não podia aceitar o que ele me pedia. _\- gritou ele - _eu não queria me transformar nele, deixar as pessoas que amo sozinhas._

_Acho que sabe que foi exatamente isso que você fez durante esse ano todo. _\- continuou a voz.

_Apenas estava-me auto protegendo. _\- disse e a voz riu.

_Mas se entregou para aquela mulher. _\- indagou a voz. - _dentro de você, sabia que não daria certo, mas mesmo assim achou que fazendo isso poderia voltar atrás da sua decisão._

_Eu a amava. _\- gritou ele respirando fundo.

_Isso... _\- a voz falou com um tom de prazer. - _a aceitação dos fatos te liberta._

Caiu de joelhos chorando com o coração aos pulos, como se uma peso tivesse sido arrancado dele. Ele amava Ayame com todo seu coração. Por ela ele estava disposto a enfrentar tudo, estava disposto até aceitar a responsabilidade que seu pai tanto queria que ele tivesse.

_A cada magoa, ou confissão... Mais estará perto de deixar esse lugar. _\- informou a voz.

_e...para onde iria? _\- perguntou depois de um tempo.

_Só seu coração saberá. _\- a resposta veio, e com ela tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

Acordou com um pesadelo novamente, quando acordou notou que a janela estava aberta e lá fora estava chovendo muito. Levantou-se e foi até a janela a fechando, olhou para fora e respirou fundo, uma forte tempestade estava castigando a cidade, e era assim que seu coração estava, parecia que estava em meio uma tempestade que parecia que nunca iria acabar. Suas mãos foram para a barriga onde já mostrava estar de três meses entrando no quarto, ainda não sabia qual era o sexo do bebe, queria muito que fosse um menino, para ver uma parte do moreno nele. Sorriu ao ver que ele parecia estar concordando, um fraco chute a fez sorrir novamente.

_Agora seremos eu e você. _\- disse para a barriga - _mamãe esteve avoada durante esse tempo, mas prometo que me esforçarei para fazê-lo feliz. _

Voltou para cama e tentou dormi e voltou a sonhar com Itachi em seus braços. No dia seguinte acordou com o coração mais leve, se levantou e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho. Teria que arranjar alguém para ficar em seu lugar na empresa, claro que não iria abandonar mais precisava cuidar de si mesma, e quando o bebe nascesse ter total atenção para a criança. Sabia que uma das magoas de Itachi, tinha sido seu pai deixar a família para cuidar da empresa, podia ser loucura mais podia ouvir a voz do moreno em sua cabeça.

**_"Não vai ser como meu pai, vamos cuidar juntos do nosso filho" _** Sorriu e colocou a mão sobre a barriga, cuidaria do bebe com todo amor que tinha.

_Sra. Hyuuga? _\- a voz da empregada a fez voltar para o presente, saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha.

_Sim? _\- respondeu ela olhando para a mulher.

_Kana preparou um café reforçado, sabe para o bebe. _\- falou sorrindo, Hinata sorriu.

_Certo, melhor eu comer mesmo, antes que o medico me mate por não está me alimentando bem. _\- falou ela pegando as roupas para se trocar.

_Hmmm senhora? _\- chamou a mulher novamente.

_Pode me chamar de Hinata, Sasame. _\- falou ela gentil, a mulher corou mais sorriu.

_Ta bom senhora Hinata. _\- Hinata riu. - _err...eu estava pensando, precisa desfazer das...roupas do senhor...Uchiha._

Hinata não expressou nenhuma reação, mas por dentro seu coração se apertou. A única coisa que ainda tinha o cheiro dele era as suas roupas, as vezes abria o guarda roupa para sentir o doce cheiro dele, sabia que era loucura, que isso só lhe causava mais magoas, mas Sasame estava certa, precisava tirar as roupas dele para não sofrer mais, com a voz fraca ela concordou.

_Faça doação com elas. _\- disse saindo do quarto não querendo ver a limpeza.

Tomou café rápido e saiu de casa antes que visse Sasame levar as roupas de Itachi em sacos plástico para fora de casa. Dirigiu com o maior cuidado, ultimamente estava com a cabeça avoada. Quando chegou na empresa encontrou o primo que, depois dos acontecimentos estava mais protetor que ele.

_Como está? _\- perguntou ele a olhando para ver sua reação.

_Não vou mentir, estou triste. _\- disse pensando para falar - _estou arrasada, é como se tivesse tirado meu coração, pisoteado e colocado de volta. - _Neji se espantou com o modo da prima - _mas não tem nada que eu possa a fazer a não ser aceitar o fato que ele estar...morto. vai ter dias que não vou querer sair da cama, mas pode ter certeza que não vou deixar sucumbir pela dor. Agora vamos trabalhar._

_C...certo. _\- o primo então começou a falar sobre o que tinha que fazer naquele dia.

_E sobre aquele escândalo sobre eu ter um caso? _\- falou a mulher voltando a trabalhar.

Ela e Neji trabalharam sem parar até a hora do almoço, o primo explicou que iria sair com sua futura namorada. Hinata sorriu e ficou na empresa mesmo, ligou para Hanabi para saber como estava e depois ficou sozinha olhando para o nada. Por mais que tentasse não ficar sozinha, sempre acabava ficando, as outras pessoas sempre teriam coisas para fazer, ela não podia obriga-los a ficar com ela, pediu para a secretaria pedir seu almoço que iria comer ali mesmo, enquanto esperava ela ficou sentada no sofá olhando para a foto que havia levado para o escritório, era dela e de Itachi no dia do casamento. Que ironia a vida, um casamento que começou com uma mentira tinha acabado tão drasticamente.

_Sra. Hyuuga, tem uma moça aqui querendo falar com você. _\- a secretaria falou entrando na sala com seu almoço.

_Hm pede para ela entrar. _\- pediu sorrindo em pensar que seria a Ayame, fazia tempo que a mulher estava diferente, tinha até estranhando como ela tinha se comportado no enterro de Itachi.

_Hinata-san. _\- uma voz desconhecida a fez olhar, lá estava a mulher de cabelos rosa.

_Er...você é a namorada do..._\- tentou lembrar o nome do amigo mascarado de Itachi.

_Me chama Sakura Haruno. _\- se apresentou ele se aproximado - _o nome dele é Kakashi._

_Ah sim, desculpa são tantas coisas. _\- falou corando - _venha, sente-se comigo, gostaria de comer?_

_Oh não, eu que peço desculpas por aparecer assim sem avisar. _\- disse ela se sentando no sofá ao lado.

_Hm gosto de visitas, pelo menos posso parar de pensar..._\- sua voz morreu, não queria ficar falando de sua dor - _mas o que te traz aqui?_

_Soube que está grávida. _\- disse ela sorrindo - _eu sei, que você tem médicos especialistas, melhores... mas eu gostaria de te ajudar._

_Me ajudar? _\- perguntou ela sem entender.

_Sim, eu sou medica, estou me formando. _\- falou ela dando um sorriso orgulhoso - _então gostaria de te ajudar._

_Bem eu acho que não tem problemas. _\- falou ela sorrindo.

_E, poderíamos ser amigas. _\- falou a mulher corando, Hinata sorriu.

_Adoro ter amigas. _\- as duas riram então começaram a conversar sobre coisas banais.

* * *

_**Olá Minna o/**_

_**Feliz Ano novo!  
Galera desculpa por não postar um extra de natal, eu juro que tentei fazer mas parecia que nenhuma ideia vinha em minha mente.**_

Obrigada desde já o/

**Gente não sei se esse capitulo ficou bom, eu fiz em um momento meio nublado na minha vida acho que estava um pouco na depre...mas espero que tenha ficado bom e que não me matem por estar meio doido ^^  
**

**_Até o proximo cap. o/_**


	25. Em Linhas Tortas parte II

_**Disclaimer: **__** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**Sinopse: **_**_"Um casamento de conveniência" _ era esse o acordo que Hinata havia feito com Itachi, só não contava que o amor por ele o fizesse afasta-se. Ele atormentado pelo passado não conseguia aceitar que aquele casamento era mais que apenas no papel. **

* * *

**_Casamento de Conveniência_**

**Capitulo 25 _Em linhas tortas parte II_**

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Novamente acordou em um lugar totalmente diferente, estava em uma sala clara deitado em um tapete de pérsia caro, ele reconhecia aquele lugar, era sua casa. Levantou-se olhando ao redor, tudo estava exatamente como era quando ele era pequeno, os velhos livros de seu pai, a lareira acesa, as cortinas todas abertas. Ele andou até a próxima sala que era desconhecida para ele, mas de alguma forma sabia que era por ali que tinha que ir. A porta estava fechada e por de trás dela podia ouvir um musica de ninar, ele abriu e se surpreendeu em ver que estava em seu quarto quando criança.  
E seu pai estava de pé diante do berço, ele estava com um bebe no colo, que para sua surpresa era ele, seu pai tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios, os olhos brilhando de orgulho, sentiu seu coração apertar.

_Quando crescer vai ser um homem respeitado. _\- o homem falou para o bebe que para a surpresa de Itachi era ele. - _vai se casar, ter uma família, vai comandar a empresa e cuidar de sua mãe e de seu irmão._

_Pai? _\- perguntou se aproximando, então o homem se virou sorrindo a criança em seus braços desapareceu.

_Itachi, que bom que veio. _\- disse ele com um sorriso.

_Vo..você não é meu pai de verdade é? _\- perguntou ele vendo que o homem o analisava.

_Sou uma parte dele que você não conheceu. _\- respondeu depois de pensar um pouco. - _ou uma parte dele que você não se lembra._

_De quando nasci? _\- perguntou e ele concordou sorrindo. - _mas enquanto eu crescia você simplesmente ignorava._

_Itachi... _\- falou ele com um suspiro -_ depois que você nasceu, tudo o que eu e meu pai lutamos estava desmoronando _\- explicou ele - _eu quando pequeno já passei necessidades, passei frio, passei fome...acho que é uma parte da historia que você não conhece._

_Pensei que sempre fossemos ricos._\- falou ele de uma forma inocente.

_Não, meus pais sofreram muito, e quando nasci não tínhamos nada. _\- começou ele a contar - _lembro-me de quando eu era menor que você, naquela época que te levei para patinar no gelo, lembra? _\- perguntou ele sorrindo - _via meus pais dia e noite trabalhando para eu ter pelo menos uma roupa para ir à escola, quando minha mãe ficou doente, meu pai ficou desesperado, ele começou a pegar tudo que tínhamos que não era muito, começou a vender para conseguir um dinheiro para comprar os remédios para ela. E sabe o que ele fez?_

_Ele abriu a empresa. _\- entendeu o moreno.

_Sim. _\- confirmou o pai - _em vez dele comprar o remédio que poderia manter minha mãe viva, ele preferiu a começar a maldita da empresa, eu lembro que fiquei com ódio dele, chorava dias e dias, ele largava eu com ela e ia trabalhar. _\- fez uma pausa e respirou fundo - _quando ela piorou ele apareceu novamente, ele tinha um brilho nos olhos, uma coisa diferente. Ele tinha um frasco de remédio, que ele mesmo havia inventado na empresa, e queria dar para minha mãe, eu não deixei, briguei com ele com todas minhas forças. _\- falou ele com um sorriso fraco - _mas no fim, minha mãe disse que confiava em meu pai, e bebeu o remédio._

_Ela melhorou não foi? _\- perguntou Itachi lembrando que sua avó dizia quando ela era viva **_"milagres acontecem meu filho, só temos que confiar"_**

_Sim, ela melhorou. _\- sorriu ele - _e depois daquele dia nunca mais duvidei de meu pai, nunca mais reclamei da empresa, pois se não fosse ela, eu teria pedido minha mãe, e até meu pai. Então dei duro a minha vida toda para manter aquela empresa, pois para muitos é apenas uma forma de ganhar dinheiro, o que não nego é bom, mas é uma fonte de esperanças. Pois a cada remédio que fabrica pode prolongar a vida de alguém, pode sarar uma doença que não teria cura, pode ajudar aquelas pessoas que precisam... e como sua vó dizia, poder provocar milagres._

Itachi não conseguiu falar nada, seus olhos estavam embaçados e a garganta apertada. Em toda sua vida ele questionou as razões de seu pai, questionou tudo que ele falava. Não queria saber da empresa, a odiava como se ela tivesse tirado seu pai dele, mas agora entendia que ele só estava tentando manter a esperança de uma vida melhor.

_Eu..eu nunca compreendi, sempre o culpava por ter abandonado a nos... _\- falou depois de se controlar.

_Sim, e eu nunca me perdoei por isso. _\- disse ele - _mas quando vi que você nasceu, e foi crescendo, eu queria ter dar tudo, tudo que eu não tive. _\- disse suspirando - _mas esqueci do mais importante, ter dar amor._

_Eu...nunca entendia porque a empresa vinha em primeiro lugar...eu, sempre o achei egoísta...mas...agora eu entendo. _\- disse ele com a voz rouca - _e te perdoou por isso..._

_Itachi... _\- então o homem o abraçou forte e os dois choraram cada um liberto da própria culpa. - _você se tornou um homem bom, apenas se esqueceu disso._

_Papai..._\- então o homem foi desaparecendo até não existir mais nada a não ser o branco.

_O perdão é uma forma de se libertar-se da culpa. _\- a voz novamente tomou o lugar.

_Isso foi real? _\- a pergunta o fez segurar para não chorar.

_Tanto quanto tudo aqui. _\- a resposta o deixou confuso - _as vezes o seres humanos precisam passar por uma situação onde está entre a vida e a morte para ver o que realmente importa, a cada passo que der, coisas iram aparecer, e o que você fizer a seguir é o que você quando tinha tempo não teve coragem de fazer._

_Eu vou morrer não é? _\- perguntou ele olhando para baixo se sentindo esgotado.

_Todos um dia vão morrer. _\- a resposta o fez sorrir - _você teme a morte?_

_Todos temem. _\- respondeu fechando os olhos e caindo novamente acolhido pela escuridão.

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

Hinata olhava para a parede verde com branca na sala de espera do hospital de Konoha. Estava no quarto mês de gravidez e estava esperando sua vez para fazer o ultrassom onde saberia o sexo do bebe. Estava nervosa de mais para pensar no que estava sentindo, seu coração não parava de bater rápido. Como havia se tornado amiga de Sakura, ela tinha marcado com a mulher para o exame, quando a porta se abriu e a rosada apareceu ela deu um tremulo sorriso.

_Esta pronta Hinata-chan? _\- perguntou ela sorrindo.

_s..sim. _\- respondeu se levantando e entrando na sala.

Colocou a camisola para o exame e deitou na marca onde tinha o monitor e o aparelho para o exame. Sakura a ajudou se arrumar e abriu a camisola.

_Então está no quarto mês já não é? _\- perguntou ela enquanto fazia o procedimento.

_Sim... _\- respondeu tímida, ela sorriu.

_Bem o que você quer? Um garotão ou uma menininha? _\- perguntou jogando o liquido gelado sobre a barriga da morena.

_e..eu queria que viesse um menino, mas o que vier está bem. _ \- falou ela sorrindo.

_Certo, então vamos torcer para que o bebe esteja com a perna aberta para ver a surpresa. _\- falou a rosada gentil, então começou o exame.

Hinata ficou olhando para tela onde as primeiras imagens do seu bebe aparecesse. Seu coração acelerou ao ver a imagem que parecia ser a cabecinha do seu bebe.

_Vê isso? _\- mostrou a medica na tela - _é a mãozinha direita. _

_É...lindo... _\- falou segurando as lagrimas, então um barulho forte e rápido começou a sair da caixa de som. - _o...o que é isso?_

_Isso... _\- falou ela sorrindo e aumentando o som - _é o coraçãozinho do seu filho._

_M...meu filho? _\- perguntou sem conseguir conter as lagrimas, Sakura também chorava.

_Sim, é um menino. _\- respondeu ela sorrindo.

Hinata não conseguia explicar a emoção que estava sentindo, as lagrimas embaçaram sua vista, mas ainda conseguia ver a imagem de seu bebe. Um pedacinho dela e de Itachi que estava crescendo forte e saudável. Nunca pensou em ser mãe, às vezes até chegou pensar que nunca teria essa experiência. Mais estando ali e vendo aquelas imagens, era de mais para ela.

_Parabéns mamãe. _\- disse Sakura terminando o exame.

Hinata saiu do hospital de mais feliz do que nunca. Entrou no carro e pegou o celular discando o numero de sua irmã, precisava falar com alguém para não morrer sufocada com a felicidade.

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Acordou depois de um tempo, que não sabia quanto era. Estava em um lugar desconhecido, era quente, tinha areia que ao acabava mais. Levantou-se olhando ao redor, era um deserto, seu coração saltou pela boca, sabia o que veria a seguir. Andou um pouco até encontrar ele. Sasuke estava parado no meio do deserto. Ele usava uma camisa azul que tinha o símbolo da família Uchiha, a bermuda era bege, ele se virou dando aquele sorriso irritante que Itachi sempre odiou.

_Quanto tempo oniisan _\- falou Sasuke o chamando quando era menor.

_Otouto. _\- falou Itachi sorrindo também. - _por que Sasuke?_

_Acho que a resposta é simples. _\- respondeu ele com um sorriso. - _tem que se libertar._

_Sinto muito...eu não estava lá. _\- disse ele sentindo como se algo estivesse em sua garganta. - _não falo só em Suna. Mas em toda sua vida. Eu sempre critiquei papai, sempre falei que ele era ausente, que ele nos abandonou, mas acho que também fiz isso...eu o abandonei para fugir...e parando para pensar, eu nem sei mais por que fugia._

_Às vezes a fuga é o melhor remédio. _\- disse ele - _a vida toda, todo mundo tenta deixar o passado, fugir dele, correr tanto, mas no final da vida ele acaba nos acalcando._

_É...é isso que estou descobrindo. _\- falou respirando fundo - _eu deveria ter estado lá quando decidiu sair de casa, deveria está lá para não passar por aquilo...fiquei orgulhoso quando soube que tinha entrando para a faculdade de medicina. _

_Eu sei que estava fazendo algo importante. _\- disse ele sorrindo.

_Não, eu estava apenas fugindo das insistências de papai. _\- confessou fechando os olhos - _e quando...quando você estava lá...em Suna, arriscando sua vida, e...meu Deus...não consigo, não posso imaginar pelo que passou... _\- falou chorando sem aguentar - _eu estava vivendo uma mentira, eu...novamente estava fugindo..._

_Não. _\- disse ele serio - _mesmo se estivesse lá comigo, nada poderia ser feito Itachi. As vezes essas coisas tem que acontecer..._

_Mais você era jovem de mais! Tinha uma vida pela frente! Você que merecia está vivo e não eu. _\- falou, Sasuke se aproximou.

_Eu sempre tive orgulho de ser seu irmãozinho. _\- contou ele sorrindo - _mesmo quando você estava no exército e eu ainda estava na escola, fala para todos como eu tinha um irmão, corajoso, você era meu herói. Não tenho nada a te perdoar, você fez o que pode, e deixou tudo para ir atrás de mim. A única coisa que me arrependo é...não está ao seu lado para te ver feliz. _

_Eu...acho que não nasci para ser feliz... _\- disse rindo.

_Eu queria ter conhecido ela Itachi. _\- disse sorrindo - _a mulher que o fez achar que não era bom o suficiente para ela._

_Eu...eu a perdi, assim como o perdi... _\- Sasuke tocou no ombro do irmão.

_Não, ainda há chance...mas precisa aceitar de verdade._\- falou o caçula. - _precisa se perdoar._

_Eu... te amo, otouto...fique em paz. _\- falou abraçando o irmão, que aos poucos foi sumindo como tudo ao seu redor, agora estava branco.

_O reconhecimento da culpa nos torna mais humano. _\- a voz falou e ele se sentiu fraco novamente.

_Então acho que a próxima cena será a ultima não é? _\- perguntou ele se deitando no chão.

_Ainda sente algum peso no coração? _\- questionou a voz.

Deitado no chão com os olhos se fechando, ele respirou fundo e deu um sorriso, e quando foi fechando os olhos a imagem de Hinata apareceu, talvez essa seria a batalha mais difícil.

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

Hinata olhou para seu reflexo no espelho e sorriu. Seus cabelos estavam maiores, lembrando que precisava ir a um cabeleireiro. Seu rosto estava um pouco inchado, não apenas o rosto mais como o corpo todo, a barriga já estava grande, com cinco meses parecia que ela teria gêmeos, sorriu e colocou a mão sobre a barriga.

_Você está deixando mamãe gorda. _\- falou ela para a barriga, então alguém entrou no quarto - _Olá Sakura, desculpa por não ter ido recebê-la, estava vendo como estou ficando enorme. _

_Tudo bem, Kana me atendeu. _\- a mulher sorriu - _está pronta?_

_Sim, vamos. _\- disse pegando a bolsa e indo para fora do quarto.

Hinata e Sakura foram andar pelo shopping a procura de roupinhas de bebe. Sakura disse que precisava já começar a fazer o enxoval antes que não desse tempo então se ofereceu para acompanha-la. Andaram por todo shopping e compraram tanta coisa que Hinata achou que nunca tinha gastado tanto em sua vida.

_Vale a pena Hinata, ele vai precisar de muitas roupas. _\- disse Sakura quando elas pararam para comer alguma coisa.

_Hm...Sakura você disse que conhecia o irmão de Itachi...hm...como ele era? _\- perguntou a morena depois de um tempo, sempre ficou curiosa para saber como o cunhado era. - _claro se quiser contar._

_Tudo bem. _\- falou ela sorrindo - _eu o conheci na faculdade, no primeiro dia de aula. Eu tinha me atrasado para a primeira aula, então sai correndo pelos corredores. Então eu esbarrei nele, sabe, com tudo derrubando tudo, livros cadernos, os meus e os dele. Então ele me ajudou e fui embora. Depois que cheguei na sala vi que o caderno que estava não era meu e sim dele, e de repente estávamos amigos._

_Hm...v..você gostava dele não é? _\- perguntou sorrindo, Sakura corou.

_Sim, ou eu achava que gostava. _\- contou rindo - _mas quem gostava dele mesmo era minha amiga Ino, ela era apaixonada por ele, e ela já tinha conhecido ele antes, então eles não ficavam juntos por minha causa._

_E ele? Ele gostava dela? _\- ela concordou com a cabeça - _ele era...teimoso?_

_Muito. _\- respondeu rindo o que fez a morena rir - _quando ele colocava algo na cabeça era difícil tirar, ele era também muito convencido. Achava que sempre estava certo, ou que sempre era o "herói", nos na faculdade sempre íamos ajudar as pessoas carentes, e ele era sempre o primeiro, sempre querendo ajudar...ele era um ótimo cara._

_Eu queria...ter conhecido. _\- falou ela em um sussurro.

_Eu cheguei...a ver...Itachi _\- falou ela com calma, Hinata a encarou surpresa. - _antes do...você sabe, ele chegou de uma missão com o Kakashi e os outros, estava ferido, enquanto eu ficava com o Kakashi, Ino cuidava dele, não falei muito com ele, mas ele parecia estar cansado, cuidei dele...achei que ele parecia triste, não só pela morte do irmão, mais como se faltasse alguma coisa..._

_Ele saiu daqui com raiva. _\- contou ela então tudo que havia acontecido, afinal não era vergonha nenhum em admitir isso. - _foi por isso que ele foi, porque estava com raiva de mim._

_Eu...sinto muito Hinata-chan. _\- disse ela apertando a mão em sinal de dar forças - _mas sei que ele te amava._

_Se amava nunca mostrou como. _\- falou ela rindo.

_As vezes as coisas que pensamos ver não é verdade. _\- disse ela sorrindo - _se ele não te amasse, não estaria com cara de quem vai matar um quando viu aquela revista de fofoca tola._

_c..como? _\- Sakura sorriu.

_Ino tinha conseguido uma revista de fofoca, na qual tinha você e aquele loiro. _\- contou Sakura - _ele achou que não vi, mas notei a cara de querer matar o homem que estava beijando você._

_Isso...não quer dizer nada. _\- falou ela tentando negar, Sakura sorriu

_Pode negar o quanto for Hinata-chan. _\- falou ela se levantando - _mas eu sei ver quando um Uchiha está apaixonado._

Hinata e Sakura seguiram para casa de Hanabi que haviam combinado de passar um tempo juntas. Durante o caminho ficou pensando no que Sakura tinha dito. Seria possível ser verdade? Seria possível ele a ama-la? Sorriu colocando a mão sobre a barriga, apesar de não ter mais Itachi vivo, saber que ele a amava era bom, só queria ter ouvido isso dele.

_Estava pensando que não iria vim. _\- falou Hanabi a recebendo-as. - _por que demoraram?_

_Ficamos conversando, cadê minha princesinha. _\- falou Hinata indo pegar a sobrinha.

_Ayame disse que estava a caminho. _\- falou Hanabi indo para a cozinha deixando as duas sozinhas.

_Ayame é aquela mulher do seu pai? _\- perguntou Sakura com uma cara estranha.

_Sim, mas ela é adorável, vai gostar dela. _\- falou Hinata gentil.

_Claro, _\- respondeu sorrindo.

Ayame demorou uma hora para chegar e quando chegou estava com cara de que tinha acabado de sair de um velório. Hanabi então começou a falar sobre o chá de bebe de Hinata, a morena estava animada pelo menos isso estava mantendo-a ocupada. Ayame falou pouco e Hinata sentiu que tinha algo errado.

_Ayame está tudo bem? _\- perguntou a morena depois que ficou sozinha com ela.

_E..e...está...só estou triste. _\- disse segurando as lagrimas.

_Papai te fez alguma coisa? _\- perguntou preocupada.

_Mais ou menos, eu... eu to triste pelo fato de um familiar estar doente, fiquei avoada esses dias e ele acha que estou traindo ele. _\- falou ela chorando.

_Papai deve estar com ciúmes apenas, mas acho que ele te ama. _\- consolou a mulher.

Hinata voltou para dentro e falou com Hanabi, as duas resolveram que iria conversar com o pai. Sakura ficou apenas observando a Ayame, e Hinata havia percebido. Depois que o jantar foi servido, Ayame já estava diferente, animada e totalmente diferente.

_Hinata você conhece Ayame há muito tempo? _\- perguntou Sakura quando levava Hinata para casa.

_Hm não muito, nos fizemos um acordo entre nossa empresa, e ela começou a sair com meu pai, acho que já faz uns sete ou oito meses. _\- contou ela, sabia que Sakura estava desconfiada de algo, a mulher estava diferente - _porque?_

_Não, é que...ela está muito triste não é? _\- perguntou, Hinata sorriu.

_Parece que ela teve uma briga com meu pai, e alguém da família dela está doente. _\- contou dando de ombro.

_Tudo bem, mas Hinata, sei que ainda não nos conhecemos tanto, mas acho que você precisa ver com atenção as pessoas ao seu lado. _\- disse dando um sorriso.

_Kakashi me falou algo parecido no velório..._\- disse ela.

Hinata entrou em casa pensativa, o que seria que Sakura e Kakashi queria dizer. Porque ela desconfiava tanto de Ayame, cansada de mais foi para o quarto e deitou na cama fechando os olhos. Havia sobrevivido mais um dia, sentiu que as lagrimas novamente chegaram, fechou os olhos e pensou em Itachi, e no que Sakura havia dito.  
Itachi a amava e nunca tinha dito, seria isso possível? Seria que se ele estivesse vivo ainda, ele iria se declarar? As ultimas palavras dele foram apenas **_"boa noite Hinata" _** a voz dele ainda ecoava em sua mente, seria que Sakura havia dito era verdade?.

_Não importa... _\- falou limpando as lagrimas - _agora ele esta morto...e eu tenho que ser forte._

* * *

**_Até o proximo cap. o/  
Desculpem pela demora pessoal...pode deixar que agora posto mais cedo ^.~_**


	26. Atravessando a linha

_**Disclaimer: **__** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**Sinopse: **_**_"Um casamento de conveniência" _ era esse o acordo que Hinata havia feito com Itachi, só não contava que o amor por ele o fizesse afasta-se. Ele atormentado pelo passado não conseguia aceitar que aquele casamento era mais que apenas no papel. **

* * *

**_Casamento de Conveniência_**

**Capitulo 26 _Atravessando a linha_**

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Itachi acordou novamente em um lugar diferente, mas não demorou muito para perceber onde estava. Estava em sua casa, que o pai de Hinata havia dado de presente. Estava na sala de estar, olhou para o sofá e imagens de Hinata e ele juntos vieram a mente. Porque nunca tinha deixado seu orgulho, seu medo de lado. Ele subiu as escadas com uma calma nunca percebeu que tinha. Entrou no quarto e viu que a luz do banheiro estava acesa, o barulho do chuveiro era ouvido. Ele temeu pelo que estava vindo, respirou fundo quando ouviu que o chuveiro tinha sido fechado, então quando a mulher saiu do banheiro, ele segurou o ar.

_Itachi... _\- aquela voz o fez fechar os olhos e se deleitar com ela.

_Hinata... _\- disse com a voz rouca.

_Pensei que não iria vim. _\- falou ela olhando-o - _demorou em vim._

_Estive procurando uma coisa. _\- falou com a voz fraca.

_Entendo, e achou? _\- perguntou ela.

_Não sei ainda _\- falou dando um passo para perto dela - _só você pode me dizer._

_Não sou eu quem está entre a vida e a morte Itachi. _\- falou ela dando um sorriso terna - _acho que apenas você pode saber o que vai acontecer aqui._

_Eu estou tentando, mas os outros eu sabia o que fazer...mas agora...eu não sei. _\- disse ele desesperado, e se aproximou mais.

_Talvez nessa etapa não precise descobrir nada, você já sabe tudo, já se libertou de tudo que de prendia nesse mundo. _\- disse ela gentil agora se aproximando dele ficando um passo dele.

_Então esse é o fim? _\- perguntou fechando os olhos sentindo o cheiro dela.

_Esta cansado Itachi? _\- perguntou ela sussurrando para ele - _cansado de toda essa culpa, toda essa historia de correr atrás de todas as respostas..._

_Sim..._\- sussurrou ele engolindo seco.

_Cansado de fugir, e no final sempre ser pego. _\- ela o tocou e ele tremeu.

_Não quero mais fugir..._\- respondeu tentando controlar o batimento do coração.

_Então não fuga de seus sentimentos Itachi. _\- ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele.

_O que devo fazer então? _\- perguntou ele a puxando para um abraço, o corpo dela ficou perfeito em encontro com o seu. - _sentir tanta sua falta, vi como fui idiota..._

_Estava com medo._ \- sussurrou ela, então ele a beijou.

_Quando fui embora vi a besteira que fiz, sempre tive arrependimentos, e o maior tem sido ter deixado você... _\- confessou ele entre os beijos dela.

_Sabe que irá acontecer agora Itachi..._\- falou ela entre os beijos enquanto ela ia desaparecendo.

_Não...não me deixe... _\- pediu ele.

_Eu não sou real, isso não é real Itachi, não pode ficar aqui..._\- disse ela sorrindo - _aquela porta fará você voltar...ou ir para sempre, é aqui que você atravessa a linha..._

_Eu não sei se estou pronto para isso. _\- ela sorriu novamente ficando cada vez mais fraca.

_Você é forte...tenha fé em si..._\- então ela sumiu deixando-o sozinho.

Nada aconteceu depois daquilo, apenas ela sumiu deixando-o sozinho. O quarto continuava como antes, nenhuma cena branca, sem fraqueza ou sono. Apenas ele parado olhando para o nada.

_E agora? Para onde vou? _\- gritou ele esperando resposta.

_Só atravessando a linha para descobrir. _\- a voz soou a ultima vez.

Então ele olhou para a porta do banheiro, seria lá o caminho, e se entrasse o que aconteceria. Ele iria morrer ou viver? Deu os primeiros passos em direção a porta, seu coração acelerado, saber que poderia estar um passo de acabar com aquela agonia o deixava ansioso, mas lembrando de Hinata o deixava triste. Pegou a maçaneta e girou abrindo a porta, uma luz branca e forte o cegaram, e ele sentiu caindo.

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

Já fazia um mês que estava em casa sem poder ir trabalhar. Sakura havia obrigado ela se afastar do trabalho, estava entrando no sétimo mês de gestação e ela não queria arriscar. Então ela se afastou, agora estava no oitavo mês de gravidez e está se sentindo exausta até para ir ao banheiro. Talvez Sakura estivesse certa, ela precisava descansar.  
Ela não estava feliz em ficar em casa sem fazer nada, então naquele dia resolver dar uma volta, iria ao mercado comprar algumas tranqueiras para comer, depois iria comprar um livro, e até alguma coisa para o bebe.

_Hinata? _\- alguém a chamou, ela se virou e deparou com um antigo amigo.

_Souta! _\- lembrou do amigo de infância. - _quanto tempo._

_Sim, meu Deus...está grávida? _\- falou ele a abraçando com cuidado.

_Sim, estou de oito meses. _\- respondeu sorrindo, ele sorriu também.

_Então continua morando por aqui? _\- perguntou ele sorrindo.

_Sim, acho que nunca vou deixar essa cidade. E você? A ultima vez que te vi, você estava indo para o país do Som. _\- falou ela sorrindo.

_Sim, eu morei dois anos lá, mas desistir. É muito frio. _\- contou ele - _vamos em algum lugar para conversar mais._

_Certo. _\- concordou sorrindo.

Hinata conversou com o amigo por horas e horas, Souta era um dos melhores amigo que alguém podia ter. ele a ajudava com tudo, contou sobre o casamento, sobre a morte do marido e agora sobre o filho. Então conversaram sobre todas as outras coisas, então Souta revelou algo novo.

_Eu preciso dizer. _\- falou ele corando.

_O que foi? _\- ele suspirou.

_Eu sou gay. _\- Hinata riu - _o que foi?_

_Eu já desconfiava Souta. _\- então os dois passaram a conversar até Hinata voltar para casa.

Dormia tranquilamente sonhando com seu bebe, havia escolhido o nome do bebe, Sasuke Hyuuga Uchiha. Em homenagem ao irmão de seu marido. Sonhava que ensinava o bebe a andar e a falar, havia colocado ele no berço quando a cena mudou.  
Estava de novo ao meio de um campo de batalha, corpos estavam por toda parte, ela corria a procura de alguém que conhecia, gritava mais ninguém ouvia. Então quando olhou para o enorme lago, viu Itachi, ele estava caído em volta de uma poça de sangue. Ela corria até ele e colocava a cabeça dele no colo...

**_"Itachi...acorde por favor...volte para mim." _** Chorava tentando reanima-lo, então ele tremeu, e abriu os olhos...

**_"Hinata..." _** Ele a chamou, então ela viu sangue saindo do peito dele, ele tentou falar mais não saia nada então Hinata sentiu uma dor profunda, e olhou para si mesmo, estava sangrando.

_Não! _\- acordou suando frio até uma dor aguda a atingiu, sentiu a cama molhada, então soube que a bolsa havia estourado.

Hinata ligou para Sakura e tentou ligar para Hanabi, mas a dor era tremenda que ela ficou deitada tentando pensar no que deveria fazer. Não soube quanto tempo teve que esperar, até ouvir a empregada reclamar com alguém, e ver Sakura e Kakashi entrando no quarto.

_Hinata está tudo bem, vamos leva-la ao hospital. _\- disse a mulher indo pegar algumas roupas, enquanto Kakashi ajudava Hinata a se sentar na cama. - _a sala está a sua espera, Kakashi coloque isso sobre ela._

_Ok. _\- pegou o lençol e a cobriu - _vou ter que pegar no colo._

_t...t..tudo bem... _\- gemeu de dor.

Hinata no colo de Kakashi chegou até o carro, Sakura trazia as roupinhas do bebe, e algumas roupas para ela. Sakura dirigiu rapidamente pela cidade e chegando ao hospital os enfermeiros logo trouxeram a cadeira de rodas onde Kakashi colocou Hinata.  
Foi levada para a sala de parto com Sakura junto, ela tinha colocado o jaleco junto com a luvas, ajudou o restante dos enfermeiros para a operação. Então uma mulher loira entrou na sala, ela estava com um jaleco branco também.

_Hinata-chan, essa é minha professora, ela quem vai fazer o seu parto. _\- contou Sakura sorrindo

_Então vamos começar, pois parece que o garotinho quer sair de dentro da barriga. _\- falou a mulher.

Hinata estava com dor e morrendo de medo, enquanto a medica falava calmamente ela fazia força para ajudar o bebe sair. A cada contração parecia que iria morrer, pensava que queria que Itachi estivesse ali, queria que ele visse seu filho nascer, então mais uma contração e seus olhos a enganaram projetando a imagem de Itachi ali, sentiu a dor sumir, então ouviu o choro do seu filho.

_É um garotão saudável. _\- falou a medica com a criança na mão.

Lagrimas não pararam de rolar ela esticou os braços, que depois de limpo o bebe foi colocado em seus braços. Hinata nunca conseguiria imaginar a felicidade de segurar um bebe. Aquele pedacinho de gente era uma parte dela e uma parte de Itachi, sorriu e beijou a cabecinha dele.

_Mamãe te ama... _\- disse com a voz embargada de emoção.

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

O ar o sufocou e tossiu violentamente, a dor em seu corpo o fez deitar novamente não percebendo que tinha se levantado. Alguém gritou e o empurrou para deitar-se novamente.

_Fique parado. _\- a voz de uma mulher o fez olhar em volta com dificuldade.

Estava novamente naquele lugar de antes, a casa mal iluminada, com aparecia de pobreza, a velha ao seu lado, parecia estar surpresa por ele. Tentou falar alguma coisa mais a garganta estava tão seca que tossiu, a pessoa de preto trouxe um copo com água e o ajudou a beber, estava com sede como nunca sentiu.

_Certo, respire fundo. _\- falou a velha olhando-o.

_o..ond..onde estou? _\- perguntou ele respirando com dificuldade.

_Está em Suna. _\- respondeu a mulher, mais nada lhe veio a mente.

_Suna? O..quem sou eu? _\- perguntou ele tonto, ele tinha voltado o que parecia de um sonho sem fim, mas não se lembrava de nada antes de apagar.

_Não sabemos... _\- respondeu a velha - _melhor descansar agora._

Ele com dificuldade deitaram e tentaram puxar na memória o que tinha acontecido. Ele ainda não conseguia se lembrar de quem era o que tinha acontecido. Ele tentou pensar no que tinha sonhado, sabia que tinha sonhado com o que ele era o que havia acontecido?  
Itachi acordou no dia seguinte melhor, já podia ficar de olhos abertos sem ficar com sonho. A velha cuidou dos ferimentos que ainda tinha no corpo, mais pelo que ele percebeu parecia ter curado.

_Quanto tempo fiquei apagado? _\- perguntou quando terminou de comer a sopa que a pessoa de preto lhe dava.

_Uns sete meses apagado. _\- respondeu ela o pegando de surpresa - _pensamos que iria morrer..._

_Alguém veio me procurar? _\- a mulher negou com a cabeça.

_Não se preocupe, logo poderá andar. _\- disse ela - _Kin irá de ajudar._

Itachi então percebeu que a pessoa toda de preto era uma mulher. Respirou fundo e tentou lembrar novamente o que havia acontecido, quem era e como iria conseguir andar, sua perna não se movia. A noite ele acordava com pesadelos que ele não sabia se eram pesadelos mesmo, ou eram lembranças.  
Uma noite sonhou com uma mulher de cabelos negros, ele não conseguiu ver o rosto, mas sabia que ela era a resposta. Ela sabia quem era ele, e ele precisava encontra-la não apenas para saber quem era, mais sentia uma necessidade de está ao seu lado.

* * *

**_Um ano depois..._**

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

_Cuidado Sasuke. _\- gritou Hinata sentada de baixo da sombra da arvore enquanto observava seu filho brincar no gramado de sua casa.

Havia colocado uma toalha sobre a grama e levou algumas frutas e doces para comer. Sasuke estava andando e conhecendo o mundo com seus olhinhos curiosos. Ela adorava leva-lo ali e ficar com ele apenas passando tempo. A empregada apareceu com Sakura logo atrás.

_Oi Hinata. _\- falou a mulher cumprimentando. - _olá Sasuke, como vai?_

_Com está? _\- perguntou, a mulher se sentou na toalha.

_Vim te contar pessoalmente. _\- falou ela animada - _eu vou me casar._

_O que? _\- perguntou ela não acreditando.

_Kakashi me pediu em casamento, e eu...aceitei. _\- falou quase chorando.

_Ah parabéns...muitas felicidades. _\- abraçou a amiga.

_E gostaria de pedir um favor. _\- disse ela sorrindo - _seria minha madrinha?_

_Claro. _\- concordou.

_E Sasuke o noivinho junto com a Kitara? _\- falou sorrindo.

_Será um prazer. _\- falou sorrindo abraçando a amiga novamente.

Na segunda feira ela havia deixado Sasuke com os avôs Uchihas enquanto ia trabalhar. Ainda estava na frente da empresa, quando chegou no escritório ela percebeu que Neji estava ali.

_O que houve? _\- perguntou ela achando entranho a cara dele.

_Uma pessoa te procurou. _\- falou ele serio.

_E quem seria? _\- perguntou ela indo se sentar.

_Naruto Uzumaki, eu me segurei para não soca-lo até a morte. _\- disse ele serio.

_Você bateu nele? _\- o primo sorriu - _mas o que ele queria?_

_Falar com você. Deixou o numero, mas acho que é melhor deixar para lá. _\- avisou ele.

Hinata deixou isso de lado por enquanto e foi trabalhar, quando chegou na hora do almoço ela sentiu-se cansada, ligou para Mikoto perguntando do filho, depois que desligou o telefone olhou para o numero que Neji havia entregado, suspirou, o que Naruto queria com ela? depois daquele escândalo do ano passado ele nunca mais tinha entrado em contato, agora queria falar com ela, seria alguma armação?

_Alô? _\- a voz dele a fez temer de ter cometido um erro.

_Sou eu Hinata, falaram que queria falar comigo. _\- falou ela tentando manter a voz firme.

_Ah sim, Hinata...eu sei que é muito tarde para isso, eu deveria ter feito isso no ano passado, mas eu fiquei com medo de piorar a situação. _\- falou ele, e ela suspirou.

_Sim, mas o que quer? Pedir perdão só? _\- falou ela, e ele riu.

_Eu queria me redimir, será que aceita jantar comigo? _\- a convidou, ela deveria recusar, afinal ele havia provocado dores de cabeças mais de uma vez.

_Certo. _\- concordou fechando os olhos.

Sabia que iria se arrepender mais precisava tentar, havia tempos que não sabia de casa, não tinha encontro. Claro que ainda pensava em Itachi, mas ele estava morto e não tinha volta. O único consolo tinha era de olhar para seu filho que crescia saudável. Ele tinha cabelos negros iguais ao dela, a pela clara, só os olhos que eram de Itachi, mais toda vez que olhava para aqueles olhos, ela se lembra do moreno.  
Ayame vivia insistindo para ela sair, já havia apresentado muitos homens solteiros para ela, Hanabi também havia marcado encontros para ela, até Sakura apresentou um amigo de longa data, mas nenhum eram bons para ela. ou não era ele.

_Você vai sair com Naruto? _\- perguntou surpresa a irmã.

_Apenas para saber o que ele quer. _\- disse ela firme enquanto se arrumava.

_Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia. _\- falou ela.

_Não é vocês que vivem me dizendo que eu devo conhecer gente nova? _\- falou ela irritada.

_Naruto não é gente nova, ele é um cachorro. _\- ela ficou ouvindo a irmã falar horas e horas até ela desistir.

Hinata deixou Sasuke com Hanabi que foi passar a noite na casa da irmã, já que Kiba teria que trabalhar durante a noite. Ela estava nervosa não sabia o porque, quando chegou no restaurante sentiu o coração acelerar, Naruto estava lindo como sempre, com aquele sorriso enorme e feliz, quando a viu ele a ajudou a se sentar.

_Obrigado por vim Hinata. _\- falou ele gentil.

_Eu não deveria, você me causou muita dor de cabeça. _\- falou ela tentando parecer brava.

_É eu sinto muito, mas eu sou covarde como sempre e fugir. _\- disse ele com cara de triste. - _soube que teve um filho._

_Sim, Sasuke completará um ano daqui dois meses. _\- disse ela orgulhosa.

_Legal, eu nunca pensei em ter filhos, acho que não nasci para isso. _\- falou ele.

_Só não encontrou ainda a pessoa certa. _\- falou com carinho.

Então para a surpresa de Hinata o jantar foi agradável e animado. Naruto mostrou-se maduro e muito engraçado. Conversaram sobre tudo então quando chegou o fim do encontro, Hinata não tinha mais raiva, ou magoa do loiro.

_Fico feliz por ter vindo. _\- disse ajudando ela colocar o casaco na hora de sair.

_Foi divertido. _\- comentou ela sorrindo.

_Acho que podemos marcar um dia desses? _\- sugeriu e ela riu.

_Vamos ver. _\- ela se despediu e foi embora antes que fizesse algo que mais tarde ela iria se arrepender.

* * *

**_Até o proximo cap. o/_**


	27. Respostas

_**Disclaimer: **__** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**Sinopse: **_**_"Um casamento de conveniência" _ era esse o acordo que Hinata havia feito com Itachi, só não contava que o amor por ele o fizesse afasta-se. Ele atormentado pelo passado não conseguia aceitar que aquele casamento era mais que apenas no papel. **

* * *

**_Casamento de Conveniência_**

**Capitulo 27 _Respostas_**

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Havia passado um ano desde que tinha acordado do coma. Ele não tinha recuperado a memória, ainda não sabia quem era, apenas tinha fragmentos de memória, coisas que às vezes ele não sabia se era de verdade ou sonho.  
Estava ali naquele país que o recebeu e mesmo assim ainda não tinha lembrança alguma, depois de se recuperar ele tentou achar alguma coisa que mostrava quem era ele. Mas ele estava em uma vila distante da cidade, distante de tudo que podia chamar de civilização. E como não tinha nada que pudesse fazer ele passou a ajudar a pessoa que o salvou.  
Descobriu que era uma família humilde formado pelo homem de cabelos vermelhos que se chamava Sasori, a mulher que sempre estava de preto era sua irmã, Kin e a velha era a avô deles chamada Chiyo.

_Não temos muito, mas o que temos é o suficiente. _\- falou quando ele conseguiu se levantar.

_Posso ajudar em alguma coisa _\- falou ele se oferecendo.

_Ficará aqui então? _\- perguntou a velha surpresa.

_Não sei quem sou, da onde sou, então não vejo para onde ir. _\- respondeu.

Havia descoberto que eles o encontraram caído no meio do deserto, ele estava com a roupa queimada que a velha tinha jogado fora, nela não havia nada que pudesse informar algo, então ela jogou fora.  
Durante o ano todo ele não tentou procurar por resposta, talvez até tivesse se acostumado com aquilo. Acordava cedo e ajudava os homens da vila a tirar o que dava para comer, depois cavavam poços a procura de água, depois ajuda a levar os alimentos para um abrigo. O corpo tinha sofrido algumas cicatrizes, a perna esquerda ainda doía, e mancava um pouco, mas para ela já era o suficiente.  
Estava ele um dia tirando água do poço que foi recentemente cavado, o sol estava quente, tinha tirado a camisa colocado na cabeça para proteger do sol. Sua pele já estava queimada pelo sol deixando-a dourada, e ele se perguntava se sempre teve a pela assim, ou não.

_I..Itachi-san _\- a voz de uma mulher o fez virar, era a irmã de Sasori, estava de preto e de véu, ela não falava muito bem a língua de Itachi.

_Kin-chan _\- falou ele parando, então a mulher se aproximou trazendo uma espécie de comida.

_Come. _\- disse com dificuldade - _da força._

_o..obrigado. _\- pegou o bolinho e comeu, tinha um gosto adocicado.

Ele voltou a trabalhar e a mulher continuava ali com ele, sem falar nada apenas o observando. Ele nunca tinha visto o rosto da mulher, ficava imaginando porque ela usava a roupa toda de preto. Quando voltou para casa naquela noite ele estava esperando Sasori sair da casa de banhos, para ele poder se refrescar quando decidiu perguntou para Chiyo.

_Kin é viúva. _\- respondeu ela quando ele perguntou por que das roupas de preto _\- o marido dela morreu antes que eles ficassem juntos. _

_Eles não ficaram casados de verdade? _\- perguntou o moreno, então algo aconteceu.

Lembrou de um local cheio de gente pessoas vestida ricamente. Estavam em um jardim parecia um casamento, tinha o enorme tapete vermelho, uma musica começou a tocar e então ele viu uma mulher se aproximar com um homem, ela estava de branco, estava linda só que não conseguia ver seu rosto, então ele percebeu que o noivo era ele.

_e..eu sou casado. _\- falou ele depois que a lembrança sumiu.

_Como? _\- perguntou a velha, ele olhou para mão esquerda onde deveria ter o anel, mais não havia nada.

_Eu acho..que lembrei de alguma coisa, um casamento. _\- a velha olhou para ele o observando.

_Então acha que você casou-se no passado? _\- ele concordou com a cabeça mais olhou para a mão onde deveria ter a aliança - _não encontramos nada com você, do jeito que está agora...foi como o trouxemos para cá._

_Sim...talvez seja apenas sonho...eu não sei o que são esses flash, parece que é a vida de uma outra pessoa. _\- nesse momento Sasori saiu fazendo a conversa encerrar.

Durante o banho tentou puxar mais a memória, se ele tinha se casado porque ninguém estava a sua procura? E aonde estaria a aliança mostrando que isso era verdade. Mais o que eram aquela cena que viu, aquela mulher, ele sentia que a conhecia, e o local era tão diferente daqui, tinha vida, tinha verde. Os pensamentos dele interrompido por vozes alteradas, entre Sasori e Kin.  
Quando saiu da casa de banho viu que a mulher tinha tirado o véu e estava chorando, Sasori falava coisas que ele não entendia, a cara de Chiyo era de neutralidade. Ela olhou para ele e suspirou.

_Minha neta tem algo a te contar. _\- disse ela olhando para a neta e o neto.

Sasori falou algo alto e empurrou a irmã para ficar perto de Itachi. A velha também se aproximou e começou a traduzir o que a mulher falava.

_Ela disse. _\- começou a velha depois que Kin começou a falar - _que quando você estava ferido, ela tirou o anel de sua mão. Ela achou que se ficasse com ele poderia morrer de alguma doença._

_Anel? _\- perguntou ele sem entender, então Sasori falou algo e a irmã tirou algo do bolso e estendendo para Itachi.

_A aliança que estava com você. _\- falou a velha.

Itachi olhou para aquele objeto sem acreditar, então aquelas cenas eram verdades. Ele era realmente casado, uma mistura de felicidade e raiva tomou conta dele, então se ele era casado a mulher não estava procurando por ele. Pegou a aliança com cuidado e olhou por dentro vendo-o o nome, Hinata.  
Outra cena apareceu agora, ele ainda não conseguia ver direito o rosto da mulher, mais sabia que ela se chamava Hinata, pois ele estava chamando seu nome, eles estavam em um quarto, e estavam fazendo amor, ele sentiu uma felicidade nunca visto.

_Eu...preciso ir atrás dela. _\- disse ele se levantando.

_Meu neto disse que há um acampamento medico passando pelo país, para cuidar dos feridos da guerra... _\- ele a olhou novamente.

_Guerra? _\- então mais uma cena apareceu e ele se lembrou de que fazia parte do exercito - _eu sou militar..._

_Isso explica por que estava ferido, talvez onde você estiver foi atacado. _\- falou a mulher e ele concordou.

_Pode pedir para seu neto me levar até esse acampamento? _\- perguntou ele serio.

Ele partiu junto com o ruivo no dia seguinte para o acampamento onde os médicos estariam naquele momento. A cada passo que dava ele sentia que estava perto de descobrir quem era ele de verdade.

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

_Vocês estão o que? _\- perguntou Hanabi desesperada.

_Isso que você ouviu, eu e Naruto estamos saindo. _\- explicou a morena calma.

_Só pode se piada não é? Hinata você lembra-se do que aquele babaca te fez? _\- insistiu a irmã, Hinata sabia que seria difícil.

_Olha isso faz muito tempo, e eu não guardo rancor. _\- falou ela ficando cansada daquela conversa - _eu entendo sua preocupação irmã, mais é serio, eu sei que estou fazendo._

Hinata depois de pensar muito decidiu dar uma chance ao Naruto, afinal ela já o conhecia e por mais que quisesse negar, sentia atraída por ele, não sabia se isso era amor, ou só uma forma que encontrou de preencher o vazio que sentia dentro dela. Sakura quando soube ficou feliz e ao mesmo tempo preocupada, Hanabi tinha contado a historia do passado e por causa disso ela ficou com receio. Já a única que a apoiou foi Ayame, que logo marcou um jantar com amigos para anunciar a novidade.

_Não acha que é cedo de mais? _\- perguntou ela indecisa.

_Cedo? Um ano e uns meses acha que é cedo? _\- respondeu ela sorrindo - _querida acho que está mais que na hora de mostrar para todos que você é uma mulher forte, que já superou as coisas ruins que te aconteceram._

_É...está certo. _\- falou ela depois.

O jantar havia sido marcado para o fim do mês, Hinata concordou sem importância. Voltou para casa e encontrou seu filho dormindo. Depois de colocado na cama e ficar um pouco ali a observar ela sorriu. Desde que ele nasceu ela fazia isso, fica observando ele dormi tranquilamente como um anjo, ela nessa hora que ela viu Itachi no pequeno. Em seu quarto se despindo ela ficou lembrando-se do que Hanabi falou, seria que ela estava cometendo um erro em sair com Naruto, seria melhor procurar alguém diferente ou simplesmente deixar quieto, ela podia viver muito bem sozinha, foi o que tinha feito esse tempo. No chuveiro ela ficou pensando em como seria o jantar, seria uma espécie de tornar publico que ela e Naruto estavam saindo?

_Acha que está preparada para isso? _\- perguntou Naruto no dia seguinte que ela comunicou que Ayame estava preparando um jantar.

_Como assim? _\- perguntou sem entender.

_Está pronta para assumir isso para todo mundo? Assumir nos? _\- falou o loiro fazendo uma caricia em sua mão.

_c..claro que estou. _\- disse ela tentando não parecer apavorada.

_Certo, acho que preciso ir atrás de uma roupa de festa então. _\- disse sorrindo - _te vejo mais tarde?_

_Sim... _\- ele deu um rápido beijo nela e foi embora, Hinata suspirou e resolveu que aquele dia não iria trabalhar.

Ela entrou no carro e dirigiu pela cidade, Sasuke estava com Mikoto que insistia em mima-lo, claro que não iria negar o único consolo da mulher. Depois da perda de seus dois filhos ela ficou muito abalada, porém mais forte que Fugaku, que apesar da pose de durão mostrou-se afetado pelo que tinha acontecido. Foi ai que descobriram que ele estava doente, havia sido afastado da empresa o que o fez ficar pior, mas quando Hinata deixava o neto com eles, o homem se transformava, e isso ela não iria tirar. Respirou fundo em pensar que teria que falar com eles sobre seu relacionamento com Naruto, sabia que ele poderia acha inadequado ou não querer que Sasuke fosse criado por outro homem. Parou o carro e respirou fundo, estava em frente ao cemitério, tinha passado em frente a casas de flores e comprado um ramo de lavandas e girassol.

_o..oi... _\- disse ela quando chegou em frente ao tumulo de Itachi, colocando as flores, notou que havia flores novas. - _acho que sua mãe passou por aqui. _\- disse sorrindo, respirou fundo - _eu queria te contar uma coisa, acho que onde você estiver ai no céu já sabe, mas preciso falar..._\- respirou fundo mexendo na aliança que ainda usava - _faz um tempo que estou saindo com alguém, eu já o conhecia, acho que nunca te contei sobre como..como eu era na faculdade, mas bem, agora estou saindo, eu não sei o que sinto por ele...para falar a verdade eu não consigo pensar em nada, mas esse tempo que passou tenho me sentindo tão sozinha...não tem um dia se quer que não pense em você, em como poderíamos ter sido felizes... _\- ela respirou fundo novamente agora com lagrimas nos olhos, se agachou e olhou para a foto que tinha dele. - _Sasuke é tão parecido com você...ele é tão esperto, todos o adoram, você também iria adora-lo... e acho que uma parte de mim está escolhendo o Naruto, para que Sasuke tenha alguém...ele precisa de um pai, falo sempre que o pai dele era um herói, mostro fotos suas...ele ainda não entende mais sabe que é você o pai dele...espero que onde você estiver orei por nos, e cuide de nos...eu...te amo, e sempre te amarei._

Ela ficou ali olhando a foto do moreno quando suas lagrimas caiam, o silencio do cemitério a acalmava, seu coração estava mais leve. Levantou-se dando seu ultimo olhar para o tumulo e foi embora para casa de seus sogros.

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

O caminho até a próxima aldeia que ficava próximo ao acampamento medico era longe. Passou dois dias no meio do deserto, andavam durante o dia até não aguentar, a noite dormiam. Itachi tinha conseguido entender algo que Sasori tinha dito, sobre o acampamento estar em movimento por isso que quando chegaram na vila onde ele deveria estar não encontraram nada além de pessoas cuidadas.

_Alguém fala minha língua? _\- falou ele para um grupo de pessoas, então uma mulher apareceu, ela não usava véu.

_O que quer saber estrangeiro? _\- perguntou ela o analisando.

_O grupo de medico esteve aqui? _\- perguntou ele contendo a ansiedade.

_Sim, eles vieram aqui para cuidar das pessoas que estavam precisando. _\- contou ela, e ele sorriu.

_Eles foram para onde? Para que cidade, vila? Qual direção? _\- perguntou a mulher apontou para o sul.

_Foram para lá, o filho do Kazekage está junto. _\- contou ela, e Itachi sorriu ao lembrar que já tinha conhecido o homem.

_Obrigado senhorita... _\- agradeceu e partiu para onde ela havia dito junto com Sasori que insistiu em acompanha-lo.

O caminho parecia não ter fim, para onde ele olhava apenas a área era a visão. O sol quente parecia estar tão próximo a ele que achava que se esticasse o braço poderia toca-lo. Seus pés estavam com bolhas mais ele não parava até o dia começar a escurecer. A água que haviam pegado na vila estava acabando, a comida que era carne seca, estava chegando ao fim. Logo que a noite chegou Sasori acendeu uma pequena fogueira.

_Acho que morreremos antes de encontrar eles... _\- falou Itachi mexendo no fogo, sabia que o ruivo não dizia uma palavra na língua dele continuou - _será que foi uma sabia ideia? Correr atrás do que eu era antes, se isso que aconteceu fosse um aviso, ou uma segunda chance de começar novamente..._

_Estrangeiro pensa muito. _\- a voz do ruivo o surpreendeu.

_Eu penso muito? _\- perguntou e o ruivo fez que sim com a cabeça, ele riu - _pode ser, mas não consigo imaginar, porque ninguém veio me buscar?_

_Talvez morto. _\- tentou o ruivo, ele respirou fundo.

_Dado como morto é? Pode ser...mais pensei que Kakashi, Jiraiya fossem mais espertos. _\- brincou ele.

_Dormi agora... _\- falou o ruivo deitando.

_É dormi...boa noite Sasori. _\- disse ele deitando também mais não conseguindo dormi.

O que será que tinha acontecido esse tempo todo, se foi dado como morto então ninguém sabia que ele estava ali naquele país. Um ano havia passado e muitas coisas tinham mudado. Pelo que soube a guerra havia chegado ao fim, Suna havia conseguido finalmente aniquilar seus inimigos que era terrorista sem uma causa verdadeira. Sabia que pelo estado que encontrava as duas vilas que passaram, o país estava em ruínas.  
E Hinata o que será que estava fazendo, o que ela teria feito esse tempo. Suspirou em lembrar que o contrato que eles haviam feito tinha acabado já se passaram um ano e eles divorciariam. Mas pelo jeito ela agora era viúva, seria complicado voltar e saber que ela ainda tinha um marido. Será que ela havia se casado novamente? Aquele pensamento o perturbou então se lembrou daquele dia a um ano atrás que tinha lido em uma revista que ela estava saindo com outra pessoa mesmo ele ainda estando vivo. Seria capaz? Cansado para tentar entender alguma coisa ele acabou pegando no sono. Quando acordou Sasori estava se arrumando.

_Parti agora. _\- falou ele então Itachi se levantou e deram inicio a jornada daquele dia.

Parecia que estava andando a horas quando viu de longe um pequenos morros, e depois de mais perto descobriu ser casas. Chegaram em uma nova vila, e dessa vez deram sorte, assim que entraram na vila viram o carro do exército de Suna.

_Veja Sasori...são eles. _\- falou o moreno alegre correndo em direção onde todos os habitantes da vila estavam indo.

Uma enorme tenda havia sido montada e em baixo dela tinha varias pessoas com jalecos brancos e mascaras cuidado dos habitantes. Os soldados estavam em volta fazendo a segurança, pelo que Itachi viu alguns médicos era de Konoha, ele sorriu e se aproximou. Assim que colocou os pés na tenda ele encontrou alguém que há um tempo tinha encontrado.

_Você é a medica daquela vez... _\- falou ele tentando lembrar o nome, então a mulher se virou e o olhou espantada.

_V..v..você está morto! _\- falou a mulher, se travava de Ino a garota que conhecia seu irmão.

_Eu...to vivo. _\- falou ele se aproximando, então dois soldados o barraram com certa hostilidade.

_Não, ele é amigo. _\- gritou a loira mais os soldados começaram a emburrar Itachi para fora. - _droga! Gaara!_

_O que foi mulher? _\- falou o homem de cabelos ruivos se aproximando, todos ficaram parados.

_Aquele homem, ele é conhecido, manda aqueles idiotas o soltar! _\- berrou ela vendo que como Itachi se mexia para se soltar, os soldados o seguravam com força.

_Larguem! _\- ordenou o ruivo que logo foi atendido, Ino correu até ele e o ajudou se levantar - _mais não é possível..._

_Sim, é Itachi Uchiha. _\- falou a loira ajudando Itachi se sentar em uma marca.

_Obrigado... _\- disse ele com pouco fôlego. - _eu...atravessei o deserto atrás dos médicos..._

_Como está vivo? _\- perguntou o ruivo enquanto a loira o examinava.

_Acho que foi milagre. _\- falou ele vendo Sasori se aproximar e tendo a mesma dificuldade - _ele está comigo, ele quem me achou, e levou para a família dele cuidar de mim._

_Você foi dado como morto, depois do ataque. _\- contou a loira enquanto Gaara conversava com o outro ruivo - _foi um horror, tantas mortes, não sabíamos para onde ir..._

_O que aconteceu exatamente? _\- quis saber e foi Gaara quem respondeu.

_Os cara da Akatsuki nos atacaram quando estávamos com a guarda baixa, eles queriam me pegar como refém. _\- falou o ruivo então olhou para a loira - _se não fosse ela, eu estaria morto agora._

_O que? _\- perguntou surpreso então a mulher o olhou brava.

_Hei eu sei muito bem atirar ta. _\- disse ela fazendo o ruivo sorrir.

_Eu quem o diga, mas ela me salvou tirando dali. O acampamento foi destruído por completo, seus amigos te procuraram, alguém tinha dito que você foi visto sendo carregado por um dos terroristas. _\- falou o ruivo - _mas talvez como você estava muito ferido não foi de grande ajuda._

_Eles então me abandonaram no deserto para morrer... _\- disse com raiva - _ainda bem que Sasori me achou._

_Sim, mas nos procuramos em todos os lugares, seu capitão não parou até receber ordens para encerrar as buscas. _\- falou ele.

_Depois disso a guerra começou a acabar, a maioria do grupo tinha sido pego, então seus amigos voltaram para casa. _\- continuou Gaara, Itachi olhou para Ino.

_Eu fiquei... _\- disse a mulher corando ao olhar para o ruivo. - _mas Sakura junto com seu amigo, o Kakashi voltaram, ele levaram um corpo que acreditavam que era seu._

_Entendo...preciso voltar agora. Preciso mostrar que estou vivo. _\- falou ele se levantando.

_Pedirei que um helicóptero venha te buscar. _\- falou o ruivo pegando um aparelho celular e indo fazer a ligação, ele olhou para a loira.

_E o que aconteceu? Durante esse um ano? _\- perguntou ele - _aquela de cabelos rosa, a namorada do Kakashi..._

_Eles estão juntos ainda. _\- respondeu ela sorrindo diante a surpresa do moreno - _na verdade, a ultima vez que falei com Sakura, eles iriam casar._

_Nossa... _\- falou ele sem acreditar - _eles...estão em Konoha?_

_Sim, na capital. _\- falou ela o observando, não sabia o porque mais sentir que a loira sabia de algo.

_O que foi? Porque está olhando assim para mim? Tem algo que devo saber? _\- perguntou ele, e ela sorriu.

_Não pela minha boca. _\- respondeu sorrindo, então Gaara voltou.

_Está a caminho. _\- anunciou.

Itachi então foi alimentando e cuidado assim como Sasori, quando o helicóptero o chegou se despediu do ruivo e partiu para a capital de Suna onde iria pegar um voou para Konoha. Gaara e Ino foram junto com eles, apesar de estarem em meio de uma missão, eles achavam que precisava explicar as coisas. No avião para Konoha ele não conseguia pensar em nada que fosse rever sua família, sabia que seria um choque, mas precisava fazer.  
Assim que pousou o avião ele não soube o que fazer, se ia até a casa dos pais, se ia a casa de Hinata, a base ou direto para o palácio de Hokage para anunciar que ainda estava vivo. Ele optou por ir a base, iria ver Jiraiya e os outros, e depois os papeis os advogados da base iriam atrás.  
O carro que Gaara havia alugado para ele o levou direto para base, passando pela cidade viu que não havia mudado muita coisa. Quando chegou em frente a base sentiu medo, o que ele iria falar, será que eles o reconheceria? Ele ainda estava com a perna ruim, mancava, seu corpo tinha cicatrizes a mais, sua pele estava mais queimada, e seus cabelos maior.

_O que você quer? _\- o soldado que estava no portão perguntou.

_p..preciso falar com Jiraiya-sama. _\- respondeu ele tentando controlar a ansiedade.

_E quem gostaria de falar com ele? _\- Itachi fechou os olhos, seria que eles iriam se lembrar.

_Itachi Uchiha! _\- respondeu e não notou nenhuma reação no semblante do homem, ele pegou o telefone e discou o numero, assim que atenderam ele falou o nome. - _Sim senhor, ele disse ser Itachi Uchiha, certo._

_Olha eu... _\- então o homem gritou para os outros soldados próximo que era um suspeito, armas estavam apontadas para ele.

_Coloque sua mão onde eu possa ver. _\- ordenou ele abrindo o portão depois que Itachi fez o que foi mandado - _o capitão disse que é um mentiroso, e pediu para te prender._

_Hem...eu juro...me larga eu sou Itachi Uchiha! Peça para ele vim me ver... _\- falou ele tentando se soltar quando os soldados o carregavam para dentro da base o levando para uma cela.

_Isso vai fazer você aprender há não desrespeitar a memória de um soldado. _\- falou o soldado o jogando na cela.

_Droga! Hei...chame Kakashi! Ou até mesmo Kisame..._\- gritou ele novamente.

Itachi não acreditava que tinha sido preso, claro que foi uma péssima ideia ter ido até ali, pensou com raiva. Deveria ter ido primeiro ao Hokage, assim seria mais fácil as outras pessoas acreditarem que ele estava vivo. Andou para lá e para cá com a perna mancando, ainda doía mais nada comparado a dor que sentiu antes. Então ouviu a porta do corredor abrir, ele foi até a grade para ver quem seria, pela sombra sabia que era Jiraiya, ele se afastou e esperou.

_Quero ver o rosto do homem que tem a cara de pau de dizer que é Itachi Uchiha. _\- disse o velho se aproximando até ficar de frente a cela.

_Então olhe bem, e veja com seus próprios olhos quem sou. _\- falou Itachi com um sorriso nos lábios, o velho arregalou os olhos surpreso, abriu a boca varias vezes.

_Itachi? _\- perguntou o velho surpreso.

* * *

**_Até o proximo cap. o/  
Feliz Páscoa pessoal ^.~_**


	28. Reencontro

_**Disclaimer: **__** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**Sinopse: **_**_"Um casamento de conveniência" _ era esse o acordo que Hinata havia feito com Itachi, só não contava que o amor por ele o fizesse afasta-se. Ele atormentado pelo passado não conseguia aceitar que aquele casamento era mais que apenas no papel. **

* * *

**_Casamento de Conveniência_**

**Capitulo 28 _Reencontro._**

* * *

**_\- Fugaku Uchiha –_**

Ele olhava sua mulher brincando com o neto no jardim, o dia estava agradável. Sol por ser ainda de manhã estava fraco, os pássaros estavam cantando como se fosse um dia especial. Hinata havia passado de manhã ali e deixado o neto com eles. Sabia que Mikoto ficara radiante quando tinha o neto em casa. Fazia tudo para mima-lo, sabia que a nora não reclamava pois sabia que o único conforto para eles, agora era o neto.

_Veja Sasuke...olha o passarinho. _\- falava a mulher alegre.

Quando Hinata anunciou que estava grávida ele não acreditou. Havia pedido seus dois filhos, e agora ela tinha dito que ele ganharia um neto. Havia passado mal naquele dia, e foi para o hospital, mais ele sabia o que era e tentou não deixar Mikoto preocupada, ela estava abalada de mais. Ele também, mas como seu filho sempre o chamava, ele tinha o coração duro. Ele não chorou quando o filho foi enterrado, não chorou quando viu seu filho mais velho se enterrado ao lado de seu caçula, os dois filhos rebeldes tinham voltado para casa, só que de uma maneira diferente. Então ele continuou a trabalhar na empresa como se nada tivesse acontecido, até o medico o afastar. Então ele tentava para o bem de sua esposa mostrar que estava bem, quando soube que seu neto nasceu, ele ficou feliz mais não chorou. Mas foi o dia que foi visitar Hinata, depois de muita insistência de sua mulher, que ele não aguentou.  
Entraram no quarto onde ela estava, ela estava deitada na cama com um sorriso nos lábios, o quarto estava cheio de balões coloridos, ursos de pelúcias. E o bebe estava no seu colo, se aproximou um pouco junto com a mulher.

_Querem segurar seu neto? _\- perguntou ela docilmente, ele engoliu em seco e concordou.

_Ele...tem os olhos dos Uchihas. _\- falou Mikoto quando ele pegava o neto, aquela coisinha pequena e frágil, fazia tempo que não lembrava como era segurar um bebe.

_E como vai chama-lo? _\- ele perguntou olhando para o rostinho do neto.

_Se vocês não se importarem, Sasuke Hyuuga Uchiha. _\- falou ela, então ele não conseguiu se segurar mais.

_Claro que não nos importamos. _\- falou ele entre soluços.

Desde então ele ficou sendo o vovó coruja, sempre mimando o neto. Ele lembrava muito Itachi quando era pequeno, e isso o deixava feliz. Hinata havia trazido a paz novamente para aquela casa.

_Estou ficando velha. _\- disse a mulher se sentando ao lado dele com Sasuke em seus braços.

_Todos nos, menos esse menininho aqui. _\- falou ele pegando o neto.

_É, Hinata é um anjo em deixa-lo comigo. _\- falou a mulher sorrindo. - _ela merece ser feliz._

_Ela é feliz. _\- respondeu sorrindo.

_Fugaku, ela...sabe que ela está saindo com Naruto Uzumaki não sabe? _\- lembrou a mulher, ele não tinha aceitado o fato da nora sair com outra pessoa, afinal ele seria o padrasto de Sasuke.

_Acho que não é coisa seria. _\- respondeu tentando se convencer.

_Seja como for, temos que dar apoio para ela. _\- falou a mulher gentil.

_Eu não gosto de pensar que meu neto chamará outro homem de pai. _\- falou ele seco.

_Eu sei, mas Hinata é jovem, e não pode viver a vida toda sozinha. _\- falou ela respirando fundo - _nosso filho não está vivo, então ela está desimpedida para casar-se novamente._

Fugaku não disse nada apenas segurou o neto com mais força. Sabia que um dia iria acontecer isso, que a nora iria procurar alguém, apenas não queria ver, pois se assim fosse, significaria que o elo que tinha entre eles iria se enfraquecer e até quebrar.

* * *

**_\- Hiashi Hyuuga –_**

Olhava para a porta por onde Ayame tinha acabado de sair pisando duro. Suspirou cansado indo se sentar, estava em sua casa por que a mulher tinha o proibido de ir trabalhar. Havia deixado a empresa nas mãos de Hinata, e o que ele fazia Ayame ficou responsável agora. Para a ruiva era aposentadoria dele.  
Ela estava mudado de uns tempos para cá, não tinha mais tanta vivacidade que ela tinha no começo. Depois de tantos acontecimentos nublosos ela mudou. Ainda podia lembrar o dia que recebeu a noticia da morte de Itachi, eles estavam na empresa, ela estava vendo uns papais enquanto ele falando ao telefone, então Neji entrou na sala com cara de enterro.

_Tio tem um tempinho? _\- falou ele engolindo em seco, sabia que o sobrinho tinha algo ruim para contar.

_Certo depois eu te ligo. _\- falou desligando o telefone e indo até o sobrinho - _o que houve? Alguma coisa com Hinata?_

_Mais ou menos. _\- falou ele no suspense. - _recebemos noticias que Itachi foi morto._

_NÃO! _\- a Ayame gritou fazendo os dois se assustarem. - _é...verdade?_

_Sim, acabo de receber a noticia de um mensageiro do exército. _ \- explicou o homem.

Hiashi não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse a sua filha, não havia percebido como Ayame tinha ficado. Depois no enterro a mulher chorava muito, o que achou estranho mais achou que era apenas porque estava sendo solidaria com Hinata. Então o tempo foi passando e Ayame começou ficar distante, sempre a encontrava chorando, e sempre perguntava o que era mais ela insistia em dizer que era por causa de algum parente. Ele não insistia, quando Hinata teve o bebe, ela mudou novamente, mais ainda sentia que alguma coisa estava diferente.

_Sua filha precisa achar alguém para cuidar dela. _\- falava ele todos os dias que via Hinata. - _e cuidar do bebe._

_Hinata é forte._\- ele a defendia então ela sorria e o deixava sozinho.

Então agora ela estava organizando o jantar para apresentar o novo namorado da filha. Ainda não entendia como Hinata havia concordado com aquela loucura, e ainda mais ficando com aquele homem, que depois de muito insistir conseguiu tirar a historia de sua filha caçula.

_Vai ser bom para a imagem dela, ela precisa mostrar que está forte, e seguindo a vida. _\- falou Ayame quando ele novamente tentou cancelar o jantar.

_E quando será nosso casamento? _\- perguntou de repente, ela depois do noivado não havia falado mais sobre o assunto.

_Ora porque a presa? _\- perguntou esquivando-se.

_Porque já faz um ano que estamos juntos? Eu não tenho mais idade para ficar namorando. _\- respondeu ele a abraçando.

_Pensei que não queria mais casar, já que vivemos como marido e mulher. _\- falou ela fazendo bico.

_É claro que quero me casar com você. Quero poder falar com a boca cheia, essa é minha esposa. A senhora Hyuuga. _\- falou ele sorrindo.

_Então depois desse jantar, vamos marcar nosso casamento, o que acha? _\- perguntou ela.

_Acho maravilhoso. _\- os dois se beijaram e ela saiu da sala o deixando sozinho.

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

_Itachi? _\- repetiu o velho ainda o olhando sem acreditar.

_Sim Jiraiya, sou eu...em carne e osso... _\- disse sorrindo, o velho sorriu então gritou para alguém vim abrir a cela.

_Mas...como... é possível? _\- perguntou quando a porta se abriu e ele entrou na cela.

_Uma longa historia. _\- respondeu sorrindo, o velho então sorriu e chorou ao mesmo tempo e o abraçou forte.

_Eu achei que estivesse morto... _\- falou enquanto chorava e abraçava o homem - _todos acharam._

_Pelo que eu sei, parece que me levaram como refém, mas como estava muito ferido, me abandonaram no deserto para morrer. _\- contou ele quando Jiraiya o levou para o escritório e lhe ofereceu alguma coisa para beber.

_Então alguém te encontrou. _\- perguntou ainda sem acreditar.

_Sim, acho que fiquei meses em coma, eu não me lembro. _\- disse ele bebendo o liquido que a muito tempo não bebia - _eu tinha perdido a memória, não sabia onde estava, quem era eu...então depois que voltei do coma, eu continuei lá. Apenas agora eu comecei a lembrar das coisas, até saber de tudo e ir atrás de ajuda._

_Kakashi e eu procuramos em todos os lugares possíveis. _\- revelou ele - _então recebi uma ordem de Orochimaru para voltar, a guerra tinha acabado. Mas eu não queria, Kakashi ficou ainda lá, mas acabou voltando também._

_O homem que está enterrado em meu lugar? _\- perguntou sem entender.

_Não faço ideia agora, achamos que era você, mas o corpo estava em péssimo estado que não foi possível ter certeza, e achamos que era melhor que enterrar com um caixão vazio. _\- falou ele, Itachi sorriu.

_É estranho, é como se eu voltasse do mundo dos mortos. _\- disse ele, Jiraiya sorriu.

_Você é grande filho da puta de sortudo. _\- falou ele rindo, Itachi riu também. - _alguém mais sabe que está vivo?_

_Não, apenas Gaara e a namorada dele. _\- falou ele sorrindo - _achei melhor vim direto para cá, sabe para ajudar com tudo._

_Eu não sei o que dizer...não é todo dia que alguém volta assim dos mortos. _\- falou rindo - _vou ligar para Orochimaru, ele conhece o procedimento, vai ajudar nesse caso._

_Certo... _\- disse ele se levantando.

_E aonde vai agora? _\- perguntou o velho preocupado.

_Os caras continuam aqui? _\- quis saber.

Itachi andou até o alojamento pelo que Jiraiya tinha tido Kisame, Deidara e Rin havia saído para aquele bar de sempre. Asuma estava no palácio junto com o pai, Kakashi era o único que estava ali, mas era porque ainda não tinha encontrado lugar para morar, já que sua futura esposa estava agora trabalhando no hospital. Ele abriu a porta e entrou no local olhando para havia alguém. O amigo estava deitado na cama lendo um livro, ele não levantou os olhos do livro, Itachi andou até metade do quarto.

_Pensei que agora que teria uma namorada ficaria menos tempo aqui._ \- falou o moreno fazendo Kakashi virar o rosto para ele.

_O..Itachi? _\- perguntou se levantando largando o livro - _não é possível._

_Sim meu amigo, ainda não se livrou de mim. _\- respondeu sorrindo, Kakashi se aproximou e o abraçou.

_Você tem...ideia? você! _\- atropelou as palavras.

_Eu sei que sentiu minha falta. _\- falou Itachi rindo.

Nunca tinha pensando que Kakashi seria importante para ele. Como os dois eram quase iguais parecia ter uma amizade verdadeira, então conversaram sobre o que tinha acontecido naquele dia. Itachi contou novamente como tinha sobrevivido e como havia retornado do mundo dos mortos, Kakashi então contou o que havia acontecido depois que ele foi dado como morto, a missão a sua procura, o enterro.

_Foi um choque para todos. _\- terminou ele suspirando.

_Eu não sabia quem era eu, era uma sensação horrível, acordar e não se lembrar de quem você foi. _\- disse ele sorrindo. - _ainda bem que lembrei, se não acho que não teria voltado._

_E o que vai fazer agora? _\- perguntou o mascarado.

_Jiraiya está correndo atrás do tal Orochimaru, ele quem saberá o que tenho que fazer, mas minha vontade é ir correndo para casa e rever todos. _\- falou ele tentando não falar um nome especifico.

_Não sabe de nada não é? _\- a aquela pergunta o deixou com o coração apertado.

_Sobre? _\- Kakashi iria começar a falar mais a porta se abriu entrando Kisame, Rin e Deidara correndo falando ao mesmo tempo, indo até Itachi.

Itachi depois de conversar com todos e matar a saudade foi chamado na sala de Jiraiya, Orochimaru e o Hokage estavam presentes. Assim Itachi contou novamente tudo que tinha acontecido para eles.

_Vai ser um choque para seus familiares. _\- falou Orochimaru sorrindo - _já sabe o quem vai ser o primeiro?_

_Acho que melhor ser minha esposa. _\- falou ele depois de um tempo pensando, Jiraiya olhou para ele e desviou o olhar.

_Claro, vamos? _\- concordou o homem, antes de Itachi sair Jiraiya o segurou.

_Itachi..apenas tente se lembrar que ninguém sabia que estava vivo. _\- falou ele com cuidado - _tente entender._

_Sim...eu entendo. _\- falou então foi.

Ele não conseguia controlar os batimentos do coração, até agora ele não havia notado que estava ansioso em ver Hinata, quando o carro fazia o trajeto até sua casa, ele tentou pensar em varias coisas que queria dizer, o que iria falar para ela. quando o carro parou em frente a sua casa ele sentiu como um adolescente indo ao seu primeiro encontro, o carro dela estava na garagem e isso era bom, sorriu saindo do carro junto com Orochimaru .

* * *

**_\- Hinata Hyuuga –_**

Estava atrasada e ela sabia disso, estava se arrumando quando Sasuke teve um incidente, cagando e sujando-o todo, resultado ela teve que dar outro banho no filho. Depois de limpar e trocar colocando um conjuntinho de marinheiro, que a vô dele havia dado, ela foi terminar de ser arrumar. Iria sair com Naruto e Sasuke para um os dois começarem a se entender, era sábado e o jantar que Ayame havia preparado seria a noite.

_Ma...ma.. _\- tentava falar Sasuke, ele que já tinha um ano e uns meses ainda não estava tão rápido.

_Sim queridinho, mamãe está se arrumando, vamos sair com o tio Naruto. _\- falou ela sorrindo, então ouviu barulho de carro - _droga, ele já chegou. Kana pode atender a porta? _\- gritou para a cozinheira pois era a única empregada que tinha, a outra havia pedido as contas porque iria se casar.

_Sim senhora. _\- gritou a mulher em resposta.

Ela então correu colocando um vestido simples lilás e prendendo os cabelos, colocou um pouco de maquiagem, ouviu a voz de Kana e de mais algumas pessoas, será que Naruto havia trazido mais alguém. Pegou Sasuke no colo e desceu as escadas, Kana estava pálida e um homem falava com ela, ela percebeu que era o conselheiro do Hokage, lembrou do dia que veio trazer a noticia sobre a morte do marido, o que será que tinha acontecido.

_Sra. Hyuuga. _\- cumprimentou ele educadamente.

_Sr. Pode me chamar apenas de Hinata, o que aconteceu? _\- falou ela olhando para a cozinheira que ainda estava pálida.

_Acho melhor entregar a criança para a senhora Kana, eu preciso falar com você em particular. _\- Hinata não estava gostando da ideia, mas entregou Sasuke para a cozinheira que pegou o menino e foi direito para a cozinha.

_Então o que tem a me falar? _\- perguntou ela olhando para ele.

_Não seria melhor se sentar... _\- ela estava perdendo a paciência.

_Desculpa, mas eu estou melhor em pé. Então fale logo o que tem que falar, estou de saída. _\- falou ela irritada, ele sorriu.

_Certo, é que é um assunto delicado de mais. _\- ela o encarou querendo-o mata-lo, então ele suspirou - _é sobre seu falecido marido._

_O que tem Itachi? _\- perguntou sem acreditar, o que ele teria para falar sobre ele.

_Acontece que acabamos de ter uma noticia...ele..._\- Hinata não precisou ouvir da boca do homem, pois atrás dele Itachi apareceu.

_Itachi? _\- perguntou espantada.

Quantas vezes havia sonhando com aquela cena, quantas vezes desejou que ele aparecesse assim para ela. e lá estava ele. Um pouco mais moreno, os cabelos cumpridos e maus cuidados, os olhos fundo indicava que fazia tempo que não dormia, as roupas sujas. Mas era ele, Itachi estava ali em carne e osso, ela não sabia o que falar, tinha medo de piscar e ele desaparecer, então ele se aproximou.

_Hinata sou eu... _\- a voz dele era rouca e real.

_Eu...não acredito. _\- falou ela com as lagrimas nos olhos.

_Bem acho que vocês tem muito o que conversar...estarei na cozinha; _\- falou o homem deixando os dois sozinhos.

Hinata ainda o olhava como se aquilo fosse mais um de seus sonhos. Sabia que ele estava morto, havia sido enterrado. Mas aquele homem diante dela era real, estava vivo e era Itachi. Ele se aproximou mais e ela notou que ele estava mancando de uma perna. Havia tantas coisas passando pela sua cabeça, queria chorar, queria gritar, queria abraça-lo, beija-lo, e bater nele.

_ isso é possível? _\- perguntou depois que se controlou.

_Um milagre...eu fui salvo, perdi a memória. _\- falou ele tentando resumir ao Maximo.

_Todo esse tempo..._\- falou ela chorando agora, ele não sabia se a tocava ou não.

_Eu sinto muito...eu teria voltado antes...mas eu..._\- ela o abraçou pegando-o de desprevenido.

Aqueles braços que ela tanto amava aquele calor que só ele emanava a aqueceu. Ele então fechou os braços em torno dela a abraçando também, enquanto ela chorava em seu ombro. Não acreditava que era verdade, estava abraçando Itachi novamente, ele estava vivo e estava ali. Seu coração estava batendo tão forte que pensou que iria ter um ataque, ele a acariciava a cintura da mulher.

_Eu pensei que nunca mais iria poder sentir novamente. _\- disse ela entre soluços - _eu rezava toda noite para que isso fosse mentira, que você não estivesse morto..._

_Talvez foi isso que me salvou. _\- ela se afastou um pouco para olha-lo.

_Oh Itachi! _\- ela então o beijou.

O gosto dele ainda era vivo em sua mente, e não pode deixar de sentir novamente. O homem passado a surpresa a retribuiu com urgência, com ardor. Queria tanto aqueles lábios novamente, queria tanto aquelas mãos novamente, quando finalmente faltou o ar se separaram. Para notar que alguém havia chegado na sala.

_Hinata eu... _\- a voz de Naruto a fez tremer, sentiu que o corpo de Itachi se enrijecer em seus braços - _Hinata?_

_N..Naruto. _\- falou ela se soltando de Itachi que a olhava serio, para ela e pare ele.

_Desculpa, mas estou interrompendo algo? _\- perguntou ele olhando serio para a morena, que não sabia o que dizer.

* * *

**_\- Itachi Uchiha –_**

Nunca havia desejado tanto uma coisa quando aquele reencontro. Quando entrou na casa e viu a cozinheira ele teve que ir para sala de estar, até Orochimaru acalma-la, enquanto esperava a mulher descer, ele olhou em volta notando que tudo estava igual. Apenas alguma foto que ele não lembrava que tinham estava enfeitando o ambiente. Uma foto chamou a sua atenção. Era a de Hinata com uma criança, ele chegou mais perto para ver mais o som da voz da morena o fez voltar. Orochimaru tentava encontrar alguma forma de falar, mas pelo visto Hinata tinha ficado irritada, então ele achou melhor dar uma ajudinha, apareceu para ela.

_Itachi? _\- perguntou a mulher com cara de espanto.

Ela estava mais linda do que ele imaginava, seus cabelos presos deixavam o rosto a mostra dando para ver cada expressão dela. Os olhos perolados continuavam os mesmo, mostrando generosidade, amor, carinho. Usava um vestido lilás simples mais que a deixava mais bonita, seu coração se acelerou ao vê-la.

_Hinata sou eu... _\- falou ele com a voz embarga de emoção.

_Eu...não acredito. _\- falou ela com as lagrimas nos olhos.

_Bem acho que vocês tem muito o que conversar...estarei na cozinha; _\- falou o homem deixando os dois sozinhos.

Ele ficou ali a observando tentando achar alguma coisa que mostrasse se ela estava feliz em vê-lo ou com raiva. Ela o olhava como se achasse que ele fosse um sonho, ele sorriu, sabia que ela não iria acreditar tão facilmente, ele mesmo tinha medo que aquilo fosse um sonho.

_ isso é possível? _\- perguntou depois de um tempo.

_Um milagre...eu fui salvo, perdi a memória. _\- ele tentou resumir a historia.

_Todo esse tempo..._\- falou ela chorando agora, ele não sabia se a tocava ou não.

_Eu sinto muito...eu teria voltado antes...mas eu..._\- ele foi pego de surpresa, ela o abraçou matando a vontade que ele sentia.

Quantas vezes havia sonhando com ela em seus braços, o cheiro que ele ainda tinha na memória invadiu seu nariz, fazendo gemer, doía em pensar que todo esse tempo ficou longe dela, longe daqueles braços delicados, ela ainda se encaixava perfeitamente em seus braços. O corpo dela começou a tremer em sinal que ela estava chorando, aquilo cortou seu coração, ele a abraçou mais, fazendo carinho em sua cintura.

_Eu pensei que nunca mais iria poder sentir novamente. _\- disse ela entre soluços - _eu rezava toda noite para que isso fosse mentira, que você não estivesse morto..._

_Talvez foi isso que me salvou. _\- ela se afastou um pouco para olha-lo.

_Oh Itachi! _\- e novamente ela o surpreendeu o beijando.

Aqueles doces e quentes lábios que ele desejava estavam-nos dele. A boca dela o beijava com ferocidade e paixão, ele não retribuiu com todo ardor e paixão, queria provar novamente aqueles lábios, queria novamente sentir-se vivo, então alguém entrou na sala quebrando aquele momento.

_Hinata eu... _\- a voz de um homem fez ela se afastar um pouco dele, ele sentiu uma raiva e ciúmes vendo quem era. - _Hinata?_

_N..Naruto. _\- falou ela se soltando de Itachi, que sentiu-se com mais raiva em ver que sua mulher estava com vergonha como se tivesse sido pega fazendo alguma coisa errada.

_Desculpa, mas estou interrompendo algo? _\- perguntou ele olhando serio para a morena, que ficou quieta.

_Na verdade está sim. _\- ele respondeu não se contendo, o homem que se chamava Naruto o olhou serio.

_Naruto..é...Itachi...ele... _\- gaguejou a mulher, então deixou ele e foi até o loiro - _eu te explico..._

Itachi ficou ali parado sozinho vendo a morena sair para o jardim com o loiro. Seria possível que ela e aquele, então as palavras de Jiraiya começaram a fazer sentindo **_"ninguém sabia que estava vivo, tente entender" _**, sentiu o corpo todo tremer em um fúria, ela havia arranjado outro, sentiu o gosto amargo do ciúmes, quando ela voltou para sala, ele não conseguia olha-la.

_Itachi, me desculpe..._\- falou ela, o que o fez ficar mais irritado.

_Não tem o que desculpar Hinata. _\- falou ele controlando a raiva - _eu estava morto, você viva._

_Não...eu... _\- tentou ela falar, mais ele não deixou queria sair dali, precisava se acalmar antes de falar ou fazer qualquer coisa.

_Eu preciso ir. _\- disse por fim - _tenho que visitar meus pais,_

_Itachi por favor... _\- ela chorou, mas ele apenas passou por ela e a deixou.

Sabia que precisava esquecer isso, Hinata não tinha culpa se ele tinha teoricamente morrido, mas saber que ela estava com outro era insuportável. Ele entrou no carro e esperou Orochimaru, que depois de uns minutos apareceu, e foram para casa dos pais, ele não olhou para trás, pois temia não querer ir embora mais.

_Espero que tenha dado tudo certo... _\- falou o homem puxando assunto.

_Porque não avisaram? _\- perguntou ele seco.

_Avisar o que? Que sua mulher deu continuidade em sua vida? _\- a resposta o deixou irritado, mas não retrucou, pois sabia que não tinha o direito de achar ruim.

_Apenas para evitar dores de cabeça. _\- disse por fim agora parando em frente a casa dos pais.

* * *

_**Até o proximo cap o/**_


End file.
